


Silver and Gold

by sora21



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Love Confessions, Mates, Passion, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 107,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sora21/pseuds/sora21
Summary: Love that we cannot have is the one that lasts the longest. Hurts the deepest, and feels the strongest.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Inu no Taishou/Izayoi, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 140
Kudos: 158





	1. The Beginning

''May I have your attention everyone?! Please settle down!''  
Archangel Kaede said and everyone turned to look at her again. They had all gathered inside the Great Hall this morning to finally hear the long-awaited announcements of the Archangel. She could not hold her excitement any longer! It was only a few minutes ago that she was informed alongside everyone else about her new duties. Finally, she and her friends had reached the age where they were now capable of taking over important positions inside the Realm.

Her duties were what she had hoped for. She was now responsible for helping the newly arrived souls of young children as they enter the Gates of Heaven and making their transition easier.  
This had been her one and only wish since the moment of her creation, to be of some help and ease their pain as best as she could. It was a quite demanding job that required a lot of patience since those souls were usually really young kids that had died tragically right before they had blossomed and experienced the beauties of life. This new beginning was often very difficult for them to accept and had trouble letting go of their past and embracing the future.

Next to her, she felt her friend Kohaku beaming with equal excitement. His new tasks were to guard the Gates. Such an important and also dangerous job. Keeping the Gates safe meant to keep the entire Realm safe. It was his wish all along, just like hers. 

'' Now as I was saying before, everyone please find your groups. I will inform each and every one personally of what is required of you from now on.''  
Kohaku gave her a little dodge with the tip of his left-wing and a small wink before walking away to find his own group. She smiled playfully as she went to find hers. Sora was there along with Aiko, Yuki, and Mamoru. They all giggled like children to the happy news. It wasn't long until Kaede approached them.

'' I assume that you all liked your new positions?'' Kaede gave them one of her rare smiles.  
''We couldn't be happier Archangel! Thank you so much for this honor'' they all said in unison and gave a deep bow showing their gratification to her.  
''Now, as you all know, your job is very important and requires a lot of patience and a good hunch.''

Everyone looked at each other perplexed before turning their head once again to look at the Archangel.  
Kaede gave a little knowing smile before explaining herself.

'' As you all know, not all younglings have experienced a peaceful death. There are those whose passing was quite traumatic leaving behind a lot of fear and scars. As soon as they enter our Realm they panic and it is then that they usually tend to run away. Never, ever use force to try and keep them by your side or you will lose them forever. If you ever encounter a soul like that and it disappears try to put yourselves in their place, think where would they go to seek shelter. Always remember, love is the key to everything. Show them what you have been taught and you will be fine.''  
They all nodded in agreement.  
''That is why I am here now to give you two days free of any other obligations so you may run around our Kingdom to explore and familiarise yourself with unknown regions that will help you deal with these kinds of situations.''

They all beamed with joy! From the moment of their creation, all angels were secluded and not allowed to leave the Inner Court for their own protection until they were ready spiritually to face any possible dangerous situation that may arise.  
Leaving the inner Court was a huge deal, it showed great trust from the Archangels part.

'' Remember to stay within the Walls of our Realm and not go anywhere else. Stay out of trouble!''  
Kaede gave Rin a warning look and immediately she bowed her head in respect. She understood immediately what the Archangel meant. It was no secret that she was a little playful. Very often she found herself in trouble.  
Even though she knew perfectly well the rules that applied for the young angels, she simply couldn't help herself but want to go outside the Inner Court and do some exploring on her own.  
One of her favorite destinations had been that part of the Realm which was reserved for the souls of the animals. She loved it there. Animals had such a pure and unconditional love inside them. She had lost count how many times Kohaku had saved her from a strict scolding coming from the Elders, finding and returning her back to where she belonged safely.

'' And now for the final and most important part that you have to engrave it into your mind and never under any circumstance forget,'' Kaede said with a strict voice.  
Now everyone's interest was picked.

'' Never, EVER forget that if a soul ever passes our Great Walls, you will NOT follow under any circumstance! Your job is to find me or another member of the Archangels and report this immediately.''  
This statement caused a lot of whispers between the four of them but only Mamoru was brave enough to ask for further explanations about this particular scenario, even though it wasn't their place to further question the words of someone as high ranking as Kaede.

''If a soul is determined to run away from you and to reach these kinds of lengths to hide, then that soul is dangerous not only to itself but to you also and is not your place to interfere. This is a job for someone with more experience.''  
She couldn't help herself but meaning to ask for more information about the matter but as soon as she opened her mouth to do so she was interrupted by Kaede as if sensing what she was about to do. ''No further discussion about this'', the Archangel spoke strikingly ending the matter. They bow respectfully once again as the Great Archangel turned around to leave, giving them a view of her long golden wings.

It was Yuki the first one to speak again.  
''You know I highly doubt that we will ever come across a soul like that so there is no point in worrying about it,'' Yuki said cheerfully as everyone around them slowly started to scatter, walking away from the Hall. She let Yuki's words settled in. Probably he was right, there was no reason in worrying about something like that ever happening. From the moment of her creation, she had never heard about a single soul like that or anyone encountering a similar situation. 

Just as she turned around she found Kohaku coming towards her as he gestured to the people from his group to give him a minute and wait for him.

"So? How did it go?" he asked her excitedly.  
"From this moment on until tomorrow night and with the blessings of Kaede I am happy to inform you that I am free to look around as much as I wish," she told him proudly.  
"I am not going to say that I am utterly happy to hear that," Kohaku said as a small frown formed on his beautiful face.  
"Oh come on, you sound like you don't trust me." She giggled as she gave him a playful push with the tip of her wing similar to the one he gave her before.  
"You know I do, is just...''

''KOHAKU! WE READY TO GO, COME ON!'' The others from his group shouted, urging him to hurry up.  
She gave him one of her warmest smiles and another push with her wing. ''See you tomorrow night!''  
Before he got a chance to say anything further, she had already extended her long white wings in the air giving herself a little push flying away into the sky.

It had been a while since she left behind her the region where the animals dwelled and the only part of the Kingdom that she was so well familiar with. She couldn't feel more excited about this new freedom that she was granted by Kaede even though it was for only two days.

She flew around and slowly a tall, massive building started to appear in front of her. Ungai, their teacher had told them about what the Great Library looked like, but its beauty, as well as the size of it, was something which words couldn't even describe. It was literally a jewel amongst Heaven.

She entered the building and found herself surrounded by endless roads of bookshelves, filled with countless scrolls and books. She wondered what stories could they possibly hide inside them. She wandered around looking at her surroundings when she came across a pair of two heavily tall golden doors. Outside, two armed angels guarded the doors. Strange. Why would books need to be kept locked and guarded, it didn't make any sense.  
Realizing that there was no way of actually going inside that room and look, she quickly turned around and flew away.

....

Her exploration of the land continued and every time she discovered someplace new she felt astounded by how small Inner Court seemed to her right now.  
This Kingdom was endless. Where ever she went she was greeted with so much appreciation and kindness. Everyone was so willing to help her and show her around. Secretly she had already formed a map of all the places she had visited so far so she could find her way back.

Just as she was placing another mental note in her mind it hit her that it had been quite a while since she saw anyone. No guards, no other angels, no one, she was all alone. Strangely there was nothing around here except a tall wall in the far distance. She had yet to experience any kind of barrier between the different sections of the Realm so what was this wall doing here she wandered. 

As usual, her curiosity picked and she flew over there. Just when she reached the wall she touched its surface. Nothing out of the ordinary. Could this be part of the Great Wall? But if it was, wouldn't it be protected by some kind of a powerful barrier preventing access? 'I wonder what could possibly be behind there' she thought. She looked around her. No guards, not a soul in sight. Perfect! Without further thought she was up in the air, flying high. Just as she reached the top, her breath caught up in her throat.  
''Beautiful...'' she whispered. That was the only word to describe the beauty that was hidden behind those tall walls. Endless fields of flowers, scattered until the eye could see. Which part of their Realm was this one? It was breathtaking. She needed to explore it, besides there were no guards anywhere around her which only meant that these were not the borders of the Kingdom. It wasn't forbidden. She flew down there and gave a happy giggle! Now, this was Heaven just as she imagined it.

Quickly she reached the ground and with her hands extended she flew right above those beautiful colorful flowers lightly touching them with the tips of her fingers. After what seemed like hours she reached what she believed to be the end of the field but she soon discovered that it truly wasn't. It was only a cliff and at the bottom another even more beautiful landscape unfoiled in front of her eyes. 

She jumped from the steep cliff with both a mixture of fear and excitement! She felt the wind go through her pure white wings and it felt unbelievably exhilarating that she felt the urge to close her eyes and savor all the new emotions that hit her body.  
Freedom.  
A warm smile spread across her lips.  
She flew for so long completely carefree, exploring this new uncharted part of her Realm that she had totally lost track of time. It was only until she realized that the sky around this area was starting to look a little different than usual. Instead of the warm and clear white that she knew, a darker shade of blue color starter to appear. The air seemed to be getting colder as well picking up speed by the minute and the flowers around her had vanished as well from her view. 

She stopped mid-air starting to scan her surroundings. There was nothing but desert land in front of her with the exception of some scattered weeds here and there. In front of her, there was nothing but the exception of a single, almost invisible thread at the distance. She blinked confused.  
A thread ?! She asked herself perplexed. What was a thread doing here?  
She flew down there slowly and landed. With careful steps, she walked towards it and looked both her sides. You needed to pay extra attention to even notice that it was there but it certainly was, in front of her blocking her path from moving forward. She bowed to inspect the thread a little closer and just as she extended her hand to touch it... '' What are you doing here Angel?!'' a deep male voice made her freeze. 

She quickly lifted her head and she found herself standing right next to a man! The moment her eyes locked with his her heart skipped a bit.  
Only a few feet away from her, behind that thread, there was a man standing with long white hair that flew across the wind. He was dressed in black attire and his body was mostly covered by a shiny thick black armor. Strong black wings extended from his back. They were massive, so much bigger than hers. He was tall, so much taller than her with broad wide shoulders. His eyes had a peculiar golden color that she had never seen before, but what scared her the most was how cold and indifferent his gaze was. There was no warmth behind those slanted golden eyes, no emotion. 

She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe, the only thing she felt was her own rapid heartbeat inside her chest. Her gaze slowly traveled from his eyes to the black crescent moon on his forehead that could be seen beneath his bangs and then back to that black armor that covered most of the part of his massive body and when her eyes landed to his side she froze. That was where two large swords rested.  
As she soon as she saw him slowly reaching out for them she instantly moved back and without another thought her wings automatically extended! Quickly she pushed herself away from the ground and flew into the sky away from him. Her heart was racing like crazy, she was scared beyond words! It was such an unfamiliar and unwelcoming feeling that she hoped to never experience again. 'Kaeda was right as always!' she almost said out loud frustrated as her wings worked as fast as they could to put as much distance between herself and that man!  
Why hadn't she listen to the Archangel? Why did she always get herself in trouble? 

Little did she know that a small smile appeared on the face of the dark warrior as he watched her fly away from him.

...

"WHAT??!!" Kohaku's raised voice made most of the angels around them to turn their heads and looked at them annoyed.  
Rin pressed her small palm on top of his mouth trying to silence him. She turned her gaze and looked at her friends innocently, giving them a warm smile. ''So sorry'' she mouthed to them. 

Everyone returned their gaze back to their work and shook their heads disapprovingly because of the interruption. Kaede had given orders for everyone to gather in the Main Halls to write down their reports about what they had experienced and any possible questions that they may have about their new positions.

Kohaku gently removed her hand away from his mouth but continued holding it in both his hands and asked her with a soft voice. "Rin tell me you are joking please just tell me that!"  
Her silence was enough to make Kohaku realize that she wasn't making this story up or exaggerating.  
A deep frown formed at his face and slowly he removed her hand from his grip and reached out to touch Rin by the shoulders holding her in place.  
"There is a reason Kaede told us to stay within the perimeter of our Kindom Rin. You not only ignore her words, but you went all the way to where our borders are!"  
"The borders..?" she repeated the words not surely believing her own ears.  
"Yes, Rin, the borders that separate us from Them." Kohaku almost spitted the word.  
She knew what he meant. He referred to these foul creatures that had separated themselves from the arms of their beloved Deity many Millenials back. Those bloodthirsty creatures had willingly chosen to leave this place that had provided only love and warmth to them and decide to live on their own in a place where no ray of the sun ever reached. A place where only darkness and death existed.

Hell...

The mare thought to send shivers down her spine. A place that was forbidden to even speak of. She still remembered the frightening tales that some older angels used to tell them when they were younger in secret about the endless dead land across their border that was filled with miasma, a place where no life existed and the stench from burned land disgusted you to your very core. Nobody actually knew what existed beyond those lands and how these beasts actually managed to live in a place like this.

Unintentionally the image of the armed men came to her mind. Immediately she pushed back the fact and against better judgment and decided to keep it a secret from her friend. Kohaku always protected her, always covered for her reckless actions and it felt wrong to worry him even more that he already was.

'' What on earth possessed you to go there anyway?'' he asked her gently, not wanting to sound judgemental.  
''I don't know...is just that...''. She wasn't really sure how to respond to that question.  
''Your curiosity will lead you one day into trouble you know that? What if something were to happen to you? What if one of those creatures had discovered you there all alone and captured you?! What if...'' But he never finished that thought. He quickly pushed her against his chest wrapping her in his strong arms, holding her tight.  
He was right, Kaede was right. It was pure luck this time that kept her away from harm's way.

....

That night she sat down on her comfy hammock looking up at the starry sky above her. She was definitely calmer now. Being back home and having the support of Kohaku had definitely pushed those scary feelings away. Even now she had trouble believing in what kind of danger she had found herself in. It was unbelievable. She was so reckless. Kohaku, as he had been a little older than she was had already seen a few more things in his existence than she had. His knowledge about matters of their Realm was much larger than hers, especially about matters that concerned the Demons. She trusted him when he said that she had been extremely lucky that she escaped from that place unharmed. 

Her mind slowly worked on its own accord once again and her thoughts drifted back to that man. Slowly his image started to appear into her mind. Most probably he must have been or warrior. His whole aura screamed dangerous from the way he was armed to the way he had looked at her with that cold stare.  
Her heartbeat as before accelerated at the mare thought of him. She had been lucky that he hadn't unleashed one of those swords against her. He would have cut her with his blade so easily not even giving her the chance to react and end her existence short without a single regret. 

It was no secret that there was endless hate between their kind. It all started when the great Archangel named Tōga who was also a great warrior and Deity's most beloved angel decided to abandon Heaven along with several other followers starting a Realm of his own. It was then that he declared War against their kind, threatening to obliterate the existence of the entire race of angels. 

After the Great War that lasted many, many Millennials and after many negotiations finally both parties mutually agreed that no one was going to invade the other's land. So far, thankfully the treaty was respected and peace ruled between the two Realms, but still, her ears had picked up on some sporadic conversations here and there between the older angels about the silent war that lately existed in a new battlefield. The Demons had chosen Earth to show their superiority over Angels. Many of them have been recruited and sent to Earth, disguising themselves and taking up a human form hiding their true self so they could fool humans. She didn't know many details only that a few of their own kind was send as well down there with the blessings of their Deity to help mankind.

She couldn't wrap her head around the idea of why those foul creatures preferred hatred over love. This was beyond her. Why would someone spend the entire purpose of their existence to only watch their world burn, to create chaos where everyone could live in harmony. And then her mind returned once again to that man. His whole image screamed from miles away that he was a dangerous warrior and yet he had not harmed her. He could have. She hadn't seen him approach the thread or sensed his presence even though he was standing only but a breath away from her. He could have ended her in one swift move without any difficulty and yet...he hadn't.  
He had merely asked her a question even though his tone had been harsh. That was strange she thought as her frown deepened even more.

....

The next day finally she started her new duties. It had been a dream come true for her to be able to be useful. Right beside her, there was Sora, Aiko, Yuki, and Mamoru waiting for the Gate to open. A large group of freshly appointed guards made their way towards them, Kohaku among them. His usual white robes were now history. He was dressed in gold armor, his long brown hair held up into a nice ponytail and in his hand, he held a long gold staff. He looked beautiful.  
She gave him a little wave before he too took his place next to the rest of the guards.  
He waved back and mouthed 'Be careful'. She smiled at him wanting to reassure him that there was no need for him to worry. ''You too'' she whispered before she saw him turning around to follow the rest of the guards and go outside the Gate.  
At that moment she felt really proud of him. He had worked so hard to get to that place. Guarding the Gate was such an honor. It required a lot of discipline and skills. Kohaku had been training for this kind of job for Millenials. He was in the first line of defense, protecting everyone inside the Kingdom making sure that they were safe.

And then finally the Gate opened and the first souls started to appear. She took a deep breath and moved forward ready to face her destiny.

....

Time seemed to fly.  
The days without a doubt had become much more interesting. There was a lot to do and she couldn't be happier. She only faced a few difficulties but nothing that she couldn't handle. 

'' Did you find him?'' Sora asked as she approached her.  
''No, he is not here,'' she replied as she closed another door behind her.  
''It's going to be a long day.'' Sora tied her long black hair into a tight bun on top of her head. ''Listen Rin I think it's best if we separate what do you think? We are going to cover more ground like that.'' Sora suggested.  
''I think you right, ok, good luck then.'' she wished Sora and quickly turned the other way.  
''You too!''  
They both flew away from each other searching the area from above.  
They had spent most of the day looking for a young child. It was no wonder. The poor little one had lived quite a tough life. An orphan that had been wandering the streets for years all by himself, begging for food and shelter.  
Life had been too cruel to him. It wasn't long before he was attacked by some street kids. Their bullying had lead to the poor child's death.  
So sad and so unfair.

The moment he stepped inside their Ream she immediately saw the fear that was written into those beautiful big blue eyes of his. She immediately knew that she had to be extra cautious. Before making a step to approach him, like a bold of lighting his soul disappeared into the horizon without leaving a single trace behind.  
With the help of Sora they had been searching for hours but without any results. She was ready to turn around and look elsewhere when she felt him. The boy was near. She continued flying, sensing his presence getting closer. And then, there he was. She found him sitting behind some abandoned pillars, completely hidden by the tall grass that had grown around that area. In his lap, he was holding a tiny cat that apparently had also lost its way.  
The little kitten was also very scared and looked for some comfort, hiding her phase into the boy's neck.  
They both looked so adorable.

This time she landed gently, not daring to make a single sound. She decided to completely hide her wings making them invisible to the boy's eyes, shielding her true form, for now, not wanting to put extra fear into the poor little boy.  
It was only hours before that he was still alive anyway. Bombarding him with so much new information at once would only confuse him even more. Very slowly she pushed away from her face some tall grass and stoped. The moment he realized that he wasn't alone anymore he pushed himself back into a corner holding the kitten even closer to his chest.

'' I am not going to hurt you, see?'' she extended her hands in front of her showing him her honest intentions.  
Even so, the boy only shut his eyes and held the little cat even tighter.

'' You did a very honorable job there.'' she gently said.  
The boy's eyes opened and he looked at her confused.

'' You know I 've been looking for that little one all day long.'' she extended her finger and pointed at the cat. The boy looked at the little creature curiously.  
''That little one has lost its way home. I am so relieved that you found it. Thank you so much.'' she bowed her head respectfully and then gave him a warm smile.  
''I...I didn't know...'' the boy whispered just as he removed the kitten from his embrace to place it in front of his face to inspect it carefully.

'' May I sit down?'' she asked him pointing at the spot next to him.  
Instinctively the boy recoiled once again holding the cat again closely.  
''I am not going to hurt you, I only want to be your friend. My name is Rin by the way and I am a helper.'' Being an angel forbade her of lying so she found that altering the name of her existence was important right now.  
''A helper...?'' The boy whispered just as he looked at her hesitantly.  
''Yes, I help everyone that has lost their way. My job is to bring them home, just like this little fellow.'' she slowly walked over. Thankfully this time it seemed that she had gained the boy's trust and he didn't make any sudden moves to escape.

She slowly sat right next to both of them and just as she did she gently extended her hand towards the small animal. The little one very slowly brought its nose closer to her fingers and gave a little sniff. After a few minutes to her surprise, the kitten gave her fingers a tiny lick!

They both giggled.

'' Can I pet her?'' she asked the boy for permission.  
He slowly nodded giving her permission to do so. She gently rubbed the kitten behind the ears and in exchange, the cat jumped from the boy's lap to her own.  
''I think she likes me'' she giggled as she continued to caress the little one.  
''I think so too.'' the boy said as he petted the cat's head as well.

They remained in silence for some time, only the cats pouring was audible now.

'' You never told me your name.'' She asked him curiously.  
''My name is Shippō.'' The boy replied shyly.  
''Shippō! Now that's a beautiful name. This right here is called Kirara.''  
''How do you know?'' he asked her curiously.  
''Her mother told me so. You know this little one has a mother and I know that she must be worried sick to know that her baby hasn't arrived yet.''

His eyes turned to seek hers.

'' I didn't know... I didn't know that her mother was waiting for her.'' and just like that a sad expression formed at his beautiful little face.  
''Your mother is waiting for you also,'' she told him honestly.

After a few minutes of silence, Shippō finally spoke.  
''No one is waiting for me...I don't have a mother.'' the boy said sadly.

'' Of course, you do, everyone has a mother and she is waiting for you to go home just as we speak,'' she said without removing her eyes away from his.  
His eyes grew large hearing what she had just said.

'' I know it's difficult for you to understand that, but this place is magical. It allows all our wishes to come true and I know that your biggest wish is to see your mother again, right?''  
''How...how did you know...?'' he asked her hesitantly, not daring to believe that what she had just said was actually true.

'' I know the wishes of everyone here and it is my job to help your wish come true. What do you say? Are you ready to come with me and meet your mom?'' she said earnestly.  
''Really?! She is here?!'' He asked just as he jumped up from where he was sitting ready to leave.  
''Yes!'' She got up as well holding Kirara into her arms.

''Let's GO! Let's GO NOW!!!'' He jumped up and down with excitement just as he grabbed her hand leading her away from there.

'' Listen I know a way which is quicker, what do you think? Are you up for the challenge?'' Now it was the perfect time to reveal him the truth.  
''Yes! Yes! Please lead the way Rin!'' He couldn't hold his excitement any longer.

Without a second to waste, she slowly revealed her wings to him, showing him her true form. The moment they extended to their full length she found a very astonished Shippō staring at her in awe.

''There are so big...Can you fly us there?''  
''If you like.'' she extended her arm and immediately Shippō jumped into her embrace holding her tightly.

''Let's go then! Time for both of you to meet your family!'' 

With one final push, she was high in the air with both Shippō and Kirara in her embrace.

She had done it!

She couldn't be happier!

....

Another day has passed.  
Another success. 

....

She turned her head to see the hammock next to hers. Kohaku hadn't finished with his duties yet. He really worked hard. He deserved to have a free day. Even though she loved her post and she was sure that he loved his as well, there were times that she missed the carefree days that they spent together. It felt so long since they had flown together.

Her mind traveled back to that beautiful fields behind the Great Walls. He would have loved it there.  
Once again the memory of the black-dressed warrior came to her mind.  
It wasn't the first time something like this had happened. She had caught herself more often now remembering that moment they shared. The unanswered questions kept bothering her. The 'why'' didn't he hurt her when he had the chance still hunted her.  
Maybe not all Demons were bad... 

If he was evil he would have hurt her right? But then again the scene kept repeating in her mind. His hand had actually reached for his swords, right? With what intention? To strike? Then why didn't he do it when he had the chance...?

''Rin.''

Then maybe...

''Rin!''

Her head automatically turned to her right as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

''Kohaku!''  
''Hey, did I scare you? I am sorry, I called your name but you seemed lost in your thoughts,'' he said genuinely concerned.  
''No, no Kohaku, you didn't scare me I was just...'' she was simply trying to find the right words.

'' I know daydreaming,'' he said just as he removed his hand away from her shoulder and turn around to jump on top of his own hammock.  
She watched him looking at the sky above them. He gave a long sigh before deciding to speak again.

'You do that a lot lately,'' he said as matter of fact.  
''Do I?'' she knew that she was doing that, it had never occurred to her that it was so obvious to other people as well. But she guessed that she never could hide anything away from Kohaku. He knew her so well.

'' Yes, don't think I haven't noticed that.'' his head turned to look at her.  
No one spoke and they continued to look at each other in silence. It was Kohaku the first one to actually speak.

''Please be careful Rin,'' he said almost pleadingly.

''I will,'' She reassured him.

''So tell me about your day my brave guard, I am all ears!'' she asked him playfully, changing the topic of their conversation completely trying to ease the tension.  
He gave her a smile before starting to tell her all about his day.

....

Time passed and instead of controlling her trouble thoughts just as she hoped the situation only got worse.  
It truly annoyed her.  
She disliked her self for not being able to turn back to her peaceful self. It wasn't until one night that it finally hit her, the answer to her question. Why couldn't she simply ask him herself? Even though the thought sounded ridiculous at first, somehow it felt right.

She had finally reached the conclusion that he simply didn't want to hurt her and for that reason, she had decided that maybe the rumors about Demons were not entirely true. Maybe there was still some small part of them that looked upon Angels neutrally instead of hatred like she was taught.

Besides they were angels at some point. Maybe inside them, there was still some kindness left. All she had to do was to verify that.  
Yes, that was what she was going to do!  
She was going to meet that dark warrior again! She was going to meet him and ask him herself. A mixture of excitement and fear filled her soul as she started forming a plan on how to go back to that place again.


	2. Sweet Temptation

It was during his schedule inspection of one of the new barriers that was been constructed near the furthest part of their Kingdom Walls when it happened. Jaken, his right-hand man and most trustworthy advisor was giving him a briefing about the process of the construction when his sensitive nostrils picked up something which was out of the ordinary. A scent that he had never smelled before. It was very faint but it was definitely there. It was sweet...sweet and tempting.

A deep frown formed on his face. His eyes found Jaken to verify if he had noticed it too. From the way that Jaken continued to ramble on only made him realize that he was only one to notice it. He was a Daiyōkai, it was only natural for him to have high hunting skills, much superior from the rest of the common yōkai around him. He looked into the horizon trying to locate the source at which this intrusion came from.  
There was nothing there.

"My Lord?", he heard Jaken asking him concerned.  
His eyes never averted from what he was trying to find.

"Is something wrong my Lord? My, my Lord?!! Where are you going?!!  
But he had already extended his long black wings and quickly flew down, away from the misty mountains and the new barrier. He started to follow the faint trail in front of him. Slowly the air started to clear from the poisonous fumes that were escaping from below the cracks on the ground making that sweetness become more intense.

He felt his inner demon begin to stir inside him as he started to approach the borders.  
His predatory eyes suddenly picked up something on the horizon. It was moving towards the thread! Could it be a surprise attack from Them?   
The thought excited him.  
Whoever it was he would quickly meet with his wrath! He was more than capable of destroying anything that dared to cross his path and invade his lands. He was the best warrior there was. Besides, it had been quite some time since he went hunting, this was the perfect opportunity to let his inner demon unleashed to satisfy his wild instincts.  
Secretly he hoped that there could be someone stupid enough from those lowlifes to actually dare and cross that thread. His claws extended, he was ready to strike.

Nearly there...

His hand reached for Tōkijin. The sword quickly obeyed his orders ready to be used.

And then he froze. 

He was prepared to meet hoards of enemies coming to meet their doom and instead he was surprised to see only one single person. 

An angel...

A woman to be exact.

What was she doing there? Did she really want to attack all by herself?! Was she out of her mind?  
He stopped mid-air to observe his enemy.   
Her attire was nothing more than that same boring, long white robe which he knew that these creatures used to love so much to wear. There was no armor covering her body, no weapons.  
He observed her giggling, as she flew mindlessly near the edge of her land.   
Her hands slowly reached the tips of the flowers below her. The woman apparently had no idea where she was, she still hadn't even noticed his presence. Definitely not a warrior or a spy then.

He smiled to himself. The idea somehow pleased him. Such easy prey. He concealed himself becoming totally invisible. To someone like him, mastering the art of invisibility was almost like second nature. He landed gracefully and like a predator started to approach his prey with slow, calculative steps. 

The woman then stopped mid-air to finally take notice of her surroundings.   
A smirk appeared on his face. Now it was too late for her. 

He stepped closer and settled himself behind the thread. Waiting.  
How ignorant of her. Her recklessness would be her undoing.  
He watched her as she finally decided to land just a few feet away from him. To his surprise, without a second to waste, she slowly walked closer to the thread completely unaware of the possible danger. With each step she took, that scent intensified. 

So SHE was the source of this temptation... 

How odd... 

He had fought countless angels and yet as he distinctly remembered their scent always repulsed him. Why was this time any different?

He took a deep breath and let her scent fill his insides. Instinctively his eyes closed, wanting to savor the moment.  
' **Delicious**...' he heard his demon speak inside his mind with pleasure.  
He immediately opened his eyes totally surprised by his actions. What had he just done?! Invisible or not invisible he shouldn't ever, EVER let his guard down!

Just as his eyes opened he saw her small hand slowly reach for the thread...what was she doing?!  
'' What are you doing here Angel?!'' he asked her, immediately revealing himself before her.  
The moment the words left his mouth her fingers ceased midair. The scene played out in slow motion as he watched her eyes raise to look at him. 

Big brown eyes found his making his icy heart stop.  
He too stopped moving as well. He only looked at her, looked at how the wind blew her long black hair to the side revealing a white long neck to him. Suddenly for the first time ever, he was fully aware of the existence of his own fangs.

It was as if everything around him had ceased to exist. 

And then without any warning, he felt Tenseiga starting to pulsate. For the first time since his father had entrusted him with Tenseiga, he had felt the sword come to life. What was going on? He slowly reached for the sword but the moment he moved his hand, he felt the woman's emotions instantly changed from surprise to pure terror! No, no !! He didn't like that, didn't like her fear...  
She took a step back, away from him. He was about to stop her but his legs didn't seem to obey him. He only watched as her white wings opened and she flew away.  
Momentarily he coursed the existence of the thread. All he did was watch her fly away from him as fast as she could. He had failed to kill her.

A small genuine smile formed on his face. She had escaped. That was a first for him. He had never lost to another opponent, especially a defenseless little angel. 

Why was that?

Instead of satisfying his wild hunting instincts, he had ended up liking their encounter.  
He stayed there, rooted to his spot until the final rays of light disappeared in the horizon. His hand reached once again for Tenseiga but this time there was no reaction. The sword was once again quite.

....

"My Lord! Where have you been? Everyone is waiting for you and...and! My Lord!!! Jaken was waiting for him in front of the grand staircase with the same usual panicking expression on his face.  
His long strides led him quickly to the conference room.  
He was late. He was never late!  
The fact infuriated him!  
The servants didn't even have time to react when in an instant he appeared in front of them and pushed the double doors open himself.

"Lord Sesshōmaru." Everyone from the entire council bowed as soon as he stepped foot inside the large room. Everyone, except for one person.   
He's watched his father, the mighty Tōga sit on top of his black throne all regal, holding a piece of scroll firmly on his hand. His father looked at him carefully trying to determine what was the reason behind his delay, but he gave nothing away. He had mastered the art of controlling perfectly well his emotions behind his stoic look a long time ago.  
He took his seat which was located on the right side of the room, just below his father's throne. His eyes quickly found the only person inside that room that had the audacity to look him straight in the eyes when everyone else was still looking firmly on the ground.  
The only person, that because he was the right hand and most trusted advisor of his father, believed that he could show him disrespect. 

Naraku. 

He was the first person that followed Tōga the moment he was cast aside from Heaven. Since that moment Naraku had become father's right-hand man helping him form and expand his new Empire.  
If it was one other person that his Father trusted besides him, that was Naraku.  
But this Sesshomaru never fully trusted anyone, especially someone as bloodthirsty as Naraku.  
Being his father's right-hand man, as well as having his full support, he had stepped on countless bodies not only of their enemies but also of their own kind to accomplish his goals. Naraku often acted on his own accord, disobeying direct orders but always bringing the desired result. His father always told him that Naraku was a true warrior, worth learning a lot from him.

"Now that Lord Sesshōmaru has safely come back to us, I believe that its time for us to begin our meeting, don't you agree my Lord?'' Naraku's comment only made his claws twitch in annoyance.   
Tōga only gave a small nod allowing the meeting to begin and everyone to finally raise their heads.

A yōkai with an abnormally large body and spiky dark green hair stepped forward and bowed in front of Tōga.  
"My Lord, my team returned back to our Kingdom this morning. I am afraid the news is not what we hoped for."Kyōkotsu informed them.

His ears picked up on the various whispers around the room.  
Everyone was starting to feel restless now. This was certainly not the first time something like this was happening.

''Do we know for a fact who is responsible this time behind these attacks? Do you at least know that or you only tried to save yourself so you could come back and give us the news of your failure yourself?'' Gatenmaru asked irritated as he looked at Kyōkotsu judgemental. 

Kyōkotsu was the leader behind that last mission and apparently he had returned unsuccessful.  
"We are not sure yet,'' Kyōkotsu replied without averting his bloodshot, beady eyes away from Tōga.

The whispers intensified now.

"How could this be?" 

"But we were so well prepared this time." 

"Whoever it is will meet our wrath.''

''How could Kyōkotsu fail? That is unacceptable.''

It was a mystery but for some inexplicable reason, someone was always appearing at the last minute and destroying their plans. At first, everyone believed that it was a coincidence but soon, as it kept happening again and again everyone was starting to assume that there was actually someone out there who dared to believe that he was bold enough to disrespect their authority. They didn't have an open war with these creatures. They kept fighting in secret from time to time but mostly these parasites kept their distance, obviously knowing their place, but with the way they kept interrupting their plans lately, he was certain that things would quickly change.  
For the first time since he could remember the treaty was openly starting to fall apart. 

"I have been informed about the release of some new angels which have been sent to cover different positions in their Kingdom as well as Earth." his father interrupted, making everyone around the room silent.

New angels, he had said...that was interesting. Maybe she was too one of them, freshly released from her ''nest''. That was why she had no idea where she'd been. He knew that young angels were still oblivious about the world they lived in. He had heard the stories from his father when he too was once part of them. They were secluded inside an Inner Court held by a tight leash, not learning anything else besides love and selflessness. How ignorant of them. 

Apparently, that angel was like that. There was not a single hint of malice or revenge inside her.  
He then realized what could have happened to her if someone else had found her today, someone like Naraku. A completely foreign feeling crept inside his heart. 

Fear...

What was that?! He was Lord Sesshomaru, the firstborn of the mighty Tōga himself, there was nothing he was afraid of! Nothing and no one! Immediately he pushed those ridiculous thoughts away before turning once again his full attention to the conversation in front of him.

''These angels are kept under tight seclusion for millennials before set free and usually, they are more eager to please their Deity. Their eagerness is what makes them easy targets. Naraku, I expect you to deal with this kind of situation as soon as possible. Prepare a team and take Gatenmaru together with you. It appears that he is quite familiar with matters of war since he is so eager to freely speak his mind about things.''   
Tōga's tone was icy cold as his eyes pierced Gatenmaru.   
The man quickly bowed on his knees in total fear, fully understand how disrespectfully he had talked to Kyōkotsu earlier. One thing Tōga never allowed was the lack of respect. He never allowed anyone to be disrespectful inside his Kingdom. Tōga was their Ruler, the one and only that had the right to praise or punish his subjects. Anyone that dared to not respect that was of no use to him.

''I am really sorry my Lord, please forgive me. I am nothing but your loyal servant and I will do anything in my power to prove that to you even if it means to lose my soul in the process!''

''I expect that this time there won't be any problems handling the situation. We wouldn't want someone having any misunderstandings about the resolve of our strength now would we?'' The low tone at which his father spoke only made the entire room fell silent and bow on their knees.  
His eyes found Naraku. He had spent such a long time observing Naraku, every expression, and every move. The man was obviously pleased with how this situation was unfolding.

''As you wish my Lord.'' Naraku bowed his head once again before exiting the room, quickly followed by the rest of the members of the council.  
''You are all dismissed,'' Toga ordered the servants to leave as well. There were only the two of them left.

It was several minutes before his father decided to speak.  
''Jaken informed me that you had left the Palace to go hunting.'' As idiot as his imp was, he still had some sense left inside his head.  
'Yes.'' He replied dryly not averting his eyes from the fire that was burning in the middle of the room.

''I hope your hunt was successful.'' He didn't like the tone his father was using.  
Unfaced he got up from his seat and went to stand in front of the fire that was burning in the middle of the room.

''Very'' he replied with a single word. He didn't like where this conversation was headed.   
''I see.'' He heard his father getting up from his throne as well. Tōga came to stand next to him, still holding that scroll firmly on his hand.

''End whatever unfinished business you might have here before leaving the Kingdom.'' He was commanding him to speed up his departure. It had been some time now that he had asked him to make preparations and descend to Earth in order to tighten his relations with their allies there to strengthen their Empire. 

''Yes my Lord.'' he quickly obeyed. It was not his place to question the motives of his father.   
''Good.'' His father replied dryly and walked away from him and outside the conference room. 

....

'' Oh my Lord!!! Yesss! Harder!!!''  
Kagura moans filled his bedroom. Their hot, sweaty bodies were wrapped in a tight embrace. He pounded hard at her slender form, losing himself in the bliss of sex.  
''Yes!! Yes!!! Don't stop!!!''  
She was close, her tight muscles started to pulsate as he continued until he gave her what she truly desired.  
Just like that with one final thrust, Kagura came hard under his arms for the fourth time that night.  
It didn't take long before he too followed her too finding his own release.

He collapsed on top of her for a second to catch his breath and just as he felt her arms starting to wrap around his back like a vine, he retracted and got up with one quick move. He moved away from his bed and to his study.

''My Lord, what is troubling you?'' Her question confused him. What was is it that she asked of him? Wasn't she more than satisfied? He had been fucking her since this afternoon.  
He put his black yukata on covering his naked body.  
Understanding that she wouldn't receive any answer from him she decided to drop the matter completely.

"My father told me that your Lord is ordering you to speed up your departure."  
So apparently news did travel fast in this kingdom. Naraku had informed his daughter before departing the Kingdom.

"I have matters to attend to Kagura." And just like that, he dismissed her.   
Thankfully she immediately took the hint getting herself out of his sheets.   
His senses immediately picked up on her annoyance as she quickly dressed and left his chambers.

It was no secret that almost everyone in the entire Kingdom believed that Kagura would one day in the near future, would become his mate and his future Empress. Sharing his bed from time to time with her was the perfect way to control her and her father.  
They both had the illusion that they could become members of their purebred family and rule alongside him.  
What a joke. As if he would ever allow someone as Naraku to ever become his second in command or his daughter to be his mate and his Empress.

His father had been preparing him for Millenials so he could be ready one day to take over his place and become the new Ruler of their Empire. According to his mother times had changed from when his father had established their Kingdom and the threads had now multiplied. Lust for Power was a very dangerous thing that almost everyone around him yearned.

Already there was enough turmoil with rumors about the future success and his mother was certain that more enemies would show their face the moment his father would pass the reigns of the throne to him.  
That was why his mother had insisted that he needed someone strong enough that would help him secure the throne and bring him more allies. Kagura was the perfect choice for a mate. Beautiful, powerful, and ruthless were apparently all the assets that a future Empress should have in order to be his equal according to her.  
That way he would certainly gain all the support from the members of the council that now had turned their back to him and followed Naraku. 

Even though his mother's words were correct, truthfully the idea repulsed him. Kagura was the spitting image of her father. Naraku was the kind of person that worked in the shadows, plotting carefully his next move in order to eliminate his enemies.  
This often involved working on both sides, using corrupted angels in order to accomplish his plans. That kind of strategy had no honor to him. He would never step so low as to work with these creatures so he could win.  
He was a warrior that wanted to fight his enemies head-on. That was the best victory for him. There was nothing better than to see at the end of the battle the defeated faces of those creatures in front of him begging for mercy.  
He was too proud to use these kinds of dishonorable methods in order to become an Emperor.

He certainly didn't need Naraku or his daughter's connections to take what was rightfully his, not only by blood but also by power. There was no one better than him. Only the sound of his name sent shivers to his enemies. One of his skills was to identify what kind of opponent he had in front of him. Finding his enemy's weakness and using them against them was what he was best at and the only thing he knew was that Naraku was dangerous and needed to be destroyed as soon as possible or he would become a thorn to his future Empire.

Even though he hated Naraku to the bone he had to act according to his plan in order to get rid of him and everyone that followed him.

If one day he did decide to take a mate, he would surely make the decision on his òwn. He would choose someone that he would trust, someone that would bring him only strong, loyal allies. Someone as equally powerful as him that would help him create an even more powerful Empire.

He placed his hands behind his back and stepped outside his chambers where his private garden was located. A walk was what he needed to clear his mind of things.  
The air was chilly, maybe a little more than usual. Heavy dark clouds had already started to form above his head. A storm was on its way.

He took a deep breath. The familiar smell of miasma which was was always present somehow annoyed him right now. Without realizing it, his memory drifted back to that moment, back to that scent...  
The scent that had captured his senses and hadn't let him forget ever since. 

From the countless demoness and human lovers that he had taken through his entire existence, no one's scent had ever tempted him so. His inner demon woke up with just the memory of her. He remembered how she smiled as she flew so carefree up in the sky, completely oblivious to the dangers around her.   
He had liked that.  
But it was when her dark brown eyes that sparkled like diamonds looked directly at him that he felt as if the entire world had stopped.

Her eyes were so bright, so pure that seemed to look directly at his dark soul.

SHE was so pure...

Such an easy target. For some unknown reason, the fact that Naraku had left the Kingdom made him feel at ease the moment.  
Maybe just a little bit. Dangers were always lurking in the shadows ready to strike.  
Would she ever come back to the border again he wondered? Would he ever smell her scent again?  
Not likely.   
She seemed terrified by his presence. He had scared her.   
The thought didn't please him for some unknown reason. He hadn't liked the fact that she had stepped away from him. Maybe it was for the best if he never saw her again. She would be safer.

He felt a presence behind him interrupted his thinking and his demon growled in annoyance as he turned his head to look at the wrinkling face of Jaken.

"My Lord I àm so sorry to interrupt you but...but!! WHERE ARE YOU GOING, MY LORD?!  
He transformed into his true form and reached for the skies.

....

It had been a while since he had turned back to his human form.  
The blood had soaked his clothes and yet still a few drops of fresh blood were still dripping from his sleeves. He hunted for hours and yet his hunger was not satisfied.

He walked for hours trying to clear his mind. He was so troubled by his behavior today. 

And then, right in front of him, blocking his path he saw that thread.

What was he doing there? Why was he back to that place? 

He should turn back he told himself. It had been hours since his sudden departure and now with Naraku gone, he needed to be present and keep an eye on everyone inside the Inner Court.  
But even though his logic told him that, his body seemed to have a mind of its own.   
He remained there rooted to the spot. 

Waiting. 

For what? 

Her? As if she would ever come back. For her own sake, it would be for the best if she didn't. She was lucky today that he had spared her from his blade.  
The wind touched his face and without realizing it he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Nothing. That scent had already vanished. Maybe for the best. If anyone else picked it up who knew what could happen to her.  
Without a second thought, he turned around and walked away.

....

He rolled back the scroll with the last report for the day and handed it back to Jaken. His advisor bowed respectfully before thanking him and taking the scroll away from his hands.  
Jacken bowed one more time before wishing him to have a pleasant evening. 

Only then he allowed resting his head at the back of his chair.

The past month had been an overly tiring period. He had worked hard in dealing with Naraku's absence from the Court. This was the first time that he had noticed that his own supporters had been decreased noticeably. Naraku had gained tremendous power and that was something that concerned him a great deal. Times had indeed changed inside the Kingdom. Everything had become about politics and lust for power.   
  
Everyone was certain that Naraku would deal with the turmoil quickly and turn back victorious as usual. Yet already a month had passed and there were no results as his spies had informed him. Someone was creating obstacles for them making their plans crash on by one. 

Because Naraku was not to be trusted he didn't know if all this was part of a hidden plan or if there was actually a real threat to their Empire out there. Even though he had tried to discuss this matter with his father on several occasions, Tōga always dismissed him quickly without any explanation.  
He felt infuriated by his father's behavior. He didn't understand why would he fully support Naraku's actions? Why would he show blind trust to this man? Why not sharing his thoughts about the matter with him?

He didn't know how it started but his escape from all that had been to go hunt every day. Hunt and then go to that one place that he could find some peace of mind. That place that for some reason soothe his wild beast. That place where he had met her.   
The woman that appeared in his mind more and more often as time flew by.   
He wasn't sure why he had kept visiting that place every day. He was never going to see her again and the realization somehow upset him.  
A gentle knock interrupted his forbidden thoughts. 

"Enter!" He said harshly.

  
A pair of vìolet eyes met his golden ones. Yura, the Hair yōkai entered his chambers and slowly kneeled in front of his desk. He watched her as she firmly stayed on the ground with her head down as she waited patiently for his commands. Yura was one of the lower-class demons that he enjoyed spending most of his nights with her. She was always more than eager to please him and whenever they were together it had always been a pleasant experience for both of them. In comparison to Kagura, Yura was well aware of her status and therefore she had no expectations from him which made their time quite enjoyable. 

He eyed her carefully.  
Her arousal filled his nostrils. She was so ready for him.

He slowly got up from his chair and walked over to stand in front of her.   
"You may rise." His tone a little gentler this time.  
She slowly got up but kept her gaze firmly on the ground. His hand reached for her chin and he lifted her head to look at her face.  
She met his gaze and seductively chewed her bottom lip.   
A flown formed on his face.   
Why violet eyes were looking at him? Why couldn't it be a pair of pure, bright brown eyes looking at him right now? Why didn't a honey-sweet scent filled his senses?  
Almost immediately he pushed back the forbidden thoughts as if they had burned him. He released her face so quickly that the action almost gave the girl a fright.  
"My Lord?" the demon asked confused.  
"Undress!" He commanded with a dominant voice.

....

He felt the sweat slowly starting to form at the sides of his temples. He had been training for hours.  
With fast, effective moves he had sent almost everyone from his guards on the floor panting. Only one was still standing. Jūrōmaru was the only one left. The Captain of his Guards and his most trustworthy person. He was a canning warrior that had accompanied him into countless battles over the Millenials, always ready to fight alongside him and use his own life to protect him. Jūrōmaru was probably one of the very few people that he actually trusted inside the Kingdom.

Their training was always a sight worth watching. It showed the rest of the guards how a battle should be fought. They always fought until the best would be the last to stand. Even though Jūrōmaru always fought him with all his might, never daring to cheat and lose on purpose in order to please him he never won. That's what he always enjoyed when the two of them fought together.

Just when their blades crashed together, he heard Jūrōmaru speak for the first time since they began their swordfish.  
"You're very restless today My Lord."   
He decided to not comment on that, instead, he only pushed back his blade with more force than necessary, in order to separate their blades. 

Immediately he started another attack against Jūrōmaru only this time swifter and more forceful making his opponent lose his balance momentarily.  
At that moment he found the opportunity to strike, this time using his backup sword and stopping only right at Jūrōmaru neck.

No one dared to even breathe at that moment.  
''Excellent move my Lord.'' Jūrōmaru stated.  
He retrieved his blade from Jūrōmaru neck to find a tiny red cut that had been formed where his blade was a second ago. He saw a few drops of fresh blood slowly starting to fall to the side of his neck. Even so, the man showed not even the slightest bit of fear or pain. 

He placed Tōkijin back into its sheath and threw his secondary sword to one of the guards who was closer to him.   
Immediately one of the servants who was keeping a safe distance from them approached him and bowed to him as he handed him back Tenseiga. 

The sword was not meant to be used for battles, he knew that but still, he didn't know the real reason behind his father's decision. That sword was always quiet...until...that moment when he had met her...  
He dismissed the memory quickly and secured Tenseiga to his side.

Everyone bowed to him respectfully and waited for his commands.  
He gave a faint nod to Jūrōmaru. Immediately he understood and quickly dismissed everyone around them so they could have some privacy.

"Once again I must congratulate you, my Lord, that move-''   
''Quit the formalities.'' He commanded annoyed.  
A small smile formed on Jūrōmaru lips.   
''As you wish my Lord.'' 

Even though they knew each other since they were kids and had a closely brotherly relationship, Jūrōmaru still respected him greatly.   
Being a pureblood and the only descendent of the Inu no Taishō himself held a certain status which meant that everyone around him needed to follow a strict protocol before speaking to him. Jūrōmaru was the only one that he had allowed to spare the formalities when they were alone.

He too respected Jūrōmaru greatly. He was the only son of Kawaramaru, the Great General. Kawaramaru had taught his son well. He had trained him for a long time before making him firstly apply for the position of a simple guard. He insisted that if one-day Jūrōmaru wanted to take his place he needed to start from the bottom. 

When Jūrōmaru was in his late teens and already Captain of Sesshōmaru's Guards, the Great General Kawaramaru lost his life defending their Kingdom from a surprise attack from their enemies.  
Tōga himself had asked for the position to be filled by Jūrōmaru but he had refused. He believed that he had yet reached the same level as his father.   
He observed Jūrōmaru train for centuries completely determined of becoming equal in wisdom and in strength as his father.   
Together they had fought countless battles. Together they were invisible always coming back victorious.  
But still to this day Jūrōmaru had been happy to still keep his place as the Captain of his Royal Guards and follow only his commands.  
  
''There has been news about another uprising'' Jūrōmaru informed him.  
''I see.'' He simply stated.  
Naraku had yet to bring results. That was so unlike him. What kind of obstacles had arose that it was so difficult for him to keep the situation under control this time? 

This was the perfect opportunity for him.

''My Lord, everything is going according to plan.''  
Since the day of his departure was approaching, he had asked Jūrōmaru to form in secret a special team that was loyal only to him to follow him on his trip to Earth. 

His plan was now in motion. 

He had started to doubt the members of the council. Most of them had already formed close relations with Naraku. It was a long time ago that he witness how things were operating inside the Court. Having power was the key to everything and that was what Naraku had accomplished right now. With his power and most importantly his father's support, he influenced the members of the council to his favor and that was something that he yet couldn't compete.   
It was also the reason why he still allowed those night visits from Kagura. Having her close to him was one way of keeping an eye on her father's plans. 

He knew that removing Naraku was an almost impossible task right now. He didn't have the power to do so. Naraku was a very meticulous man that orchestrated everything down to the dot before executing a plan. His influence over the members of the Court was enormous and the fact that it was the first one to follow his father after his befall from Heavens had been an almost impossible bond that tied the two of them together. One bond that he desperately wanted to break with the first opportunity he could find. Naraku needed to be eliminated by all means. He needed to start new. Removing all of Naraku's supporters and create a new Court, only by people he had chosen himself. If he failed to do so it would be the end of him. Be a powerless Emperor was the same as becoming a dead Emperor. First, he would start with finding new allies on his trip to Earth. Already enough members from their Kingdom were living there permanently operating for their Empire interests. Then he would seek the ones that his father told him to meet. Then he would determine whether they were of any use for him or they too were under Naraku's influence.

''Good.''

Nothing could go wrong this time. This trip was going to change everything. He would confront Naraku head-on and he would win!   
He had waited long enough to show his father that he was ready. Ready to rule, ready to take what was rightfully his and this time, not Naraku or everyone else was going to interfere with that. Anyone that dared to stepped on his path would lose more than just their soul. He had sworn that. His time had come.

''My Lord, where are you going?'' Jūrōmaru asked him as he quickly turned his back and walked away.  
''Hunting.''  
With that final word, he was already transformed and disappeared behind the dark clouds in the sky.

....

''Gobodō-sama" High Demoness Kagura is here to request an audience with you'', the young servant bowed as she announced the identity of her unexpected guest.  
With a simple wave from her hand, she allowed the visit.   
She opened her fan and started waving it lightly in front of her face. Quickly the form of Naraku's daughter appeared in from of her kneeling on the floor.  
''Gobodō-sama,'' Kagura spoke but didn't raise her head, waiting for permission. The girl knew her place, she liked that. That was why from all the candidates she had in her mind for a mate for her son Kagura won by far. She had observed her closely for centuries and the girl never failed her. She was fierce and ruthless. Great assets of someone who was equal in power with her son. They would become a great couple and later on even greater Rulers.   
''You may rise''  
''Thank you, my Lady,'' Kagura said but still kept her eyes fixed to the ground.

<p>She fanned herself lazily waiting for Kagura's reason behind her prompt visit.  
"Gobodō-sama, I would like to discuss something of great importance with you and I hope that our conversation will stay between these walls.  
She slowly nodded. She could guess that whatever it was, it certainly had something to do with her son.   
"One of my father's trustworthy advisors came to visit me last night giving me a personal briefing about the situation on Earth."

Now her interest was picked.

''Menōmaru has lost his life last night in one of those confrontations and our latest project has been compromised. I think that someone is working against our plans. My father believed that it was a coincidence at first but now the same situation has happened again and again. Those worthless beings are gaining more power.''  
"Hm. I see."   
Why wasn't she aware of this situation? She thought that things were starting to improve now that Naraku was in charge of the situation down there.

"Had his Majesty been informed about this?"  
"No, not yet my Lady. I personally asked my father to not do it yet."  
"And why is that?" Her voice slightly more annoyed this time. 

Kagura kneeled quickly afraid that she had crossed her boundaries.  
"My Lady please let me explain myself." This time Kagura raised her head bravely meeting her straight in the eyes.   
Bold little thing.  
"I never have hidden what my true desires are about Lord Sesshōmaru are."  
She was well aware of that. The girl was totally obsessed with her son since she was still a teenager. Too bad for her that Sesshōmaru was just like his father in many ways. She quickly dismissed the unpleasant thoughts that start forming in her mind.

"So your point is my dear?"  
"I would like to follow his Highness on his trip to Earth but without him knowing for the time being. From what I understood the situation has become dangerous and even though Inu no Taishō has ordered Sesshōmaru not to get involved with this situation I know for a fact that he will. I am more than capable to fight alongside him and protect him with my very soul if necessary.''

"If you know my son so well then you would surely know that he would not be pleased with someone else interfering with his work."  
"I am aware, but I also wish to prove to him that I am as equally strong as he is, that I am worthy to stand by his side as his true mate."

The girl wasn't wrong. A little help wouldn't harm. She could go there herself along with Kagura, keep an eye on things, maybe prepare her a little bit for what her duties were as a future Empress.  
"You are lucky then my dear child. It happens that I haven't visited that place for quite some time. " she casually said as she rose from her throne to walk slowly towards Kagura.  
"And what better plan than to have someone like yourself to accompany me, don't you think?"  
She asked Kagura.

.....

He watched as the first rays of sunshine started to appear on the horizon. The air here felt so fresh compare to his Kingdom.  
Another day and he was finding himself once again waiting. Waiting for something that would never appear again before him. He knew that. He was certain and yet he couldn't help himself from coming to the same place he had first seen her.

He sighed and then it hit him. 

That scent! 

That same scent that he had been obsessed with it for so long. No! I couldn't be!!   
His eyes widen when he saw someone approaching the thread in the far distance.   
It was her!!! She was walking towards him with slow steps, looking at him.   
She was actually walking willingly towards him. Her eyes were fixed on him.

His heartbeat increased and his demon woke up inside him quickly!  
' **She is back** ' the demon stated pleasantly. 

With every step, she took she was coming closer to him. Her honey scent was now driving him crazy.  
' **Yessss**...' the beast purred inside him.

For some reason, it felt really difficult to keep his stoic face. He felt the tips of his lips begin to move on their own accord.  
When she stopped in front of the thread his heart froze. She was so close, only but a few steps away from him. 

His eyes never left hers. Those bright brown eyes that he had missed so.  
She was even more beautiful than he remembered.

No one spoke a word. He wanted to say something but was afraid that if he did, he would surely scare her and make her disappear again. He couldn't risk that, not again.

So he waited. 

Waited for her to make the next move.


	3. Mission

For reasons that she couldn't explain she felt calm, certain that what she was doing was the right thing to do.

With every step she took, she found herself getting closer and closer to the Thread.  
She should be feeling anxious or even scared but surprisingly she felt at peace. There was no logic behind this and yet she didn't regret her decision.

Thankfully Sora was more than helpful and not at all curious as to ask her the reason why she needed to cover her for a couple of hours.

She could do this! There was still enough time before anyone would notice her absence. The only person she was most concerned about acknowledging her absence was probably Kohaku, he was the only one to notice every little detail about her and somehow always knew when she was ready to get herself into trouble. But then again it wasn't really a surprise since Kohaku was her best friend and always took care of her. She had never hidden anything away from Kohaku before and this time felt weird not telling him about the dark warrior, but somehow things felt a little different this time.

Even though Kohaku was never one to judge her actions or castigate her for her mischievous behavior, she felt that this time she needed to protect this secret.

Possibly he wouldn't approve, but somehow she didn't believe that this was the wrong decision, something deep inside her made her walk towards that place with courage and confidence. Would he be there? Would she see him again? she wondered. Would she be able to ask the questions that kept twirling inside her mind all this time?

Soon the air around her changed and she felt the cold wind starting to kiss the corners of her face. She was close. She could feel it.  
The sky was starting to darken around her, making the temperature to drop noticeably.

And then her heart skipped a bit as a dark figure appeared in the distance. Could it be him?! Could she be so lucky?!

She continued walking towards that person. As her vision cleared she recognized him. The same dark warrior she had in her memory. She could not forget the beautifully proportioned, strong and muscular physique that was covered by that thick black armor, those big, strong black wings that stood proudly behind his back.

It was him!!

He was here! He wasn't moving, his eyes were fixed upon her. It was almost like he was waiting for her.

And as she was about to reach the end of her path something unexpected happened. Something that she would never under any circumstances expect.

Slowly she saw the corners of his mouth begin to move.

A faint smile appeared on his lips making her nerves slowly to relax, reassuring her that he wasn't going to harm her just like she had expected.

"You are not going to hurt me "she mastered the courage to say to him. She looked right into those striking golden eyes that seemed to look straight into her soul making her shiver. A moment passed before she saw the tiniest frown form into his alabaster face.

"I will not hurt you." he simply said, reassuring her that she was safe being here. His voice was so deep, so warm, and at the same time so inviting. It somehow sent goosebumps in her entire body.

She giggled nervously averting her eyes for a second.

Yes, thankfully she was right in her decision to come here. The thought actually pleased her a lot. She was felt happy.

Just when her eyes drifted back to find him again she couldn't help but burst into laughter. His expression was priceless. His golden eyes instead of a predatory look looked her with pure puzzlement. Probably he hadn't expected her to giggle.   
This was too funny. Instantly she wondered what other expressions he might have.

"You're funny." She said.  
He blinked, opening his mouth and then closing it again really quickly. Instead of saying something in return, he looked totally confused. "I am funny?" he asked her with obvious confusion.  
"I am guessing no one has ever said that to you before?"  
"Funny is not what others call me."  
"Then how would others call you? she asked him curiously.

He seemed to hesitate to answer.

Minutes passed before he spoke again.

"This time you don't seem to be lost."  
He decided to change the topic completely.  
She shook her head and give him a shy smile.

"Then why did you come here again?'' he asked with a serious tone.  
"Because I wanted to see you," she said honestly.  
Her reply seemed to surprise him or maybe even upset him. The frown between his brows deepened. Was it the wrong thing to say? Had she made a mistake?

"Didn't you wish to see me again?" She asked him again curiously.  
He seemed lost of words. He only continued to stare at her with the same intensity.  
Minutes passed and he still hadn't said a word to her. She felt nervous.

"I did."  
Finally an answer! She liked his answer! Her smile broadened, his expression somehow darkened.  
"Well, I cannot believe it if you keep having that face."  
He gave her a questioning look.  
"If you are happy show it, don't hide your emotions from me.''

He blinked.  
She gave him a warm smile, encouraging him to open up to her, but instead, he looked totally confused. It was only then that she realized that maybe, from where he was from, he also needed to be very serious, hide how he was actually feeling, follow orders...

But then again wasn't it exactly the same way from where she was from? Kaede was the first one to always remind her that she needed to be serious, to think before acting, or else there would be severe consequences. For a minute she wondered what would she say if she could see her now standing face to face with a demon.

Even though their worlds seemed so far apart, at this moment they were only just two people having a pleasant discussion. She wondered what else did they had in common. So many questions start appearing in her mind.

She observed him more in detail.

What was his name?

Was he a guard? Is that why he was here again today?

What did that black crescent moon on his forehead that could be seen beneath his bangs symbolized?

What did those two magenta stripes on his cheeks actually felt like if she touched them...?

The thought immediately made her feel embarrassed. Even though the temperature around them was low she felt her cheek begin to flame. Her eyes instinctively fell to the ground.

"Don't hide your face from me." She heard him say with a demanding tone.  
Slowly she raised her head and eyes found him again.

There it was again. The same piercing eyes that made her unable to escape his intense gaze.

She liked their time together but somehow she knew that time was running out, she needed to return before it was too late.

"Will I see you again?" said as she took a step back away from him.  
"You're leaving?!" he asked concerned as he took a step forward to only immediately stop before the Thread. Probably he wasn't expecting her to leave so soon.  
"I must, but I can come back if...if you like," she suggested and felt her self begin to blush again by her own words.

Once again that frown returned.

Didn't he like that? Didn't he like the idea of meeting with her again?

That kind of reaction born a new feeling deep inside her chest, an unpleasant one...a painful one...

"I am leaving tomorrow to go on a mission," he said as his eyes for the first time looked elsewhere.

A mission he said. Where was he going? Could it be Earth? Was he send there by his superiors? He didn't look like he wanted to go though judging from the way he looked.

"When.. when you will return?" she wanted to know. 

"I don't know," he replied without averting his eyes from the horizon. Why was he not looking at her? Why did he wish to hide how he was feeling from her?

"Do you want to go?" she couldn't help but ask him.

After a long pause, he finally replied.

"I must."

''They are sending you to Earth?''

A simple nod was all she needed to know so she could understand what was going on. He didn't want to go there. One thing she knew was that only the filthiest and the most despicable demons that existed in Hell were sent down there to create chaos for mankind.

Surely he wasn't like that, he was simply following orders and could not act differently.

She looked at him closely and saw that deep in his eyes there was something hidden there...there was sorrow. This is not what she wanted to see. She wanted to see him smiling, wanted to see him happy.

Her eyes scanned the area around her. There! This is what she was looking for. She lowered herself and her hand reached for a single white wildflower that had found the strength to blossom in this desert land near the Thread. Just as she picked it up she slowly brought it in front of her face to look at it. It was really a plain flower with the faintest smell but it was still beautiful. And then like an impulse that she couldn't escape she extended her hand. Slowly without fear, without a second thought, her hand reached across the Thread offering it to him.

Surprisingly, nothing had blocked her hand, no barrier, nothing. That was a relief.

His eyes slowly found at her again. He looked surprised, at what exactly she had just done. He eyed the flower like it was the strangest thing that he had ever seen. No one had ever given him a flower before?

''It's yours. I hope it can make you smile.'' she could swear that she saw a little tremble just as he extended his own hand towards her gift. Just as his long fingers reached for the flower they accidentally touched hers. A shock of electricity passed through her body and made her freeze.  
Her heartbeat thumped like crazy and her breathing accelerated. Her eyes shout upwards to find him equally flustered. He had felt it too, there was no doubt! He was the first one to act and slowly take the flower away from her fingers.  
The faintest of smiles appeared on his face just like before. It made her so happy that she was the one to make him smile.

The wind around them picked up speed yet again and the sun was starting to disappear. She needed to leave or else people would notice her absence. The moment she took another step back he immediately took another step forward. He looked tensed.

''I am Rin.'' her wings extended ready to depart.

''I am Sesshomaru.'' What an unusual name. She liked it.

She gave him a broad smile just as she extended her white wings ready to depart.

''I will see you again real soon.'' Without waiting for his reply she flew high in the air returning back home.

....

Sesshōmaru... That was his name.

The "Destruction of Life" that is what it meant. A name fit for a warrior. She wondered what his duties were. Could it be that he was a guard? Was he guarding the borders? That was why he was there again? He must have been a very cunning warrior if he was guarding the Thread all by himself.

He must be feeling very lonely been there all day by himself. He didn't look like a very talkative person, but yet again it wasn't very normal for a demon to socialize with an angel. She mentally laughed by herself.

Even so, in the end, they made it. They had a proper conversation and it was very pleasant. It was a shame that he was a demon. He looked like a decent person. She wondered why did he ever turn towards the dark side. Why had he followed Tōga in the first place?

Maybe there were some records about him in the Great Library.  
But then again for some reason, she wanted to ask him personally, learn everything there was to know about him. But all her questions would remain unanswered since he was leaving. He was sent on a mission. Why was he send there? He certainly didn't look happy about it...

'' Seriously where have you been?! We were so worried Rin'' Sora along with Mamoru made her return to the present and away from thoughts about Sesshōmaru. Both of them were waiting for her in front of the Gates that lead to the Inner Court.

"Why? Is something matter?" She asked nervously. She wasn't absent for long, she was very careful about the time.

"Kaede was looking for you? Mamoru said a little nervously.  
Kaede?...oh no! Had she figured out where she'd been? The Archangel always seemed to notice when she was getting herself into trouble.  
Just when she was about to form the words to start to explain, Sora spoke.

"Kohaku said that you were together."

But, but...  
But we weren't...

"Where is Kohaku now?"

"He was summoned for a briefing. He should be back later on."

"Thank you."  
Without waiting any longer and have to explain things that she really didn't know how she flew inside.

....

It was already nightfall.

Kohaku had yet to return. His hammock was still unoccupied. As always he had covered for her absence. Why would he say that there were together when they obviously were not? Had he lied? How was that possible when it was against their nature to lie? She needed to ask him about it.

Her decision to see Sesshōmaru today had created a bit of a fuss apparently.

Sesshōmaru...

His image appeared in her mind again.

That fierce gaze, how his golden eyes sparkled as he looked at her boldly making her shiver. Then she remembered how puzzled he looked at times. How her body reacted to the moment that he touched her fingers...

Instantly she felt her cheeks begin to flame again and her palms to sweat. Why was she feeling like that? Why was she feeling embarrassed by something like that? Kohaku touched, even held her hands whenever they flew together and she had never experienced anything remotely similar to a feeling like that. How strange...

For some reason, she couldn't wait until their next meeting.

But when would that be again? How long would his mission last? What if he got himself into trouble? What if someone hurt him?

The negative thoughts only send shivers down her spine.  
She knew that there were specially trained angels that were sent to Earth to actually intercept the demon's plans by any means possible.

A silent war that seemed to never end.

Sesshōmaru looked different though. He looked like a fierce warrior on the outside but at the same time, he was gentle and kind.

Why would they choose him? Somehow she didn't like the idea. It scared her.

Would someone like him ever make it down there? What kind of dangers would he encounter she wondered?  
The scary thoughts kept coming to her head making her shiver with fear. If only there a way to help him. Surely there must be something she could do.  
Maybe convince him to not go? But there was no way to actually reach him.

His departure was tomorrow.  
Oh no! What was she supposed to do? Ignore the matter completely? Forget about him?  
She couldn't do that! No! Her conscience forbade her from abandoning someone who was in danger.

They were both from different worlds and it was forbidden for an angel to have any sort of contact with a demon but still, her nature made her want to help, save anyone who was in need, and Sesshōmaru whether he wanted to admit it or not he too needed someone to save him. Besides he was a lost soul too right? He was once an angel, losing his path and following wrong ideas which eventually led him to that awful place.

Maybe she could help him...

Bring him home...

  
An idea suddenly popped into her head. It was crazy, something that would probably earn her strick detention and or even cost her the removal from her duties but it was worth it if she could help someone that deserved it!

....

With slow, tired steps Kohaku found his way back to the Inner Court.

It was the first time since he could remember that he felt so exhausted. So many things had happened lately, things that we're starting to get out of his control.

Bankotsu, one of his friends who was also a guard and was doing his usual, daily patrols had accidentally spotted Rin heading towards the Great Walls this morning. Mentally he screamed the moment he heard the news!

Not again!

Where was she going this time?!

He flew as fast as he could towards the Great Wall, but he was almost certain that this wasn't the place that he was going to find her.

He felt so helpless because deep down he knew... She was going to the Thread again...

The day when he heard the Archangel announcing that Rin was going to have these kinds of duties he felt nervous. The truth was that he knew beforehand that her job required of her to travel to the four corners of their Realm and deal with souls that not all of them were the easiest to handle. He knew that unfortunately many tend to disappear and even go to extreme lengths in order to hide.

Knowing Rin's personality he knew that she would never leave a soul to disappear, even though Kaede had clearly forbidden them from following to uncharted territories. But knowing Rin better than anyone, Kohaku knew that indeed this job was made especially for her.

From the moment that he had laid eyes on her all those millennials ago, he had immediately known that she was different, special. He had liked her from the first moment and quickly they had become dear friends.

Rin's free spirit and undeniable pureness were the things that had captured him in the first place. She was so kind and eager to please everyone around her. Whatever occasion rose she was always ready to help and support whoever needed it.

The problem was the irresistible need for freedom that Rin so desperately was seeking. Knowing that he always had his eyes on Rin making sure that she was safe from any harm. In the past, every time that Rin was ready to go beyond the Elder's orders, he was there by her side to return her home to where she belonged.

That first day when all of them began working on their duties, secretly he had asked permission from Kaede to follow Rin around during those two days that she was given the freedom to wander around the Kingdom just in case that she encounter any problems. It wasn't that he didn't believe that she was capable of taking care of herself, no that wasn't it. Rin was always such a free spirit that couldn't be kept locked even if someone wanted to. She wanted to explore, to always seek new adventures. This attitude though was totally forbidden for their kind. Angels needed to be obedient and follow the orders of the Elderly. Anyone who dared to act differently was walking down a path that was forbidden would surely earn them sever discipline. So when she got permission to explore those two days, he had made sure to keep a safe distance from her, making sure not to intervene, wanting to give her the freedom that she so desperately sought and had kept his distance, doing what he always did, protecting her from afar, but soon her steps led her to places that he didn't like.

Just as she was leaving the Library her attention drifted to where the Great Wall was located. He observed her from afar how she inspected the area with great curiosity. It had been a miracle that she hadn't encountered any guards near the Great Walls, immediately he made a mental note to give a serious scolding to whoever had neglected their duties and abandoned their post. But the moment he had spotted her jumping down from the Great Wall he panicked! He was about to stop her and bring her back but the moment he actually saw how happy she looked he stopped mid-air. He had missed seeing her like that. It was so long since that beautiful smile had appeared in her face.

'Why had they given her such a job?!!' he mentally screamed as he followed her flying further and further away from the safety of their Kingdom.

Where was she going?

Could she not see that she was heading straight towards Hell? His heart was racing like crazy and his reflexes were heightened. He needed to be ready to intervene if something were to happen to her, not really caring if she were to find out that he had followed her.

The worst thing that she could do actually happen.

At first, he had the delusion that she was going to wander around a little bit but no! She had gone straight to the Thread, to the most dangerous spot! This almost non-existing Thread was such a critical point since basically it was the only thing that separated the two worlds. The Thread held no real power, it wasn't an actual barrier but only the final point to remind both sides where the end was for both Kingdoms, that was why it wasn't guarded by no one. If someone wanted to cross over he was free to do so. It was a decision of their Almighty Deity to give both sides the free will to choose their battlefield.

Over the course of time, no angel or demon had ever crossed the other side so it was really a surprise to see someone standing there. From what he could see the man was a warrior, dressed in heavy black armor. He looked fierce and experienced in warfare having two swords firmly secured at his side. Defenetly he wasn't someone from those beasts that sought shelter in Heaven. The man was keeping his distance but at the same time looking at Rin like a hawk.

Kohaku's hands were holding the hilt of his sword, ready to attack. And just so of a sudden, the demon disappeared. Kohaku had looked around to see where had the warrior gone, it was unlikely to leave someone that was his 'enemy' wander around the Thread freely.

And then just like that, the man appeared next to Rin so suddenly like a bolt of lightning making him run to her side to protect her but once again he stopped when the warrior never made a move to harm Rin.

What was that about?!

He just stood there, looking at her.

His heart was beating so fast with fear about Rin's safety. The cold sweat was starting to drip from the corners of his forehead.

Just when his eyes saw the warrior's hand slowly reaching for his sword, he immediately extended his wings and flew over to Rin with his sword in his hand ready to fight!

Thankfully Rin had acted faster and flown immediately away from that warrior.

When he was certain that she was far away from the Thread and that she wasn't followed he flew away. His heart was racing like crazy the whole journey back thinking about what kind of dangerous situation Rin and he had found themselves in.

After a lot of inner conflicts, he decided to keep it a secret from Rin. He never told her that he had followed her there, that he had seen everything. He didn't want to make her believe that he had deprived her freedom away.

He had felt awful with himself pretending that he didn't know where she'd been. This behavior was totally unacceptable, never before had he acted like that with anyone and especially someone as precious as Rin.

The only good thing was that Rin had trusted him and told him where she'd been. Unfortunately, the most important thing was that she had decided to hide the fact that she had met that warrior.

A dark feeling crept inside his heart and for the first time, he felt totally possessive over his friend. He held her tightly against his chest, never wanting to let her go. His only words were at the end to beg her never to go to that place ever again. 

The moment he held her tightly in his arms was the moment that he finally felt at peace with his inner struggle. Holding her in his arms was the moment that he felt that everything he did so far was all justified.

Somehow that peace only lasted a short period of time. As the days passed Rin became distant, lost in her own thoughts. He was starting to feel nervous again. He didn't know how to approach the matter since in her eyes he was totally oblivious about that fateful day. His eyes were always following her and whenever his presence was necessary at the Gate he always had someone else follow her making sure that nothing similar would ever happen again as the last time.

But deep down he knew...he knew that Rin's mind was running back to that day...

He kept repeating the events, again and again, scolding himself for not acting better. If he had only stop her for leaving the perimeter of their Realm, if only he had stopped her when she was drifting further and further away from the safety of their Home...

He was feeling nervous, he was always on alert.

And just like before he heard the thing that made all his worst fears come back to life. Rin had once again been spotted near the outskirts of the Realm by herself.

Immediately he was consumed for the first time with the dreadful feelings of panic and helplessness.

He flew as he had never flown before so he could find her in time. Just when he reached that field, he saw them... The warrior was back yet again for some unknown reason. He was by her side, looking at her intensely with a calm expression on his face.

What was going on?!

The most uncomprehending thing to him was of how calm Rin looked.

She was standing only but a few steps away from the Thread and her whole face was brighten with joy. She was giving him the same beautiful smile that she was giving to everyone that were her friends, even to him!

The scene hurt him beyond words.

Why was she smiling at him?!

What were they talking about?!

What could they possibly have in common?!

Did the beast tried to lure her into following him?!

His temper rose and he felt ready to fly down there and take her away from him, punished him for daring to confused his friend!

The moment that he took out his sword something happened to make him freeze. Rin slowly picked up a small flower from the ground and after a moment of hesitation, she offered it to him, passing it on top of that Thread.

What surprised him, even more, was that the demon accepted it!

The action set his blood to boil dangerously! He somehow couldn't move, he couldn't act. He felt angry and scared. These were such foreign emotions and at the same time so forbidden.

Angels were not allowed to experience these kinds of negative emotions and this is what actually scared him even more.

Thankfully he saw Rin fly away soon after that exchange making him stop from engaging in a possibly severe confrontation with the demon that could most certainly lead to a dangerous episode between the two Realms. Demons always anticipated moments like these to invade their borders. He flew back faster than her, not wanting to meet her and explain that he had seen everything, he wasn't ready to face everything yet. He needed to clear his mind first before talking to her.

To make things worst on his way back he accidentally found Archanger Kaede who apparently was looking for Rin.  
It wasn't in his nature to lie and even if he was able to, surely Kaede would figure out immediately. He had told her the truth that they were together and that Rin was only a few minutes behind him. Kaede had only asked him to tell Rin to find her the moment that she was back in the Inner Court.

He felt exhausted. He didn't know how he needed to speak to Rin about it, make her see that if she continued going there not only her safety was jeopardized but also the safety of their entire Kingdom was risked.

The hair at the back of his neck stood up when his mind finally came to a natural conclusion. If this thing, this meeting had happened twice already it would surely happen again. He simply couldn't allow that! He needed to do something.

....

''You're back!'' Rin said excitedly just as she jumped from her hammock to go greet him.  
''I am back.''  
''Oh? Long day? You look tired.'' A frown formed at her face.

He certainly felt tired, it was no wonder that it was visible on his face too. He passed her and jumped on top of his hammock. He sighed and looked at the stars above his head. He felt her walking back to her own hammock and jump on it as well.

''You want to talk about it?'' she asked casually.  
''No.'' He really was' t ready for something like that yet. Besides what could he say to her at this point, everything was so fresh, and most importantly what scared him the most was his own behavior. Rin had acted just as Rin acted naturally. She was kind and friendly with everyone, always eager to help and risk her own safety to make others happy. Obviously she was deceived. He had definitely tricked her into believing that he was kind so he could lour her and use his claws to drag her to that hellish place.

'' Whenever you ready, you know I am always here for you.''

He thought about her words.

Not yet. First, he needed a plan. He could never risk having Rin resent him in any way.

  
He turned his head to look at her. As always she said that with a smiley face. Her eyes sparkled with love and kindness. She was so pure. Sometimes he even thought that she was purest than the rest of the angels around them...purest than him.

He only nodded.

He didn't know what to do. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her. Time. Yes time, that was what he needed to see what was the best approach about the matter. Until then he will look out for her.

....

The plan was ready.

She would follow him!

Follow him on his mission to Earth. She would help him out and make him see that there were really more options other than blindly following orders. She wound make him see that there could be another way, that Heaven's doors were open for him.

She had decided to bring him back home.

  
She had already explained to her team the situation, leaving aside a detail, maybe two about what her own personal mission. She told them that she had tracked a lost soul that clearly had lost his way home but there was still goodness in his heart and she needed to find a way to bring it back.

When the others asked how were they suppose to deal when people asked about her absence she said that they needed to do their best job covering for her and when she returned victorious from her mission she would personally explain everything to the Elders herself.

Thankfully all of them were her good friends and there was an immense trust that bonded them all together

Thankfully also Kaede had informed them the other day that she was going to be absent from their Realm for a couple of weeks and that was an unbelievable help to executing her escape.

The one thing that gave her some freedom to fulfill her mission was time. The one thing she knew about Earth was that time somehow worked differently than it did in Heaven. A day in Paradise was equivalent to a month on Earth, it was more than enough to find Sesshōmaru and bring him back with her.

The only person she was mostly worried now was Kohaku. How was she supposed to hide something away from Kohaku? Sora had reassured her that she had nothing to worry about and they would deal with Kohaku themselves.

Hopefully, it would work.

....

She hid her face behind the dark cloak that covered most of her face and body.

In front of her, there was the Sea Of Lost Souls. This was the only other passage that she knew that had access to Earth. Knowing that Kohaku was standing guard at the Gate, she was absolutely certain that it was impossible to even attempt to leave from there. He would have spotted her immediately and make her return back without a second word. This passage was the only other rout and the most dangerous one.

Condemned souls that had been sent from Earth and for their past sinful choices had been punished to never to have a home. Because of the severity of their sins when they lived on Earth, they were cast away by both Heaven and Hell. Their eternal torture was to always swim back and forth without a purpose.

Centuries ago she had overheard a conversation between the Archangel Kaede and Archangel Kikyō about the only single passage that existed in the middle of the sea between both Kingdoms that was the other Gate that led straight to Earth.

It was the only way. She had to make it if she was going to succeed in her mission.

There was no light in that area, only darkness, and thick miasma covering the air around her making her eyes burn from the pain.

In her entire existence, she had never seen so mo many dark clouds before. The wind and the drizzle whipped her face but she didn't care.

In front of her, there were standing a few dark figures all dressed in long back cloaks like hers waiting for the boats to approach. These angels had the same duties such as her self. They were helpers of lost souls but their work was much more difficult than hers and usually, their efforts were fruitless. They were risking their own souls by attempting the impossible to save these creatures. These angels were usually a special unit of high-rank angels that were trained for this special task.

Their job kinda reminded her of her own mission. It seemed impossible, yet she would never feel at peace if she didn't at least try.

The first boat appeared near the shore and the first angel jumped aboard. She watched mesmerized how the boat seemed to move on its own accord without anyone to guide it. How could this be possible? She watched every single angel ascend on his own individual boat and slowly disappeared into the dark mist.

Soon she was standing alone on the shore.

Why wouldn't a boat appear for her?

Had they known that she wasn't supposed to be here?

'Please' she mentally pleaded. She needed to go there.

It wasn't long that somehow her silent command was heard.

A black boat appeared in front of her. She slowly ascended and sat there, but there was no movement. The boat was still.

What do I do now? she began to get nervous.

She looked around but there was nothing but darkness.

She closed her eyes and let her heart to calm.

''Please, take me to him...'' she whispered.

  
As if on command the boat obeyed her wish. Slowly she felt the boat begin to move away from the shore and into the unknown.

The air felt stifling and her eyes started to water from the miasma around her. She looked around but she couldn't see anything, not one from the other boats was near her.

Suddenly the boat started to wobble, making her hands instinctively reach the sides of the boat to keep herself steady. She looked at the sea around her but the waters her were peach black.

She was so scared.

No, no! 'Push the fear away!' she commanded herself!

The rattle continued but then something happens that made her lose all her courage completely!

Her ears picked up the sound of several unnatural screams heading her way! She was shaking from the panic she was feeling.

Soon the rattle intensified and her eyes widened as something approached her boat.

Skeleton skinny forms swam towards the boat and tried to jump aboard! Her heart froze from the fear! She had never seen anything like those creatures before!! 

Skinny fingers tried violently to grab her cloak!

Oh no!!

Now she was starting to lose her faith as the first creature jumped on board shaking the boat violently in the process!

Her hands gripped the sides of the boat tighter but with no success!

Skeleton fingers finally gripped her cloak...

''PLEASE! DON'T!'' She pleaded!

There was no use! She was losing her balance, she was going to fall!

And then she felt a strong hand grabbing her waist!

That was it...

She felt her body being dragged from the surface of the boat and been pushed below the water...

The icy water seemed like thousands of needles were piercing her body all at the same time.

She tried to push her self away from those creatures and reach the surface but it was impossible. They were dragging her further and further to the bottom of the sea.

She had no strength to fight, she felt helpless.

Was it her end? Was she going to disappear like that? She stopped fighting and let the cold darkness swallow her.

'Sesshōmaru...' was her last thought before closing her eyes and lose consciousness.


	4. Landing

His ears were beginning to hurt from Jaken's constant babbling.

''Sato-Sama has flown this morning from Shanghai especially to meet you in person my Lord. He will be your first appointment for the day as he wishes to discuss a possible collaboration with our company. After that at 10.30 you will have to meet with the CEO of the Yamamoto Enterprises to go over the final details about the merger....''

The little imp was definitely testing his patience. They had been here for almost a month and his days were completely packed with back to back appointments and endless meetings. So far everything was going well businesswise except the fact that he still had zero leads about what exactly they were up against. Somehow whoever was working against him knew how to cover his tracks well and the bastard had yet made a move. It was like his enemy knew that he was here and ready for him.

Somehow having the predatorial instincts inside him the thought excited him. He simply couldn't wait to get his claws around his enemy and then get rid of the remaining of his opponents that have been lurking in the shadows just to test his patience.

The car was moving fast, crossing the streets of Tokyo. His eyes drifted outside the tinted glass. Humans were walking outside, all minding their own business, looking at their cellphones completely oblivious about what was happening around them.

Brainwashed puppets that were easily controlled by this flat ''box'' in their hands that was showing them brainless images. A huge victory, one that he had accomplished all by himself successfully was the expansion of the Taishō Empire to a completely new area of business which was the area of telecommunications.

After thoroughly investigating the matter he had realized that this was actually the way to the future. Instead of following old ways that required a lot of time and effort to control and gain new members, communications seemed that had evolved drastically over the last fifty human years. Especially this ''thing'' called a mobile had become priceless for those lowlife humans that followed blindly whatever the screen was showing them.

All he needed to do was to strengthen their Empire and gain even more followers. Bloodthirsty servants that were in love with power, money, and fame and could stop at nothing, even sell their soul to him in order to accomplish that.

Soon, very soon these lowlife pawns would help him reach his goal.

He would take what was actually his with his own power. Just the thought brought an evil smirk appeared on his lips.

''My...Lord...You're smiling?! Was it something I said that...that...'' Jaken asked nervously.

''Shut up'' was all he said. He needed some peace and quiet before arriving in his office and start another endless day filled with tiring meetings and annoying people that tried to suck up to him to gain money and power pledging their eternal allegiance to him.

Things were going according to plan but one thing was sure. He couldn't relax yet, he needed to be on constant alert.  
Naraku for starters was still stepping in front of his path creating obstacles with the way he had decided to run things up. The bastard had the atrocity to lurk in his building every day trying to gather up information about his business. Thankfully Jūrōmaru had gathered a fine team this time that seemed to act faster than Naraku and his men. Daily they would personally notify him about the bastard's next steps so he could be prepared.

Things were going well and yet something was missing...  
Slowly he felt a frown from between his brows.

Rin...

It had been only a month since he's been here and somehow it felt like an eternity since he last saw her. Somehow he had stopped feeling like it was forbidden to think about her now. His mind drifted back to their encounter several times during the day. 

Those few moments that they had to spend together only brought him inner peace, something that at the beginning felt so foreign to him but now it left a very pleasant feeling inside him. The hardest time for him was the nights were that peace turned to fire and those beautiful memories turned to wild fantasies. Since he arrived on Earth he had lost track of the countless daughters his business partners introduced to him too. Everyone was fighting desperately to fill the seat next to him on the throne. 

The thought discussed him beyond words. His eyes never even fell into one of those women, human or demoness. None! He hadn't even bed another woman since he last saw her.

Rin...

The woman somehow unintentionally had netted an invisible thread around him that was holding him tightly to her. His mind and body only craved her and no other. The feeling was terrifying because deep down even though he wanted to deny it felt that he would never be the same man that he was before her.

  
He constantly thought about how she was doing if she ever thought about him as well or even if she waited for his return. Only one thing was sure, the moment he finally finishes with his mission here the first thing to do would be to go back to the Thread and wait for her there.

He simply couldn't wait to see her again. To see that beautiful smile that had captured his mind and soul. He missed the time that he had to spend with her. Even if it was just so little it was still so precious to him. His behavior had definitely changed. Not once had he thought about her as an angel. To him, she was just Rin.  
Rin...his...what was she to him?...

The car suddenly came to a complete stop!

 **''WHAT HAPPENED?!!''** Jaken screamed at the driver! **''WHY HAVE WE STOPPED MOVING?!!''**

''I am really sorry about that Master Jaken! It seemed that there has been an accident a few cars in front of us!'' the driver informed them nervously!

His eyes looked again outside his window to see people running panicked outside their car. Suddenly a sharp pain pierced him where his heart was located. His hand reached for his chest. What was that...?!

Just as the pain appeared it disappeared.

He was about to open his door to go see for himself what just happened outside when he was interrupted by Jaken's voice.

''Turn the car around you imbecile! Right now! Lord Sesshomaru cannot be late in his meeting!''

''Yes, Master Jaken! I understand!'' the driver quickly made a sudden turn, turning the car around heading in the opposite direction.

'Would that person be ok?' he wondered momentarily about the one that got into an accident. Quickly he scolded himself for thinking something so unnecessary about a simple human.

....

The pain was excruciating.

Her entire body was aching everywhere. A blinding light was hitting her face making her eyes shut tighter so she could protect them.

The screams around her made her shiver! The monsters were trying to end her!!!

She tried to crawl away from them but it felt impossible to even move a little...

_**''Don't move! Somebody call an ambulance!!** _

_**''HURRY!!!''** _

_**''Oh my God!! Is she alright?!''** _

_**''Are you alright?! Can you move?'!'** _

_**''NO NO!!! SHE NEEDS TO STAY STILL!''** _

_**''Is the ambulance coming?!''** _

So many unknown voices! She was panicking as unfamiliar hands tried to hold her still!

'NO PLEASE! NO MORE...' she mentally begged...

With one final effort, she tried to move away but it in vain. The voices around her seemed to fade...

The pain was intensifying making her unable to stay conscious...

''Sesshōmaru...'' she whispered before she lost again consciousness.

....

 **''SHE IS BACK! I HAVE A PULSE!''** Kagome said happily as she watched the monitor in front of her, seeing that the girl's heart was beating normally again.

''That was close.'' The doctor signed as he removed his hands from the girl's chest after finishing with the chest compressions.

''Please monitor her closely, keep her in the ICU for the night just to be certain. Ah, before I forget, has anyone locate her family?'' The doctor asked his staff before getting ready to leave the ER.

''No Doctor, nothing yet. Sato-sensei, the head nurse said.

''Well, keep looking, there must be someone who is looking for her.'' Chiba-sensei, looked at the girl one final time before exiting the ER.

''Alright, shall we?'' the head nurse said pleasantly at the girl as she started to push the stretcher outside the room.

''Here! Let me help you sensei!'' Kagome quickly grabbed the other side of the stretcher to help as well.

''Oh, Kagome you're so kind.''  
They took the little girl to intensive care. Once inside, Sato-sensei secured the stretcher and Kagome started checking the girl's vitals one more time just to be sure. 

''Poor little thing,'' the head nurse said as she continued looking at the unconscious girl in front of them.

''I will stay with her tonight.'' sensei said.

''No, really it's fine. I stay, you should return home, didn't your husband said that Yamato was sick since this afternoon?'' Kagome said instead. She knew that just like her Sato-sensei was very passionate about her job and often stayed overnight trying to help the ones who were in need. This time though sensei was in a totally different situation. She had given birth not so long ago and even though her husband was more than capable of taking care of their child she knew that sensei like all mothers worried. 

''But,''

''No, but, really it's fine.'' Kagome insisted.

''But you are more tired than I am my dear, you 've been up for almost two days now or you have forgotten that?''

''I am not tired at all, I promise you. Besides, I don't think I can leave her alone, the poor thing almost died today, I am sure that when she wakes up she will feel panicked. The last thing she needs is to be alone at a time like this,''

''You're sure?''

''I am sure.'' She gave her a warm smile.

''Alright, any time you feel that you need someone to cover you just call!

''I will.''

''Good night then.''

''Good night.''  
Just as the door closed, Kagome's eyes turned to look at the sleeping girl.

''Don't worry, sleep well, I will be here when you wake up.''  
She took a seat next to the girl's bed and looked one final time at the monitor.

Thankfully all her stables seemed normal. If everything went well she would wake up by tomorrow.

Kagome observed the girl a bit. She looked young, definitely no more than 18 years old.

'How come a young girl such as herself was all alone at a moment like this? Why did no one look for her? Why not even her own mother was trying to find her? Wasn't she worried sick about her own child?'

Then another unpleasant scenario formed in her mind. Could it be possible that this girl had actually run away from home? 

Surely she didn't look like the type to do something like that. The girl in front of her looked so innocent. Her features were angelic-like and the clothes that the paramedics had brought her were nothing more than a very simple white long dress that had torn into several places all covered in blood due to her wounds.

The moment that Kagome had first laid her eyes at the girl her mind had created the worst-case scenarios but thankfully the girl turned out that she was untouched and was not assaulted in any way. The paramedics then informed them that the girl simply stood at the wrong place at the wrong time since she had appeared all of a sudden in front of a car and the driver didn't have the time to stop in time because as he simply said _''the girl just fell from the sky!''_

The poor man had lost his mind due to the stress and was imagining things.

Surely there must be a logical explanation of why the driver hadn't seen her because the area where the accident occurred was a very public street and the cars usually drove really slowly for that exact reason. 

Unfortunately what was done was done now. Thankfully the girl had made it, that's the only thing that mattered now.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a slight buzz coming from her pocket.

A message.Inuyasha.

_''Where are you wench? Don't tell me that you are still at the hospital?!''_

Oh, he knew her so well. Then again she had promised him that she would no longer stay extra hours after her shift ended which was something that often she didn't follow. There was always an emergency and her presence was necessary here making her unable to keep that promise to her boyfriend.

She quickly typed a reply.

 _''I am sorry but something came up,''_  
Not a second later there was a reply.

_''Always something comes up, do you know that you haven't slept in two days woman or do I need to remind you that?!''_

He was pissed. Inuyasha even though he wasn't the most romantic type and was always nagging, she soon realized that this was actually his way of caring. He always worried and was extra protective of her safety, making sure that she always ate and slept properly. He took care of her in more than one ways and that was something she loved about him.

Often she believed that she didn't deserve to have such a loving boyfriend. He had very little patience when dealing with things that didn't go according to his initial plan and often was losing his temper just like she did.

Deep down though he was gentle and caring about others and most importantly about her. Maybe it was just his nature, the fact that he was a half-demon made him lose control of his temperament more often than others but she was always there by his side reminding him of his other half which was his human side.

Inuyasha was a very nervous, annoying half-human, half-demon that knew how to light her up and make her explode like a firecracker by pushing her bottoms one by one in a blink of an eye. Their fights during the time that they knew each other had been epic, to say the least, but just as he was making her crazy annoyed with his childish behavior and reckless actions he was also making her whole body flame with desire with just one single touch.

Inuyasha was gentle and loving only with her, showing her daily when they were alone together that she was made for only him and no other. With just a mere touch, he was driving her mad, setting her body aflame and her mind to lose all senses finally filling her with a sense of euphoria every time that they mated. Inuyasha was her first and last lover that she was going to have in this lifetime. He had claimed her as his mate from the first day that they slept together. His possessiveness and dominance were something that she had come to accept and love over time since these instincts were part of his nature and couldn't be controlled. 

Next month they would celebrate their two years as a happy couple. She felt so blessed having someone like Inuyasha by her side. Even now she could never imagine having someone else by her side. Inuyasha was her other half, her mate.

It was really funny how fate had worked its magic tying her soul to his.

Kagome, since she could remember always tried to help everyone around her that were in need. It all started when she was still in school studying for a nursing degree in the mornings and was doing some volunteering work in a small local clinic during the nights so she could gain some extra experience.

She was so happy that finally, she was getting closer to fulfilling her long-awaited dream.

Everybody was more than welcome in that clinic and never tried to help her out whenever she encountered something new in a case. It was during a cold winter night of the new moon that she was walking back home from her work when suddenly her eyes moved away from the main road and to her right in a desert dark alley. Something felt wrong and she stopped moving to look at the street more carefully. She was right. There, in one dark corner, there was someone lying unconscious.

Quickly without even thinking about her own safety or the possible danger she ran down the scary dark alley all by herself. The body of the person who was facing the cold dirty floor was that of a man. Slowly and very carefully she turned the man around to make sure to check if he still had his senses.

The moment she did her heart skipped a bit. The man she was looking before her was probably the most beautiful creature she had ever seen in her entire life. His features were something out of this world. From the looks of it, he didn't look much older than her.

Quickly she shook her head trying to regain her senses! She quickly placed her head to his chest trying to see if the man was breathing. Thankfully a faint heartbeat was there. A black cap was on top of the man's head and with one swift move, she removed it trying to locate if he had any head injuries. The moment she did, long black hair appeared from underneath.

'What's with that length? Totally weird... was that a wig?' Her hands reached for the corners pulling it hard making sure to remove it so she could thoroughly inspect his head but with no success. To her astonishment, all that hair was all real. She quickly gave a quick scan and thankfully his head seemed to be unharmed.

When her hands reached for the buttons of his jean jacket to check if his chest was wounded, a swift move seized her actions making her freeze. Both her wrists were held tightly by that man.

Her eyes quickly found his face and her world stopped. A pair of sticking dark eyes were looking at her with a predatorial look.

''What are you doing there wench?'' his icy tone sent shivers down her spine.

''I...'' she couldn't form the words.

 **''SPEAK!''** The man commanded with a strick voice that made her shiver.

''You're hurt...and I...''

''I don't need your help!'' He pushed her hands away as if the mere feel of her flesh disgusted him.

With slow moves, he tried to stand up straight. He was obviously in great pain as the slightest move made him growl. The moment he finally stood up his head turned from left to right trying to find something.

''Have you lost your wallet? Did someone rub you? Were you attacked?! Is that why were passed out all alone here? Can you tell me the number of someone from your family? I am sure they are looking for you. Here! I have a phone I can call anyone you like, but from the looks of it, it's better if I take you to the clinic. I am studying to be a nurse you see, the place where I volunteer is not that far away from here, I can take you there. I am only telling you about the clinic because the nearest hospital is about 45 minutes away from here and-''

 **''SHUT UP!'** ' he growled still trying to find what it was he had lost.

That was it! She never allowed anyone, not even her younger brother Sōta who was always getting on her nerves to talk to her like that!

 **''DON'T YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU PRETENTIOUS ASS!''** just by saying that she once again pulled his long black hair down trying to gain his attention!

 **''OH!!!** **YOU HAG!** **STOP THAT THAT HURTS!!''**

But Kagome never removed her grip.

**''I AM TRYING TO HELP YOU OUT HERE! SO ARE YOU GOING TO BE A LITTLE NICER TO THE ONE THAT HASEN'T SLEPT IN 48 HOURS, STILL HASEN'T EATEN ANYTHING SINCE THIS MORNING AND HAS RISKED HERSELF TO SAVE SOMEONE THAT FROM THE LOOKS OF IT IS AN UNGRATEFUL BASTARD THAT DOESN'T APPRECIATE A GODAMN THING AND ONLY KNOWS HOW TO YELL?!''**

His dark eyes slowly turned to look at her and this time the fire that existed inside them she happily saw that was starting to vapourize. A moment passed and the only thing that made them both avert their eyes from each other was the first snowflakes that had started to drop from the nightly sky.

She looked up. The first snow of the season... Unintentionally she remembered the words of her best friend Sango who was hopelessly romantic.

_''The person that you are together with when the first snow falls will be your soulmate!''_

Immediatly she felt her cheeks begin to heat up and her grip eased, releasing the man's hair in the process.

''Now. What is it that you are looking for? I will help you find it.''

The man in front of her looked at her intensely obviously deciding whether he should trust her or not.

''Well?!'' She asked impatiently.

''My sword. I am looking for my sword,'' The answer should have scared her but for some inexplicable reason, she was calm, like she knew that this man would not harm her.

''What? You're in some sort of a gang or something?'' She joked as she looked at his whole appearance. Surely besides the astonishing characteristics on his face, the man apparently had a killer body too. Even though he was completely covered by a pair of long pairs of pants and a jean jacket he looked quite muscular. He was at least two heads taller than her and had this ''bad boy'' vibe with a hint of darkness that was rather seductive and could make any woman around him blush but she couldn't imagine him be part of a gang or something like that.

'Could he be a model or something? Probably...or maybe an athlete...' she wondered.

''We'll let's look for it together then.'' The words surely seemed to shock him, like it was the last thing he expected to hear from her lips. She turned around and slowly started looking for that sword of his. Probably a pocket knife was the thing he lost. Maybe he was keeping it on him for protection. She knew this neighborhood well. Even though this was a quiet town, lately, there had been a couple of wild incidents that made their clinic more than hacked especially during the night hours.

Yeah... probably that was the reason he was keeping something like that on him. She searched behind some dumpsters but she found nothing.

''Are you sure that you lost it here?'' She asked him as she looked inside one of the dumpsters.

''Yes, definitely is here, I can feel it.''

''Feel it?'' probably she heard wrong. And then her eyes caught on a faint glow behind the second dumpster.

'What is that?' She moved to look at the thing that sparkled in the background. And then her eyes widen with more than surprise.

This...this is not a pocket knife... You could hardly call something so big a pocket knife... She slowly picked it up and brought it in front of her face to inspect it. It looked like a dadao sabre. It felt light as a feather in her hand and surprisingly very warm. 

''Is that what you are looking for...?'' She asked him without averting her eyes from the sword completely mesmerized by its beauty. It looked old and overused. That was defenetly not a toy or something like an antic. This was a real weapon.

''How can you hold it in your hand...?'' He asked her doubtfully. Just as she turned to look at him she froze. The man was standing right next to her with her nose almost touching his jacket, definitely now invading her personal space and looking mesmerized by the image in front of him.

''Why not?''

''No one has ever been able to hold it. This sword only responds to me. Anyone else is unable to wield it in its true form or even lift its weight.''

''Weight?'' She examined the sword in her hand again. But it was so light. Weird.

''Here.'' She extended her hand and gave him his sword back. With a deep frown on his face, he slowly reached for his sword. Upon looking at it one final time he turned around and without a second word he began walking away from her.

 **''HEY! A THANKS WOULD BE NICE YOU KNOW?!''** She hadn't finished her words when a loud screech made her freeze in her spot! Instinctively she placed her hands up to cover up her ears! '

 **'FUCK!!!''** He cursed out loud as his eyes looked at the sky! Countless black-winged figures flew above his head!

'What the hell were those things?!' She panicked since the things she saw before her eyes certainly didn't look normal.

In one swift simultaneous motion, the black figures took a south turn and charged forward ready to attack the man from above at full speed.

 **''WATCH OUT!!!''** she screamed but as it turned out these black creatures had attacked the man with all their force, bringing him to his knees. She watched him as he tried to raise his sword up so he could defend himself. The poor one was defenetly struggling. Not only the beasts seemed to increase in number attacking him now from all corners, but he also seemed unable to even raise his sword back and attack.

Oh no!! What was she supposed to do?! Surely she couldn't leave him alone!

A painful cry echoed from him as she witnessed how their claws cut deep into the man's body. Blood started to drip from everywhere.

An invisible strength filled her body with anger and courage and as if on command she moved closer to the scene.

Quickly she also felt the first blows on her shoulder just as she tried to reach him.

More blows hit her hard... That was pretty painfully... With great difficulty she finally reached him. Her hands opened up and covered his bloody back. Now the breast had a new target.

Their claws were cutting her everywhere without any mercy. It wasn't long before she felt hot liquid running down her own body. With this rate, they wouldn't last much longer. Inside all this panic she heard a faint growl.

 _''Run...save your self...''_ Oh, now he was worried about her?

 **''SHUT UP!! WE ARE BOTH LEAVING THIS PLACE TOGETHER!!''** She screamed on top of her lungs just as her hand reached the sword that was lying dead on the man's hands. In one swift move, she took hold of the sword and raised it up! Somehow the hits instantly ceased and the black figures flew away from them. She raised herself and stood in front of the now fainted man behind her.

''Alright, let's finish this!'' she said determined and quite pissed off! Whatever these creatures were, what right did they have to attack them?! As if they had sensed her intentions the black creatures all joined together this time forming a unified front ready to attack again.

 **''BRING IT ON!!''** Just as they started their attack she raised her sword and just as they finally approached her ready to strike her down she attacked as well! Only this time what happened next was something that she couldn't explain even if she wanted to.

A bolt of huge gold lightning appeared from within the sword obliterate everything on its path. Black ashes fell down changing the color of the thin white film that had covered the icy floor. She had destroyed every single one of them...

Perplexed she raised the weapon in front of her eyes again.

'What had just happened?!'

A million questions had appeared in her mind but they all remained unanswered because saving that man was more important. She turned around and fell on her knees. He was covered everywhere with deep scratches. The bleeding wasn't stopping.

Oh no!! Surprisingly her bag was still at her side. Quickly she searched for her cellphone in order to call an ambulance. Just as she was about to press the buttons a trembling hand reached for her fingers, stopping her.

''No...no hospital...'' He was awake again, but barely. He looked at her with a painful expression on his face. It was obvious that the man was in unbearable pain.

''Are you crazy?! Your wounds are very deep and from the looks of it you may also have internal bleeding.''

Her heart was beating frantically... She dialed the first number and she was stopped yet again by a gentle squeeze. Her now tearing eyes looked at him again.

''Trust me...'' Those two little words somehow held so much power making her unable to act differently than what he had said. After a long debate with herself, she agreed against her better judgment.

''Fine!'' A faint smile appeared on his lips making her stop and stare at him. Even bitten and bloody he still had that sexy vibe on him. His hand reached for his sword, slowly taking it away from her grasp. Without further thought, she reached for his arm trying to raise him up.

''What are you doing? You're hurt...'' he said nervously as he looked at her totally surprised.

''No more than you. Now shut up and let me help you!'' Somehow her words finally set root in that thick head of his as he let her guide him away from that awful place.

With slow wobbly steps, they both helped each other as she took him back to her home. For the first time, she felt relieved that she had no roommates or she wasn't leaving with her family since it would be only natural that they would freak out for bringing home a complete stranger who was also injured and on top of that was caring a massive sword with him.

She sat him up on top of her bed and quickly run back to the kitchen to wash her hands and quickly grab the first aid kit from one of the cupboards and ran back to her room. Quickly she stopped at the entrance of her bedroom and her eyes opened like satellite plates as she looked at the image in front of her.

The man had already removed his bloody jacket and shirt leaving him bare from the waist up before her. He was left with only a pair of pants where they also hang dangerously low exposing a light trail of hair that was leading further south to his...

Her thoughts stopped immediately!

 **''WHAT ARE YOU DOING?''** Her voice came up higher than she anticipated.

''What...do you think I am doing?'' He looked at her with wide eyes. ''I need to see what the damage is ok?''

He was actually right whether she wanted to admit that or not but for some reason the sight before her made her feel unbelievably shy as little tingles started to form all over her body. Her cheeks started to flame and her mouth felt so dry like she hadn't drunk any water in ages. The man was surely a model there was no other explanation for the way he looked.

That face...that body... making her imagine all sorts of sinful things...

She blinked a couple of times trying to regain her self-control.

'Seriously! Kagome pull yourself together! First of all, you are a professional!' She scolded herself as she stepped inside the room and fell on her knees in front of her bed.

''Turn around, let me see,'' She said in an authoritative voice as she set the first-aid kit next to her nightstand opening it to grab the disinfectant and the cotton pads.

''I am telling you, woman, I don't need any help! Those! he pointed at the cuts in his body by tomorrow will be history.''

Her hand reached for his forehead.

''What are you doing?!'' he tried to step back and away from her hand.

''Stay still! I want to see if you have any fever!'' Her palm touched his forehead.

He looked at her again with great curiosity.

''Just as I thought, you're burning up,'' she said as she removed her hand.

''Wait here!''

She ran back to the kitchen to bring some aspirin and a glass of water.

''Dring this!'' She commanded not taking no for an answer.

He inspected what was given to him and after some serious thought, he took them.

''Good.'' she felt pleased with that small improvement on his part.

Carefully she grabbed the disinfectant. She sensed that he was about to say something that would only infuriate her again so instead of that she grabbed one of his long locks and pulled it down again.

**''HEY!! THAT HURTS!!''**

''It's your choice really. We can do this the easy way or the hard way.'' His gaze this time changed from anger to a little scared.

''You wench...'' he said in a faint voice as he slowly turned around on her mattress. This time she had time to inspect his injuries much closer. 

'How was this man still standing after such a vicious attack?'

Some cuts were so deep that they reached the bone. It was remarkable this man's endurance in the pain. With very gentle moves she cleaned every single cut in his back and then proceed to apply disinfectant and then wrap him in clean bandages. Thankfully she had kept a lot of stock in her house for her practice at home. When she finally finished with the last one she smiled happily to herself.

''All done! Now all you-'' But she stopped short as she noticed that the man in front of her was soundly sleeping.

'That's a relief.' All the stress of the previous hours together with the adrenaline made her eyelids drop. She didn't even have the strength to move to the sofa back in her living room to get some rest herself. Slowly she lowered her head to the bed and closed her eyes.

Hours passed when the hot sunlight hit her face making her blink a couple of times as she slowly woke up. Long locks of white hair appeared in front of her face.

'What...?' She rose her head and looked at the man in front of her. He was still sleeping peacefully in front of her but he looked different. White long hair covered his face now instead of black... She rubbed her eyes trying to remove the sleep away from her eyes. Was she dreaming? She could have sworn that the man had black hair and not white. Was it a wig this time? Once again she took a strand of white hair and pulled with force.

 **''Would you just stop doing that, you wench?!!''** The man was fully awake now and he was once again angry looking at her with a pair of golden eyes! Golden?! How was that possible?! She could swear that last night they were black! What was going on?!

Anger immediately fully rose within her as well! She felt so confused! Screams were the last thing she needed right now!

**''I have a name you know?!! It's Kagome you imp!''**

**''I have a name too you know and it's not imp! It's Inuyasha!! And I still can't believe that your wounds are not taken care of!!''** His golden eyes were inspecting her body like a hawk.

 **''Strip!!''** He commanded.

 **''WHAT?!!!''** she swore that she was hearing her own heartbeat inside her chest!

''I will take care of you now!'' he stated like it was the most natural thing in the world.

All the rest was history. Meeting Inuyasha had been fate's plan, there was no other explanation to it. Even though she had not been a very religious person herself the moment she met Inuyasha and learned all about the existence of angels and demons and what Inuyasha was trying to do here on Earth still felt unbelievable. Even though he was half-demon, he had made his life purpose to protect everyone here on Earth from those demons that were roaming this place freely. Every day her fear that she was not going to see him again grew. Nowadays the battles that Inuyasha was finding himself involved were getting more dangerous. Coming home wounded had now become a routine.

She hated it that, even if his body was regenerating faster than a human one since he was half immortal there was still human essence inside him. He wasn't invincible. He had reassured her countless times that there was nothing to worry about and that as long as he had her by his side it was enough for him to become stronger and defeat his enemies.

She remembers his words to her.

_''Your battlefield is inside the hospital and mine is out there!''_

It was true, the hospital that she was working now was one of the busiest ones in the country, which meant more hours of work and even more effort to help everyone that was in need. Just like this girl in front of her. She looked at her just as she stirred in her sleep. A big frown formed on her temple as she tried to move. At that exact same moment, her phone rang. It was Inuyasha, he was calling her now. 

With one hand she tried to answer her phone.

''Hello?'' she answered nervously as she tried with the other hand to keep the girl steady.

''Kagome?! What's wrong?!'' he immediately felt that something was wrong.

''Stay still...it's fine... you're fine..'' Kagome got up as she tried to keep the girl steady so she wouldn't injure herself with the IV. The girl's lips started to move. She was trying to say something. Kagome lean closer to hear what the girl was trying to say.

''Sessh...''

''What? What was that? I can't hear you.'' Maybe she was calling for her guardian or something.

''Sesshomaru...'' she said as she tried to move away.

''Hey, don't move,'' Kagome quickly held her phone between her ear and shoulder, grabbing the girl's shoulders in the process to keep her steady but the girl was moving away from her grip with much more force this time.

''Sesshōmaru...please...''

'' **Is that the name of your guardian? Hey, hey!! Stay still!** '' her phone dropped to the floor just as she desperately tried to calm the girl down.

''No...no...please...''

'' **I am not going to hurt you, I promise you! Please you are only going to hurt yourself!''** but all Kagome's words seemed that didn't reach the girl's ears. The poor thing was delirious as she started pushing her away from her even harder.

 **''KAGOME!!!! WHAT'S GOING ON OVER THERE??!!''** Inuyasha's loud voice was heard in the background. He was still on the line and he was panicking!

''I am gonna call for help!'' She was about to stretch and press the emergency bottom to call for a nurse for help but before she made the move something started to appear from underneath the white sheets that were covering the girl's body.

Long white wings stretched and pushed away everything around them. Kagome's mouth was hanging wide open but still, her grip on the girl's shoulders was firm. 

**''KAGOME!!!''**

''Inuyasha...you better come here quick...'' she whispered, certain that even in that volume he could still hear her perfectly fine.


	5. New World

Seriously he was going to kill her!

He was actually going to murder her, right before he would chope off the head of who had ever had dared to scare his woman!! 

'' **MY WOMAN!!** He growled furiously!  
Inuyasha jumped from rooftop to rooftop as quickly as possible trying to reach Kagome's hospital!

**''DAMN YOU WOMAN!!''** he cursed out loud!

How was it possible that she was always finding herself into trouble?! It wasn't like he hadn't repeatedly told her to step away and let others deal with the dangerous patients!  
Why would she never, **EVER** listen to what he was saying?!

Inuyasha growled again with more fury!

His fangs and nails had already elongated ready for a fight and he was absolutely certain that his eyes had already changed color to deep red betraying the fact that he was already struggling to maintain control to not completely surrender to his demon side.

It had become a daily routine for Kagome to return home with cuts and scratches here and there from angered patients that hit the ER during the night shifts in a frenzy. He had given her that whole speech about each of them having their own battlefield shit only for the single reason that he didn't want to have her anywhere near him when he was battling all those demons all by himself. If it was up to him he would have locked her up in the safety of their home a long time ago so he could keep an eye on her at all times.

Having demon blood inside him meant that possessiveness and dominance were two traits that ran deep in his nature. His other half which was his mortal part tried to rationalize things but unfortunately using logic before acting was not the easiest thing to do. 

Kagome was a full mortal and had her own principles in life. She was strong-minded and also valued her own independence. Her kind character forbad her from sitting around and do nothing when others needed help. These were tough characteristics for his demon to deal with but it was also due to that exact reason that they had met each other.

This woman who had no real obligation or reason to do so had risked her own mortal life to save his when he was at his weakest state on the night of the new moon.

One thing he hated the most was to be in debt to anyone and during that fateful night whether he liked it or not he own Kagome his life.

_Kagome..._

_His Kagome..._

From the first moment, he met her, something which he couldn't explain drew him to her like a moth to a flame. He was captured by an invisible spell, one that he couldn't escape. In the back of his mind, he knew very little about mates and the significance that they possessed in the lives of demons. Having a mate was something that he had never craved before or even interested him in the slightest bit. In his life, there were enough things that were keeping him busy day and night.

Finding a mate felt too troublesome and extremely frightful. Being held captive by the mere existence of a single person and be worried constantly for their safety felt unbearable to him. Besides the last thing he wanted was to place his mate into immediate danger.

Things were already as hard as they were.

He was born into this world all alone. Abandoned by his parents in the footsteps of a deserted church, destined to live a lonely life and struggle daily to survive all by himself into a world that seemed too cruel was something ordinary for him.

Since he was born and had a concept of himself he understood that he was different than the rest of the people around him. They were either afraid of him or cursed him names, calling him a freak or tried to exorcise him by throwing holy water to purify the _''demon''_ as he vividly remembers. Probably the main problem might have been his golden eyes that had a completely different color than everyone around him and his hair that was white and long. The weird thing was that even though he had tried repeatedly to cut his hair to a normal length it was like they had an opinion of their own and grew long again in a matter of seconds always reaching his waist.

It took him a long time to realize that his powers also were not ordinary compare to the rest of the people around him and that involved enhanced agility and reflexes as well as accelerated healing. These were trades that no other human he knew possed.

After that, he realized that all the people he knew from his neighborhood seemed to age much faster whereas his own body still remained the same as before. He still looked like he was in his early twenties whereas everyone around him had already started having families of their own and were now in their early forties.

Slowly his impeccable sight started noticing the existence of another species other than humans that roamed the streets of Tokio. Creatures that weren't even remotely close to human beings.

They called themselves demons. 

After close investigation, he realized that these demons dwelled in a Kingdom called Hell. He categorized them into two categories. The first one and maybe the strongest one was a large number of demons that had decided to descend to Earth permanently. They lived among humans in secret, hiding away their true forms behind fancy suits and expensive clothes. Some of them even had regular jobs in very high ranking positions, pulling the strings of the entire economical world. And then there was the other category that descended for the first time on Earth and simply craved blood.

He started following the freshly descended demons that seemed to be in a frenzy as they slaughtered everyone without the tiniest regret not even bothering hiding their true form from the frighting eyes of humans. The way they moved and the way they used their powers to kill it reminded him of a great deal of himself.

The similarities he detected were many but they were also quite a few differences between himself and those ''things.'' 

The first and most important thing was the complete lack of wings. Nothing ever came behind his shoulder blades.

The second thing he discovered which had nearly cost him his life was the complete disappearance of all his powers. Not only that but as well as his eye and hair color on the night of the new moon changed their color to black. That night he had accidentally come across a group of young demons, freshly descended from Hell, and was attacked by them for no reason.

He was completely powerless and defenseless. By accident, he escaped death as he found shelter inside a church. The presence of holy ground was something that demons couldn't withstand. He too had felt the painful effects but it wasn't something that he couldn't deal with. That night his healings abilities also didn't work. Only until the next morning when the sun started to shine its first rays into the horizon, he realized that everything had turned back to normal.

Starting to put all the pieces together it wasn't long before he came to the conclusion that inside him he carried half-human blood and half-demon. The thought of locating who even had given birth to him slowly evaporated with time since there were no documents or any witnesses when he was abandoned. It was really a shame because whoever that person was he would have given him some information regarding his abnormal nature.

He was finally embracing his true self but somehow he felt conflicted. The demons that he met were foul and despicable creatures, ones that killed for fun. They believed that were superior to humans and for that mere reason, they deserved to be either submit or eradicate. Whether they did it in a direct way or used their powers to move the threads of the entire economy just like those filthy rich bastards that he often saw on the news the result was the same. Slowly more and more humans were willing to blindly follow their steps and lose their souls in gaining fake wealth and power.

But there were those who were different. This handful of people that considered that the important things in life were not materialistic but only love and honor were the things that mattered the most. These humans were the most unbending ones and the easiest to tortured and killed. The image of frightening and teary innocents suffering at the claws of those demons struck a chord deep inside him.

He felt angry.

It was then that he decided that he had two options.

One would be to simply spend the rest of his days sitting around and watch from a distance this unjust treatment against humankind and do nothing and the second would be to actually make a difference.

That was what he did. He fought! He fought with every power he got for years.

In the beginning, the demons he encountered were so easy to handle. With just his claws he destroyed his enemies swiftly and effortlessly. Soon things started to change though. His enemies started to multiply and their attacks to be more organized. He was starting to get injured more often as the battles started becoming more lethal.

Casualties were unavoidable and there were times that his wounds were so bad that he couldn't heal for days. Help was not something he wanted. He met a few angels from time to time that claimed that could help him in his cause but they were more of a hustle than a helping hand.

Their purpose was to save and forgive those unworthy bastards but he knew better because he too was one of them and he was the only one that could tell how black and rotten their souls were. There was no salvation, and definitely no way that these creatures would ever be redeemed and enter the gates of Heaven. The only solution was death so they could return all the way back to were they came from.

It was during one eventful night that he had barely escaped death due to an organized surprise attack from a large group of highly-class demons.

A dark cloaked figure that appeared out of nowhere helped him vanquish every single one of those bastards with just the use of his bare hands. Since then when things got really tough that person was always there by his side helping him silently, never showing his phase, never uttering a single word.

One night when he was patrolling the dark corners of the city the stranger appeared before him without warning. In the beginning, he felt tense since that time there was no one else around them, no enemy, no immediate danger and yet the man was there. Without saying anything, the dark figure removed from his cloak a long sword.

''This is Tessaiga. My gift to you.'' a very deep masculine voice said as he extended his hand offering the sword to him. With very cautious steps he approached the man. Finally, he stood only but a few feet away from the cloaked figure calculating in his mind the situation that what was unfolding in front of his own eyes. No one had ever given him something before not even food, so naturally, this offering only felt suspicious to him.

'Is this a trap?' he wondered. 'There is no way that he is giving me a sword freely without wanting something in return.'

A deep frown created between his eyebrows trying to clarify whether the person who was standing before him was an ally or a foe. Could it be possible that for the first time in his life there was someone that was showing him kindness? 

His eyes inspected the person in front of him trying to find a single trace of his identity but it was useless. Even the hand that was holding the sword was completely covered by a think black glove.

''Take it.'' the man encouraged him to receive his gift. With a shaky hand, he took the sword that was offered to him. Hesitantly his eyes drifted to the weapon in front of him, revealing a very rusty katana with a nicked, dented blade and torn hilt-wrap.

'That was it?! That was his gif?! That old piece of junk?' he almost cursed out loud for being so stupid to believe that the man was actually going to give him something valuable. Just as he was about to yell at the man for daring to fool him he stopped abruptly. A striking pair of golden eyes made him cease all actions. His heartbeat accelerated and an unfamiliar feeling crept inside his body. 

'Who are you...?' he mentally asked.

The demon's eyes sparkled like diamonds in the dim light.

''Use it well'' the man said before giving him one final look as he turned around and disappeared like smoke.

He felt so utterly speechless and so unbelievably confused. He simply could not find a reason why a demon would ever help him out in his plan to destroy demons. It simply did not make any sense.

That night he took the sword back into his apartment and inspected it thoroughly. It looked so old and used that the whole ''gift'' felt like a joke.

Only when he used the sword for the first time in his life he immediately took back all the nasty things he had ever said. The moment his hands touched the sword to attack his enemies, it immediately changed shape and turned into a huge, brand new weapon. 

It was like the sword had come alive when he decided to use it. Almost instantly his fingertips started to tingle with the immerse powers that begged to be unleashed from within the depth of the sword. With the first blow, he realized that Tessaiga was no ordinary sword. Apparently the sword when fully charged it could release enough power to actually slay 100 demons in one slash. But the most important part was the Power Absorption - the Tessaiga itself could absorb the main abilities of the demon or a demon based artifact. As time progressed he realized that once encountering different demons the sword immediately changed colors and transformed according to the abilities it absorbed.

Tessaiga was really one of the kind.

As time progressed and he engaged himself in more fights he slowly started to test the powers of Tessaiga and where its limits were. The really astonishing thing was that the sword had still far from reaching its limits and that mere thought only surprised and excited him beyond words. As his fights started to intensify and his enemies to increase in numbers and in power he felt relieved and not at all concerned because by his side he had two powerful assets to help him to his cause, Tessaiga, and his friend. 

He often struggled with the urge to ask him the simple questions that they were burning him alive.

'Who are you?' Why do you help me? What is your name?' but he kept silent not daring to question him. The man always appeared at the last minute, informing him about upcoming attacks or ambushes that his enemies had organized in order to capture him, saving him from fanger. He was forever grateful for the help and the kindness that he was receiving from his first and only friend upon this world.

But his life changed completely one night. It was during the new moon that surprisingly no warning or help had reached him. He was attacked by a bunch of high-class demons. Those bastards had cornered him and wounded him quite seriously making him unable to even wield Tessaiga. 

During that difficult time when he was at his lowest someone that he never would imagine had risked its own life to help him and save his life.

A human, a weak plain human being that possessed no supernatural powers had placed herself in front of danger to protect him. What was more surprising was the fact that she had commanded Tessaiga and unleashed the Kaze no Kizu (Wind Scar) against his enemies. 

Kagome.

His Kagome.

Her scent had captured him immediately whether he wanted to acknowledge that or not. In the beginning, he tried to avoid all the new emotions that crept into his body and soul by telling himself that he was mistaken. But Kagome was persistent and very strongwilled just like him. The moment she took him back to her place to heal him, surely unaware of his true nature he knew. Confined into such a small place with her natural scent that smelled of wildflowers and rain made his demon wake up to the fullest.

**''MINE!''** the beast had growled deep inside him!

The demon wanted her. HE wanted her!

it was like this creature was born to be his and he was born into this world to meet her. Everything fell into place. He claimed her that first day as his and since that moment they were together.

Thankfully Kagome was very open-minded about matters of his world. She had never believed in demons or angels, Hell, or Heaven before but soon after their encounter she had started to learn and accept things. She never judged and always showed compassion and understanding. She was his rock and his everything. Even to this day, he had yet figured out what made her use Tessaiga but he never dared to find out. He kept her away from his sword and away from trouble.

Well, **his** trouble at least because she had things that she had to deal with in the work that he couldn't forbid her from doing. Kagome was very independent and free as a spirit. He knew that he could never let his possessive trays keep her from doing what she loved. But today he cursed out loud for this so-called ''freedom'' that he had granted her!

The woman had **NO** self-preservation instinct what so ever! She worked and worked and even extended her own limits, putting herself repeatedly into danger!

**'WHOEVER WAS THE BASTARD THAT DARED TO SCARE HER OR EVEN WORST TOUCH HER WOULD SURELLY DIE BY HIS CLAWS!'** he mentally yelled just as his claws extended even more!

He stopped at the rooftop of the house that was exactly next to the hospital. He looked around as he sniffed the area. His senses could trace Kagome anywhere. Her scent was coming from one of the windows that were located on the top floor. With one jump he found himself hanging on the ledge of that window. There she was standing by the corner holding her hands up in front of her in terms of submission. His blood boiled, his hand quickly reached for Tessaiga.

''It's alright! Please there is no need to be afraid! I am not going to hurt you, see?!'' Kagome said softly. But even though her words were gentle and calm, her scent indicated nothing like that. She was afraid and she was beginning to panic. Suddenly her eyes turned to the window to look at him.

''Inuyasha... **No wait!! It's not what you think!!''** she screamed just as she jumped in front of him to block his path. He stepped inside the room and quickly placed Kagome behind him, shielding her from whatever danger was inside that room. He could sense that he was losing control, his eyesight was slightly altered just as his fangs were starting now to grow. He was letting his demon take control, ready to protect his mate. Gentle hands slowly wrapped around his torso trying to calm him down.

_''Listen to my voice Inuyasha...it's alright...I am not hurt...''_ she whispered, knowing full well that even in that volume he could perfectly hear her.

Her soothing voise had an immediate effect on him. Just like a melody, her words echoed inside his soul calming the beast down that longed to set free.

_''Please turn...you're scaring her...''_ she whispered again.

**''Her...?''** his voice rougher, almost demon-like.

She slowly turned him the other way to face the danger that scared her.

What he encountered in front of him was something that shook him, to say the least.

An angel...

A frightened young angel in full disclosure.

The young girl was sitting in a corner curled up like a little trembling leaf, placing her knees up to her chest, trying to make herself as small as possible. Her long white wings were out in the open and everything around her broken on the floor.

_''Please...please...''_ the girl whispered in a faint voice.

_''Please...don't hurt me...no more...''_ she said as she wrapped her shaking hands around her knees tighter. She was terrified.

His claws slowly started to return to normal and his sight started to clear. He felt Kagome remove her hands from around his body and move to stand next to him.

''See? I told you you have nothing to fear, he just thought that you were trying to hurt me but see? It's alright now, we are not going to hurt you, we are simply trying to help you.'' Kagome said slowly in a soft voice like she was talking to a child. The girl even though she was shivering with terror she slowly raised her eyes to look at them. She looked at Kagome first and then her gaze slowly turned to him.

It was then that her fear spiked. Her scent hit him like a tidal wave, her fear, and her desperation. Obviously the girl had gone something extremely traumatic if she was acting the way she did by simply looking at him. 

Kagome was not the problem here, he was. The fact that he was a demon obviously affected her. He quickly placed Tessaiga back in his belt. He looked at the girl in front of them. She looked young and totally scared. He could smell it. He sniffed the air inside the room. Kagome's fear had thankfully resided as the minutes passed in contrast to the angel who still trembled by his presence.

''I am not going to hurt you.'' he simply stated. 

Her eyes slowly traveled upward to find his. 

''This is Inuyasha and I am Kagome. What is your name? Do you know where you are?'' Kagome asked her slowly, but he felt certain that with the panic that the girl was feeling at the moment she couldn't even remember her own name let alone their own.

The girl's eyes moved away from them for the first time as she scanned the room around her. Finally, her head shook negatively.

''This is a hospital, you were hit by a car and were seriously injured so the paramedics brought you here. Thankfully you were very lucky and we manage to save your life,''

He heard Kagome explain to the angel. But it did not make any sense. Angels, like demons, were supernatural beings. It was impossible to be gravely injured by a mere car hit. His eyes looked at the angel once more with more attention.

Her long white wings were still wide open but as he inspected them more carefully, he saw that there were some parts that were badly injured. Dark blood covered most of those parts. His eyes drifted downwards to the parts of her body that were visible under the long hospital robe. Deep cuts covered her hands and calves. He sniffed the air and what he smelled verified his suspicions. Demon scent. The girl was attacked.

''Did **THEY** did this to you?'' he asked angrily.

His tone seemed to gain the girl's attention. After a long pause, a deep frown formed between her eyebrows as she looked at him perplexed.

''You...you are not one of them?'' she asked with a trembling voice.

''No. I destroy them, using... **THIS!** '' he grabbed his sword once again and held it high in front of him like a trophy!

Wrong thing to do! 

The moment he did, the girl jerked violently with even more terror just as a gush of wind coming from her wings pushed them backward and the few glass bottles that still stood up to shatter on the floor.

**''BAKA! HIDE THAT THING AWAY!''** Kagome yelled at him. **''THAT'S NOT THE TIME TO BRAGG ABOUT TESSAIGA!''**

He quickly obeyed realizing that Kagome was once again right.

**''WHAT'S HAPPENING?!''** yells were heard from outside the room.

''Oh no!!!'' Kagome quickly ran towards the door and quickly locked it.

''What are we going to do?! They are going to find out about her!'' Kagome was panicking once again as she stood in front of the door looking at the girl in front of them. 

Suddenly someone tried to open the door to enter.

**''WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE?! WHY IS THE DOOR LOCKED?!''** the door rattled as they tried to open it forcefully.

She was right. Humans feared everything that was not ordinary. If they opened the door and discovered an angel here they were surely going to hurt her or even kill her out of fear. He forgot how much some humans resembled the wildest demons some times. 

**''OPEN THE DOOR!!''** someone yelled and then a loud bang shook the door violently! 

''Inuyasha! They are going to break it!''

Even if the angel was going to shield back her true form which was most unlikely, whoever was out there would surely investigate the girl and Kagome thoroughly, and judging by how his woman was a terrible liar he doubted that the angel was any better.

''There is only one way! Jump on my back!'' he commanded the girl.

''What?! Are you crazy?! You're going to kidnap her?! Have you forgotten that this is the top floor?!'' Kagome's voise increased in volume with each word.

**''OPEN UP!!! SOMEONE CALL THE POLICE!!''** More yellings, more people were gathering outside. The banging rattled the door even louder. They didn't have much time lift, that doorknob was going to break at any minute.

''If they find her here, she is as good as dead! I will take her back to out of place!'' he secured the sword back in his belt and quickly moved towards the girl.

**''STAY BACK!! PLEASE!!!''** she tried to shield herself as best as she could raising her hands in front of her face!

In one swift move, he grabbed both her upper arms trying to steady her. 

**''LISTEN TO ME! IF THOSE HUMANS ENTER HERE THEY WILL TARE YOU TO SHREDS!''** he said in a stern voice looking her straight in the eyes. The girl thankfully looked at him and did not avert her eyes this time!

**''PUSH HARDER! COME ONE! ONE MORE TIME!''** the voices screamed!

''Trust me!'' He told her, hoping that she will sense the truth behind his words.

Big brown eyes looked at him with total fear and a tiny bit of trust. 

Finally, a faint nod came from her.

That was all he needed.

He grabbed the girl and yanked her on top of his back. The girl as it was natural gave a tiny scream, completely unprepared by this sudden movement. 

''Kagome!'' He didn't need to say anything more because she immediately understood him. He gave his mate one final look before jumping outside the window along with the angel on his back.

....

This couldn't be happening! This was unbelievable! A demon was carrying her on his back! She had willingly been carried to an unknown destination by a complete stranger! Even though she still felt terrified, deep down she realized that accepting the demon's help was the only solution she had left with.

Quickly, like lightning, they jumped from building to building putting as much as distance as possible from what that girl said that it was the hospital. The distance from all those yellings and the banging seemed to slowly ease her fear.

What was happening to her? How had she ended up there and afterward here at the back of a demon she didn't know. Slowly as the minutes passed and she saw that the demon had indeed not hurt her and was trying to actually help her, her heart started to calm even more and her mind to work again. 

What was the last thing she remembered....?

The lake... 

The boat...

Those creatures...

She remembers being pulled underwater...

The cold hands that tried to rip her to pieces... she shivered just as the memory hit her hard.

''You're cold? Don't worry! We re almost there!''

''Where?'' she couldn't help but ask.

''Home.'' 

Home he said... 

Instantly her heart began to relax. 

It wasn't long when the demon slowed down and jumped down in front of a small house with a beautiful garden in the front. 

''We're here,'' he said as he bent down a bit so she could dismount him.

Before taking a couple of steps she felt it.

''Wait...there is-''

''I know. A barrier. Our friend Miroku who is a priest placed it the moment we moved here for protection. The house is totally protected against all demonic powers.'' he explained her. 

''But...but you are a...''

''Well, half-human and half-demon actually. By the way, don't tell Kagome that but the presence of the barrier does actually hurt me like hell but I endure it.'' he winked at her.

''But why do you willingly stay there if it hurts you so badly?'' she asked him curiously.

''There is nothing I wouldn't do for my mate,'' he said truthfully.

''Your mate?'' she looked at him curiously. 'what was a mate? She had never heard of such a term before.'

''Yeah that fiery wench you saw earlier on the hospital, she is mine!'' the demon said proudly. 

''Ah! Before I forget, don't worry about the barrier, since you are an angel you don't need to fear a thing,'' he said, and immediately after taking another step he crossed the barrier.

It took her a couple of minutes to think about the situation she had in front of her. This man so far had not hurt her in any way, he had been true to his words as he told her back at the hospital.

So far the only thing that he had done was actually protect her against those ''evil humans'' as he called them that wanted to hurt her.

She had no other choice but to trust him. Maybe she could ask for his help so she could locate where she could find Sesshōmaru since she had no idea where she had landed and where to start looking.

Sesshōmaru...

Her heart warmed with the memory of him. Somehow all the fear and then panic she was feeling so far seemed to slowly evaporate.

Yes! She needed to be brave! She couldn't let her fear make her fail her mission.

With slow steps, she found herself standing in front of the barrier. Her hand extended and her fingers slowly traced its surface. The demon was right. She couldn't sense anything evil. It was only used for protection. Someone with strong spiritual power had indeed created this barrier. It felt so surreal that a demon, or more correctly a half-demon was going through so much pain only so that his mate would live protected inside that house.

That was really honorable of him.

Finally, without further thought, she entered. She followed the same footsteps that that man had took and slowly entered the house. Immediatly she was encountered with warm positive energy. That was so strange but also so welcoming. She heard a couple of rattling coming from one of the other rooms inside. She slowly entered a large room and her eyes looked around at her surroundings.

Beautiful rays of light were spreading their warmth inside that room. Her eyes continued their search and soon they encountered something interesting. In the far corner, next to the window, there was a bookshelf filled with human books. She stepped closer to look at the covers. Random titles that she had no idea what they meant draw her attention.

_'Your 1st Year as a Nurse'_

_'Inspired Nurse'_

_'Something for the Pain: Compassion and Burnout in the ER'_

She felt confused as she couldn't understand what it was that she was reading. Her eyes drifted more and then she noticed a single picture in front of her.

In the picture, that demon was sitting next to that girl from the hospital in a flowery field. They both looked so happy, so calm. The man was holding the girl's hand so gently and the girl had a deep blush across her face.

Suddenly a memory flew by her head.

She remembered that day... that beautiful day when she had talked with Sesshōmaru for the first time in front of that thread. She had been so bold to actually give him a flower as a present.

'Would he still have it?' she wondered and that thought made her ears and face to heat. 

''You like it? Our friend Sango took that picture.'' the man had appeared again this time holding a plate in his hand.

''Here! I am guessing that you haven't eaten anything.'' she looked at what it was he was offering her. It looked strange and she was too embarrassed to ask what exactly it was.

''Is this the first time you see food? How new are you at all this?''

Her eyes shoot up to look at him puzzled.

He looked at her curiously as well raising an eyebrow.

''Wait a minute...is this actually your first time on Earth?!'' he asked surprised.

She simply nodded. 

''How is it possible that they sent **YOU** of all the angels up there to fight?'' he said as he scanned her up and down.

''Fight?'' she couldn't help but ask.

''Yes, fight. All the ones I have met so far out on the battlefield are totally different from you. First of all, they hide their true form the moment they step their foot on Earth.''

''But why hide?'' 

''As I said, people don't like looking at things they don't understand,'' he said as he pointed at her wings that covered most of the room. 

Her mind drifted at the moment that unfolded back at the hospital and why they had fled in such a hurry. It was due to the fact that she wasn't supposed to be seen in her true form as they quickly explained her. Humans would hurt her if they saw. Somehow she sympathized and gave new respect to all those angles that were sent here on missions. Apparently, not only demons were dangerous but also humans.

The realization left her very confused. That was not what she had been taught about humans...

Her eyes turned once again to the demon. That was why he was looking at her like that. He believed that she was one of her fellow angels that were sent here. Well, on some level that was also true, she had descended here trying to fulfill her own personal mission but that was something that she felt that for the time being needed to be kept a secret.

Her eyes looked at the man standing in front of her and the questions kept coming to her head faster and faster.

Was he truly an ally? But that couldn't be. Why would a demon go against his kind to help them?

''Why would...'' she didn't have the time to finish her sentence when he finished that sentence for her.

''Someone like me goes against them?''

She simply nodded.

''When something is wrong is wrong.'' he simply said wanting not to further elaborate on the subject.

''Eat. You must be starving.'' he pointed at the plate as he took a seat on the floor opposite her.

She slowly sat facing him, careful not to break anything with her wings. Slowly she picked up at the food that he placed in front of her inspecting it carefully. What was she supposed to do with that thing?

''Your body may be immortal, but the moment you stepped on Earth it will slowly begin to acclimate so it can adapt to the conditions here.''

''I will become human eventually?!'' she asked panicked!

''Yes and no. Well... it's hard to explain to you but the bottom line is that demons belong in Hell and angels in Heaven. It's like the law. You will soon realize why I am telling you that.''

''But, you are living here.''

''Yes, because I am also half-human. My powers have their own limits as well. I am not fully immortal, I age but at a much slower pace than the rest, but I know that I need food and water in order to survive. That is something that you need to realize on your own too, the last thing I want is for you to pass out on me from hunger and exhaustion.''

He took half of what was left on the plate and took a large bite.

''It's called a sandwich, just take a bite and chew it before you swallow it. Here!'' he placed the other half of the sandwich in her hand.

She slowly opened her mouth and imitated exactly what she saw the demon do a minute ago. A plethora of new flavors bombarded her mouth as she chewed the squishy part of the food.

''Mmm!'' she moaned as she swallowed and immediately took another bite this time larger than the previous one.

''I am glad someone seems to like it. Don't worry Kagome will be here soon enough once she deals with what happened back at the hospital and then she will cook you a proper meal.''

Her mind quickly returned to the girl that had helped her at the hospital, she really needed to ask for her forgiveness for her behavior earlier.

''Will she be alright?'' she asked feeling guilty for not asking about the girl's safety earlier.

''Kagome? Yeah sure, she knows how to work herself out of difficult situations, don't worry. By the way, you never told us your name.''

''It's Rin,'' she said giving him a warm smile.

''Well Rin, I am Inuyasha, and as I said before my mate is Kagome. 

''Mate? You said that earlier as well but I am afraid I don't understand what you mean.''

He chuckled. ''They teach you nothing up there eh?''

She looked at him feeling completely lost.

Before he had time to answer she heard someone enter the house.

**_''OI!!!! Inuyasha! Kagome! We are entering the house! Step away from each other and put some clothes on! ok?!''_**

A man's voice echoed from the entrance of the house. She quickly tensed and crawled back into a corner.

_''It's fine,''_ he mouthed, reassuring her that there was nothing to worry about. **''We're in here!''** Inuyasha yelled.

A minute later a man and a woman stepped inside the room. They both stopped dead in their tracks the moment they laid eyes on her, their smiles slowly fading away from their faces.

''Hey guys, have you eaten yet? Kagome will be here shortly she said that she was going to make some Yakitori today, here sit down. Oh, this is Rin by the way. Rin this is Sango and this one Miroku, they are our good friends who live next door.'' Inuyasha said as it was the most natural thing in the world.

They were both a little shocked but after a few minutes, they slowly sat down next to Inuyasha without even blinking.

''Nice to meet you...Rin...'' The girl named Sango was the first one to speak as she hesitantly raised her hand to wave at her.

''Hello.'' she imitated the gesture that Sango just made waving back at her.

And then an awkward silence filled the small room, only Inuyasha's chewing sounds were heard. Her eyes slowly followed what it was that had captured the attention of the newly arrived couple. They were both staring at her wings with amazement. Could it be possible that they had never seen wings before? She extended both her wings upwards. She didn't know if it was the room was small or her wings so big but somehow the ends reached the ceiling. 

''Wow...'' they both said in unison. A strange thought appeared in her mind.

''You want to touch them?'' she asked them. If they were both friends of Inuyasha surely they were harmless.

**''YES!''** Miruku said excitedly as he jumped up from his seat like a wire trying to move towards her side. Immediatly Sango gave him a little smack on the cheek halting him in his tracks. He immediately blinked trying to understand what just happened as he rubbed his cheek gently trying to ease the pain.

**''What was that for?! She volunteered!''** said with pain in his voise as he slowly sat down once again next to Sango.

**''YES HENTAI!** **BECAUSE SHE IS AN ANGEL AND HAS NO IDEA WHAT SHE WAS GETTING HERSELF TO!''** Sango yelled at the man who now was sitting even closer to her.

''Oh come on Sango, you know you are the only one for me...'' the voice of Miroku lowered just like his right hand did which eventually disappeared behind Sango's back.

**''WOULD YOU QUIT IT?!''** the girl smacked him again! **''WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING IN FRONT OF AN ANGEL?! HAVE YOU NO SHAME?!''**

''Don't mind them, this is their thing. But seriously even though Miroku is a priest, he is still a pervert so I would keep my distance if I were you if you don't want to be groped.''

''Groped...?''

''Yeah, you know...never mind!'' he shook his head.

**_''HEY! I AM HOME!''_** the voise of Kagome was heard from the entrance of the house. A second later she was already inside looking at the scene in front of her.

''What's going on here?'' she asked as she slowly removed a long red cloth from her neck.

''You know...the usual foreplay between those two lover birds.'' Inuyasha raised himself from the floor in one swift move to go stand next to Kagome. 

**''HEY!''** the couple said in unison.

_''You're alright?''_ he whispered to her ear but her hearing picked up at the words. The girl nodded and gave Inuyasha a big smile before hanging him tightly. 

For the first time since she arrived here, she felt the corners of her face to turn upward. This scene was lovely. These people were really good people, Their hearts were kind and filled with love. But the most important thing was that they cared deeply for one another even though Sango and Miroku had a weird way of showing it. 

''This is Rin by the way.'' Inuyasha introduces her to his mate.

''Rin-chan! What a beautiful name you have!'' Kagome said as her eyes sparkled with pure joy. ''Well, I hope that you are feeling better with everything that happened. Does any of your injuries hurt? Your head? Do you feel dizzy or-''

''Kagome! She is an angel! She is healing at a much faster rate than humans do, by tomorrow morning she will be good as new.'' Inuyasha explained to Kagome before giving one final curious look at her wings. 

''Still, I am still feeling responsible for her health. Rin-chan, you will tell me if you are still in pain or you feel dizzy right?'' Kagome persisted showing her that she was truly worried about her well being. 

Her eyes looked at the girl in front of her closely. It wasn't until now that she paid more attention and noticed the girl's aura. It was gold. Whether she knew it or not she held strong spiritual energy inside her. It was so warm and pure, just like an angel's.

''Your soul is full of light,'' she said surprising everyone around her. ''I thank you so much for your help, both of you.'' she slowly rose to her feet and gave a respectful bow to the couple who was standing in front of her.

''Please, please Rin-chan, please don't bow, I could never accept such a thing from an angel!'' the girl came up to her and touched her shoulders trying to make her stand up. Even her touch was warm. This woman was so good and honest and she couldn't help but place her own arms around the girl giving her a warm hug.

She felt Kagome melt in her hug as she visibly relaxed instantly. For the first time, after everything, she's been through she felt like she was back home.

''Oi!!! Woman! I am starving!'' Inuyasha's annoyed voise made them both turn and face him. 

''Yeah, Kagome! Inuyasha promised us Yakitori for today's food!'' Miroku joined the conversation as well annoyed.

''Oh! Please excuse me, everyone! I will get right on it!'' Kagome said shyly as she quickly went inside to another room to cook that food with the strange name that Inuyasha mentioned before. It wasn't long before the house suddenly started to flood with some of the loveliest smells she had never smelled before.

''Food's ready!! Everyone take your seats!'' Kagome said joyfully as she placed a big plate filled with food in the center of the table. Everyone took their seat and she noticed that there was some free space next to Inuyasha and Sango. 

With a small wave, Inuyasha directed her to sit there but there was only one problem. Her wings occupied the majority of the space inside that room. She definitely needed to do something about that. She closed her eyes and tried to shield her true form like she was thought back in Heaven.

''Oh my God! Rin-chan! Your wings!!'' Kagome said nervously. 

She quickly opened her eyes.

**''IT WORKED!''** she jumped up and down, beaming with joy. She couldn't be happier. If she could do that, then it meant that it was possible that she could use all of her powers.

''How did you do that?'' Sango asked her still shocked by what she had just witnessed.

''Angels like demons can camouflage their true nature,'' Inuyasha explained to them.

''I thought they were hiding their wings behind those long dark cloaks they wore,'' Miroku said looking at Inuyasha.

''Miroku have you seen the size of those things?! You don't need a cloak but a tent to cover those wings.'' Sango replied calmly as she still watched her with curiosity.

''Well, I don't think they are that big. Actually Archangel Kaede probably has the longest pair of wings I have ever seen, but again they are gold not white like mine. Oh, you should see them, they are so beautiful!'' she said cheerfully remembering the image of her dear Archangel.

Just then she realized that once again everyone was holding their chopsticks mid-air, looking at her amazed.

''Sometimes I feel like we are slowly drifting further and further away from reality,'' Kagome spoke first as she placed another bite of food into her mouth. Sango and Miroku slowly nodded in agreement as they too started eating their food again.

She laughed as she listened to the random conversations the trio discussed during the meal but it was more than often that she couldn't help but feel lost at the topics that they often discussed. They were talking about things she had no real concept of.

_Traffic, movies, who is going to do the dishes..._

She indeed was very far away from home and even further away from her goal. She had landed in a place that she could not recognize and probably far away from Sesshōmaru. So far she couldn't be luckier that she had been rescued by those lovely people but in reality, Inuyasha couldn't help her further with her mission.

His goal had been to vanquish all demons that dared to harm humans. Sesshōmaru was sent here for that exact same reason, she couldn't place him in any danger. No, she needed to continue on her own. Find him and convince him to turn. That was the original plan but unfortunately, there was a one really big problem. She had no way of knowing where to start looking. This world was so big and unknown to her. Dangers that she was totally unfamiliar with and unprepared were lurking in every corner.

Just as her mind drifted further and further away by trying to find a solution, Sango stood up and started to pick up the plates from the table.

''Seriously Kagome thank you so much for all that delicious food, it was excellent.''

''Oh that was nothing, really I know it's Inuyasha's favorite that is why I cook it so often,'' Kagome said cheerfully as she snuggled closer to Inuyasha's side. In return, Inuyasha turned his head and gave his mate a kiss on top of her head.

They really loved each other. That was so unexpected. It was the complete opposite of what she was taught since the beginning of her creation that demons possessed zero levels of kindness or compassion in them. But here it was, a half-demon being in love with a human. It seemed impossible and yet it was possible.

She was right all along then. Love was the answer to everything. Love could soothe even the coldest of hearts even a demon's one. Her hopes once again blossomed inside her heart. 

Miruku stood as well and headed to the back of the room where a small flat screen was placed against a wall.

''Do you think Rin is going to be on the news tonight or not yet?'' he laughed as he grabbed a small box into his hand and pressed one of the buttons.

A live image suddenly appeared on the black screen making her jump with fear. The images changed constantly and she heard different voices coming from inside there. She slowly decided to rise and inspect the magical object that seemed harmless since no one else seemed to be afraid of it.

She came to stand in front of it and then to look behind it. There was no one there. How was that possible?

She came to stand in front of it again and then proceed to touch its surface. It was hard. She couldn't touch the images or the people that talked.

''Hey, Rin, if you stand very close to the screen you are only going to hurt your beautiful eyes,'' Miroku said with a soft voise that felt more like a purr but soon was smacked yet again by Sango's hand right in the head.

She followed his instructions and sat down next to Kagome and Inuyasha on the floor.

After observing the screen for a while she realized that this lady who was sitting in a chair was telling them about what was happening in the world. Fascinating. She was like Archangel Kaede. She knew so many things. 

''And now for the important news of the day. Taishō Empire has opened its wings to a completely new area of business and that is the world of telecommunications. The son of Tōga Taishō, Sesshōmaru Taishō has closed a colossal deal that is going to change the future of the economical world as we know it. As it is rumored, Sesshōmaru Taishō is going to be the next head of the Taishō Empire and-''

Suddenly the screen became black!

What had just happened?!! She felt her heart beat like crazy inside her chest!

Sesshōmaru!! Sesshōmaru himself was inside that box! She saw him with her own eyes! He was sitting in front of a table wearing a completely different outfit from his armor.

''Stupid prick! Pretending to be a human!'' Inuyasha said exasperated as he stood up. ''One of these days I will get my hands this pompous demon!''

He knew that Sesshōmaru was a demon?! But of course, demons recognized each other. Was Inuyasha going to hurt Sesshōmaru?!

Oh, no...she didn't have much time left then!

''Alright...I think it's getting late you guys, we better be going.'' Sango stood up as well quickly followed by Miroku. 

''Kagome thank you for the dinner, Rin-chan it was a pleasure to meeting you. Listen, tomorrow that Kagome is working the morning shift I have my day-off, why don't we hang out together, maybe we can go shopping, what do you think?''

'Tomorrow...shopping?' she had no idea what Sango was asking of her.

''Don't worry, I will explain everything to you tomorrow. Have a good night's rest, you guys.'' Both turned around to walk outside when Miroku's hand reached downwards into Sango's bottom. Funny enough this time Sango never actually smacked him or made any move to remove his hand.

''Alright...come one I will lead you to your room,'' Kagome told her with a smile to her phase.

''My room?''

''Well yeah. You need to rest it has been a rather tiring day hasn't it?''

''But...''

''Listen, try to calm down tonight and we will figure out everything tomorrow alright?''

She felt so grateful for the kindness and the generosity that these people had shown her. Slowly she followed Kagome to one of the rooms. 

''Here, this is the guest room, if you wait here I will bring you a pair of clothes and some clean towels.''

Her eyes turned around and looked at the small room in front of her. It was so beautiful, filled with even more books and pictures. She stepped closer to look at them.

Several pictures of Kagome at a younger age. She looked so happy next to what she assumed must have been her family. In another one, she was sitting on a bench together with Sango eating some colorful balls from a cone, both laughing happily. In another, she saw another picture of her and Inuyasha together. Inuyasha was sitting behind Kagome and had his arms wrapped tightly around her. They both looked so happy and calm. 

She wondered. Was it this serenity they both had in their eyes what it meant to be a mate with someone? It was beautiful. God really loved humans the most when he gave them such a precious gif as love and these two people loved each other deeply.

This was something she recognized and understood. She was born to love everyone. She too loved Archangel Kaede, she loved her friends, Sora, Aiko, Yuki, and Mamoru. She loved dearly her best friend Kohaku who he kept a special place into her heart.

But as she continued looking at the picture she started to realize that these two people in front of her shared something different, something deeper...

''That was our first picture together. Sango took it.'' Kagome had entered the room and had already placed the cloths and the towels on top of her bed neatly.

''You look so beautiful together.'' her eyes turned to Kagome.

''Well we do have our moments, but there are times where I really fell like I want to pull out all of Inuyasha's hair from driving me so mad.

She only looked at her confused. Kagome only laughed.

''Listen I brought to you all the necessary-what am I saying? I better explain to you everything, I bet you never wore proper clothes before right?''

''We only wear our white cloaks every day,'' she said as a matter of fact.

''Sango is going to have a blast tomorrow. She loves shopping the most and once she realizes that you've never worn proper clothes before she going to make you her own personal Barbie doll.'' she laughed out loud.

Honestly, she had no idea what did Kagome meant that made her so happy but couldn't help but laugh as well.

It took her a while to finally understand the necessity of all those pairs of cloths and underwater as those small things were called but she finally got it.

Kagome wished her good night before closing the door living her alone. She went to stand next to the window to look at the half-moon outside. It was so beautiful. The shape somehow it reminded her of Sesshōmaru's black crescent moon on his forehead. She sighed as she made her decision. Guilts were starting to crawl inside her the moment she decided that she needed to escape this house. There was no other way. Time was running by and she had lost already a lot of time. She needed to find Sesshōmaru. As if fate had helped her when there was no hope that the lady on the screen had revealed her all she needed to know. 

Sesshōmaru was living in a company called Taishō Empire. All she needed to do was go there. She quickly dressed just as Kagome instructed her and opened the door to her room. It was quite, surely Inuyasha and Kagome were already resting. With gentle strides, she walked to the front door. She quickly stepped outside and closed the door behind her gently making sure not to make a sound. Before stepping out of the barrier she turned her head to look at that house one final time. 

''Thank you for everything. I promise that I will return the favor very soon,'' she said and a minute later she stepped out of that barrier.


	6. Fear

She felt relieved to be wearing the clothes that Kagome had given her. 

That long jumper as Kagome had called it really shielded her body from the cold, night air and kept her warm. She was walking for some time now down the empty road in front of her. Thankfully she could see where she was walking because of the tall lamps that were placed on either side of the road.

She was silently kept repeating Sesshomaru's name like a mantra, hoping that her thoughts would somehow be heard by someone up there and her feet will guide her to where he was. 

Slowly, the road came to an end and so were the lights. There was nothing in front of her, only a tall fence and behind that, very tall trees. Her eyes scanned the area but there was nothing there except thick mist that covered the entire area. Somewhere in the background, her ears picked up a faint weird sound... 

'What was that...?'

That strange noise was getting closer.

Was that the sound of wheels approaching...? 

The sound was unwelcomed and it made her shiver.

Very slowly a form started to appear from inside the mist...

As her eyes started to adjust to the diminished light, the form of an old woman pushing a trolley with difficulty started to appear. 

Only a few feet away from her, the short, old lady stopped moving in front of her. Her wriggling face slowly rose to look at the person that blocked her path. A moment passed before she finally spoke.

''You are far away from home my child...'' the woman said in a hoarse voise.

Her eyes looked at the strange woman standing in front of her.

Who was she...?

How did she know that she was far away from home...?

''Who...-''

But the woman cut her sentence mid-air by slowly turning her body slightly to the right and raising with some difficulty her wriggling finger, pointing at the fence next to them. 

''At the end of the path, you are going to find what it is you are looking for.'' 

'Path? What path was she talking about? Behind that fence, there were only trees.'

She was about to say something to her when the old woman started pushing her trolley once again forward. 

After only a few steps and the old woman had already disappeared inside the thick mist. Only when the sound of the wheels rattling disappeared did she finally turned her head to look at where she was instructed to go. She slowly took a couple of steps and found herself standing in front of the tall fence. Her hands reached for the cold metal bars that were blocking her way.

What could the old woman mean by saying that what she was looking for was down that road? How could she possibly know about her mission? She was human for all she knew and a stranger. It was simply impossible.

She thought about her situation for a moment and the one thing she knew was that she had no idea where to start looking. She wasn't familiar with her surroundings and the roads were empty, there was no one to ask for directions...

Could she actually trust the sayings of someone she had never met before...?

But again Inuyasha and Kagome were also two people that she had never met before and they had helped her after all...

'What to do...?'

One thing was certain, she couldn't stay here.

Maybe she needed to show trust to one more human and prey that she was right in her judgment.

Her eyes turned towards the tall fence. It was so tall and impossible to climb on top of it, there was only one way to go through that. She looked around to check if she was still all alone on that dark misty road.

Totally alone.

Quickly she unraveled her long wings and with one push she was in the air and around the fence.

Immediatly she hid her wings and looked around her again making sure that no one had noticed her true form.

All clear.

Thank God!

Her eyes slowly started to adapt to the darkness. All she heard around her was the sound the dried leaves made as she stepped on them and the faint sound the wind was making as it passed through the naked branches around her.

'Be brave!' she said to herself again and again.

She started walking hesitantly hoping that soon she would find the path that the woman had mentioned. 

_**"Hoot"** _

She panicked! Her eyes quickly shout up to the direction that the sound had come from!

A pair of yellow eyes looked at her straight in the eyes.

_**"Hoot"** _

Oh, Thank God...just an owl...

_**"Hoot"** _

'At least I am not totally alone'

Giving the owl one final look she continued walking. Not wanting to continue feeling scared, she let her mind drift back to the image of Sesshōmaru.

Sesshōmaru...

She remembered how he looked being dressed completely different from his usual armor and without his swords to accompanied him. Even his black crescent moon and as well as his massive black wings were completely hidden. Even so, he looked so regal and stoic.

A warm feeling started to spread again to her cheeks and slowly ascended to her ears.

Her hands instinctively reached for her cheeks. They felt really warm...

Why was she feeling like that every time she was thinking about Sesshōmaru...?

Suddenly her feet stepped on something solid. She looked down and noticed the beginning of a path. She jumped up and down with joy!

So the old woman hadn't tricked her after all! Without thinking twice she started running down the black brick road!

'Sesshōmaru...wait for me!'

....

With a deep growl, he pushed the last dossier to the side after finishing sighing it.

''Thank you, my Lord,'' Jaken said with a trembling voice as he picked up the dossier to place it on top of the rest ones that he had just finished signing. With a heavy sigh, Jaken grabbed all the dossiers from his table and held them together in his hands with some difficulty.

''I would like to inform you that-''

''We're done!'' he cut Jaken short. Whatever it was it could wait until tomorrow. He felt exhausted with the back to back meetings and the constant interruptions from Naraku's team demanding a briefing. 

''But...but...'' the little demon insisted.

He shot a deadly stare at his servent halting whatever annoying thing he was about to mumble.

''As you wish my Lord...'' he simply said and bowed respectfully before exiting his office.

As soon as the door shut firmly behind the imbecile demon, he finally relaxed in his chair and close his eyes. It had been a good day today. The merger, the press conference. Everything was going according to the initial plan and especially today it had been a huge success for the Empire, one that demanded a huge feast to celebrate but that was the last thing that was in his mind.

He was still feeling restless. Ever since this morning inside the car when he felt that sharp pain pierce his heart, he felt that there was something that escaped his knowledge and that alone feeling annoyed him beyond words.

He gave one loud frustrated growl before getting up from his chair. His inner demon was feeling agitated, ready to make his presence know...

 _'_ What the Hell was going on?!' 

He began to pace his office back and forth trying to calm himself. 

A faint knock interrupted his already frail nerves.

 **''WHAT?!''** he barked turning his head towards the door to see who had dared to interrupt him!

Slowly the double doors of his office opened and a blue hair head hesitantly appeared. 

Vixen, his secretary. The last person he wanted to see right now!

''My Lord...I...-''

Coming to his office at this time meant only one thing.

''I was wondering if you are hungry...or, or...my Lord?! Where are you going?!''

He didn't have time for this shit! He grabbed his coat and stormed out of his office, slamming the door shut behind him with a loud bang.

He pressed with more force than necessary the button of the elevator giving another loud growl. The moment that he stepped foot inside the elevator and the doors were firmly closed behind him he shut his eyes yet again trying to concentrate and keep his demon from unleashing.

All of a sudden, just as the elevators continued to descend towards the ground floor something faintly invaded his nostrils...

A scent...

A familiar scent...

 ** _IT'S HER!!!_ **his demon roared! 

His eyes opened and his nails elongated!

IT WAS RIN!! THAT WAS INDEED HER SCENT!!

Even before the elevator reached the ground floor, his sharp nails had already penetrated deep inside the edges of the metal sliding doors, opening them like they were made of paper, immediately making the alarms come to life! 

He jumped outside the elevator following Rin's heavenly scent. 

'Where are you?!!' he mentally asked.

With long strides, he quickly headed to the main entrance of his building.

**_'_ 'MY LORD?! WHAT HAPPENED?! **

**_'_ 'CALL SECURITY!'' **

**''MY LORD ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!''**

**''WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!''**

The security and everyone that was still present inside his company quickly gathered around him, blocking him from moving forward!

 **''OUT OF MY WAY!''** he pushed out of his path one annoying security guard that had dared to stand in front of him, sending him flying across the wall! 

As soon as he stepped outside the building he stopped moving and quickly inhaled deeply trying to figure out from which direction Rin's scent had come from.

Just as the scent had appeared, it suddenly vanished!

''WHAT THE HELL??!!'' he roared out loud!

 _ **'WHERE IS SHE?!!!'**_ the demon roared with livid fury!!!

''Please don't be upset, my Lord! It's probably a malfunction in the alarm system, we...we already investigating it!'' said someone from beside him.

 **''QUITE!!''** he yelled making everybody around him tremble with fear and shutting up immediatly.

He inhaled once again deeply just as his eyes scanned the area around him!

Nothing...

The scent was already gone...

He was about to charge forward and look for her when...

A limo suddenly appeared in front of him, blocking his path.

 _ **'**_ 'WHAT THE FUCK?!' the old unwelcomed scent of the last two people he ever wanted to encounter invaded his nostrils making him growl in total frustration!

''That was what I wanted to inform you, my Lord...'' Jaken whispered from next to him.

One of the butlers suddenly appeared, opening the door of the limo and immediately bowed respectfully as he waited for the guests to exit the car. More security started to appear around him, making sure that all coast was clear.

He immediately turned around and saw Jūrōmaru arriving quickly at the scene along with his own team. With one single look, he understood that Jūrōmaru was also completely oblivious about the whole drama that seemed to unfold in front of them.

''Sesshōmaru, dear, is this how you treat your own mother after so long?'' the voise of his mother was the last thing he needed it right now. Slowly he turned around trying his best not to lose control completely.

Striking blue eyes looked at him straight on, challenging his resolve. 

Not a second later the final drop to spill his wild temper out of control appeared from inside the car and stood with confidence just a few steps behind his mother.

Kagura.

''Now, Sesshōmaru from the looks of it, it would seem that you are not so pleased to see us here'' his mother continued spilling oil to the fire.

 _ **''What are you two doing here?!''** _His voice had already descended quite a few octaves, matching his real demon-like voise.

''Do I need a reason behind wanting to see my own son?'' she was definitely toying with him and that was completely unexpectable.

Knowing full well that there was no way of actually gaining an answer out from the lips of his mother, he turned his attention to Kagura.

''Who invited _you_ here?!'' If Kagura was here along with his mother was defenetly not a good sign.

''I invited her here!'' His mother cut the conversation short.

He gave another frustrated growl.

''Is there a reason behind not wanting us here Sesshōmaru?'' blue eyes scanned him like a hawk, demanding an answer from him.

Fuck! He needed to keep his temper under control! If Rin was nearby she was definitely in danger being so close to the Empire and his mother. Thanks for his Daiyōkai nature, he was the one that had scented her first and no one else.

He needed to get to _her_! He needed to know how was it possible that _she_ was here of all places! Desperately he tried to keep his temper under control, not wanting anyone and especially his mother finding out that an angel was near them.

''I have businesses to attend to,'' he said with a harsh tone taking a step away from the uninvited intruders.

The end of a long pipe gracefully touched his shoulder, halting his steps.

''Why are you so nervous Sesshōmaru?'' the accusatory tone of his mother quickly made him change entirely his initial plan.

''I don't like interferences.'' he turned his icy stare towards his mother.

''The reason behind this...visit was simply to show my beloved Kagura the true power of our Empire here at Earth.'' his mother gave a fake grin before reaching for the arm of Kagura. 

Without wasting another second, Kagura had already closed the gap between them offering her arm gladly to his mother for support. 

The entire image sickened him to the core! Both of them were mocking him with that preposterous excuse for a visit, but he was fully aware that if he decided to take another step away from them he would immediately put Rin into grave danger.

He took a step back, allowing both the woman to enter the building. 

''Excellent choice my son,'' she spoke in a tone he didn't like as if almost she was fully aware that something was amiss. She gave him one final warning look before leaving him behind.

His eyes immediately found Jūrōmaru. His most trusted ally was by his side in a second.

''Scan the area and report only to me,'' he commanded in a deadly low voise. 

Jūrōmaru nodded silently and calmly moved away from him along with the rest of the members from his team.

He hated that he could not be the one to go find _her_ but there was no other choice. He couldn't place Rin in any danger. 

With one final look at the forest across the street, he turned around and headed inside. A deep frown appeared between his eyebrows as the anger returned in full force. He needed to deal with his mother and Kagura! If both were there that only meant trouble.

.....

Her heart was beating frantically! She was feeling so scared when she reached the end of the road and there was nothing around here except tall thick bushes. 

'It can't be... there must be something...' she started looking around her trying to find anything that would show her that she had reached her target.

Finally, her eyes found a faint light that appeared right between the thick bushes in front of her.

Finally a clearing! Could it be that she needed to go through that?

She slowly pushed aside the thick branches trying to have a better visual of whatever was behind the bushes.

Her sensitive ears picked up some random voices in the distance. She slowly hid between the thick leaves trying to determine whether it was safe to reveal herself or remain hidden for the time being. In the distance in front of her a tall building that seemed to reach the sky appeared. In the corner, four men all dressed in black had started a conversation between themselves paying little attention to their surroundings.

_''Can you believe that? The Empress herself is visiting tonight!''_

_''Yeah, I know this is really an honor.''_

_''Yes, but the rumors say that there is also another guest escorting our honorable Empress to the Empire.''_

_''WHO?!''_

_''I think that you are only full of shit again Mukotsu!'I heard no such rumor. Becides if that was true they would have informed us accordingly and that never happened!''_

_''I AM NOT!''_

_''Yeah, right...''_

_''You are all morons! Fine if you don't believe me then I won't tell you shit!''_

_''Come on Mukotsu! I believe you! Please tell me!!''_

_''Fine, fine! It's Lady Kagura herself!''_

_''NO WAY!!''_

_''Bullshit!''_

_''IT'S THE TRUTH!! That is why they had increased security tonight, whoever dares to even step foot on our grounds is dead meat.''_

_''LADY KAGURA?! I have never seen her but all I hear is that she is maybe the most beautiful woman that had ever walked the Kingdom of Hell, I mean besides our Empress.''_

_''That is why she was chosen to stand beside our Lord's side.''_

_''Well, I don't think I can disagree with you, she is a fine beauty and from what I hear more powerful and fierce than any other female demon.''_

_''She is going to be a fine Empress one day.''_

Suddenly a hand appeared from nowhere covering her mouth and an arm tightly grabbed her from her waist and dragged her backward.

'OH MY GOD!! PLEASE!!! DON'T!!' she wanted to scream and free herself from that iron grip!

She struggled but in vain! Those hands were way too strong and her strength seemed non-existent compare to the one of her captor.

 _''QUITE!''_ a familiar voice whispered in a strict voise right beside her ear.

 _'Inuyasha...?'_ she tried to look sidewise to verify if it was indeed him.

Her brown teary eyes finally met with a pair of golden ones who were looking straight ahead. It was indeed Inuyasha. What was he doing there?

Both remain unmoving and suddenly she realized that the voices had stopped. It was quiet.

Not a minute later she heard footsteps approaching.

 _''Shit!''_ Inuyasha cursed and in a blink of an eye, he removed his hand from her mouth and grabbed something from around his neck. A long neckless was placed quickly around her own neck now!

Not a minute later before she had time to process what just happened, she heard people shouting and running towards them!

**_''WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!''_ **

**_''CALL SECURITY!!_ **

**_''CLOSE ALL GATES!!!''_ **

Without a second to waste she was already once again on Inuyasha's back and away from the scene.

'' **HOLD ON TIGHT!''** Inuyasha commanded as he ran as quickly as possible!

 **''INUYASHA WHAT'S GOING ON!?''** she yelled panicked but she never got a reply! 

It wasn't long before she felt that they were been followed! 

_''CALL FOR BACK UP!! ''_ someone yelled from a few feet behind them! They were been chased! 

_''I CAN SEE THEM!!''_ someone else yelled! 

The familiar sense of uncontrolled fear started once again to quickly creep inside her soul... 

Whoever these men where they had foul intentions. Both her and Inuyasha were the targets and there was no way of knowing what these people intended to do with them.

A sudden blast from behind them made her scream in terror and her hands wrapped tighter around Inuyasha's neck.

Another and then another explosion made the trees around them to shutter down like they were made from glass. These people were seriously trying to kill them! 

The blasts continued non-stop and they were getting closer and closer! The explosions were so loud and she could seriously begin to hear a loud ringing in her ears. Even though the pain was so unbearable and she wanted desperately to cover her ears with her hands to protect them, she knew better than to remove her hands away from Inuyasha's neck.

Slowly the faint lights started to appear somewhere in the distance, finally showing them the way of escape. Just a few more steps...

Just a little further...

Her wishes though never came true...

**BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Both she and Inuyasha got separated as a strong blast sent them flying several meters up in the sky.

The fall was so painful and she needed to blink a couple of times to clear her head so she could regain her focus. Her eyes scanned the area around her and finally, she noticed Inuyasha quickly stand up from where he had fallen.

From then on everything played in a slow-motion as she watched him remove in one swift move his sword from his belt.

 **''KAZE NO KIZU!!!!''** she heard Inuyasha scream with all his might as he aimed towards his enemies!

Another loud blast made her fall back once again! Instinctively she tried to shield her face but the debris had already hit her all over her body and head. 

Before she could react two strong arms wrapped around her body and lifted her up quickly. Slowly she opened her eyes and tried to focus yet again but it was useless, her vision was blurred and her senses were abandoning her quickly. 

White, long hair was the last thing she remembered seeing before darkness finally consumed her.

....

His eyes continued to glare at the sickening scene in front of him. 

His mother and Kagura continued to play their own private crazy theater of parody without the slightest bit of remorse. What did they both think?! That he was some kind of imbecile? Knowing both women all too well, he was certain that somehow they both had joined forces quite recently and had traveled down here just to create obstacles for him.

He knew way too well that his mother was not so secretively desired Kagura to become the next Empress and strengthen his future ruling but somehow this prompt trip felt that signified something entirely different. Why was she in such a rush this time?

Even so, this mattered little to him right now. All he truly cared about was Rin and Rin's safety. 

Even now he had trouble finding a reason as to why would Rin find herself so close to their headquarters. Could it be that she was sent here on Earth for a mission?

No...it couldn't be...that wasn't possible.

Rin was not a soldier.

She was kind and pure and full of light...

The only thing she was, was an easy target for his kind...

If they found her... they would surely...

His fists tightened to the point of spilling venom from his fists.

''Sesshōmaru. You seem tense. Are you sure that nothing is troubling you?''

Once again, that annoying feeling that his mother knew something more than she cared to show started to disturb him.

''Nothing that is worth talking about it.''

Just when she was about to say something else he felt the long-awaited vibration of his mobile. As calmly as he could, he slowly reached his phone from the inside of his inner jacket pocket.

Jūrōmaru had finally sent him a text. 

_'Gate C'_

Without a second to waste, he stood up before placing his phone back inside the inner pocket of his jacket.

''Where do you think you are going Sesshōmaru?'' his mother immediately spoke.

''I have matters to attend.''

''But Kagura and I have already made reservations to the 'Royal Moon' and we-''

A loud growl that shook all the coffee sets on the table in front of them made everyone in the entire room to shout their mouths shut.

Without even sparing them another look, he left the office and headed towards the southeast gate that Jūrōmaru had instructed him to go. His heart was beating frantically inside his chest. Had Jūrōmaru found _her_? Was _she_ safe?

....

''Will she be alright?'' Kagome asked him worried as she wrapped the last wound on Rin's shoulder.

He was feeling so angry, so ready to let his demon loose. Things had taken a very unexpected turn and right now he didn't know how to even reply or even comfort his mate. He needed to cool down first and then think, there was no reason to worry Kagome right now. Besides, he had already checked and then double-checked to make sure that both him and Rin were not followed on their way back to the house.

''I will be back,'' he said without speaking another word.

In less than a minute, he was already out of the room and out of the house. He needed some fresh air, he desperately needed to feel the cold breeze hit his face! Maybe that would actually give him some clarity!

How could this thing happen?!

All the events from that afternoon started to play again inside his mind. From the moment he met Rin inside that hospital to the moment that he brought her home he knew that she was hiding something very important from him. Her whole presence screamed ''a runaway kid'' and the reason of why she was suddenly here on Earth troubled him.

From the small talks, he heard her exchange with everyone this afternoon he could vow that she was here on a mission. The angel though was completely oblivious about everything human and very secretive about the real reason for her '' descend''. All until the moment, he felt her tense up to the point of panicking when she saw the news on the TV. In the beginning, he felt that maybe it was simply his imagination and she had been startled due to the fact that she had never before seen a television but it wasn't that. Her eyes were fixed on the image of a high-class demon named Sesshōmaru that apparently had closed a high-paid job worth billions.

He wondered...

What was so special about that pompous prick that made her tense so much? 

Did the angel actually know this demon? It wasn't possible...

He began to push back the idea thinking at the time that it was absurd but soon he changed his mind.

The moment that Rin had opened the door to her room he knew that she had decided to sneak away like a thief into the night and leave.

Quietly and keeping a safe distance from her, he followed her to see where she was off too. After a couple of minutes of observing her, he noticed that the girl was walking in blind. 

Where on Earth was she going?!

He almost cursed out loud the moment he saw her revealing her wings right in the open so she could climb a fence but thankfully she quickly hid them and continued on her way. He quickly followed her but the moment that he stepped foot on that goddamn forest he froze!!

The area around him reeked with demon stench. 

WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE GOING?! 

DID SHE EVEN HAD THE SLIGHTEST IDEA WHAT ΤΗΑT PLACE REALLY WAS?!

He had silently cursed as he watched her go deeper and deeper into the lion's den. His sensitive nose soon scented the filthy smell of some demons not so far away from them. Thankfully before he needed to intervene she suddenly stopped ad hide behind some bushes. He only prayed that her scent would not be picked up by those demons but thankfully by the looks of it they had engaged themselves in some mindful conversation and paid little attention to their surroundings. 

During those minutes his eyes scanned the area like a hawk. This place didn't look ordinary. It wasn't a simple building what so ever. Firstly there we cameras everywhere and from the smell of it the place was packed with demons. 

He began paying more attention to the conversation that was starting to unfold. Something about an Empress...? He didn't get it...what Empress were they talking about?

_''IT'S THE TRUTH!! That is why they had increased security tonight, whoever dares to even step foot on our grounds is dead meat.''_

Only after hearing that last sentence, he jumped immediately towards Rin to grab her!

They needed to get out of here and fast before someone noticed them! As slowly as he could he walked over to were Rin was standing and put his hand on top of her mouth in fear that she would scream.

Everything from that point on had been a blur. Their attack, their escape, Rin's injury. The only thing that he felt relieved for was the fact that he had managed to place the secret neckless that Miroku had made especially for him so he could hide all traces of his scent so he could walk unnoticed around around Rin's neck in time. Thanks to that little thing, Rin had kept her identity safe. There was no way of knowing what these demons would have done to her if she was discovered...

Even the thought sent shivers down his spine.

Finally, he found the one place that he always gave him calmness. Somewhere deep inside the ever sleepless Tokio, there was a secret garden inside a small abandoned house. 

He took a dew step and found himself in front of the large secret tree. 

He looked up at the old tree that stood there for hundreds of years and for some reason held high spiritual powers.

'Who was this angel? Why did she come here? Her presence since the beginning had only caused him and his mate trouble... Was it safe for her to continue to stay with them?'

His mind was spinning with all the questions that sought an answer.

Suddenly he felt the presence of an intruder behind him! Automatically his hand reached for Tessaiga and turned around in a swift move ready to strike.

The image of his long trusting friend suddenly appeared in his field of view.

He halted all moves before Tessaiga found its target! 

''It's only you...'' he said relieved as he secured Tessaiga back in his belt.

''I thought I told you to **NOT** engage in any unnecessary fight for the time being!'' the angry tone of his friend made him immediately lost for words. For all the time that they knew each other, he had never seen him lose control.

''What were you thinking?!! His friend growled angrily at him!

He couldn't help but stare at the angry eyes of the man who was for some unknown reason was scolding him like he was some sort of a child!

The man started to pace back and forth now in front of him like a wild animal unable to keep his temper at check.

''If you value your life and the one of your mate you will do as I say! **KEEP CLEAR OF TAISHO EMPIRE** **UNTIL I SAY SO! DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I AM SAYING TO YOU ?!''**

'What the hell was his problem...? Whatever happened happened. He escaped from that place and had saved the angel as well didn't he?' 

He was about to protest when the man in front of him suddenly stopped and looked at him straight in the eyes!

''I don't know what you will have to do, but send that angel back to where she belongs as soon as possible.''

''WHY?!'' he immediately asked without a second to waste.

 **''JUST DO AS I SAY!''** the man growled and before he had time to protest, he was already gone!

 **''DAMN IT!''** he cursed out loud! He needed to know! What the hell was going on?! 

Why was Rin so important?! And how in the hell did he know of her existence?!

He was starting to feel the unwanted feeling of fear starting to penetrate deep into his heart...

This situation was nothing like he had encountered before and that scared him...

.....

He couldn't avert his eyes away from the scene of destruction that lied all around him.

Several bodies were lying down dead around him and some of Jūrōmaru men were still trying to help out the injured that we're unable to move on their own.

''The security guards that were on patrol at the time testified that all of a sudden the stench of a hanyō appeared.''

''That is not possible,'' he said determinedly. How was is it possible that someone and especially a hanyō had found a way to breach their security system?!

''Well, not only that, the two that survived, both gave me the same story when I interrogate them separately.'' 

He immediately turned around to check at the face of Jūrōmaru.

''Explain'' he commanded.

''The hanyō was accompanied by a girl.''

He immediately tensed after hearing that.

Rin...

Rin was with that hanyō!!! 

He felt his temper begin to boil! What the hell was Rin doing with someone as lowly as a hanyō?! How did _she_ know someone like that?!

Why would a hanyō bastard drag intentionally an angel to a place that was packed with demons and risk her safety?!

Suddenly he remembered the complete absence of her scent which made him tremble with a completely unknown and unwelcomed feeling...

His eyes looked around, scanning the area...looking for...

''Both of them have escaped, the cameras on the street outside our perimeter's building have caught them leaving the grounds of the ''Empire.''

He immediately turned to look at Jūrōmaru yet again!

 **''Show me that footage NOW!''** he gave the order before walking away from the scene.

He needed to see the face of that bastard who had dared place Rin into danger!

See his face and find him!

An evil smirk appeared on his face as he already made plans in his mind on how he would turn his enemy to shreds. 


	7. Humanity

''How did it happen?'' Sango looked at the sleeping form of Rin.

''I don't know, Inuyasha brought her like this last night, he never said a thing.''

''But how? I thought you all went to bed after Miroku and I left.''

''Rin sneaked out last night, Inuyasha heard her leave and decided to follow her.''

''Where did she go? She doesn't know a living soul here on Earth.'' Sango asked her curiously.

''Don't know...'' she let out a deep sigh unable to contain her despair. Worrying about Inuyasha was a routine by now, but she had trust in him and his powers so subconsciously she always felt calm that he would return to her safe at the end of the day. This time though, for some inexplicable reason things felt different like the stakes had become higher. She couldn't explain it but she had a bad feeling this time like _something_ was about to happen... _something_ that was beyond their control. 

''Hasn't Inuyasha come back yet?''

''No, he just texted me saying that he had something to do and he would be back later tonight.''

''See? He is fine, Rin is fine too. Please don't worry Kagome.''

''Are you sure you're ok staying with her until me or Inuyasha come back?'' Kagome asked nervously.

''I told you not to worry, we will be fine, besides anything happens I will call you immediately.''

''Thank you, Sango, I am just worried that she will panic if she wakes up all alone after everything that happened to her.''

Sango gave her best friend a tight hug giving her the courage that she lacked right now.

''It's going to be alright...''

....

**''IMPOSSIBLE!!!''** his fists banged the console in front of him with fury, destroying it in the process. Sparkles began to toss right and left from the broken wires. 

His nostrils flared and his eyes changed color from golden to deep red. 

This couldn't be happening! Jūrōmaru said that there _was_ actual footage of the two!! All he saw in front of him right now was garbage!! They had spent hours looking at the footage from all the cameras in the entire building and all they saw was each image to become immediately blurry the moment that the two passed in front of each camera!

 **''FIX IT!!!''** he commanded in an animalistic voise!!

''I am trying my Lord but...but...'' the security guard stuttered, unable to finish his sentence as he pushed with trembling fingers some buttons in another console.

His hand reached for the neck of the guard and in one swift move, he raised him from his seat and held him high in the air!

The man's hands instinctively reached for his fingers trying to ease the pressure that he applied to his neck so he could breathe but it was in vain.

 **''I will give you _one_ hour to fix this,'' **he spoke in a low, deadly voise. The man tried to nod his head in agreement but it was impossible. 

He tossed him in the nearby wall and without bothering, he turned around and exited the control room.

Quickly he took the elevator and pressed the top floor that his office was located.

His demon was begging to be unleashed, to go hunt, to kill something, anything to satisfy his bloodthirst!

The doors opened and he headed towards his office.

 **''No one is allowed to interrupt me!''** with one hand he pushed the double doors to his office and stopped when a female voice interrupted him before banging the doors shut.

''Not even your mother?'' Vixen asked hesitantly.

 **''Especially her!''** he commanded and with a loud bang, he shut the doors!

....

She slowly opened her eyes. 

'Too bright...' she covered them with her hands. 

''Here, let me close them up for you.'' a female voice said from next to her and she felt the bright light to slowly disappear.

Instinctively she jumped backward and her body slammed the wall!

''HEY, HEY! IT'S ME, SANGO!'' a gentle hand touched her shoulder.

Her eyes open and saw a pair of brown ones looking at her concerned. Her heart slowly relaxed as the familiar face of Sango appeared in front of her. 

Sango gave her a faint smile before speaking.

''How are you feeling?''

Her eyes slowly looked at her surroundings. The place actually looked quite familiar...wait, that was Inuyasha and Kagome's place! That was the room they had given her!

''How...'' a big frown appeared between her eyebrows. This was not where she remembers being the last time she was awake...

 **''Inuyasha?!!''** she asked panicked as everything came crashing down like a tidal wave! **''How is Inuyasha?! He is not hurt, is he?!!''**

''Rin, Rin!! He is fine!! Don't worry, you're both fine!! You're safe!'' Sango gently squeezes her upper arms trying to make her listen.

''Where...-''

''Please don't worry, Kagome is at the hospital, she is working and Inuyasha is out doing his...well, whatever he is doing all day and I am here to take care of you,'' Sango said cheerfully with a huge smile on her face.

''Are you sure he is not hurt?'' she was worried, last night's events kept repeating in her mind.

''Yes, Inuyasha is tougher than he looks, show a little faith.'' she giggled. ''Now! Let's see how you are doing!'' Sango pointed to her left shoulder. 

Her eyes looked there and found underneath her clothes a white bandage. 

''You were injured,'' Sango explained to her but did not ask how or where she got that wound. Maybe that was for the best, she didn't want to talk about it yet, she still needed to figure out how to deal with things. Last night's mission turned out to be a huge failure, one that had almost caused Inuyasha to lose his life. Apparently, he had followed her to make sure she was safe...

Immediatly guilt made her bow her head in total shame...

She had placed one of her friends in mortal danger and that was something that pained her deeply.

''Let me see how your wound is healing,'' Sango asked her to remove the upper part of her clothes so she could change the bandage. Quickly she followed her instructions and let Sango do what she needed to do.

How did things turn out the way they did? Time was running out and apparently, she was nowhere near in accomplishing her mission. She hadn't even located where Sesshōmaru was...

''OH MY GOD!!'' 

''WHAT, WHAT?!!'' she asked startled when she saw Sango jump up all amazed as she continued to look at her shoulder.

''You're all healed!!!'' she pointed at her shoulder and in turn, she looked as well to where the bandage was a minute ago.

It was true, there was no wound, no scratch, merely just some dried blood.

''You really _are_ an angel...'' Sango said mostly to herself...''Are you hurt anywhere else?'' she finally asked after she regained her resolve.

''No, I think I am ok...'' hesitantly she made the effort to stand up.

''Hey! Let me help you get up.'' Sango gave her her arm for support.

''Thank you so much Sango,'' she gave the girl a warm smile in return for her kindness.

She finally stood next to the girl and thankfully she felt just fine. Her body didn't hurt anymore and her hearing had return back to normal. A sudden loud noise quickly interrupted the silence.

''Are you hungry?'' Sango suddenly asked her.

''Em...what?!''

Sango pointed towards her belly.

She quickly wrapped her arms around her midsection. The noise was coming from down there... 'what was that...?!'

''It's only normal, you haven't had a proper breakfast yet. Hey! I have a great idea! Since you are alright and you are hungry, why don't we head outside to get some proper breakfast?! I am sure you never had one right?'' Sango asked her excitedly.

''Em...yes...?'' she wasn't sure what to say to that...

''OH GREAT!!'' the girl jumped up and down happily! ''We will have a girl's day! Oh, thank God Miroku will be busy with the temple all day! I will text Kagome to let her know where we are! We can go over to Koi's place, I heard that they serve the best miso soup it's really popular, or if you prefer something not so traditional, maybe some bagel or some pancakes what do you think? Hey!! Why don't we try both?! Oh, we are going to have such a great time!!''

She had no idea what Sango was saying. She was just talking so fast and paying little attention to her surroundings. Quickly she picked up a purple jumper from inside Kagome's closet and placed it in front of her and then removed it quickly waving her head in disapproving and then went once again to the closet to pick up another one in a different color placing it once again in front of her. She repeated the same process for at least ten more times until she finally decided on an orange jumper and something she called a skirt. It was much shorter than her usual long white robe and she felt really embarrassed to actually wear something that revealed her legs but Sango didn't take no for an answer, saying that she looked stunning dressed like that. 

After seeing that there was no way in actually convincing Sango to let her change to something longer she finally dressed the way Sango had suggested. 

''It makes me so happy to know that I was right, you look so chic!'' Sango said after she placed a coat on top of her clothes that reached her knees.

''Oh we going to have so much fun!!'' the girl quickly grabbed her hand and dragged her outside the house.

....

He couldn't focus all morning. His eyes were gazing at the horizon like a hawk. He had been standing in front of his window trying to organize his thoughts. Those imbeciles down in the control room at the end had found absolutely nothing. Well, that earned them a quick death as a result and still, he couldn't calm down. 

His ego still couldn't accept the fact that someone, as lowly as a hanyō had managed to penetrate into their territory completely unnoticed and create such damage for them. He had heard stories in the past about the existence of hanyō's. Their existence was extremely rare due to the fact that demons were highly proud creatures and considered humans beneath them. He knew only a handful from his kind that had dared to mate with filthy humans and had already paid the price for those actions.

It was no secret that demons were known for two things. The first was the uncontrollable obsession for dominance and the second was their undeniable need for rutting. He too was no exception to those two trades but even so the thought of taking a human to his bed sicken him to the very core. Knowing demons that actually had dared to commit such a sin discussed him beyond words. 

These demons and those bastards that they had produced needed to be eradicated from their Realm.

That was the reason why he felt so utterly angry! How was it possible that _his_ innocent little angel knew a person like this? Had the lowlife tricked _her_ into becoming friends with _her_ for an ulterior motive?

His claws elongated...

Was he using _her_ as a bait for whatever sick plan he had in his mind...?

His vision started to blur...

Could it be that this hanyō was linked to the recent attacks and somehow he had found the **ONE** thing that could actually.......?

His heartbeat accelerated!

Was it possible that _he_ was the one he was looking for all this time...?

 **''The bastard would pay...''** he lowly growled with deep almost animalistic voise.

....

For the first time in a long time, she felt that happy and relaxed. During the morning they had picked some round puffy things that were filled with a brown liquid called chocolate from a small little place down in the city center. Sango called them donuts. They were the sweetest and most tasteful thing she had yet tried. They walked around the city because Sango wanted to show her around to all her favorite places.

This time the city didn't look scary at all compared to last night. Even though it was cold there were people walking around enjoying the sunny day. Later in the day, Sango took her to a Japanese Restaurant that served traditional Japanese food. Sango kept ordering dishes after dishes of various delicacies for her to taste. 

She had tasted pretty much everything that was placed in front of them. 

The flavors that each food left on her mouth was exquisite, she simply couldn't get enough. It was until she felt her belly to swollen dangerously that she believed that it was time to _maybe_ stop eating.

''I think I am going to burst...'' she sighed as she rubbed her belly.

Sango laughed out loud as she continued to look at her. 

''I am surprised that you managed that last miso soup. Did you like it?''

''It was delicious.''

''I think we should go get something sweet, what would you like?''

''Sweet?'' she looked at her perplexed. She highly doubted that there was any room left in her belly to even have another bite.

''Yeah, I would suggest ice cream. I know it's cold today but is something I strongly suggest that you should try it!''

She still had no idea what she was supposed to say that all she knew was that she trusted Sango's judgment when it came to food.

''Give me a minute to go to the counter and pay and I will meet you at the door, ok?''

''Pay?''

''Well yeah, if you want to buy something you need money for it. You cannot have things for free.''

She looked at her perplexed, totally not understanding what was Sango was trying to explain to her.

''If you are good at something you find a job in that field, then you get paid for your work, that is how you earn money.'' Sango removed a small pouch from her bag and show her some colorful papers. ''It's called money. We are going to pay the manager of the restaurant for his services.''

''Oh! I understand now!'' Something similar to her job in Heaven. She had a job she loved back in Heaven, but the only thing she had ever received from those around her was love and quite frankly it was the only thing she needed. This so-called ''money'' seemed sinful. Why ask for payment for your service when all someone needed in return was a smile or a hug as a ''payment''?

Humans were strange...

''Have you decide to stay indefinite here on Earth?''

Her eyes blinked a couple of times.

'Stay here?' No, no! Her home was not here. She was on a mission here, one she needed to accomplish as soon as possible, and right now she had totally pushed back at the back of her mind that by spending a good time with Sango.

She slowly bowed her head in shame. 

How could she be so irresponsible? There were people that risked everything covering for her back home and she was wasting valuable time here doing things that were totally irrelevant to the reason for her descend.

''Hey, what's wrong Rin? Did I say something bad to upset you?'' Sango quickly got up and came to sit next to her, placing an arm around her shoulders to give her a hug.

''I am sorry...is just...'' the first tear quickly dropped from the corner of her eye.

''You can tell me anything Rin.''

''I feel guilty...for...placing Inuyasha...into danger...I feel guilty for my friends..that...-'' she said between sobs as she started to cry uncontrollably now.

''It's alright Rin...it's alright...'' Sango 

....

''My Lord?''

He quickly turned around! He was so lost in his thoughts that he had failed to notice Jūrōmaru's presence inside his office.

''I am sorry, I knocked but-''

He simply waved for Jūrōmaru to get to the point.

''Well, I am afraid that we lost his scent. The hanyō was smart to get lost inside the morning market.''

He took a deep breath to calm himself.

''There was no trace of any kind of scent of the girl he was with which I find really strange.''

He turned around once again to look at the sun that was starting to set on the horizon.

''My Lord, may I ask about the girl identity?'' his friend asked hesitantly. Jūrōmaru was no fool. He had already started to place the pieces of the puzzle together. Even so, he preferred to keep Rin's identity to himself.

''I don't care what action you take, you _will_ find the hanyō and bring him to me alive!'' he said in a deadly serious tone dismissing any further interrogation from Jūrōmaru.

''Yes my Lord.''

Before he was about to leave he spoke again.

''The girl is not to be harmed under any circumstance is that understood?'' he couldn't help but growl as he made his command clear.

''As you wish my Lord.''

....

Finally, her tears had stopped. Sango had taken her for a walk to a place she said that she and Miroku had their first date, whatever that meant. The poor girl was trying really hard to make her forget about all of her troubles and just smile. 

They were sitting on a bench that had the best view. You could actually see the entire city from that place. The sun had already descended and night had come. Millions of twinkling little lights had slowly started to appear on the horizon. It was a really beautiful sight to be seen. Sango as usual was right. 

''You know what? Ice cream I promised you and ice cream I will deliver. Wait here, I will just be a minute.'' Sango quickly stood up and ran towards a small shop behind them that was packed with people outside waiting to enter.

She turned her head and continue to stare at the beautiful scene in front of her.

What was she supposed to do? Time was running out... It was a matter of time before Kohaku would probably figure out that she had gone missing.

'Would he be worried? Would he call Kaede and the others?' she wondered...

She sighed...

'Even so, I am not scared...' she mentally said. It was worth the risk. There was still hope for Sesshōmaru. He.. _he_ was worth it...

A faint smile started to appear again on her face...

''Em...hello...'' she quickly looked to her right. 

Next to the bench, a tall boy with long dark brown hair and a gentle face looked at her all shyly.

''Em...my name is Suikotsu. I couldn't help but notice you the moment you arrived with your friend and...and...'' he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly as he tried to find the right words. ''Well, I think that is a shame for someone as beautiful such as yourself to cry. Here!'' he bowed respectfully removing from his jacket a handkerchief and then proceed to give it to her.

Had the boy seen her crying and thought about giving her his handkerchief to dry her tears? Such a gentle soul. She felt really moved by his small gesture. 

Slowly she reached for the boys token. He maintained the pose until she took the handkerchief from his fingers.

''Thank you, you are too kind.'' she gave him a small smile.

''It's fine. I am glad that at least I made you smile.'' the boy laughed out loud as he once again rubbed his head.

''May I know your name?'' he asked as he came to stand in front of her.

''It's Rin.''

''Rin,'' he repeated her name as if tasting how it sounded. ''It's really beautiful.''

''Thank you.''

''Em...I see that your friend it's on her way back so I wouldn't want to impose, so...may I see you again? Maybe go on a date and get a cup of coffee or something? I know this great little place not very far from here.'' the boy said and immediately blushed.

''Em...I...'' what did Suikotsu meant by date? She didn't understand. She only looked at him perplexed.

''Oh! I am sorry, I guess you have a boyfriend, I am really sorry.'' Suikotsu said and bowed once again. ''Even so, it was a pleasure knowing you Rin. Please smile more, it suits you!'' he blinked at her playfully before turning around to walk away.

''Sorry it took so long, it was packed. Here.'' she handed her the so-called ice cream she had promised. 

She looked at Sango as she gave a big lick at the pink ball that stood on top of the cone.

'Mmmmm...so delicious...'' Sango said happily as she closed her eyes to savor the taste.

She proceeds to do the same just as Sango did.

''IT'S COLD!!!'' she said and closed her eyes instinctively. The coldness seemed to reach her brain...

Sango laughed out loud at the scene. 

''Smaller licks, keep it in your mouth first to savor the taste than swallow it or else it will freeze your throat.

She followed Sango's instructions.

''Mmmm...it tastes...good...''

''I didn't know what flavor you would like so I ordered you my favorite, strawberry.''

''Strawberry, I like it,'' she said as she took another lick.

''What is _that_?'' Sango said as she pointed to the handkerchief that rested on her lap.

''Oh, that? This boy named Suikotsu offered it to me because he saw that I was crying.''

''NO WAY!!! TELL ME EVERYTHING!!!'' Sango turned around so quickly to face her that she felt surprised that the ice cream hadn't dropped from her hands.

''Em...he offered me his handkerchief and asked me to go on a date with him, whatever that meant.''

''A DATE?!!! Oh my God!!! I can't believe it!!! What did you say?!!!''

''....Nothing....?''

''And what did he say _then_??!!''

''He believed that I had a boyfriend...that was why I didn't reply. By the way, what's a boyfriend?''

''I was only gone for five minutes and someone asked you for a date! Unbelievable! I am so proud of you Rin!'' Sango gave her a tight hug.

'Was having a boyfriend such an accomplishment she wondered. Was that why Sango was so proud of her?'

''So I guess I will have to be your teacher for the day. So a boyfriend is someone who is very dear to your heart. He is the one you want to be with every single time during the day. He is your lover and your best friend combined because he knows you better than anyone else on this Earth. He cares and protects you with his life and makes your heart race every single time you think of him. A boyfriend is someone that makes you blush whenever he looks at you and sets your body on fire when he touches you. Does that make sense?''

She looked at Sango's dreamy face as she described the term of a boyfriend. It sounded so similar to the term _soulmates_ she had once read inside an old book. One soul that had separated during its descend to Earth into two different persons. They both shared an unbreakable bond so powerful and deep. These two beings fulfilled each other in every single way possible and spent their entire lives trying to find one another. Their love was so honest and pure that it said that even made angels cry.

Slowly and very naturally her mind easily drifted to Sesshōmaru...

Her cheeks once again as they had a mind of their own started to heat up...

''What is _that_??!! Well well, miss Rin you're blushing!'' Sango said playfully.

''I AM NOT!'' her hands reached her cheeks to cover them, dropping the ice cream to the floor in the process.

''Rin are you in love?'' Sango gave her a little nudge with her elbow. 

''In love...?''

''Hey! Is that why you are here on Earth? Because of some guy?!''

She was lost for words... _in love_?

Angels didn't fall in love...

This was a human trait. 

Falling in love could be considered a sin for her kind...

She was here for someone she considered special but...but...

''Hey, Rin sorry I teased you, I didn't mean to make you uncountable, it's alright if you don't want to talk about it.''

''No, no...it's alright Sango...is just...is just that I am indeed here for someone...and...-''

''Take a deep breath...'' Sango rubbed her back, giving her some courage and a minute to organize her thoughts.

She did as Sango said and she felt much better.

''Is it another angel you are seeking?''

She merely shook her head negatively as she turned her eyes to look at her own two feet.

''A human?''

''No...'' she whispered and kept her eyes firmly on the ground.

 **''A demon?!''** Sango sounded alarmed now.

Her eyes slowly rose and looked at her and finally nodded.

''Rin, I don't know what to tell you about that...'' she was trying to find the words to continue. ''From what Inuyasha and Miroku tell me is that the demons that roam the Earth are not something to be handle lightly. Inuyasha has risked his life more times than I can count dealing with these creatures and I know for a fact from Kagome that she stitches him up on a daily basis now because he comes back all wounded.''

She was beginning to shiver...

''Miroku tells me that he couldn't even count the angels that had lost their souls trying to save those creatures from eternal damnation,'' Sango said seriously.

'' _He_ is different!'' she said defensively. Sesshōmaru was nothing like those creatures Sango was describing. _He_ was kind and caring and worth saving from all that darkness.

''He is a demon!'' Sango immediately spoke back.

Why couldn't Sango believe her?!

''Are you telling me that you're willing to risk your own existence for a mere demon?! Kagome told me that you and Inuyasha escaped by chance last night!''

''Inuyasha is a half-demon and is one of your best's friends. He was given a chance to prove himself and had earned a place in your hearts and is showing in practice daily that light can prevail the darkness.''

Sango looked at her sympathetically.

''If I didn't believe that _he_ was worth saving I wouldn't be here Sango.''

A moment of silence passed between the two girls where they merely looked at each other.

''Alright! So what does your demon look like? What's his name?'' 

There was no point in actually keeping it a secret anymore.

''His name is Sesshōmaru.''

''Sesshōmaru...where have I heard that name before...?'' a deep frown formed between Sango's eyebrows.

''Maybe from this morning...?''

''OH YEAH!! Sesshōmaru Taishō from the Taishō Empire?! Is that the one you are in love with?!''

**''I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM!''**

''Rin, do you have the slightest idea who that is?'' Sango looked at her with wide eyes.

''Well yes... _he_ is my friend...''

''You're friends with Sesshōmaru Taishō?! His father is like the biggest player in the entire business world even though he rarely shows his face in public. Inuyasha told me that his son is also a high-class demon and from what he can tell quite powerful. From the tabloids, I heard that Sesshōmaru is about to take his father's place in the company that is why he suddenly appeared in the game.''

She tried to process what it was that Sango was telling her...

''No... _he_... _he_ is a simple guard...'' she whispered.

''Well, you can check yourself whether what I am telling you is correct or not.''

 **''How?!''** she asked quickly.

''Well, I saw on the news that the Taishō Empire is having a big celebration tonight at the ''Royal Palace.'' There is big secrecy regarding the reason for this event but everybody who's everybody is going to be there probably announcing some big thing regarding your boyfriend.''

 **''HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!** said almost screamed as her cheeks flamed once again.

''Right, right.'' Sango gave her a sly look. ''So you want to go?''

''But how...?''

''Don't you trust me?!'' Sango gave her a toothy smile.

She looked at her and a determined look formed at her face this time. She really wanted to go. Find out the truth about her......friend...

''Let's go!''

....

''My Lord?'' his eyes shoot up to find Vixen standing next to a half-open door.

 **''WHAT?!''** he snarled.

''My Lord, I know you told me not to interrupt you but I must remind you about the event at the Royal Palace tonight.'' Vixen was already holding a hanging garment bag and a black shoebox.

'FUCK!! He had forgotten about that one. The event that was planned in order to properly introduce himself to their oldest and newest members of their Relm here on Earth as the son of the great Inu no Taishō and future successor of Hell. It was a compulsory thing to do that he was in no mood to go what so ever!

''LEAVE THEM ON THE DESK AND GET OUT!'' he continued with the work he was doing. His ears picked at the annoying taping of her hills as she headed towards the meetings desk at the end of his office.

''Would you like me to help you change and-''

 **''GET OUT OR lOSE YOUR LIFE!''** he roared!

Immediatly she bowed and ran outside his office in terror.

He took a deep breath trying to calm himself!

'Why of all days did he had to be tonight this event?!'

He stood up and walked over to where Vixen had left his clothes.

Right...

'' ** _Finish quickly, then fly around the city. Hopefully, we will catch her scent..''_** his demon suggested. 

This was actually a great idea. Go for hunting...

Only this hunt will grant him the biggest price he had ever earned...

His demon purred pleasantly...

Suddenly he felt motivated!

'Let's do this!'


	8. Pain

''I wasn't expecting for the security to be so tight around here,'' Sango whispered. At least twenty men, all dressed in black suits patrolled the area like hawks.

They were watching the back entrance of the hotel for a long time from across the street, hiding in the shadows of a dark alley, trying to sneak in but so far they hadn't been able to take a single step forward.

Several trucks came and went at the back entrance of the hotel, unloading supplies for the big event but unfortunately whoever stepped inside those doors needed to show an'' ID'' as Sango had called it before entering inside.

''Damn it! And I thought that at least things at this entrance were going to be laxer. ..''

How were they going to get in? If it was so difficult to get inside from the back entrance, then she couldn't even begin to imagine how heavily guarded must have been the main door.

Suddenly two trucks approached the back entrance simultaneously, each driving there from the opposite side of the road. 

Both of them began to honk frantically expecting the other one to drive back.

**''GET BACK!! WE WERE HERE FIRST!!''** The driver from the left truck rolled down his window and yelled angrily!

**'' _WHAT A FACKING LOOSER_!! WE ARE ALREADY LATE FOR OUR DELIVERY, LET US PASS FIRST!!''** The guy who was sitting next to the driver on the right truck yelled even louder!

**''ARE YOU FUCKIN KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?!''** The driver of the left truck yelled again and without warning, he opened his door and stepped outside!

Both doors of the right truck opened as well and two huge men stepped outside from their vehicle, ready for a fight!

**''EVERYBODY CALM DOWN!!!''** One of the security guards stepped in, in front of the scene, and tried to calm down the spirits. 

''There's our chance!'' Sango immediately whispered before she grabbed her hand and dragged her across the street. They quickly went behind the left truck and stopped again to watch the scene that was unfolding in front of them.

People were yelling angrily and a wild fight was about to begin! All the security guards now had stepped in front of the four large men trying to separate them and a few people in white aprons had stepped outside from inside the building to see what was going on.

'' _I_ will cause a destruction, _you_ get in! Pretend that you are one of the staff members of the hotel! Don't do anything reckless, just get in, and quickly get out! I will wait for you behind that alley alright?!'' Sango ordered her quickly, not giving her the chance to react before she opened the door of the truck and without a warning, she grabbed one heavy wooden box and handed it to her to carry. She quickly grabbed another and tossed it on the street with force. The wooden box broke along with the bottles that were inside the case with a loud bang! Red liquid poured on the street and made all the yellings from the front of the truck to cease!

''NOW!'' Sango pushed her away from her and towards the entrance of the hotel!

**''WHAT IS GOING ON OVER THERE?!''** someone yelled this time from the side of the truck! Probably one of the scary, angry drivers was walking towards Sango!

She panicked and wanted to return back to see if Sango was alright but this was her one and only chance, she couldn't chance to lose that!

Not even two steps away, she came face to face with one of the guards!

''Hurry up! Just take the wines inside! **MOVE**!'' A very tall, masculine man commanded her as he pushed her roughly inside the double doors! She held the box tighter in her arms, praying she wouldn't lose her balance and drop it because then everything would be lost.

Her heart was pounding like crazy inside her chest as she tried to walk inside quickly, carrying the wooden box as best as could in her lap. She followed another person who suddenly appeared in her scope, who also carried a similar wooden box just like hers.

They walked down a long corridor and soon she found herself inside a large room full of people who run panicky right and left, carrying either huge boxes in their hands or trays with food or drinks. 

**''Where is your apron?!''** An older woman asked her angrily!

''Em...I am...sorry...I...-'' she was so scared that she couldn't even form a proper sentence.

**''Give me this!''** she removed the box away from her hands roughly. ''Go change quickly and then bring more champagne to the Main Hall!'' the woman said rudely.

She tried desperately not to let her eyes tear from fear as she looked around to see where she was about to go and change. Everyone around her was dressed in some sort of white uniform and she was the only one still dressed differently. 

Her eyes scanned the room and after a while saw a door that said ''STUFF ONLY''. Was she supposed to go there? Without wasting another minute she almost ran towards that room. Inside, thankfully there was no one. She got inside and closed the door behind her. 

Inside there, there was a wall that was covered with some sort of tall metallic boxes with numbers on them and a lock outside. She tried to open one but it was locked. She tried another one and it was the same. Oh no!! 

'What I am going to do now?!' she thought scared! Her eyes looked around the room once again and by chance they landed on a small basket at the far corner. She quickly ran over there and opened it. Inside she found some towels and thankfully one pair of the same white apron she saw the others wear!

''Oh thank you God!'' she said happily and quickly removed her coat and wore the apron on top of her clothes. 

Without time to waste she quickly ran again outside. She noticed a couple of people walk over to a large bench that was filled with big bottles on one end and tall glasses on the other. She noticed that whoever approached that place was given a tray with either glasses or bottles. As soon as their tray was full they carried it outside that room.

She proceeded to do the same. She went to stand in front of that bench and waited.

''What do you need?'' an older man asked her from behind the bench.

''Champagne...'' she whispered, that was what that lady had instructed her to carry.

''Here'' the man handed her a tray full of heavy, tall bottles.

Very slowly and using both hands to keep the tray steady so she wouldn't drop any bottles, she carried them, once again following the person who was carrying a tray with some empty glasses in front of her. Where ever he was going, that's where she needed to go as well!

'Courage Rin! Everything is going to be alright!'

Soon she would find the answers she was looking for...

....

''My Lord may I say you look as sharp as always,'' Jaken said as the doors of the elevator closed up. A growl was enough to make his servant shut up. He needed to finish with this night as quickly as possible. Having the usual ''small talk'' with anyone right now was simply out of the question. That was why he kept the imp by his side. Jaken had a natural talent for sucking up at people and gain their favors.

The doors of the elevator opened and he stepped outside to the Main Hall. A sea of black-dressed demons entered his line of vision. 

Immediatly he was greeted by his followers as they quickly made room for him to pass and then bow lowly to show their deep respect in the process.

He stopped at no one.

He knew that this night was especially important for him as the future Ruler of Their Lands but right now he couldn't care less about that. The only thing that consumed his mind right now was _Rin_. He needed to get over with this gathering as quickly as possible and go seek _her_ out.

As soon as he stepped foot on that stage, a thunderous applause filled the large room. Suddenly for no apparent reason, his heart seemed to accelerate.

Immediatly his demon tensed.

'What is happening?!'

_**'BE ON ALERT'!**_ his demon immediately commanded. 

His eyes scanned the room trying to identify the immediate danger that required his attention!

Jūrōmaru had thankfully informed him beforehand that Naraku would not be attending tonight's event. Even so, in his stead, he had sent a few of his closest ''leeches'' that all stood together somewhere in the background surely wanting to report everything that would take place here tonight to their master.

Well, he couldn't wait to show _them_ and Naraku who was their ONE TRUE MASTER after tonight!!

His eyes scanned the rest of the crowd who was just some regular high-class demons all dressed in their finest clothes along with their eager daughters who sweet-eyed him from the moment he stepped foot inside that room. They tried their best to impress him with fake smiles and deep bows, worshiping the ground he stepped on, all ready to swear eternal allegiance to him and the mere thought pleased him greatly. His hard work was finally giving him the results he sought.

Even so, he remained alert.

**''WELCOME ALL.''** the room immediately fell silent. All eyes were on him paying close attention to the things he was about to say.

**''I would like to thank you all for honoring me with your presence here tonight. My father the great Inu no Taishō when He first established our Realm, He had ONE great vision on his mind, to protect his own kind against our sworn enemies by all cost! That vision took life with your valuable help that slowly made our Empire into the powerful one you all know today. We would never have gotten this far if it wasn't for your constant support and effort!''**

A huge applause made him stop and for the first time truly admire the passion that these people had about their Empire. These were truly the most loyal supporters of Hell.

**''I have followed the footsteps of my father closely since I was still very young, observing and learning everything there was to know from a Great Leader that spent His entire existence fighting not only the enemies outside our Realm but also the ones _inside_ that dared to oppose to His Commands.'' **his eyes immediately send daggers to Naraku's supporters who looked at his every word closely.

**The time for a change has finally come for me to prove that I will not only protect and expand our Kingdom but also eradicate _those_ who will oppose to MY WILL!''** This time an even louder applause made the crowd go wild with excitement! 

_It was time...HIS time..._

**''The time has come for me to take the rightful position of My Father as the New Ruler of Hell!''** People kept applauding nonstop! 

**''Just like you have supported my Father since the beginning, support ME so I can have the strength to destroy once and for all those who dare to oppose to our great power!''** he roared with passion!

**''LONG LIVE OUR FUTURE EMPEROR!!''** Jaken who stood in front of everyone, just below the stage, raised his glass to give the toast!

**''LONG LIVE OUR FUTURE EMPEROR!!''** the entire crowd said in unison as they all raised their glasses to toast in his honor!

Suddenly his sensitive ears picked up the sound of some broken glasses somewhere in the background. Immediatly his eyes turned and located the direction in which the noise came from.

Golden eyes locked together with brown and his whole body froze!!

**'RIN!!!'**

**She** was here!!! **She** was looking at him with teary eyes...

**_'REACT AND THEY WILL KILL HER IN A HEARTBEAT!'_** his demon said in fear!

He couldn't move...he couldn't breathe...

She was really there and she was in pain...he could feel it...

The sharp pain intensified and it seemed to tear him apart from the inside...

The once smiling girl...the _one_ that trusted him...the _one_ she smiled at him...the _one_ that had given him that flower... was gone...

Tears started to fall from the corners of her eyes in...disappointment...

His heart constricted with excruciating pain.

Very suddenly she blinked and looked around her, breaking their eye contact.

He let out a frustrated growl as soon as he saw her turn around and headed to the door without sparing him another look. 

'DON'T GO!' it took all of him might not yell at her!

He needed to force himself to remain where he was standing, unfazed so he wouldn't raise suspicion and draw attention to Rin!

He watched her quickly push the door and exit!

_**'SHE IS GETTING AWAY!'**_ his demon said alarmed!

'NOT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON HER!' He roared angrily!

....

Her vision was so blurry! She couldn't see straight from all the tears that kept pouring down to her face from the corners of her eyes.

This couldn't be happening...

'Please God...no...please tell me it's not true...'

Sesshōmaru...Sesshōmaru was...the son of...Inu no Taishō...the future...Emprerror...her eternal enemy...

She began to ran! She needed to get out of this place as soon as possible!

_He_ had seen her, _he_ knew that she was here...

She didn't have much time then...

Suddenly she stopped moving as a group of security guards ran down her way.

''You know what is happening?'' one of the guards asked the other.

''Don't know, Jūrōmaru said that no one is allowed inside or outside the building for the time being!'' the other guard replied anxiously.

She tensed and immediately bowed her head as lowly as possible the moment they passed her, trying to hide her face from them so she would remain unnoticed.

Thankfully they continued their path and paid no attention to her as if she were invisible.

Now, what could she do? Those guards claimed that there was no way of entering or leaving the building. If she even attempted to exit they would realize immediately that she was transpassing.

She tried to think of a way out...

If there was no way of leaving this building from the ground-floor then she had to look for another way... 

The rooftop! The idea hit her and instantly she felt relieved!

She started running again looking for a way to go upstairs. Using that metal box that had gotten her up on this floor could be dangerous at the moment. It had looked quite confusing with all those buttons and right now, she couldn't risk it!

She needed another way. 

Her prayers were thankfully heard as she saw a sign at the end of the corridor in front of a close door with the little image of some stairs. As soon as she reached the door and pushed it open she found herself in front of a staircase. She quickly ascended the stairs and in the process, she removed the white apron she was wearing throwing it to the floor.

Only a couple of floors and she was finally outside the building! She took a couple of deep breaths trying to calm herself and look for a way to escape from up there. She quickly ran towards the end of the rooftop. Her hands gripped the metallic bars that reached her waist and separated her from the void downstairs. The building next to this one was _too_ far away! There was no way in reaching that rooftop by any other means except flying over.

'They will see...'

Inuyasha had forbidden her from showing her true form in public...

But there was no other way!

If she were to stay there, she would surely be discovered by those demons!

She couldn't do anything else but risk it!

She finally decided!

Without another second to waste she unfolded her long white wings!

She was about to push herself off the ground when two strong arms wrapped around her body like iron grips! She didn't even have the chance to scream when a deep male voice spoke next to her ear...

**_''Rin...''_ **her heart skipped a beat...

Her body seemed to freeze, making her unable to react...

She was held tightly in Sesshōmaru's arms...

She was supposed to feel fear but for some inexplicable reason, she felt so...warm...so secure...

A warm feeling started to spread deep inside her chest... her heartbeat started to accelerate and her cheeks to warm as she slowly felt Sesshōmaru's face approach her neck and bury his face there gently.

She could swear that at that moment she heard him give a little sigh.

At that moment her ears picked up at some random voices in the background approach, making her mind return quickly to the present!

Sesshōmaru seemed he heard them also and without warning, he removed his right hand from her waist and placed his hand on top of her eyes covering them completely with his fingers.

She didn't have the chance to ask what he was doing, all she heard was...''

''Forgive me...''

Then everything became black as she lost consciousness.

....

It took everything he got not to run behind _her_! Thankfully her whole presence had remained totally unnoticed by everyone inside that room.

He was about to wrap up his speech when the familiar scent of the two people that annoyed him the most invaded his nostrils yet again!! His eyes looked sideways to find his mother along with Kagura ready to come up the stage. His demon growled dangerously by their joined appearance. If his mother was introducing Kagura tonight it meant only one thing...

He needed to stop this! His plan right now was to keep his mother **occupied** and **alone** on top of the stage and Rin **inside** the building!!

**''Before I leave you with our honorable Empress who wishes to say a few words to all of our old supporters and introduce herself to our newest members here tonight, I would like to thank you all for your allegiance once again! I am looking forward to meeting and working with each and every one of you.''** his hand extended towards his mother, hinting her to come up on stage.

Thankfully Kagura took the hint and didn't dare take a step forward.

Everyone once again bowed deeply in respect.

At that moment he took a step backward, ready to descend the stage when his mother stepped in front of him and grabbed his arm with full force!

**_''We will discuss this later...''_ **she snarled low enough for his ears only.

Like a predator, he moved menacingly in front of her, blocking the view behind him, before removing his arm away from her iron grip swiftly.

_''I am counting on it!''_ he stepped away from his mother and descended the stage. He didn't even spare Kagura a glance.

Immediatly his eyes found Jūrōmaru and as if he was expecting it, his loyal subject was beside him in less than a second.

''Give the order to have the building under lockdown! Nobody gets in or gets out until is inspected by _YOU_!'' he commanded quietly. 

''Yes my Lord!''

''No one is to follow me,'' he said before he got separated from Jūrōmaru. 

''Of course my Lord.'' the man gave him a quick bow before walking away.

In quick strides, he opened the door that Rin had walked out and moved down a long corridor. Everyone looked at him curiously but immediatly cleared the path around him so he could pass.

Something swelled deep inside him in the thought of Rin managing to enter the building completely unnoticed. _His_ little angel had real gumption and that made him look at her in awe. Soon he would find out the real reason behind all the questions that burned him with curiosity.

He needed to find _her_ quickly! 

Jūrōmaru was already covering the ground floor, all he needed to do was guard the rooftop!

Immediatly he pushed one of the doors that led to the main staircase and he froze. Someone was running up the stairs quickly!

_'IT'S HER!'_ he was certain!

He followed her without a second to waste and when he reached the third floor he saw a white apron tossed on the floor. His hand grabbed it in a flash and sniffed it. Strangely there was no scent, nothing. But then again he remembered that even when he was inside the Hall, he still hadn't been able to scent her and that was impossible for someone like him who was a Daiyōkai.

Something wasn't right!

He ran the remaining of the steps and quickly found himself on the building's rooftop! His eyes scanned the area and finally found someone standing near the ledge. 

It was _her_!! His heartbeat quicken and he was about to run towards her!

**_'Don't scare her!'_** his demon commanded! 

His demon was actually right, she had run away from him only minutes ago. He needed to control his temper and speak to her calmly...

As soon as the plan appeared in his mind it disappears when he saw her reveal her long white wings ready to fly away!

Panic immediately rose inside him and he was behind her in a heartbeat, wrapping his arms around her body tightly, trying to immobilize her!

_**''Rin,''**_ he whispered next to her ear... he needed to make his presence known so she wouldn't be alarmed.

Thankfully she seemed to recognize his voice and ceased her movements.

'I finally have you in my arms...' he mentally said as he nuzzled his nose next to her neck.

**_'MINE...'_** his demon purred happily as his arms held her tighter, listening to her heartbeat.

He would gladly remain like that for all eternity if not for the voices coming from behind him!

'THEY WOULD SEE HER!' he almost cursed out loud!

_**'MUST PROTECT HER AT ALL COSTS!!'**_ his demons began to scratch the surface of his mind, begging to free himself so he could protect _her_ in his true form.

He needed to get _her_ out of there quickly and there was only _one_ way to do so! His arm moved away from her waist and his fingers gently covered her eyes.

''Forgive me...'' he said before he used his powers to make her lose conscience and fall into a deep sleep. Her whole body went limp into his arms. He lifted her effortlessly into his arms and immediately revealed his long black wings from behind his shoulder blades. In one swift move, he was high in the air and away from danger!

After placing a good distance from that building, he finally felt relieved! If he had found her a minute later she...she would...

He felt unable to finish that dark though and instead he held Rin's body tighter to his own. 

The wind was cold tonight. His body welcomed the coldness since he was born in Hell, but Rin was different. He hated the idea of her feeling cold, her delicate body was not accustomed to these kinds of temperatures. For the first time in front of the presence of an angel, he unraveled his Mokomoko. The black, thick piece of fur which was part of his true demon form slowly appeared and wrapped around Rin's smooth body like a vine, shielding her from the coldness of the winter night.

His demon purred in absolute bliss.

Even though he loved the feeling of frying and having Rin in his embrace, still it wasn't totally safe. He needed to be cautious of other predators that lurked in the shadows ready to attack him! The last thing he needed right now was to place Rin into another dangerous situation.

Quickly he increased his speed and headed towards his home here on Earth. 

The tall skyscraper where his penthouse was located soon appeared in his scope. He landed gracefully on his balcony, not wanting to wake up _his_ little angel. With the will of his mind, he pushed the window doors open that lead to his bedroom and slowly walked towards his bed carrying Rin carefully in his arms.

With slow movements, he gently lay her body on top of his bed, careful not to hurt her beautiful long wings. He didn't wish to unwrap his Mokomoko away from her body neither to be separate himself away from her warmth so he did the one thing that felt... _right..._

With slow moves, the Great and Powerful Lord Sesshōmaru did the one and only thing that he had never done before for another being...

Slowly he kneeled down and sat on the floor next to his bed, placing one hand on top of her abdomen possessively and the other holding her small hand.

His eyes finally rested at the vision before him...

_His_ little angel was here...with him...safely tucked in part of his true form...in his bed...

The demon continued to purr blissfully at the beautiful sight in front of him. The truth was that he had dreamt of that exact same moment many times before but even so, the reality surpassed the fantasy by far.

His nostrils sniffed the air, trying to pick up the mouthwatering scent that had haunted his dreams all this time but once again he was rewarded with absolutely nothing. There was no scent, not even a single trace of that beautiful honey-sweet temptation that had driven him mad in the past and still left him craving day and night. It wasn't present now just like it wasn't there when he pressed his nose close to the hollow of her neck back on that rooftop.

That couldn't be possible...

His eyes scanned _her_ body and suddenly they stopped at something that drew his attention. There, around the delicate white long neck of Rin, rested a single silver chain. 

His hand touched the '' _thing_ '' that dared to deprive him of _her_ heavenly scent. The chain slightly tingled his fingers... 

This was not a divine creation, it was human-made by someone with great spiritual energy. How Rin was familiar with such a person?! Who had given her such a thing that hidden her away from him?! Could it be that hanyō?!

His nails instinctively elongated and were ready to tear that _cursed chain_ away from her so he can finally have a taste of what he was deprived of for so long.

Before he ripped the thing apart he stopped!

That chain had saved her life more than once though... its presence was necessary...' _for now at least'._ he noted. 

Slowly he retracted his claws away from that damn thing. He remained kneeled and continued looking at _her_. She looked the same as before and yet so different. His golden eyes scanned every inch of her body but it wasn't until they landed on _her_ legs that he felt anger quickly rose inside him again!

The damn white cloth that he so vividly remembered hating in the past on her, this time only felt so desired!

Who had given _her_ such a short piece of clothing to wear?! That skirt barely covered those perfectly long legs of _hers_. His eyes turned red at the thought that most probably some worthless male had already seen those tempting legs of hers which were meant to be seen only by **HIM?!**

He snarled angrily as an uncontrollable possessive feeling filled his soul!!

**Rin was his and his only!!**

He closed his eyes trying to regain his composure. The last thing he wanted right now was to wake up Rin and scare her even more. All he needed to do right now was wait until she woke up and then find out everything that she was hiding from him! Until then he would stay becides _her_ and protect _her_ until she woke up.

....

'HOW DARE HE?!' she mentally screamed at the audacity of her own son!

He had dared to ruin everything that she had organized! And for whom had she worked so hard?! FOR HIM! EVERYTHING WAS FOR HIM AND HIS FUTURE EMPIRE!

Kagura was sitting becides her inside the limo totally quite looking at the street outside. She could feel the sadness and the disappointment that the little demon was emitting.

She couldn't blame her. If everything had gone according to her initial plan, Kagura would now be engaged to her son and she would have accomplished a great alliance, one that would have guaranteed the Throne to Sesshōmaru!

What the Hell was wrong with her son?! This was HIS night! HIS night to prove to _their_ world that he was ready! Ready to rule and become an even more powerful Ruler than his father ever was!

It would have been a total success! Whoever still opposed him to becoming the next Emperor would have bowed gladly at his feet tonight! This was the perfect opportunity to finally held Naraku tightly in the palm of their hands! 

Naraku's arrogance and provocative boldness were starting to anger her lately. 

He had decided to be absent on a night like this, where both their children would celebrate their union.

She didn't like it...she didn't like it at all...

Naraku was indeed gaining more and more power and he would soon become unstoppable if not for her son to put an end to his ambitions!

She sighed...

Everything was always controlled and executed according to her original plans and somehow this time things were getting out of her hand.

Tōga had become a ''ghost'' even before Sesshōmaru had descended to Earth and that filled her with questions as to what was the exact reason behind his constant absence.

Their Realm had become wide open to any kind of organized rebellion and right now with the number of losses they had from Naraku she feared for the worst.

Things had reached a point of no return and if neither Tōga nor Sesshōmaru seemed to care about their Empire!

Well, then she certainly did!

_' **I WOULD NEVER ALLOW ANOTHER, ANGEL OR DEMON TO CAST ME OUT OF MY HOUSE!'**_ her demon roared with livid fury! 


	9. Vow

Her heart was aching as she watched Sango crying with sobs. Poor Miroku was holding her tightly into his arms trying to comfort her but her friend had taken Rin's disappearance heavily. She blamed herself for bringing the poor angel inside that hotel and then losing her in the process.

The memories of last night returned to her mind.

She had finished her shift earlier than it was scheduled and was eager to head home and hear all about the day the girls had. Instead of finding a pleasant atmosphere, she came face to face with something unexpected. Inuyasha was sitting cross-legged all alone inside their bedroom with closed eyes and a dark aura surrounding him.

Immediatly she felt tensed, sensing that something ominous must have happened.

''What's wrong?'' she asked him with a worried voise.  
After a long minute, Inuyasha finally opened his eyes and looked at her.

''I am not sure if we should continue giving shelter to the _angel_.''

Why had suddenly little Rin had become the ''angel''?

''Why?'' was all she asked.

He only continued to stare at her intensely, not giving her an actual answer.

A frown formed on her face. She hated it when Inuyasha was being so secretive. There were mates and needed to share everything with each other. It was her responsibility to take care of him in every possible way and right now she had no idea what had made Inuyasha act the way he did.

That only infuriated her beyond words.

''I hate it when you act like that.'' she crossed her arms in front of her chest and tried to control her temper.

He simply rose from his seat and like a predator walked slowly to where she was standing never leaving his golden eyes away from her.

Her heartbeat accelerated and her hands dropped to her sides.

'Baka!!!' she mentally cursed herself! She needed to be strong in order to win the argument, she couldn't let her body lose control just because he was looking at her with those luring eyes.

He came to stand only but an inch away from her body, his eyes locked on hers. His hand came to rest upon her cheek gently, sending an electrified feeling on her entire body.

_''I am not going to lose you...''_ he whispered...but somehow she believed that he mainly spoke to himself and not to her...

Her hand came to rest upon his hand channeling all the love she felt for him to that single touch.

_''You are not going to lose me...''_ she whispered back giving her mate a warm smile.

She was quickly enveloped in a tight embrace. She could feel the desperation and the fear he emitted in his hug. 

He was afraid...

She slowly tilted her head to the side in an act of submission knowing that at this moment what she really needed to do was to comfort her mate and to do so she needed to let him take control...

It was only after many hours that Inuyasha had claimed her body repeatedly that he finally felt sated and slightly calmer. Even though her own limbs had turned into jello by his wild lovemaking, her mind was still plagued with worry.

Her mind was again returned to the present as she watched Sango trying to compose herself so she could finally share what exactly happened last night with the rest of them.

''I knew that it was going to be dangerous but I never imagined that she would disappear,'' she said between sobs. 

''Why did she want to go in there anyway?'' she asked curiously.

''She said that she needed to save someone, but I told her beforehand that her whole mission was crazy.''

''Who was she supposed to save? A human?'' she asked Sango with even more interest.

''No, a demon named Sesshōmaru,'' Sango said and proceed to blow her nose on one of the tissue papers that Miroku had offered her.

''Where have I heard that name before?'' she asked herself.

''He is a powerful High-Class Demon. Remember we saw him on the news the other day.'' Miroku said as he continued to rub Sango's back in a comforting manner.

''How is it possible that she knows a demon-like that?'' she asked confused. 

''Well, the weird thing is that when I told her whose son he is she felt totally surprised, she kept saying that he was a simple guard or something. That was basically the reason why we went there in the first place, to verify the rumors.''

She looked at Inuyasha who was staring outside the window this whole time remaining silent.

''Yeah but who exactly is this Sesshōmaru?'' she asked again. 

''Well, I don't know the details but just by the looks of it, he must be someone that he shouldn't be taken lightly.'' Miroku looked all serious.

Their friend possesses high spiritual powers and if not for his vulgar personality from time to time, she felt that he could have been a well-respected monk. She was feeling grateful that Miroku had thankfully found a woman like Sango to put him on the right path. 

''Well, if he is a High-Class Demon is it not _our_ responsibility to save Rin from a demon such as himself? I mean probably he is holding her captive or something. Sango waited for hours until the entire building emptied and still, she never came back.''

'' _We_ will stay out of this,'' Inuyasha commanded in an authoritative voise.

''But, Inuyasha-'' she tried to change his mind.

''We are done discussing this!'' he growled angrily before giving her a heated stare.

When he was like that she knew for a fact that there was no way into changing his mind. 

But even so, she felt responsible for the little angel, she couldn't just abandon her like that in the hands of some cruel monster!

''I know that look!'' Inuyasha said to her furiously as the golden color from his eyes disappeared and slowly a faint red color filled the inside of his eyes.

''What?'' she said all innocent.

''KAGOMEEEE...!!!!'' he growled wildly before taking a menacing step towards her.

''Inuyasha.... **SIT!**!!'' she commanded and in the next second, the half-demon was lying face down, unable to move!

She couldn't be happier about that particular charm that Miroku had entrusted her with. Merely a simple word and her mate was unable to resist her command. This little ''curse'' was created by their friend Miroku for protection against everyone with demon blood into their body. She almost never used it but when things were getting out of hand she felt ''obligated'' to stop her mate from doing something that he would regret later and right now she knew that Inuyasha would come to regret not helping Rin. 

She would find a way to persuade him and find a way to return the angel to her rightful place safe and sound.

''Here we go again...'' both Sango and Miroku said as they watched the little drama unfolding in front of their eyes once again.

....

_She walked all alone down a dark path..._

_There was nothing around her but void..._

_Her whole body was trembling with fear but she continued walking into the unknown..._

_Suddenly countless pairs of red eyes began to appear all around her..._

_Abruptly she rooted to her spot, unable to even make a single step forward..._

_Suddenly angry growls were heard from within the dark shadows..._

_Her eyes looked around her..._

_She was all surrounded..._

_The growls intensified and slowly the forms of hideous demons with bloody eyes and sharp fangs appeared within her scope..._

_They were going to end her..._

_There was no way to escape..._

_She had no choice but to fly back into the Heavens and save her_ _soul..._

_Suddenly a tremendous roar that shook the ground made everyone around her to quickly retreat back into the darkness!_

_Her eyes turned towards the source of the sound!_

_From inside the blackness, two angry, red eyes appeared and looked at her intensely!_

_She remained frozen to her spot, as slowly the massive form of a wild beast with fur black as the night emerged from the shadows and walked towards her._

_Her heart froze with fear and she instinctively took a step backward..._

_The action caused the wild beast to snarl dangerously at her!_

_She needed to fly away!_

_She needed to escape!_

_She..._

She opened her eyes...

It was...a nightmare...

Angels never slept, only rested, but since she had descended to Earth she had found that sleep had become something essential to her body. Unfortunately, when she was losing consciousness, her dreams were plagued with horrible images...

Slowly her heartbeat returned to normal as she blinked a couple of times trying to regain her alertness.

Bright light hit her eyes.

As she looked around she immediately realized that she wasn't familiar with her surroundings

'Where am I?' she wondered...This was not Kagome's room...

Slowly she moved her eyes to look at the unfamiliar room and just as she turned her head slightly to her left she froze!

Right becides her, kneeling on the floor was Sesshōmaru sleeping! 

How was it possible...?!

She looked as a clawed hand gently held her own and another one reached over her body holding her close. 

She was certain that she could hear her own heartbeat thumping like crazy inside her chest.

How was she still alive? How come he hadn't ended her yet? Was he holding her captive? It didn't look like it though.

What were his plans then? Was he going to throw her in the darkest pits of Hell to be eaten by the rest of his followers? He was the future Emperor after all... maybe he was just as merciless and cruel just like his father...?

The realization once again hit her harder than she expected. This man in front of her, the one she believed to be a kind and honest simple guard was nothing more than the son of their eternal enemy that just last night had sworn to eradicate her kind without any remorse.

Once again she was blinded by her eagerness and her uncontrollable need to save everyone around her! 

Her reckless decisions had almost caused innocents to get injured and friends back in Heaven to get severely punished. The first thing to do once she returned would be to kneel down in front of the Elders and beg that her friends would be spared. Everything was entirely her own fault and she needed to be punished for it.

She looked one final time at the beautiful features of Sesshōmaru...

He looked so peaceful as he slept by her side...

Why had things turned out the way they had? The feeling that she would never see him again left her with a strong aching in her heart. Even though she hadn't known him long, she had grown to feel...a deep connection with him...

'Why did you have to be the son of Inu no Taishō?' the cruelty of the current reality once again pained her deeply. 

Her right hand slowly reached and gently touched his alabaster cheek where his two magenta stripes were placed. A sudden electrifying feeling seemed to pierce her whole body as it reached deep into her very soul!

'What was that??!!' she had felt it before when accidentally she had crazed his hand as she handed him that flower back in the Thread. Just as the feeling appeared it quickly disappeared.

She gave a little sigh and slowly retracted her hand.

She needed to get out of here and fast. Suddenly her eyes drifted to the black thing that was covering her body. Something very warm was securely wrapped around her torso. With her right hand, she slowly traced its texture up and down. It was indeed so soft and fluffy that it reminded her of the feel of clouds...

How addictive...she liked the feel of it...

As gently as possible, she removed her left hand from his grip and then proceed to lightly lift his other arm that was resting possessively around her midsection. Finally, her body was freed from him.

During the whole process thankfully Sesshōmaru had not woken up or even stirred.

Once freed from his hold, as gently as she could, she moved away from him. Once her feet touched the floor she looked around. This room was massive! It looked nothing like Kagome's room.

The main color that decorated the entire room was black except for a few touches of gold here and there. Her eyes drifted and saw that there was no extra furniture and that there was also nothing personal of his like shelves filled with his favorite books or pictures inside his bedroom. Except for the bed at the one end of the room, there was only a peculiar large fireplace with some scary demon forms made of stone emerging from the corners at the other end of the room.

Her eyes drifted around to look for an exit. Two double doors that were firmly shut at the end of the room were what she first thought as her way out but she doubted that the doors weren't locked or guarded outside by someone.

She quickly looked for another escape root. In the background, there seemed to be another room without a door but she was scared to go inside and have a look. Her only choice seemed to be the windows. She could fly away!

Yes, that was the plan!

She tiptoed towards the tall double windows that reached the ceiling and slowly touched the handles.

Her heart constricted painfully in her chest and for one final time, she looked at the still sleeping form of Sesshōmaru behind her.

This was the end...

After this moment they will never see each other again...

_''Goodbye...''_ she whispered as she turned around and opened the windows.

....

This time he had really spent hours admiring every single detail about her. He was able to really notice little details that had escaped his attention the first two times that he saw her from a distance. It still felt unbelievable that there was no Thread separating them this time. There were no Kingdoms, no distance...they were just the two of them... here...now...

She was really here, tucked in his bed, all covered softly in his Mokomoko.

He kept purring continually, finally contempt with what he had by his side. Even though he only held her at arm's length it still felt incredibly good. What he wouldn't give to join her in bed and show her how much he had actually missed _her_...how much he craved _her_...

Just the thought of ever having to touch another woman only discussed him beyond words. 

He was certain that he would never allow another demoness into his bed or in his life ever again... 

'Rinnnn.....' he purred...

There was no one like _her_...

The calmness he was feeling was soon interrupted by a slight buzzing from the inner pocket of his suit. Hesitantly he removed his right hand that held Rin's to check what Jūrōmaru wanted to report to him.

_''Nothing out of the ordinary. Waiting for your Orders._ '' he quickly texted him back to give his orders.

_''Until further notice, you are in charge of all my affairs._ _Notify everyone.''_

_''Yes my Lord.''_ Jūrōmaru sent immediately a quick reply.

He switched his phone off and placed back into his pocket. Once again his clawed hand found its rightful place holding Rin's hand gently.

Hours must have passed admiring her sleeping form. Time seemed that it had ceased to exist. It was the first time in his entire existence that he actually felt so much at peace. It wasn't until the sun was high in the sky that he felt Rin begin to stir in her sleep that he woke up from his trance.

She was dreaming...

Her immortal body had already begun to alter and acclimate with respect to the needs that a human body required in order to survive here on Earth. It was something that he too had already begun to experience. He watched carefully as a frown started to form on her beautiful face followed by a painful moan. She tightened his hand instinctively...

She was having a nightmare...

''No...'' she begged inside her dream and the frown between her eyebrows deepened even more.

She was in agony...

He felt his blood begin to boil and his demon to growl angrily at the distress that Rin was feeling. Already his vision had altered just as his eyes began to change color to crimson red.

He hated seeing her like this! 

'Who dares making you feel like this?!' he mentally asked.

But just when he felt that she was beginning to wake, he immediately lowered his head and placed it right next to their joined hands pretending to be asleep. He didn't wish to cause her extra distress if she woke up and found him staring at her angrily with red eyes.

He felt her as she woke up but thankfully remained lying down on his bed. Her movements were minimum until her heartbeat suddenly increased! She finally had realized that he was by her side holding her close.

'I am not going to hurt you...' he mentally begged her to calm down.

Thankfully as if she had listened to his plea he heard her heartbeat begin to slow down. Instead of fear, he sensed another feeling, one that he hated even more than the previous one. His senses immediately picked up the scent of disappointment and grief...

He detested that! He wished not for Rin to be feeling like that!

All the frustration he was feeling quickly evaporated just as he felt her small hand slowly reach and gently touch his cheek where his two magenta stripes were placed. His whole body seemed to be shaken from this electrifying feeling that pierced his very soul...

It took great effort from him to act unaffected by her tender caress.

Just when he was savoring this unfamiliar feeling, her touch disappeared and a different kind of shock made his body flame with a primal desire! Her delicate little hand was now stroking his Mokomoko in the most innocent and yet scandalizing way making the blood of his entire body to descend south in a heartbeat.

He had never allowed another living being to _**EVER**_ touch a single part of his true form, and yet right this minute the hand of this angel was touching him in the most intimate way making his entire body delirious with agonizing need!

**_'MORE...'_ **his demon begged her...

Slowly he melted into this new sensation enjoying every second of this indescribable pleasure.

But all too suddenly he felt her slowly retract herself away from him...

_**'HOW DARE YOU?!'**_ the demon rowred inside his mind! He immediately cursed at the loss of touch.

Instead of grabbing her and tossing her back into his bed just like his instincts commanded, he remained frozen. He waited to see what she was planning to do next. 

His ears picked up on her trying to tiptoe around the room, until they stopped behind him, where the windows were located.

_**'SHE IS TRYING TO ESCAPE!'**_ the demon snarled!

_''Goodbye...''_ he heard her whisper to him.

**'ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!'** he mentally rowred and in less than a blink of an eye he stood right behind her.

''Leaving so soon?'' he asked with an authoritative voise.

She quickly turned around and her eyes widened with how close they were standing next to each other. Their eyes once again locked into an intense gaze. Realizing that she was caught trying to sneak out she immediately tensed and tried to move away from him.

His left arm came to rest on the window glass right next to her head blocking her path.

Her legs instantly moved to the right trying to get away from him once again. This time he used more force and quickly banged his right hand next to her head on the window frame, locking her small body between his arms.

He gave a warning low growl making her cease her movements.

**'FINALLY....'**

He had his little angel trapt, unable to move away from him this time.

Her body shook like leaf with fear and her eyes were looking downwards, unable to make eye contact with him.

''Look at me!'' he commanded but still, she was unable to follow his order.

Instead of repeating himself, he gave another louder growl this time!

Immediatly her eyes looked upwards to meet with his!

'Good girl...' he purred with pleasure...

He wanted to say so many things to her and yet he felt unable to utter a single syllable. He simply looked into those brown orbs of honey that held so many secrets that he wished to discover slowly one by one.

_''Please...''_ she whispered...

He lowered his head so he could reach her height... His mouth only but a breath away from hers...

_''Please what Rin...?'_ ' his voice descended quite a few octaves as well...

She opened her mouth to say something...but she felt unable to find the right words...

His gaze slowly lowered to her rosy lips...

They looked so tempting...so ready to be tasted by _him_...

Just the thought that these full, sinful lips have never been claimed by anyone only made him mad with possessiveness! 

He wanted to be the FIRST to claim them...

The FIRST to savor the nectar that her mouth surely tasted...

A knock on his door put a stop to his wild desires...

He was about to roar with livid fury but he contained himself not wanting to scare her any further.

He sensed the presence of Jaken outside his chambers. If the toad was here and not the office that meant that something urgent had happened that immediately required his attention. 

His eyes traced again to the silver chain that was still placed around Rin's neck. It had saved her before but right now she had no need of it, everyone inside his house was following his orders only and was chosen personally by Jūrōmaru himself. She was safe. Even so, when it came to Rin he trusted no one but himself!

''No one inside my house is going to harm you,'' he said and hoped that she could sense the honesty in his words.

She blinked a couple of times processing what she just heard.

''Why...?''

'Because if they do I would rip them to pieces!' he wanted to say.

''You are _**my**_ guest,'' he replied instead.

''Guest...'' she repeated the word just as a small frown formed between her eyebrows.

''I believe that the time has come for us to talk. Don't you agree?'' he spoke gently.

Finally a hint of determination formed on her porcelain face. 

She slowly nodded her head in agreement. 

''Good...'' a small smile formed on his lips before he gave her one final look and turned around to head to his bedroom door.

''Take your time to remove that human stench away from your body. Once you are ready there will be fresh clothes waiting for you o top of my bed.'' Before touching the handle of the doorknob to unlock the door, he slightly turned his head to look at her.

''You do not need that chain around your neck anymore. You are safe here with _me_.'' And with those final words, he turned around and open the door. As soon as he was outside he closed it gently and exhaled. He needed to trust her that she wouldn't leave...that was the only way for her to open up to him and stay by her own will.

''My Lord? Are you alright?'' Jaken asked nervously. Momentarily he had forgotten about his advisor.

''Speak,'' he commanded and started to head towards his study room.

''My Lord, I have already been notified by Jūrōmaru about your absence from your duties but I believed that it was necessary for me to personally inform you about the Empress. She's been trying to get a hold of you for hours and I am afraid that she is on her way here.''

He came to a sudden halt making Jaken accidentally bump into his legs.

''Forgive me, my Lord! I wasn't paying attention!'' Jaken bowed repeatedly to show his regret for touching him.

''Jaken!'' 

''Yes my Lord!''

''This building from this moment on is forbidden to anyone. All the members of the staff, including yourself, are dismissed until further notice is that understood?''

''Yes...yes my Lord.'' the toad bowed once again.

''Jaken.'' he had forgotten about something very important and that was Rin's clothes.

''One more thing before you leave.''

''Anything my Lord.''

''I require something from you.''

The toad looked at him perplexed. ''Your word is my command, my Lord!''

....

What was she doing?!! 

She couldn't honestly believe that she was actually considering this. She was willingly staying rooted to this spot when all she needed to do was open the window and fly away into the safety of her own House...

She had been persuaded with only a few words...

Why did he have to be so convincing when he said that she didn't need to fear anyone as long she was beside him?

Why for some inexplicable reason she believed _him_?! 

Those fierce eyes of his held so much sincerity inside them making her bend to her will...

Just remembering the close proximity that they've been only minutes ago made her heart beat faster once again. Her hand once again touched the place where her heart was located. Why was she experiencing these kinds of symptoms? Why was her heart beating again like a drum with no indication of ever stopping just by thinking about _him_?

Why had he not hurt her this time?! Why did he trust her that she wouldn't flee away from him?!

All those questions...

For the first time in her entire existence, she was feeling frustrated!

Once again the same answer came to her mind. 

'If he wanted me dead, then I would be long gone.' once again the same answer appeared into her mind.

Honestly, it wasn't the first time he had spared her life. The reality was that so far he had done nothing to harm her. Even though he was the mighty Sesshōmaru, the son of the powerful Inu no Taishō, her eternal enemy, he had shown her mercy. 

The last thing she wanted was to run and leave behind answered questions that would surely hunt her for all Eternity.

Her decision was made. 

She would stay for now at least until they talked.

Before she took a step towards the door she stopped and looked at her clothes. Slowly she brought her jumper to her nose to inhale. There was no unpleasant smell...

That was strange...

She looked around his bedroom and spotted that other room again. Slowly she walked over there and stopped at the entrance. Inside there was a shower, she remembers seeing one in Kagome's and Inuyasha's home but this was nothing like theirs. First of all, it looked really big. It maybe had the size of their entire living room. There were black marbles everywhere and somewhere in the middle of the room a glass box. Opposite that box a huge mirror and a black sink.

'What did he meant when he said to wash that "human stench" away from her body? That was weird... And what was wrong with her chain?' 

Her fingers touched the chain that Inuyasha had placed around her neck that eventful night back in Sesshōmaru's building. She still hadn't asked him about what was the purpose of that silver token. It clearly annoyed Sesshōmaru for some reason that escaped her knowledge.

Did her body actually begin to scent like humans? Did that repulse him? She slowly brought the neckline of her jumper towards her face again to sniff it.

Nothing. There was no bad smell coming from her clothes or her body. 

'Even so, I don't want to make him feel uncomfortable around me' she said and headed towards that transparent box. 

'What does _this_ serve?' She hadn't seen anything similar in Kagome's house. She entered the booth with hesitant steps. Thankfully it was big enough to accommodate her in her true form. 

Right across from the opening of the glass box there was a glass shelve with a single black glass bottle resting on top. She walked towards it and slowly opened the glass lid.

''Oh...that smells good...'' she said as she inhaled deeply. ''Mmmm...'' the smell soothed her and immediately a pleasant memory emerged into her mind. This was Sesshōmaru's smell! A sensual scent that held the smells of sandalwood and wildflowers...

She remembered smelling that the moment he stepped closer to her body...

Just remembering that, a faint smile appeared on her lips...

Her eyes looked below that shelve, were two metal black knobs that were connected to two different sets of pipes that disappeared below the floor appeared. She slowly turned the left one and icy water fell from the ceiling!!!

She glued her body to the glass window as the water soaked her clothes making her body shiver instantly by the coldness of the water.

'What does the other knob do?' her hand reached the one on the right and turned it slightly. Slowly the temperature changed. She extended her hand to touch the falling rain and she pleasantly realized that it was not too cold and not too hot... 

Perfect...

Her eyes looked around the room and thankfully she was still alone just as Sesshōmaru had said she would be. After some consideration, she finally decided to remove the clothes she was wearing and stand below the welcoming waterfall.

'Oh, that feels nice...' she almost purred with pleasure as the hot droplets of water soothed her body.

After a few minutes of simply standing there and enjoying the wonderful feeling a thought crossed her mind. 

'Should I put some of that?' she eyes looked at the black glass container that continued to smell heavenly.

She applied some of that liquid into her body and head. 

'Would _he_ like it...?' she instantly blushed by just thinking about that...

'I hope he does...'

She took her time and finished her cleansing. As soon as she did she stepped away from the glass box carrying her wet clothes. As she took a couple of steps she found herself standing in front of the large mirror naked with her long wings dripping to the floor. Her body had no wounds or even a bruise. He hadn't hurt her like she thought he would...

'I want to know everything...'

She walked outside with hesitant steps. She slowly gave a little peek from the side of the wall in case Sesshōmaru had returned to the room and saw her naked.

'All alone thank God!' she felt relieved and slowly entered the room once again.

Her eyes landed on top of the bed where a black dress was lying there along with a pair of black underwear. That was strange. They looked so different from the pair that Kagome had given her before. The material looked strange as well as the size of it. 

'Was he expecting her to wear that?' she looked at the dripping clothes in her hands. Well, to be honest, she didn't have another choice in the matter. She left the wet clothes back in the shower and proceed to wear what was given to her.

As soon as the material touched her body she instantly felt the difference in the texture between her usual white cloth and this one.

This one was so soft and kissed her body like the lightest feathers. She couldn't deny that the feel was something new and welcoming.

With all the bravery she could master she slowly reached for the double doors that would lead her to the answers she was so desperately seeking. She slowly opened the door and was greeted by a tiny little green demon who immediately bowed in her presence. 

For some unknown reason, she didn't feel the need to shield her wings away so she could protect her identity from the demon or even be on alert.

''Lord Sesshōmaru is expecting you in his study. If you would follow me please?'' the little demon asked her as he stepped away from her and walked down a long corridor.

'Please?' Since when were demons so polite? Either way, she decided to follow him to where Sesshōmaru was waiting for her.

So far she had been treated with kindness and without any kind of hostility, it was only fair that she would show some trust and wait to see what _he_ had to say at least. Then when she left to go back home she wouldn't have any regrets or questions left unanswered.

....

_**''YEEEEESSSSSS....''**_ the demon inside him was feeling ecstatic by Rin's mouthwatering scent that was deluging every corner of his house.

His groin was rigid like concrete! An uncontrollable need to taste what he only dreamt would be like nectar to his mouth made his body shiver.

She had finally removed that goddamn chain away from her neck and now she was finally giving him what he long craved day and night since the day he first laid his eyes on her. He heard her gentle footsteps as she walked closer and closer to his office and he couldn't help feeling both excited and overwhelmed. Trusting her that she wouldn't flee was the scariest and most wise thing he had ever done so far in his entire existence.

'Any minute now...' 

He was standing with his back facing the door behind him watching the endless sea of skyscrapers on the horizon in front of him. 

'Remain calm!' he castigated his impatient self for not be able to control his excitement.

Suddenly a gentle knock was heard and she slowly entered the room.

'Finally!'

The moment she stepped foot inside that room he was hit by a tidal wave of the most delicious scent he had ever come across. The fragrance of the bath oil in his bathroom mixed together with her exquisite natural scent had created something which he could only describe as _divine..._

He sensed that she stood right by the door, not moving, waiting for him to acknowledge her presence.

The biggest mistake of his entire existence must have been when he willingly turned around to face her.

Rin was standing perfectly still, barefoot, with her wet wings extended, looking at him.

She was wearing a black satin dress that touched her body like a second skin.

His eyes drifted to the torturous droplets of water that fell excruciatingly slowly from the ends of her wet hair to the hollow of her neck and then disappeared sinfully underneath her dress, wetting her breasts in the process, finally making two little pearls starting to appear from underneath the thin material.

He felt his groin become instantly even more rigid and painful, to the point of becoming unbearable to control himself any longer. Right at this point, his fangs had already elongated and were ready to claim her porcelain skin...

He pierced the sides of his inner cheeks with the tips of his fangs, desperately trying to get some sense into his mind...

Her eyes looked at him perplexed, completely unaware of the effect that she was having on him!

His innocent little angel was looking at him with a mixture of curiosity and eagerness...

'Do you have any idea what you are doing to me...?!' he was tempted to ask her...

Their eyes locked into a heated stare...

All the space and time somehow felt like it had ceased to exist just like when they met back in that Thread.

Why did he feel that all the walls that he had placed around himself were beginning to crack with just a simple glance coming from her innocent eyes...?

Why did his anger and his hatred towards her kind seem like void feelings that now effortlessly seemed to scatter to the wind...?

At that moment it was only _her_ and _him_...

Only Rin...only...Sesshōmaru.

It wasn't an angel standing in front of him just like it wasn't a demon standing in front of her...

_**''MINE.....''**_ the demon commanded!

Yeeeees!!! He wanted her to become his with all his might!! Keep her forever and ever by his side! He didn't care what he had to do or how many dead bodies he would have to step on but one thing was certain!

Rin was **HIS** and she would become his **Mate** and his future **Empress**!!

His decision only brought peace into his very soul, as he had finally discovered the purpose behind his entire creation...

It was to find **HER** and be with **HER** for all eternity! 

He turned around and walked towards her with slow steps. 

Even though he could hear her rapid heartbeat as he approached her she never took a step back. Bravely like his true mate, she remained where she stood. He stopped only but a breath away from her tiny body. 

A moment of silence passed where only the sound of their heartbeats was heard before she finally mustered the courage to speak first.

_''Will you hurt me...?''_ she whispered, never leaving her lovely eyes away from his.

''Never. To this, I vow.'' and just so effortlessly and honesty he replied.


	10. Time

He was looking at her with such intensity that made her mouth go dry and a light ringing to fill her ears.

Her heart was beating so fast and her knees felt so weak...

She found herself caught in some sort of invisible spell, one that she found impossible to escape from.

He had just vowed that he wouldn't hurt her. Even though she knew better never to trust a demon's words, his vow felt sincere.

The first one to break the spell was him as he raised his hand and gestured for her to step further inside the room.

Her eyes averted from his for the first time, scanning the wide room around her that appeared to be a library. Tall bookshelves that reached the ceiling covered all corners inside that room. Except for the countless books, the room once again appeared to be baren except for a large, leather black couch that was placed in front of a massive fireplace.

If she thought that the fireplace inside his bedroom was a bit scary, then this one could certainly be described as terrifying. It was double in size than the other one and the statues that emerged from the sides all had the faces of scary armed demons, all having an angry expression on their stony features.

''Would you like to take a seat?'' her attention was drawn once again to Sesshōmaru as he gestured for her to take a seat on the black couch.

Awkwardly, she walked over and sat at the far end of the couch, making sure that there was plenty of room for him as well on the other side.

Instead, of sitting, he decided to stand in front of the fireplace facing her intensely. 

She couldn't help but raise her head a bit in order to fully look at his pale face.

The overwhelming presence of the powerful man facing her made her whole body begin to shiver. It was the first time that she truly felt the coldness inside that large room.

''Cold?'' he asked concerned.

The words somehow failed to leave her mouth. The only thing she was able to do was to give a little nod with her head.

With a small gesture of his clawed fingers, the fireplace immediately came to life.

A small frown formed on his beautiful face as he looked that he was struggling with some difficult inner thought.

After a few minutes, he finally decided to take a sit on the sofa as well. Because of her nervousness, her eyes were fixed straight ahead, watching the wild flames as they danced inside the fireplace.

Her trance was interrupted when she heard a little hovering and something warm smoothly grazed her wings. 

Her head turned sideways and saw that Sesshōmaru had revealed his grand black wings and his left side had extended towards her, shielding her body from the coldness. 

Her heart fluttered from the gentleness at which he was touching her.

''Just until the room warms up,'' he spoke without averting his eyes away from the flames in front of them.

A new feeling started to bloom inside her soul. Being tacked under his strong wing felt... good, she felt protected. 

Words seemed unnecessary at this moment...

Her eyes once again turned towards the fire.

Both remained silent, consumed by these new feelings...

Why did it feel...nice, been touched by him? Even though he was a fierce demon, one that certainly killed without any remorse and with great ferocity, there was still gentleness in how he was touching her...

The memory from this morning with him holding her so gently as she was resting made something deep within her belly tingle.

She had never felt like this before...

Kohaku was her closest friend in Heaven and even so when he occasionally touched her shoulder or held her hand, not once did she experience anything remotely close to what she was feeling every time that Sesshōmaru was near her.

She turned her head again to look at his face but this time she startled when she discovered that she was already being watched. His golden orbs were fixed upon her, making her chew her bottom lip as she tried to ease her nervousness.

"Why are you here?" he asked her gently, never retracting his strong wing away from her body.

She couldn't help but blink a couple of times in the process, as she was trying to find an actual answer to his simple question. One thing was certain. She couldn't lie and that right now felt like a problem...

It would be a foolish thing on her part if she were to say to the son of Tōga, the future Emperor that she had risked her entire existence not only once, but several times trying to reach him because she believed that she could bring him with her back to Heaven.

No...she couldn't do that...he would only laugh at her...

Even so, the truth escaped her mouth without helping it.

 _"I came to see you,"_ she said in a low voise.

As the words came out of her mouth she saw the frown deepen and his breathing to accelerate. He felt troubled by her honesty...

His eyes were looking at her with so much intensity that she felt that they looked straight into her soul...

"Why?" His deep, rich voise once again descended a few octaves...

Before she had time to speak, she felt the tip of his strong wing to bend slightly and embrace gently her left shoulder, shielding her own wings in the process.

" _I._.." she began to say something but his gentle caress only confused her way of thinking...

Her whole body felt that it was starting to boil from the inside out.

He then gently pushed her body towards his own using his strong wing.

" _You... what Rin..._?" he asked her seductively...

Her heart was feeling like it was going to burst from beating so frantically!

His massive body was so close to her own personal space and that made her feel so tiny, so defenseless sitting so close to him...

Immediately her senses were clouded by that personal mouthwatering scent of his...

She opened her mouth but the words failed to leave her mouth...

Slowly a clawed finger gently reached for her face...

The familiar electrifying tingling all over her body once again appeared the moment of contact!

A shocking expression suddenly appeared on his face!

 _"Did you feel that...?!"_ She whispered, never breaking their eye contact.

 _"I did..."_ he whispered back and this time his eyes traveled lower...

Sesshōmaru moved even closer, touching her cheek with the side of his thumb, his lips forming a knowing grin. 

She saw his predatory eyes slowly descend willfully towards her lips...

Torturisly slowly, she felt his hand travel down her face and gently wrap behind her neck keeping her head immobilized...

He traced the line of her full, pink, bottom lip with the pad of his thump.

She felt his breath to accelerate and his head to move closer towards her...

Why wasn't she scared...?! Why was she sitting so close to...a man...a demon man...and instead of pushing him away like it was proper, all she wanted to do was to press her lips together and kiss that treacherous finger that had set her lips on fire...?

 _''You don't even know what you are doing to me..."_ his words spoke a painful truth that also lingered in the tip of her own mouth...

'What...what is going on...?!'

She couldn't even think anymore...

His head moved to the side and he brought his face to the hollow of her neck...

The tips of his bangs set her skin on fire as they slowly grazed the sensitive area. He remained unmoving there as he took a deep breath.

 _ **''Mineeeee...''**_ his voice sounded so different than his usual one...so deeper...

Everything inside her body screamed for her to tilt her head willingly to the side...

 _ **"Yeesss..."**_ she heard him purr with pleasure.

Just when she felt the tip of his tongue slowly graze the surface of her skin she couldn't help but give an unnatural sigh that sounded like a pained moan...

 _ **"Rinnnn..."** _he groaned!

Was he hurting? Was she doing something to cause him actual pain...? Because she...she... 

Another lick...and just when she felt the sharp tips of his fangs slowly begin to nip her neck she quickly pressed her hands on top of his sternum to stop him!

Brown eyes this time met with red... 

She felt scared!

She had seen those eyes before! In a nightmare...

These were the eyes of the black beast that had saved her in her dream!

 _"Your eyes..."_ she whispered...

Immediately Sesshomaru withdrew every part of himself away from her and stood up facing the wild flames.

He was still panting hard as well, trying to regain control just like herself.

'Why are we both unable to say the things we wish...?' it was the first time she realized that he too felt torn just like herself.

"Whatever answers we are both looking for, we will discover them together... in time. Right now I want you to stay put and not move away from this house." The tone of his voise sounded like a warning as he quickly turned around and moved towards the door.

"Is that an order?" She almost sounded nervous asking him that.

He immediatly froze and slightly turned his head to the side to give her a side glance.

"Never an order with you, merely a request." And with that, he was out the door, leaving her alone inside that large room.

....

**'How could I lose control?!!'**

The great and powerful Sesshōmaru had become a slave to his desires and had almost marked _her_ on the spot!!

How could he be so foolish to do something so foolish without _her_ consent?!

And suddenly the realization hit him like a bolt of lightning!

**'Consent?'**

In his entire existence, he had never asked for anyone's consent! Especially a woman's! Not that he ever needed one since all the women he had taken to his bed were more than willing to fulfill whatever wild desire his body craved.

He was a powerful Daiyōkai! **One** that asked no one's consent!! **One** that merely took!!

And yet here he was, feeling nervous for the first time in his entire existence that he had crossed the line.

He almost laughed at himself!

His demon was cursing him mercilessly for not taking what was rightfully _his_!!! 

She was _there_ , willingly sitting only but a breath away from him, completely at his mercy and he simply... ceased!!

He couldn't even remember how he had managed to stop himself from fully piercing her heavenly creamy skin with his sharp fangs!

The moment he let his tongue move against her virgin little neck his desire had suddenly turned into a frenzy!

At that moment, he had become the wildest and the hungriest predator that had ever existed! His body was starving with a primitive hunger and demanded to lick, to taste every single part of her sinful body.

That moan that had escaped her devilish juicy lips was his undoing! He instantly felt his groin push forward, demanding to plunge deep into her burning core...

He couldn't help but lick again so he could prepare that sacred spot where he would place his fangs deep inside _her,_ claiming _her_ as his for all eternity!

If it wasn't for her delicate little push at his chest, he wouldn't have stopped.

The rapid change of her scent from enjoyment to nervousness was what brought him back to reality!

Even though his natural instincts told him to simply **CLAIM** , something deep within his soul commanded him to wait! Wait for her until she was ready!

His clawed hand pushed back his long bangs away from his face!

'Rin is NOT a demoness that you can simply command as you please!'

He let out a loud growl, scolding himself for his impatience!

His angel was pure and innocent, completely untouched, and totally unfamiliar with everything remotely close to anything carnal.

His groin was still rock hard! Just thinking about all the things that he would teach her was making his head spin!

He closed his eyes as he gave a deep sigh.

She was so brave and yet so submissive...the way she had offered so willingly her neck to him...

 **"FUCK!!!!"** he needed to calm down!

He needed a long, cold shower to finally get some sense into his mind, but most importantly he needed to get rid of his painful erection!

Right now, all he needed was time.

Time to make Rin his. 

....

She was left alone, still burning with an unknown flame that right now could not be contained to simply her cheeks and ears but had spread to the rest of her body.

He...he had licked her neck...he had licked her there...!! 

She never, _EVER_ allowed someone to take such liberties with her body before...

She had never even dreamed of such pleasurable things before...

Immediatly her palms reached for her cheeks, trying to cool down the heat that surelly was shown now in the form of redness in her cheeks...

'Oh my... what am I doing?' They were supposed to talk things through...instead they...they...

She shut her eyes trying to push away the heated images that still made her heart beat faster with excitement!

"Lady Rin." Someone interrupted her wild train of thoughts!

She quickly turned around and found the short demon stand by the door, waiting to be acknowledged.

She stood up and walked towards his side.

"Lord Sesshōmaru would like me to inform you that you are free to explore this house until dinner is served."

"Free...?" She couldn't help but repeat that foreign word.

The little demon simply nodded, with a bored expression on his face!

"I am sure you will find your way towards the dining room, am I correct?" He said and raised his head to look at her and wait for her answer.

"Yes," she answered and nodded at the same time happily! 

"Very well then. Dinner would be served in an hour." The demon said before giving a small bow and walk outside the room.

"Excuse me!"

The demon turned his head again, waiting for her question.

"Where is Sessho...I mean Lord Sesshomaru?" The title felt weird coming from her lips. He wasn't her Lord but still, his title was something that couldn't be changed.

"Something required his attention." Just when he finished his sentence and was about to finally exit she stopped him again.

"Excuse me!"

"Yeees?!" Maybe that was the first time he sounded a little frustrated.

"May I know your name? Mine is Rin."

"I know my Lady. I have been informed. You may call me Master Jaken." he said completely unimpressed before he walked away.

She nodded and finally she was left alone.

This was the first time that she was ģiven the freedom to roam free and do her own little exploration without being afraid of the consequences.

She took a deep breath and looked around her.

Oh well...discussion had been a failure between them but she wasn't losing hope yet, their time had yet to come.

It wouldn't harm if she stayed a little longer, look around, and discover what kind of mysteries this place held...

'I wonder what is keeping him busy...?' She mentally asked herself as she walked outside the library.

....

He moaned, just as he finally found his long-anticipated release!

Finally!!

He had found some temporary satisfaction to his wild desire.

His eyes finally open and looked down at his hand that was now wet with his hot come. 

'How embarrassing...' his groin was still rigid. The cold shower had done nothing to subdue his hunger.

The demon inside him still saw red, as he demanded him to track down his mate and ravish her like there was no tomorrow!

He gave another moan and bite his lip hard, trying to regain some control before he started pleasuring himself again...

Becides, he needed to get out of the shower and get ready for dinner, Rin would surely be waiting for him.

He quickly finished his shower, cleaning the remainings of his lust before exiting through the glass doors. Just when he was about to walk towards his bedroom a very faint unwelcoming scent invaded his nostrils making him halt abruptly! 

His eyes scanned the source of his annoyance...

It was coming from inside her clothes that were placed on top of the sink.

He grabbed them roughly in his hands and place them in front of his face to sniff them thoroughly.

The stench was coming from one of her pockets!

His claws tore the pocket open and his hands grabbed what appeared to be a handkerchief.

His eyes inspected the foreign object. In one of its corners, there was a capital letter sawed on it.

 _ **S?!**_

His keen smell could not mistake him! This was not an ordinary smell and defenetly not Rin's smell! It was the smell of a filthy human male!!!!

What was a male's handkerchief was doing in one of her pockets??!!

His nostrils flared with absolute fury and his fist banged the mirror on the wall breaking it to pieces!!!

Whoever was that human, he swore that he would tear him to pieces!

 **'WHERE IS SHE???!!!!'** his demon demanded vengeance!

....

She roamed free and explored completely unguarded every single room inside this massive house.

She came across many more rooms, many of which she failed to understand their purpose since they were completely empty. There was also a room that had a huge, perfectly shaped pond inside, that was filled with water. For sure that was the strangest thing she had ever witness since she couldn't figure out the purpose behind having a pond that had no fish or even a single duck inside.

There was another room that appeared to be serving as a training room hence all the swords that hang on the walls. Another one that had only a koto inside.

In every room, she entered she was surprised to find it empty. There was also no one inside this massive house. The only room that was occupied was the kitchen and only because Jaken was there to prepare dinner.

Now she was finally standing behind the final room that she had yet discovered its secrets. Slowly her hands touch the doorknob and opened the heavy door.

It was so dark inside. From all the rooms she had entered so far, this one was probably the only one that had no windows.

'That's strange...' 

Only a faint light was coming from across the room.

Hanging on the wall, with a faint light coming from the top, was one of the largest paintings she had ever seen. She slowly approached the beautiful picture that it was painted so wonderfully detailed that it looked almost alive.

In the painting, there was the representation of a luxurious grand throne room. 

There, in the middle were the forms of three people all dressed in formal attire. At the top of everyone, sitting on a scary large black throne, there was a man with a fierce expression on his face and a golden crown on top of his long white hair.

Two large swords were safely placed next to his belt and his clawed fingers rested on the sides of his throne.

On the right side and a little lower than the throne sat Sesshōmaru. 

Her eyes rested on the form that looked completely different than how she had come to know him. He looked so regal all dressed in formal attire in the colors of black and gold.

He looked so handsome but his expression is what had troubled her the most. He looked so cold, so unapproachable, almost like a cruel God, looking down at his lowly subjects with nothing more than indifference and contempt.

The picture saddened her...

Her eyes then traveled to her left, to maybe the most beautiful woman she had ever seen in her entire existence. Her beauty was ethereal and difficult to even describe in words.

She had long white hair, tied at the back of her head into a single elegant bun that fell to the side of her shoulder and reached her waist.

On top of her head, there was also a crown, a little smaller in size than the man in the middle.

Both the man and the woman resembled Sesshōmaru greatly. They had the same black crescent moon marked on their foreheads and as well the same hair and eye color. 

These...

These were his parents!

The man in the middle was the heartless and merciless Inu no Daiyōkai! The mighty Tōga, the most beloved angel of her Lord!

She couldn't believe her own eyes!!

She had heard the stories about the mighty angel that was once loved and cherished and without a reason known to her had been cast away from Heaven and created his own Kingdom.

'Could the woman in the picture be a fallen angel also?' She couldn't help but ask herself...

She knew that upon Toga's exile many angels had decided to abandoned her Lord and follow their new Master in the furthest part of Heaven where later was renamed the Kingdom of Hell.

Her heart sank low with the realization of how many worlds apart, her and Sesshōmaru were.

Even though she had learned Sesshōmaru's identity back inside that hotel, she still hadn't had the time to actually process that.

She almost laughed at how foolish she had been. How could she believe when she first met him that he was a fallen angel...?

Sesshōmaru had been born as a pureblood demon in Hell. He did not possess a single trait of angel inside him like she believed in the first place when she first met him.

Her own mission now was nothing more than a laughable idea...

This man that she had grown to...

Suddenly the door burst open behind her! She immediately turned around to find a very angry Sesshōmaru looking at her with livid fury!

Before she could even blink he was by her side, pinning her to the wall!

Even though he had pushed her rather quickly backward, he hadn't hurt her.

A ferocious growl made her whole body freeze! Instinctively she shut her eyes and turned her head to the side just as her hands landed on top of his large sternum!

He was panting hard, unable to control his own breathing! A continuing snarling was heard deep within his chest and his hot breath felt like fire against her neck.

Even though he was furious he made no attempt to actually hurt her.

**''I DEMAND THE NAME OF THE NINGEN!!!"**

'Ningen? Who was he talking about?'

She decided against all odds to slowly turn her head to look at him...

Brown eyes met once again with crimson red!

This time though the intensity with which he looked at her was quite different than before. 

_"Who are you talking about...?"_ She whispered not daring to avert her eyes away from his.

**"THE FILTHY NINGEN WHO HAD THE AUDACITY TO GIVE YOU _THIS_!!!"**

He rose his hand in front of her face, holding inside his tight fist, pieces of the handkerchief that Suikotsu had given her!

Seeing the blood pouring down from his closed fist made her gasp in shock! She immediatly wrapped both her hands around his fist to stop the bleeding!

''You're hurt!'' she said with a trembling voice as she felt for the first time her resolve quickly fade! The image of anyone injured or in pain was her own breaking point!

She closed her eyes and concentrated hard, lowly enchanting a healing charm. 

'Please God, let me help him...' she mentally begged her Lord!

Slowly, warm, golden rays of light started to pour from within her fingers. The strong, healing energy flowed from herself and slowly began to close the deep cuts that had caused Sesshōmaru's gentle skin to torn.

When finally she felt that all the cuts were effectively healed she opened her eyes and slowly opened her hands wanting to inspect if there was any cut left open.

Her fingers touched his palm smoothly not wanting to hurt him any further. She observed his palm from both sides and thankfully there was not even a scar left.

She lowered her head and gave his palm a gentle kiss, an act she always performed when helping someone that was injured.

Her eyes finally rose to look at him and this time she was happy to find that his eyes had once again returned back to their usual, lovely golden color.

'Oh, thank God...' she gave him a big smile feeling completely relieved not only by the change of his emotions but also from the fact that her powers had not yet failed her.

....

He couldn't keep his fury any longer... 

He had run like a mad man, invading this room after tracking down her scent, with every intent to make her submit to him!! He demanded to know the whole truth about the worthless male that she had met behind his back! 

He needed to know the name of that bastard so he could track him down and skin him alive as a punishment for the atrocity of offering something personal to HIS angel!!!

Instead of getting what he wanted he found himself frozen to his spot...

As she worryingly tried to heal him using her inner powers on him, all he did was watch her with nothing more than...

than...

love...

Love...

He... loved her...

He loved it... Rin...

He couldn't even stop this newborn emotion from spreading deep inside his veins like the deadliest poison...

Demons did not love...the only emotions that were natural for them to experience when meeting their destined mate was carnal desire and admiration. These were the traits that his father had told him he experienced when he claimed his mother as a mate. 

'Love was for the weak, not for a powerful Daiyōkai such as himself!' these were the words his father always said to him since he could remember.

Then why what he has thought to be correct only felt wrong right now?

Instead of fear upon the realization, calmness enveloped every part of his soul...

He felt Rin's powers to fill him with the love and warmth she had inside her. 

His skin had experienced all sorts of touches in the past, either from a blade or from lust but never someone had touched him with love...

It felt so...new...so welcoming...

When he saw her finishing the healing process, she gently inspected his palm several times making sure that there was no wound left. He gave a little smirk at his little angel that had forgotten about his demon healing abilities and worried for no reason about him.

But when her lips touched lightly his palm it was when his world seemed to stop. That kiss was nothing like he had ever felt before. It was pure and selfless, wanting nothing in return.

She gave him a broad smile feeling totally relieved.

Why was her smile making him purr with contempt when he was supposed to demand answers?!

''This handkerchief was given to me by a kind young man named Suikotsu who had seen me from the distance crying and offered it to me as a courtesy,'' she said and he detected no lie coming from her words.

''Nothing more, nothing less.'' she continued saying, still holding his hand into her own.

''From now on, no other man, except **ME** is allowed to be becides you **,** is that understood?!'' he said in an authoritative voise, this time completely unashamed of his true desires and totally in control of himself.

Even though she desperately tried to hide her emotions away from him, her nervousness that was evident all over her rosy cheeks and the fluttering of her own heartbeat betrayed her, finally giving him a ray of hope that she too, felt something for him...

The demon inside him purred excitedly as he continued savoring every single beating of her untamed heart.

With a little pull, he had pushed her body against his own. 

She let a little gasp the moment their bodies collided together.

His body demanded her warmth even closer to him. His left hand quickly wrapped around her tiny waist.

 _ **'Finally....'**_ His demon said feeling completely satisfied.

No one said a single word. The only thing that was heard was now their synchronized beating hearts.

She was the first to move. Her eyes shyly found him and all the frustration that had eaten him before seemed like a bad dream now.

It felt like he was been pulled by her powerful spell, as he slowly lowered his head...

As if realizing his intentions, she rose her own head more and closed her eyes...

''My Lord.''

They both opened their eyes simultaneously and blinked. Both his head and Rin's turned towards the sound of the soon to be dead Jaken!

''Dinner is served.'' the demon said and took several steps backward, quickly exiting the room.

He was about to march towards the cursed little imp when gentle hands held his upper arm. 

He looked at her and she began to giggle like a little girl! He would lie if at that moment he didn't feel the corners of his own lips starting to turn slightly upwards.

Their moment was lost again but he was miraculously rewarded by another one.

''I think you scared him.'' she playfully said, never removing her hands away from him.

''He should know his place.'' he tried to sound firm.

''Come on, let's see what Master Jaken has prepared for us, I am starving.''

'Master Jaken?' he was about to correct her but her arms wrapped tighter around him, dragging him forward.


	11. Fire

''Are we expecting more people to join us?'' she asked curiously as she looked at the numerous plates that Master Jaken placed in front of them.

''No. Just you and me.'' Sesshōmaru responded and then proceed to take a sip from his drink. He had taken his seat at the head of a large table, big enough to host at least ten more people, whereas she took a seat right next to him, still observing all the different delicacies that were still been brought.

Even though Master Jaken had not said a single word the whole time that he was serving, she still felt his eyes on her from time to time looking at her disapprovingly.

The moment they had entered the dining-room she had retrieved her hands away from Sesshōmaru arm earning a low growl from him in the process.

''But...I don't believe that we are going to be able to finish all these...'' her eyes continued to roam from left to right, observing curiously all the new dishes that were been placed in front of her. 

''I wasn't sure what was to your liking,'' he said casually as he placed his drink down next to his plate.

Her mouth seemed to water as all the different exquisite smells began their invasion to her nostrils, making her tummy growl loudly with anticipation!

Immediatly she wrapped her hands around her midsection and stopped moving, lowering her head downwards, trying to hide her face...

'How embarrassing...' she felt her cheeks heat up. 

A clawed finger was placed under her chin. 

Sesshōmaru rose her head gently so she could look into his face.

'When did he move...?!' she blinked a couple of times trying to process how had he managed to come and sit right next to her in the blink of an eye without her taking any notice.

''I can't get enough of that blush...'' he said playfully as he gave her a faint little smirk.

Somehow her hunger had suddenly evaporated and instead something different started to born deep inside her lower body...

Her eyes were fixed upon the two golden orbs that seemed to hold an unimaginable power against her.

He moved his body a little closer, bringing his head near her face making her heartbeat gone wild!

But just as suddenly his movements ceased!

'Don't stop...' the thought came to her mind before she could 

''Even though I would like to continue this...first I must feed you,'' he said before moving back away from her face, but still holding her chin with the tip of his finger.

Using his right hand, he picked up the golden chopsticks from next to his plate and proceed to pick up a yellowish rolled-up versatile delicacy to bring it next to her mouth.

''Eat. Your body needs strength,'' he said locking his eyes once again with hers, holding the food in front of her mouth.

As if in trance, unable to say no to him she slowly opened her mouth... 

He proceeded to bring the food closer to her lips.

She took a small bite, never retracting her eyes away from his. As she began to chew, a mixture of new flavors invaded her senses, closing her eyes in the process, wanting to savor this new experience.

'' _Mmmmm._..'' So delicious! Human beings were so lucky to be able to taste so many new pleasurable things every day!

She opened her eyes and she froze! 

''What...?'' she asked him shyly.

Sesshōmaru's lips were slightly parted and remained open, forming a silent 'o', with an unreadable expression on his face.

''Do I have something on my face?'' she was about to bring her hand up to her mouth to clean whatever was there when her whole world seemed to stop!

Sesshōmaru's lips kissed her tenderly just below her lower lip!

She couldn't move!!! She couldn't breathe!!!

'What was happening?!'

Slowly Sesshōmaru's head moved and came back to her visual field.

With a playful expression on his face, he gave her an innocent little smirk.

''Crumbs.'' he simply said.

She...she...couldn't form a single word...

''Eat.'' he placed the rest of the food once again close to her mouth as if nothing had happened.

'Easy for him to say...' her whole body seemed that had caught fire...

They continued like this for a little while and surprisingly enough, her appetite returned after a couple more bites.

She tasted a little bit of almost every single plate. 

''You're not going to eat? Aren't you hungry?'' she asked him curiously as she swallowed the last piece of her food.

'' _I am starving._..'' he whispered, but somehow it sounded more that he was in pain rather than hungry...

'Strange.'

A thought appeared in her mind. 

Slowly she picked those two gold chopsticks that were placed next to her plate. Immediatly the first one fell from her hand clumsily. 

'This is tougher than it looks.' she picked it up again and tried to mimic the same thing that Sesshōmaru had done before but...it felt so hard! ****

''Ah!!'' she moaned feeling exasperated!

She dropped the chopsticks back, next to her plate, and picked with her own hand one of the sweetbreads that she remembered Sango naming them Kashipan. She moved her body slightly in the chair so she could now fully face Sesshōmaru. 

She held the bun close to his mouth waiting until he took a bite but all Sesshōmaru did was stare at her like she had grown two pairs of heads.

''What? I believe it's only fair if you fed me, to return the favor, don't you agree?''

Even so, he still remained silent, like he didn't exactly know what to do. 

'Maybe no one has ever done something like this for him before...' The thought actually pleased her a lot, believing that she was the first to do something like that for him. 

She gave him a big smile to encourage him.

Hesitantly he slightly parted his lips, waiting for her to make the next move.

Gently she placed the bun closer to his mouth and he slowly took a small bite.

''You like it?'' she asked him cheerfully.

His eyes were glowing like diamonds as he continued looking at her.

'' _I want more_...'' he whispered determinedly.

She giggled and brought the bun once again closer to his mouth to take another bite.

'This is fun!' she thought excitedly.

....

**_''MORE...''_** his demon begged like a young pup. Having someone to take care of him like this was something new and welcoming.

His body had been cut deeply over the countless battles he had fought through his existence and no one had ever tendered him. It had starved and yet no one had ever fed him...

He allowed no one to take care of him and tend to his needs.

He was a Daiyōkai after all and like all daiyōkai, he was proud and fierce, allowing no weaknesses!

To him, the word _need_ meant weakness and weakness meant that others would surely take advantage of that!

Sure he'd known certain Yōkai that allowed their mates to take care of them but he had never even thought about it or even craved it.. _until now_...

All he needed right now was to have Rin's hands all over him...

His body demanded _her_ touch... _her_ love...

He placed the last piece of the bun in his mouth and chewed slowly.

''You have some crumbs left, here let me clean them for you...'' she brought her delicate fingers towards his mouth to slowly cleaned the area.

The moment her fingers touched the corner of his lip to clean him he almost purred out loud. As soon as she started to retract her hand away, his hand immediatly shout up to hold her wrist, wanting to prolong the moment of contact.

She seemed to freeze, startled that she had done something that has crossed the line.

He hated it that! He didn't like her to be afraid, worried that she wasn't able to touch him whenever she pleased.

Wanting to reassure her, he slowly brought her hand back, closer to his mouth.

Gently he first kissed, the tip of her index finger...then slowly moved to the next...and then the next...

When he kissed the last of her digits, he continued his journey and gave a lingering kiss to the tender part of her inner wrist where her veins were...

During their moment not once did his predatory eyes averted from hers...

He loved how her cheeks seemed to change to an even deeper shade of red every time his lips touched her skin...

He was about to continue his trail of kisses when something was heard from their side...

His eyes shout to where the shuffling was heard and found once again what needed to be dead earlier on that day!

Jaken was moving the empty plates back to the trolley.

As soon as the bored eyes of the cursed demon saw his he immediatly dropped what he was holding and bowed respectfully!

"I thought you were ready for dessert my Lord!"

' **I DON'T BELIEVE THIS**!!!!!' He was ready to roast the little thing alive but he stoped his punishment before he could scare his little mate!

Instead, he immediately got up, still holding Rin's hand in his. 

"Where...where are we going?!" She asked him nervously as he walked towards the window.

With more force than it was needed he burst the double window doors open!

In one swift move, he bent and took Rin in his arms holding her in bridal style. 

The sudden move startled her as she gave a loud squeal and wrapped her hands around his neck instinctively.

"Don't let go!" He commanded and in less than a second he transformed into a bold of lightning, traveling away from the penthouse and into the starry night.

....

Even though he could hear the steady heartbeat of his mate soundly sleep in his arms, he still felt unease.

The moon was shining its silver rays of moonlight inside their dark bedroom. 

For the past few days, he had not left Kagome's side not even once!

During the day he was watching her like a hawk from across the building, where she worked in the hospital. During the night he was ravishing her repeatedly, fulfilling his most possessive instincts, wanting to feel every part of her, needing to know that she was safe!

He was feeling worried constantly and that angered him beyond words! His friend's warning had left a great impact on him. This time _he knew_ that the stakes were high and whatever was going on with that damn prick called Sesshōmaru and Rin, he needed to keep a safe distance away from them, until...until...?

His thought suddenly stopped there...

Until what?! Until the angel was gone? Perished? What?! 

' **DAMN IT ALL!!**!' he mentally cursed!

He wanted to get up and break something, release some steam! 

No, he didn't wish to scare Kagome...

Instead, he turned his head and looked at his beautiful mate that was sleeping peacefully in his arms.

He brought his nose to the hollow of her neck and inhaled deeply...

 _ **'Mmmmm...delicious...'**_ his demon wanted her...he needed her _again_...

Gently he stroked her creamy cheek.

 _''My beautiful mate...'_ '' he whispered...

A sliver of moonlight spilled inside the room, giving Kagome's body a diffuse glow making his mouth water with profound hunger...

His clawed fingers slowly traveled from her beautiful face to her collar bone and slowly, down to those divine, voluptuous, perky breasts that begged to be teased...

At the moment of contact, a little stir came from his side. His mate was awake but still pretending to be asleep...

'So that's how you want to play it...?' his already hard cock started to leak with anticipation...

As he gave a tiny little pinch to her left nipple, making it hard instantly, he was immediately rewarded him a low sigh...

His hand traveled lower and lower, passing her navel and headed towards his ultimate goal...

His open palm rubbed her most secret place...the one and only prize that no other man except himself would lay his eyes upon throughout eternity!

 _''Oh...my love...you're dripping wet ...just for me...''_ he said with a husky voice, completely losing the little control he was left with...

Immediately he brought his hand back to his mouth and licked...

'' _Oh...my God...you taste heavenly''_ this was his own personal drug!

Not waiting any longer he jumped up and moved down to her legs, quickly spreading them apart and proceed to take a long, deep lick!

'' **Inuyashaaaa**....'' his mate moaned loudly...

He pushed his tongue deeper and deeper, licking every hidden part inside her dripping core...

'' _Pleaseeee._..'' she begged him...

'My mate wants to come...' no... not yet...

He removed his face away from her treasure and immediately in one swift move he fliped her over! 

She gave a little squeal, the moment her front touched the surface of the bed.

Gently he lifted her sinful bottom up in the air and with his hands spread her cheeks apart, revealing her most private parts to him.

'' _Please...Inuyashaaa_...'' she was panting hard...

''Oh, now you are awake eh?'' he gave a devilish little smirk before he once again feasted on her hot dripping juices.

She whimpered incomprehensive words, unable to focus at all...

Just when he felt her walls begin to contract dangerously as she was approaching her orgasm, he immediately removed himself.

'' _Nooo...Inuyasha_...!'' she almost cried with agony as he stole away her orgasm!

He rose to his knees and took a hold of his leaking cock. He was so painfully hard that he knew that he wouldn't last long...

He pressed the tip to the opening of her folds and moved the head up and down slowly, earning another set of flowing juices from her opening, down on his hard shaft...

Just when he felt that his woman had reached her limit, he wasted no further minute and plunged his member deep inside her burning core!

Both immediately moaned hard, as their bodies finally joined!

Painfully slowly he started to move, in and out of his own personal paradise...

Kagome's moans felt like a song to his ears...

'' _Pleaseeee...faster...please my mate_...'' she moaned madly with desire...

He didn't need to be told twice, immediately her command was fulfilled!

He pushed himself hard, deep inside, quickly increasing the rhythm!

His orgasm was approaching faster than he anticipated! On will he retracted his claws and moved his right hand away from Kagome's thigh and moved it down to where her sex was. Without warning, he plunged two long fingers deep inside her!

'' **Oh yeeesssss...Yeesssss Inuyashaaa**...!!!'' she screamed in ecstasy!

He moved even faster, wanting to lose control...

Even harder...!! 

Deeper...!!

He lowered his head to the hollow of her long neck, biting her hard to where he had placed his original mark on her!

Their orgasm hit them both simultaneously like a tidal wave! 

His demon roared excitedly as he poured deep inside his mate's every single drop of his desire.

Both their breathing was still uncontrollable and their sweaty bodies still locked together in a heated embrace.

Slowly he retracted himself and fell on top of the mattress, bringing his mate to lie next to him.

After a long moment of silence, Kagome was the first one to speak.

''I know you are worried, I am too,'' she said as he felt her eyes on his face.

He didn't say a thing, only continued to look at the full moon outside their bedroom window.

''Please Inuyasha, we should not leave her alone, she might be in grave danger.''

He sighed...

"I know what's on your mind, but please, don't let your fear cloud your better judgment." The hand of his mate came to his face and pushed away from his eyes a couple of long bangs.

"Becides, Miroku said that he is going to finish those talismans by tomorrow.''

Kagome had asked Miroku to prepare something quickly that would be equally effective as his previous chain to protect his scent against the demons.

That chain, that he had given Rin was one of the kind and extremely difficult to forge again.

He sighed again and turned his head to look into his mate's eyes.

"If I do this, you will promise me that you will stay out of this, are we clear?" His voise clipped and authoritative, nothing like his usual carefree self.

"Promise," Kagome swore and moved slightly to gave a chaste little kiss to his lips.

....

Her sudden fear made her shut her eyes the moment that the blinding light suddenly appeared and engulfed them both!

"Do not be afraid." His words tried to comfort her as she felt herself been wrapped in his arms and fly away into the sky at an incredibly fast speed!

"Where are we going....?!" She asked scared, still having her eyes shut, pressing her face to the hollow of his neck to seek protection.

"You will see very soon." He simply said but his tone seemed eager and amused...

He was right. A few minutes later, he landed gracefully with her, safely in his arms.

"You may open your eyes," he said calmly.

Slowly she opened them and found herself facing one of the most beautiful scenes she had ever seen! 

They were standing at the edge of a cliff with the view of a calming sea on the horizon. The moonlight was shining its mesmerizing rays at the surface of the water, creating hundreds upon hundreds of like diamond sparkles to appear at its surface...

" _So...beautiful_..." she whispered...

Suddenly she felt like she was back in Heaven once again, sitting at the outskirts of the Inner Court to admire the moon that appeared every night. 

Her head turned to face Sesshomaru and found him looking at her with a peculiar expression on his face.

"Thank you so much for showing me this," she smiled at him.

He simply nodded and gave her a faint smile. Gently he lowered her body and let her feet touch the ground. 

She turned once again to stare at the most breathtaking image she had ever seen. 

'How strange, the moon looks more beautiful from Earth...' 

They continued watching the beautiful scenery in silence.

"Since I descended here on Earth, I always like to come here during the nights..." he was the first one to break the silence.

This place was really beautiful but it was also very lonely. 

"I always liked watching the moon and the stars when I was still back in Heaven..." she sighed at the happy memory. She spent countless nights watching the moon rise and set along with her dear friend Kohaku.

"Do you have a special place in Hell where you can admire its beauty?"

A deep frown appeared on his face.

"There is no sun...no moon in Hell..." he said without averting his eyes away from the horizon.

"Then...there is only darkness...?" The thought sent shivers down her spine... 

"Sometimes you can see a faint light appear near the borders...'' he said with a low tone.

''And you like that?'' She asked him curiously...There was no way someone would be happy to live like that... right?

His head turned to look at her with an unreadable expression on his face...

'' _Do you like the darkness_?'' she asked him with a faint voice...scared of verifying what was already inside her mind...

A long moment passed where only the sound of the calming waves was heard...

Their eyes locked in a heated gaze...

Her heart was beating so fast with anticipation...

'Say something...please! Denied it...' she couldn't help but wish upon a hopeless dream...

 _''I crave your light._..'' he whispered as a big frown appeared upon his bewitching face...

Without thinking...she slowly closed the gap between them, rose on her tiptoes, and pressed her lips on top of his...

His lips were so soft...so tender...

It was the first time she had done something like that...it was the first time her lips had...kissed someones else lips...

It felt...good...warm...

She felt relieved...

Slowly she retracted her mouth away from his and still continued to look into his golden eyes as her feet once again fully touched the ground.

There was no expression on his face...no emotion...only a deep frown...

'Oh, no! Have I done something to offend him?!' she was about to panic when two strong arms wrapped around her waist, lifting her body so it was on the same level as his head. 

Before she had time to ask what he was doing, his lips crashed hard into hers!! 

She froze! It was so sudden...she...blinked a couple of times, her body went rigid with surprise!

He had closed his eyes and continued kissing her...

She felt moisture in her mouth as his tongue pushed her lips hard...demanding...what was he demanding...?

A deep growl came from him making her instinctively to open her mouth from fright! 

Immediatly his tongue invaded her mouth without a second thought!

'What is going on?!!!' she screamed silently!

He pushed deep inside her mouth starting to massage her tongue with his...

It felt...good...?

His fingers gripped her hair gently, pulling her face even closer to him...

'What if...?' a wild thought crossed her mind...

Hesitantly she moved her own tongue against his...

He moaned deeply...

'He is enjoying this...' the little rational part of her mind spoke...

Slowly her hands wrapped around his neck, bringing him even closer to her...

He tilted his head to the side and open his mouth further...

It was like he wanted to consume her...devour everything she got...

She felt her world spinning...

That kiss felt so different from the one she had given him...

It was so hot...so fiery, so passionate, and SO demanding!

He continued kissing her harder, deeper, with a fervent urgent need she had never even felt before...

A liquid fire slowly spread from her mouth and continued moving all over her body...

'I want...'

'I need more...' the words appeared into her mind shamelessly...

When they broke apart for air, he rested his forehead against mine so they could gather some much-needed oxygen...

'' _Rinnnn_...'' he whispered slowly, prolonging each letter as if to savor them... 

'' _Sesshōmaru_ '' she was breathless...unable to say anything more...

....

She was a creature of the light...

Born to cherish moments like these...

To him, been able to enjoy the sun, the moon, the starry sky was a privilege, enjoyed only when he rarely descending on Earth but to her...?

This was survival...

She looked scared by the thought of not being able to enjoy something so basic as the light and the warmth...

To him living in darkness was natural...

To her, it would have been prison...a prison that he wishes not to enforce upon her...

The thought sudden him...

How could they be together...? How could she spend eternity with him in Hell?

His plan had found its first thorn. Something that he needed to find a solution before...

His depressing thoughts immediatly ceased when...WHEN...something he would have never, EVER expected, happened!

A pair of two innocent lips, gently touched his own, making his heart freeze... 

His head was spinning! His demon was demanding...

Even though he had wanted desperately to kiss her ever since fate had brought her back to him, he hadn't dare claiming her first kiss without her consent.

He had dreamt of tasting her lips countless times...

All his fantasies had consumed his mind day and night, but at the end of the day, he was always left alone, craving.

But as if some higher power had heard his wishes, she moved and took the first step...

The moment she first placed those juicy lips on top of his he froze! He wasn't sure if this was reality or a fantasy...he was stunned, unable to react.

His eyes locked on her and the moment she slowly started to retract her self away from him it hit him! 

**THIS WASEN'T A DREAM!!**

**SHE HAD KISSED HIM!**

**THIS WAS THEIR FIRST KISS!**

The beast inside him roared loudly, waking him up from his trance!

Immediatly his arms grabbed her waist and lifted her effortlessly, bringing her lips to crash with his!

_**''YEEEEESSSSSS...''** _

He pressed his lips hard, demanding access. 

**'I NEED TO TASTE YOU!!!'** he mentally screamed!!

Unable to understand his primitive need, he growled deeply! As if on command, her cherished little mouth parted slightly, giving him enough entrance to finally claim what he desperately sought!

The reality surpassed the fantasy by far...

A sweetness that he had never tasted before invited every single pore inside his body, making him tremble with need!

She tasted like pure nectar...so sweet...so amazing!

New overwhelming feelings were slowly invading his soul when the lightest of movement from her tongue made him lose the last of the self-control he was trying to maintain!

Slowly, her tongue started to move in perfect sync with his...

A jolt of electricity pierced him deep into his very soul as he experienced the most breathtaking, kiss he had ever shared!

Every other touch, every other contact he had previously shared with another woman had turned to dust in a blink of a second...

He moaned in pure ecstasy!

He felt her body move closer to his as she wrapped her delicate hands like a vine around his neck...

Immediately his instincts took control and he deepened the kiss...

This was what was going to end him...

Rin...

She was his own personal poison...

Now that he had tasted her, he knew that there was no turning back...

He was simply ruined for anybody else! 

Rin was **HIS**...

**HIS FOR ALL ETERNITY!**

Slowly they both unlocked from the passionate kiss as their bodies desperately needed air...

This time he felt sure, there was no denying. They were feeling the same!

She was feeling the same fire...

'' _Rinnnn_...'' he said breathlessly...wanting to savor her name...

'' _Sesshōmaru_ '' she spoke with the same passion...

This was their moment...

This was the kiss that had sealed their fates together forever...

 _''Now...what do we do...?''_ she whispered, looking at him so innocently that was driving him crazy with uncontrollable desire! 

'Oh, the things I want to do to you...' he mentally purred...still having his arms tightly wrapped on her body...

They were finally alone, finally both open with their emotions...

Even though his demon instincts demanded to take the next step he didn't want to. Rin was the purest of the pure angels that had ever been created. Today's kiss was a huge step for her, one that certainly had overwhelmed her. 

The last thing he wanted was to rush things and scare her away...

He slowly lowered her body and let her feet touch the ground...

One hand remained still wrapped around her waist and his other reached for her beautiful flustered face...

Her cheeks felt so warm like they had caught fire...

He lowered his head and gave her a tender, lingering kiss on the top of her temple.

'My beautiful mate...' he was feeling so much love for his little angel that he felt drunk with this new overwhelming emotion...

He removed his lips and lowered his head to look her straight in the eyes.

Unable to keep eye contact because of her shyness she lowered her head and looked to the ground.

One clawed finger immediately touched her chin and lifted her head slowly up to meet her gaze once again.

"Now I finally know how you feel about me and there is no shame in that." He wished to reassure her, make sure she knew that what they had just shared was something pure and honest. There was no need to be feeling anything else becides happiness.

She slowly nodded and gave him a faint smile.

Right now he needed to calm things up. Their heated bodies needed to cool down and rest.

Even though the safety of his house was tempting now, he didin't wish to spoil this moment or risk been interrupted by anyone annoying.

He looked up into the starry sky.

This was perfect.

He slowly revealed his Mokomoko to her. The night was beautiful but cold. Rin was dressed with nothing bad that black temptation that surelly left her body cold.

"I remember seen that when I woke up this morning." She smiled as she saw his black fur finally been fully revealed.

"It's part of my true form." He said, just as his Mokomoko as having a mind of its own proceeded to slowly wrap around her body...

She giggled as she gently began to caress him...

'Have mercy....' he closed his eyes, unable to handle the desire any longer...

"I wish to see you in your true form..." her request only made his eyes fully open...'

" _ **YEEEEESSS.**_...." his demon screamed in ecstasy! He demanded to be freed!!

"You...don't know what you are asking..." if he were to reveal himself, maybe she would panic! Maybe she would leave him!!

He felt scared!

As if sensing his discomfort, she took a step forward and rose to her toes once more, and gave him a chaste kiss on his cheek.

She moved back and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I trust you."

Three little words were enough to root deep into his soul...

Three little words that no one had said to him before...

She was the _first_...

She was the **ONE** that trusted him...

It was enough to make him follow her wish without a second thought.

He retracted his Mokomoko away from her body and took several steps away from her.

Giving her one more look, he left his demon free...

He felt the tips of his face elongate and his teeth sharpen...

His body started to change and become bigger and bigger until there was nothing human left anymore but a black, giant dod in its place.

....

She was supposed to feel terror...

She was supposed to open her wings and fly away from the image of the same black beast that had appeared in her nightmare and now stood in front of her...

Instead, she remained where she stood...unafraid and mesmerized by the overwhelming appearance of the magnificent creature that stood proudly before her, watching her intently.

He was waiting for her to make the next move...

Slowly she took the first step...

She walked towards the massive dog demon...

The moment she came to stand before him, he slowly bent down, placing his chest on the ground first, and then the rest of his body.

Even sitting down, he was still so much taller than her!

Her hand slowly rose in the air to reach for its nose...

He moved slightly to take a sniff. 

A loud purr started to be heard from deep inside his chest as he lowered his massive head waiting for her to pet him...

She giggled happily and touched him there, just above his nose...

He was so soft...his fur felt like velvet... 

His eyes were closed, fully enjoying her soft caresses...

Slowly he opened his eyes and lifted his head.

Before she had time to react his mouth slightly parted and a giant tongue came out giving her a long lick, wetting her from head to toe!

She giggled again and came to stand even closer to him, trying to find shelter from his kisses!

Her whole body was suddenly engulfed by thick black fur...

'Oh that is so warm.. ' she opened her hands to feel as much warmth as possible...

'That feels nice...' she lowered herself and sat down on top of the warm black cloud...

Sesshomaru's tail came to shield her from the front creating a warm shelter...

She was feeling her eyes closing...she was feeling the first wave of exhaustion starting to appear...

It felt warm...it felt good being tucked next to his body...

It felt _safe_...


	12. Surprises

His eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the faint light around him.

Something very rare had happened to him last night.

He had slept...

He had slept peacefully, in front of the presence of another.

He moved his head slowly to watch the sleeping form of Rin who was still safely tucked by his side, completely enveloped in his Mokomoko...

Her steady heartbeat and the calmness in her beautiful features gave him an inner serenity that he had never felt before...

' _My beloved_...' he began purring again...

Slowly his mate started to wake...

She rubbed her eyes and proceed to give a little yawn, stretching her long wings in the process.

Her eyes turned to look at his face...

'' _Goodmorning_...'' she said shyly as her cheeks redden like two pink roses.

He moved his head a little and nuzzle his nose in the hollow of her neck.

 _ **'ONLY MINE...''**_ his demon said possesively.

He gave her a long lick wanting to taste her once again...

She giggled happily before opening her eyes again to look at him.

'' _Thank you for keeping my body warm last night_...'' she whispered as she gave him one of her lovely smiles.

He slowly nodded. This was the least he could have done for her...

They continued looking at each other, both with a dreamy expression on their faces.

He still couldn't believe that he had transformed into his true, terrifying form and she hadn't run away from him!

She was still here, with him...unafraid...

' _Oh, Rin_...' his heart was filled with so much love...

....

They stayed like this for what seemed like hours...

They were intertwined into a soft embrace...both lying down there into their true forms...

She felt so relaxed, so carefree lying next to him... 

The only sound that was heard was the melodic sound of the sea and his adorable, constant pouring...

She _loved_ it...

If it wasn't for her protesting belly, they would have sat there for many more hours just enjoying each other's company.

Sesshōmaru had admitted that carrying her back to his home in his true form would have been one of his greatest pleasures. Instead, not wanting to draw any unwanted attention he changed back into his human form and carried her like a bride once again back into his arms, transformed into a bolt of lightning.

....

Going against his Lords's orders was the last thing he wished to do right now but he knew that there was no other choice.

Sesshōmaru had switched off his phone and had not responded to any of the messages he had left on the private security line they shared.

Naraku had invaded the Empire's headquarters this morning, demanding to have a personal audience with Sesshōmaru.

To make things worst, the problem had tripled because Naraku had not come alone this time. Together along with him, was his daughter and the Empress herself.

He took a deep breath before the elevator stopped at the top floor. The doors opened and a large, luxurious lobby appeared before his eyes.

Before he took two steps, immediatly he was greeted by Jaken.

"Jūrōmaru, I thought that Lord Sesshōmaru informed you that his personal quarters are forbidden to anyone!" 

The usual bored expression that seemed carved on Jaken's face for some inexplicable reason had suddenly changed. The little toad was really nervous! 

"Where is Lord Sesshōmaru? I am afraid that I must personally inform him about a certain matter." he took a step forward but was soon stopped by the toad as he stepped in front of him blocking his path with his old Nintōjō!

"Jūrōmaru, I assure you, I will personally inform our Lord about the urgency of the matter and I will ask him to contact you, but for now I must ask from you to please leave!" the toad's squeaky voise was now starting to annoy him!

He took another step and the toad AGAIN blocked his path!

"I insist." He tried to sound polite. He moved past the toad again.

"I must insist, **further**." The little demon moved like lightning and halted his steps yet again!

He felt his nostrils flare and his hand to twitch!

Before he was about to reply in the only way he knew, an unfamiliar scent invaded his nostrils!

'Flowers and honey...?'

His eyes shout straight up to find his Lord holding the hand of a woman...

Not just any woman!

**An angel!**

Next to Sesshōmaru stood an actual angel...

The woman looked young, definitely younger than Sesshōmaru, all dressed in a black long dress that left little to the imagination. Behind her back, a pair of long white wings stood proudly. She was looking at Sesshōmaru's face with undeniable love written all over her face.

The unbelievable part in the whole situation was that Sesshōmaru was so preoccupied with the angel that he still hadn't even noticed his presence inside the room!

He looked at his Lord and it was the first time since he'd know him that he actually saw him...smile...

The image shocked him beyond words!

The usual deadly and snobbish expression that was glued on his friend's face since they were pups was gone. Instead, what he found there was calmness, and his gaze relaxed.

The reason was quite obvious...

The woman! This angel was the cause!

 **She** had created this groundbreaking change in his friend's whole demeanor!

 **She** had made him... _weak_...

What definitely caught his attention was the complete fear that the angel seemed to have around his Lord. 

Her whole posture looked relaxed and happy as she held Sesshōmaru's hand in both hers.

So _this_ is the woman he had been trying to find all this time...

He should have guessed...

He had seen the changes in his friend's attitude. There were small, but there were definitely there ever since they were still in Hell.

It couldn't be possible that these two had met for the first time in Hell...there was no way!

There had never been a breach in their borders by their enemies and if an angel had stepped food inside their Realm, even if it was with his Lords's permission he would have known...

'So how...?'

" **My Lord**!!!" Jaken screamed with panic! " **I am so sorry, I tried to stop him from entering but..but**.." the toad bowed repeatedly as he tried to justify himself.

Immediatly Sesshōmaru's whole demeanor changed!

In a blink of an eye, his eyes turned red and in one swift move, he pushed the angel behind him in order to protect her!

His whole posture screamed a man _in love_! The man before him, wanted nothing more than to protect _his_ woman against anyone, even him who wasn't even a thread.

"My Lord, please forgive me for coming here unannounced." he bowed deeply and remained in that posture, with his eyes firmly looking at the ground trying to show his most utmost respect.

By doing so, he waited. Waited until Sesshōmaru could begin again to think rationally and see that he didin't pose any kind of risk to the woman who stood beside him. 

A long moment passed before none spoke a word.

Finally, what felt like an eternity, Sesshōmaru finally spoke first.

"You may rise."

His voise was deep, deeper than usual, surelly his demon was not far from coming to the surface.

"Thank you, my Lord."

As his eyes rose, he made sure to glue them on the face of his Master and not drift out of curiosity towards the angel. If he were to do a mortal mistake like that, surelly the man before him would not think twice before he ran his bare hands through his chest to rip out his heart!

"I thought my orders were quite clear." He said in a clipped tone.

"My Lord, I tried to contact you but it was impossible for me to reach you. I am afraid that there are matters that require your immediate attention. That is the reason why I am here."

He simply said, not wanting to analyze further the matter to someone who above all else was their _enemy_.

Another moment of silence passed.

"Jaken!" He commanded and the toad jumped quickly with fear!

"Yes my Lord!" he said and bowed, waiting for his command.

"Escort _my guest_ to my chambers and wait with her there until I am finished here."

'My guest he said...' So he didin't wish for him to know her name...

So overprotective...meaning that he didin't trust him...

The conclusion actually gave a little sting. 

It was strange that throughout the Millenials that he had known Sesshōmaru, the man had never, _ever_ been protective or possessive for any female. But then again, he had never seen him with an angel before...

He watched as he gave a tight squeeze to the angel's hand before releasing it.

His eyes never retracted from his Lords just as his red ones were firmly locked with his, surelly daring him to act otherwise and steal a glance towards the departing angel so he could punish him accordingly.

The scent of flowers and honey finally disappeared from the room and it was in that woman that he realized that they were finally alone.

" **Speak**!" he immediately commanded!

"My Lord, I am afraid the reason I have personally come here is that I need to inform you that your presence back at the Empire is essential."

"I thought I told you to deal with things until I returned!''

Even now he wasn't asking for the reason behind this surprise visit...

"The Empress, along with Naraku and his daughter Kagura has arrived this morning at the Headquarters and demanding a personal meeting with your Excellency so they can be updated about the latest matters of the company and also about the 'ghost' that you have personally vowed to capture. I have already told them that you have important matters to deal with that require your absence from the company for a few days but they were completely against everything I said. They are waiting in your office as we speak."

" **FUCK**!!" He cursed out loud and moved up and down inside that room like a caged angry animal.

He remained silent as he watched his friend losing his self-control quite quickly...

He couldn't believe it. The man who feared nothing and no one was now scared...

Finally, he stopped and looked at him once again.

"I am sure you already saw what was not meant to remain a secret!''

He simply nodded.

"The angel is **MINE**!! Under **NO** circumstances you will allow her anywhere near another one! As from now on you will guard her with your life!! You will escort her to the 'Tower' and wait for me there until I finish. Is that understood?'' he said in a clipped tone.

He immediatly bowed respectfully.

"I am sorry my Lord but as the Captain of your personal guard I believe that is my duty to express my opinion."

At that moment, saying those words to Sesshōmaru felt like he was begging to be killed by him right on the spot! Questioning his Lord's commands equaled immediate death. If it wasn't for their long friendship he felt certain that he wouldn't live to see the sun ever again.

Even though it didin't particularly interest him what would happen to the angel, he still felt that he shouldn't stay silent about the whole matter. The 'Tower' was the safest place there was inside the Empire but nevertheless, he needed to speak up.

"Isn't it safer if the woman were to remain here?"

" **No**! Jaken will have to escort me and I would not risk having her too far away from my side!''

''And...what about...'' he stuttered, he wasn't sure how to express something so personal to him like the angel's scent...

''Speak up.''

''Wouldn't the rest members of the stuff...notice... her true identity?''

''That would not be a problem. Just do as I tell you!'' he said confidently.

''As you wish.''

....

She continued looking outside the window at the thick clouds that were starting to appear on the horizon.

'That's a shame...today's day had begun so promisingly...' she sighed...

Her eyes turned to find Master Jaken still walking back and forth inside Sesshōmaru's room in deep thoughts.

That demon with the lavender hair and the blue eyes had certainly stirred some kind of nervousness to both Sesshōmaru and Master Jaken...

She was about to ask the identity of the pale demon when the bedroom doors burst open!

Like a gust of wind, Sesshōmaru quickly barged inside the room and was becides her in less than a second, wrapping his arms around her!

She couldn't help but blink a couple of times, not truly understand what had happened to him to change his whole pleasant mood.

'' _What's wrong_?'' she whispered, as her hands slowly reached for his waist. Her fingers gently touched the soft locks of his long white hair.

She could feel his emotions were in turmoil...

What had the other demon said to him that made him so upset?

He had buried his head in the hollow of her neck taking deep breaths. That gesture alone seemed to calm him quite a bit.

Slowly he retracted his head and moved to stand in front of her with his hands now moving to her waist to rest them there.

''There are some things that require my immediate attention back at the 'Empire'. You will escort me until we reach the building. After that, you will stay with Jūrōmaru at all times until I come back to you, do you understand?''

'So that was the name of the demon...If he was leaving her with him that meant that this Jūrōmaru was someone that he trusted...

She slowly nodded.

''I ordered Jaken yesterday to buy you some clothes.''

''I already have clothes'' she said and looked down at her black dress.

''Absolutely **NOT**!'' he said firmly as his pupils dilated dangerously...

Oh... Probably this dress didn't suit her... That was why he didn't want her to wear it outside... The thought actually saddened her a little...She wanted him to like her...

''Also, you will have to hide your wings at all times.'' he suddenly moved away from her and walked over to his bed to retrieve something.

When he returned, he was holding the silver chain that Inuyasha had given her. 

He came to stand in front of her, holding the chain just above her head.

A deep frown formed between his eyebrows just as he placed the chain around her neck. 

''Jaken!'' he called for the short little demon.

''At your service my Lord!'' the demon came to bow right next to Sesshomaru's feet.

''Prepare Lady Rin's clothes. I will be waiting outside.'' he lowered his head and gave her a tender kiss on her temple before moving away from her.

Before he left he turned and looked at the little demon with an angry expression on his face.

''It's a cold day outside, so choose something that will keep _all_ of her body covered!''

''But of course... of course, my Lord!''

He bowed once again and then turned to face her.

''Wait here!'' Master Jaken spoke in a completely different tone than when he spoke to Sesshōmaru.

All she could do was wait. 

'What seemed to be the problem that everyone seemed to be on edge?' she asked herself curiously as she turned around to see the first drops of rain starting to fall from the sky above.

....

He had showered and dressed in less than ten minutes. His temper was completely out of control and his demon seemed that he was feeling restless as well. 

He had a bad feeling about this...

He hated been away from Rin. Even though he had convinced her to stay for now at least and _even_ though she would be guarded by Jūrōmaru himself and **_even_ **though she would be wearing that damn chain around her neck, it **still** scared him beyond words to bring his little angel to the Empire.

His orders were very specific and he knew that Jūrōmaru would prefer sacrificing himself than risking Rin's safety but it still unnerved him to be physically apart from her.

''My Lord, she is ready,'' Jaken spoke from behind him.

He immediately turned around to find Rin and Jaken waiting for him. 

' **DAMN IT**!' he almost cursed out loud! Wearing that thing around her neck was a salvation and a curse for him at the same time! The first thing he would surely do the minute that they would come back home would be to remove the damn thing away from her!

In less than three strides he was by her side, taking her tiny hand in his.

''Let's go.''

The only thing that gave him a piece of mind was Rin's outfit. At least her clothes covered every single part of that sinful body of hers that was meant to be admired only by his eyes.

'Just calm down! It will only take an hour!

One hour and all will be over!

....

He needed to remind himself to look straight up ahead towards the window and not at the unnatural sight beside him.

The situation he was facing right now was like it had come out of a nightmare.

They were taking the angel straight into the lion's den. Even though in the beginning, he had expressed his deep concerns about the matter, his words had gone straight to the void.

Sesshōmaru was completely against the whole matter of leaving the angel behind.

What surprised him the most was the angel's blind trust in his Lord even though she knew exactly where she was going.

He had never seen these kinds of behaviors before today. Countless angels had met his and Sesshōmaru's swords over the Millennials. Their hatred for her kind was deep and unrepented. Even if in the beginning once he saw those two together for a second he believed that his Lord was interested in the angel only carnally, upon smelling her scent this morning though he immediately knew that this was not the case.

The angel was pure like the untouched snow.

Sesshōmaru still hadn't laid his hands on her which was really strange for someone like him.

That was his first clue that the demon was interested in her truly.

Surprisingly, when she came back all dressed with thick layers of clothes from head to toe, he found not even a single trace of her unusual scent just like Sesshōmaru had said.

Even so, he didn't need to smell her scent now to figure out that the angel was shaking with fear. 

All the angels they had encountered so far on the battlefield had shown great courage and determination. She looked nothing like them. She was weak and very naive in his opinion to show all her trust to the words of a demon, even if that demon was his friend.

He had a bad feeling about this.

Still, his place was to remain silent and obey his Master's orders or it will be his head to pay for not protecting the angel.

....

She was sitting at the back of a large car next to Sesshōmaru. In the side of the conspicuous vehicle, there was some joining seats that were occupied by both Jūrōmaru and Master Jaken.

Except for the sound of the moving vehicle, no other sound was heard inside.

There was so much tension and that alone was starting to make her feel nervous.

Sesshomaru had promised her that what he required to do would surely not take more than an hour and that she was to wait for him at the top, top floor along with Jūrōmaru in a place that was called the 'Tower' which was the safest place inside the entire Empire.

It wasn't long before they finally arrived at the same area that once before had almost become her's and Inuyasha's grave.

Flashbacks of what happened that eventful night came running down her memory making her shiver with fear.

Immediatly she felt Sesshōmaru gently touch her hand and giving it a tight squeeze.

Looking at their joined hands she realized for the first time how much smaller she was in size compared to him...

She felt... so small...

Everything around her started to feel so big...

For the first time, she actually started to see the bigger picture that she was currently living in.

The car took a right turn, passing a guarded gate that led them to one of the back entrances. 

Suddenly the car came to a stop before an open door that was guarded by several black-dressed men.

"We are here." Sesshōmaru gave her another tight squeeze before he moved away from her and outside the car.

Quickly he moved around the large vehicle and came to her side to open the door for her.

She slowly stepped outside and looked around her.

The area was very secluded. It wasn't the same place she and Inuyasha were caught before... She didin't recognize any of her surroundings.

Sesshōmaru took once again one of her hands leading her inside.

After they moved down a long empty corridor they came to a crossroad.

On her right, a narrow passage led down to a long, dark corridor whereas the road to the left led to one of those metallic boxes that she had learned quite recently that it was called an elevator.

"I will not be long." his tone had changed and had become more strict...more distant...

He gave her one final look before releasing her hand and walked down that dark corridor to her right along with a couple of his guards.

It wasn't long before the image of the silver-haired demon disappeared from her eyes. 

Her heart accelerated and her palms began to sweat...

"Please follow me," Jūrōmaru said politely as he walked in front of her.

Her legs felt like they weighed a ton...

She slowly followed the pale demon inside the confined room.

They stepped inside whereas the rest of the guards remained put, guarding the elevator doors from the outside. 

As soon as the doors firmly shut, she noticed that this metallic box was really different compare to one she had seen before. Instead of round buttons, there was only a flat transparent plate with numbers designed on top.

Jūrōmaru moved closer to the plate and pressed four different spots before he backed away.

''Access granted!'' the voise of someone was heard from inside the elevator, making her jump with fear!

The elevator started to move up slowly.

''You don't need to be afraid.'' the man said from becides her with a gentle voise.

She tried to repeat his words like a mantra...

It wasn't long before the elevator came to a stop. As the doors opened, her eyes needed to adjust to the darkness inside that room. In front of them, there was a single chair with a tall back that faced _another_ large light fireplace...

Sesshōmaru certainly loved to watch the flames...

She almost laughed with the irony. In her mind, she always believed that Hell was a dark place that was surrounded by wild flames...

She walked behind Jūrōmaru with slow hesitant steps, but before she had time to look around the darkroom her head bumped with Jūrōmaru's back!

''My...Lady. What are you doing here?!'' Jūrōmaru asked concerned.

Just as he was bowing deeply, her eyes looked up, straight ahead finding a pair of red angry eyes looking at her with great intensity!

Fear immediately filled her soul!

In the chair sat a woman...

With slow calculative moves, never averting her eyes away from her, the demoness slowly rose from the chair and started walking towards their side.

The woman was very beautiful but she looked very feral...

She was wearing a black long dress that touched her body like a second skin... 

'It looks so similar to the one that Sesshōmaru had given me to wear...' she immediately thought...

That was strange...

Having her hair pulled up in an elegant big bun on top of her hair put someone's focus only on those intense red eyes of hers...

The woman's gaze was so intense that made her feel like she was been spotted by a wild predator...

Even though she knew that Jūrōmaru was by her side and he was ordered to protect her at all costs, still, the woman's presence left her only with pure terror.

''Well well...what do we have here...?'' the woman spoke almost playfully as she stopped only a few feet away from them.

At that moment Jūrōmaru slowly rose to meet the woman in the eyes.

''My Lady, I was not aware that you had access to this chamber,'' Jūrōmaru spoke to the demoness once again, only this time with a more determined voise.

The woman was looking at her like a hawk and now the small smirk that appeared on her red lips sent shivers down her spine.

A long silence filled the room where no one spoke...

The demoness finally closed her eyes and took a deep breath...

'What is she doing...?' she wondered...

Then her eyes opened to look at her once again.

''How very rude of you Jūrōmaru to not introduce me to your little friend over here...'' the woman said and her eyes sparkled dangerously as she took a step forward making Jūrōmaru move backward to stand right in front of her so she was completely shielded by his back.

'He is afraid of her...' the realization hit her hard, making her move even closer to his body for protection.

''My my...aren't you overprotective over your little...what are you exactly my dear?''' the demoness asked her curiously.

''My Lady, please excuse our intrusion. I believed that the room was unoccupied that is why I took such liberty as to bring my...friend here and show her the Tower.''

'' _Your_ friend you say...'' she gave a little smirk and then in one fast move she was standing right beside her! Thankfully Jūrōmaru acted faster, moving his body instantly and bringing her once again right behind his body! 

''Hmm... Jūrōmaru with your kind of reaction, your friend would think that I am some kind of monster that is trying to eat her...'' she said with a breezy tone as she moved slowly once again to look at her better from the side...

Jūrōmaru's hand immediately reached for her sleeve, bringing her body closer to his body!

The scary demoness moved slowly once again like a predator that had already spotted its prey and was ready to attack!

She began to tremble from the rising fire that was starting to appear behind that woman's eyes...

''See? The poor thing is shaking like a leaf...'' the woman said amused...

'She is actually enjoying causing others to fear her...' the woman's eyes became even redder if that was even possible! 

' **SHE IS READY TO ATTACK**!' her subconscious mind screamed for her to get out of there!

''My Lady I believe that our presence is no longer required here, so if you will excuse us.'' Jūrōmaru gave a little bow with his head and moved backward without averting his gaze away from her.

With slow steps and always having Jūrōmaru's body as a protective barrier, they moved back into the elevator. 

Even when the doors began to close she saw the angry eyes of that demoness still firmly locked on her!

Only when the doors securely closed and they were alone inside, she was able to leave a deep sigh.

Her eyes looked at Jūrōmaru who still felt quite tense.

Who was that woman?

Why was she looking at her like that...?

Those eyes...there was so much anger inside them...

Her train of thoughts suddenly ceased as a tight squeeze brought her back to the presence.

Jūrōmaru was still holding her sleeve tightly. Her eyes looked up to see a deep frown formed on his face.

'' _Are you alright_?'' she asked him in a faint voise.

His frown deepened even more.

Suddenly the elevator came to a complete stop as it bounced up and down!

Immediatly the light inside the room disappeared and another one, a faint blue one appeared in its stead.

Her heart froze with terror!!

''What...the...'' Jūrōmaru said concerned, obviously not expecting the sudden turn of events. He removed his hand away and proceed to remove something from his pocket to dial some buttons on the screen of some small silver-black box.

Slowly she glued her body to the wall behind her as she tried to find some support...

'' **Shit**!'' he cursed out loud! He repeated the same process on that flat box again and just when he saw that nothing happened, he placed his pointy ear flat against the elevator door to hear what was going on outside.

After a minute, he moved back away from the door and turned around to look at her.

'' _Please, don't cry. I would not let anything happen to you_ ,'' he said in a low voice. 

Was she crying?! She was so scared that she barely noticed.

'' _What...what is going on_...? her voice barely a whisper...

''I don't know...but whatever the reason is I don't like it.'' In one swift move, his sharp nails plunged deep inside the cracks of the metallic doors and pushed them apart with little effort.

The doors opened but the elevator was standing still between two floors that seemed to be completely dark and empty.

She felt her legs starting to bend...she was terrified!

''It's going to be alright! Trust me!'' she heard Jūrōmaru say...but her vision was starting to blur and her strength to abandoned her...

'Sesshōmaru...I am scared...' her mind screamed in agony...

....

He felt a sharp pain at his left side, just where his heart was located!

'It's the same pain...' he had felt it now quite a few times and still didn't know what it meant...

He suddenly stopped before entering his office to address one of his guards. 

'' _Has Jūrōmaru arrived safely_?'' he asked in a husk voise, not mentioning Rin's name just in case someone was eavesdropping on them.

'' _Yes My Lord.''_ the guard responded as he opened the doors for him to enter.

He seemed to relax now that he knew that she was safe.

Determinedly he entered his office to find everyone present and waiting for him...everyone...except...Kagura...

''Is that the attitude of the future Emperor my son?'' his mother's golden eyes landed judgementally on him.

''Please don't be so hard on him my Empress. I am sure that whatever was the reason behind his absence, was worth our wait, isn't that right, My Lord?'' Naraku's tone was dripping with sarcasm as he returned his head to look at him.

He proceeded to sit at the head of his meeting table without wasting another minute in dealing with nonsense.

''Speak.'' his eyes turned towards Naraku and waited.

''Straight to the point, as usual, my dear boy.'' the disrespect that his enemy showed regarding his Tittle infuriate him but decided to remain silent not wanting to waste more time away from _his_ Rin.

''Let us begin...'' Naraku said with a sly smile on his face

....

' **This can't be a coincidence**!' he mentally cursed!

Everything was planned! 

When they entered that room and the first thing he saw there was Kagura he momentarily felt stunned!

He already knew about what kind of 'relationship' Sesshōmaru and Kagura had over the centuries. Even so, he was certain that his Lord would never under any circumstances give willingly access to that particular room to that woman.

The 'Tower' was specifically designed by Inu no Taishō himself and served as an emergency room for providing safety to the Royal Familly. No one was even aware of that room's existence nor had ever been a breach before.

The fact that Kagura had gained access meant that somebody had informed her about this particular room and that also the security code had somehow been compromised. 

Worrying about who or why that classified information got leaked was a topic for a future discussion with his Master.

Right now the fact that _this particular_ elevator had suddenly stopped at the only two floors that were currently reconstructed was definitely a setup!

His sensitive ears picked no sound and no other smell. Both floors seemed empty.

They needed to get out of here and fast!

His phone for some inexplicable reason had no signal, so notifying Sesshōmaru was out of the question. He needed to act on his own and protect the angel. His plan right now was to quickly get out of the building and return to the safety of their car. From there he would be able to find a solution and notify his Master as discreetly as possible about the whole matter.

He turned around to look at the angel and froze. She was about to pass out...

' _Defenetly_ not a warrior.' he mentally noted.

For a moment he wondered what could possibly his powerful Master had seen in this fragile woman...

He shook his head, removing whatever silly question was inside his mind right now. Becides it wasn't his place to judge his Lord's actions...

Right now they needed to get out of here!

The gap in the lower floor was definitely more narrow, making it way too difficult for them to slide through there. The only other option was to climb up and escape to the floor above.

Gently he reached for the angel's upper arm trying to steady her.

''We will escape from up here.'' he moved her to stand by his side and pointed to the gap above their heads.

He climbed up there first with no difficulty and quickly turned around extending his arm to reach for her.

The moment his hand touched hers he was surprised at how hot her skin felt compared to his...

'Hmmm...do all angels had such warm skin...?' his mind wondered.

He really had never paid attention to something like that before since he had never touched one in the past...at last not with his hand. It was always with the tip of his blade...

Effortlessly he lifted her up and away from that death trap.

'' _Thank you Jūrōmaru_...'' her voice was still not strong enough...

He preferred to stay silent. Instead, he looked around as his eyes tried to adjust to the darkness. This place was a maze and the fact that most parts were completely destroyed so they could be reconstructed only made the thing more difficult for him to orient himself around and look for the exit.

The chemicals and the paints inside that place made his eyes sting and his keen smell become useless. 

'' _Stay close to me_ ,'' he whispered to her. He had no idea who could be lurking in the shadows right now. 

He felt her move closer to his body following his command silently.

They began pacing with slow, careful steps...

The situation he was currently in was something completely unknown to him. Never in his entire existence had he stood so close to an angel before without the intent to kill them... Then again...all the angels that he encountered so far looked like nothing compared to this one. They were fierce and bloodthirsty, only seeking to eradicate the 'darkness' and restore the 'light' from both this world and the other.

This one seemed different somehow...

Maybe that was why Sesshōmaru had shown such great interest in her...

Now that he thought about it he didn't even know the angel's name. Subconsciously he wanted to ask but decided against it since this was not the place or the time for proper introductions.

They followed a narrow dark corridor that was filled with all sorts of garbage, shattered glasses, and heavy dust.

He mentally cursed for the state this building was in!

How come those restorations had taken so long to complete?!

 **AND WHY** there was **NO ONE** here to actually work?!

This was definitely suspicious...

After several minutes of walking blindly, they took a right, compulsory turn and found themselves facing a dead-end!

' **I DON'T BELIEVE THIS**!' he cursed his damn luck!

Part of the ceiling had totally collapsed and the debris made it impossible for them to go through.

'' _Let's go back_...'' he began to turn around when he heard a sudden loud rattle coming from above their heads!

'' **WATCH OUT!!** '' 

Before he had time to lift his eyes to the ceiling he was pushed away falling to the nearest wall!

**BANG!!!!!!!!!!**

Thousands of broken pieces of glass and steel showered down from above their heads! 

He coughed as a thick cloud of dust invaded his face!

Another part of the roof had collapsed falling down just where they stood!

His heart froze just when his demon suddenly awoke!

**'' _THE ANGEL_!!''**

With great difficulty, his eyes picked up the slightest movement from underneath the debris!

Instantly he crawled to where the angel was trapped!

His hands immediatly began to work so he could help the girl when a faint golden light started to appear from underneath!

He ceased his movements and looked at the scene in awe...

His eyes couldn't move away from what he was looking at... 

A golden light emitted from deep below the debris...

' _ **HELP HER**_!' his demon screamed!

He resumed rapidly his movements, removing as much wreckage as possible!

Sharp broken metals sliced his hands leaving deep cuts all over his flesh as he tried to free her from underneath!

He paid no attention as he removed a heavy metal plate that had fallen from the ceiling above and had fallen straight on top where the angel was trapped.

Just as he pushed the damn thing away and looked again to where she was buried his body froze!

There, in front of him, lying on the floor was the angel!

A golden bubble had miraculously appeared, shielding her fragile body from all that weight...

Her head slightly moved and her eyes slowly found his from underneath...

Joy filled her tiring eyes as she saw him in front of her...

''Are y _ou hurt.._.?'' he heard her voice as if it was coming from a great distance...

' **Baka**!!!' How could she worry about him when she was in this kind of situation?!

He tried to reach for her but the moment his hand pushed through that golden barrier a warmth he had never felt before spread from his hand and down to the rest of his body...

His eyes moved from her eyes and looked at his reaching arm as the cuts slowly like it was some kind of miracle began to heal...

That golden bubble wasn't hurting him...on the contrary...it was healing him!

_'What is this feeling...?!'_

_'Warmth._..'

Before he had time to elaborate further on the unfamiliar feeling, the light around her started to faint...

His eyes shout towards the angel again!

Another rattling was heard just when large portions of dust and wreck started to fall down from above the ceiling once again!

'' **COME ON!! GRAB MY HAND! I WILL PULL YOU THROUGH**!!'' he screamed now panicked!!

She tried to follow his command! She reached for his hand but her grip was so weak...

She was tired from holding that protection barrier steady so she wouldn't be crushed by all that weight!

Larger pieces of debris now started to fall down!

With one final pull, he removed her body and brought her straight into his arms!

'' **Are you alright** _?_!'' even _he_ was surprised by the intensity that his voise held.

The angel trembled in his arms...

He tightened his grip wanting to calm her down...

His heart was still racing like crazy inside his chest...

Why was he feeling so insecure about the safety of the angel all of a sudden...?

'Because your Lord would certainly kill you without second thoughts if he knew that she was harmed in any way now that he wasn't there to protect her himself!' the logical response came to his head.

''Can you move...?'' he asked her just as his eyes tried to scan her head and the rest of her body for any kind of injuries. 

''I will try...'' she moved away from his arms and tried to stand up.

Slowly she rose to her feet and looked around her when her eyes suddenly came to a stop! He looked at her curiously as she focused hard on something in the distance! He turned around to look back at the root that they had taken minutes ago. There was nothing there...only darkness...

'' _This way_...'' her hand reached for him and to his disappointment she only grabbed part of his sleeve, dragging him forward.

She moved around in the darkness with easiness...

It was almost as she was following something...or someone that he couldn't see!

'What is going on...?'

....

Somewhere, not far away from the ''Empire'' an angel fell down from above the sky in great speed...


	13. Doubts

The heavy rain was making it difficult for him to see the horizon!

'Just my damn luck!' he hated getting wet!

This day couldn't get any worse!

He woke up having Kagome bugging him about that damn kid nonstop!

Truthfully he would be lying if he didn't feel anxious also.

Against all odds, he decided this morning to go and have a quick look over at the Empire to do a little reckoning.

Going over to the hotel where the angel disappeared would have been a total waste of time. Finding where that bastard Sesshōmaru lived would also be impossible for him to find out in such a short period of time. The only option he was left with had been to go over to where that demon worked.

He had been standing on top of another skyscraper's rooftop trying to determine the structure of the entire area.

His golden eyes scanned that place like a hawk.

'Shit! That place was really a maze!!' There were so many buildings surrounding the main skyscraper!

As his eyes continued to roam, he finally found what he was looking for!

A desert building!

He continued to look at that place for about an hour. From his guesses, that building probably served as some kind of a warehouse since during the whole time he was looking at it, only once did a truck pull over and unloaded a couple of big boxes. 

Only four men, all dressed in black attires moved the boxes inside that building and then walked away.

'Keh! Seems that my day just got better!' He gave a wide grin before moving towards the building's ledge.

The moment his foot touched the ledge, a powerful punch sent him flying several feet away!

'' **WHAT THE HELL**?!!'' he immediately tried to steady himself and was about to draw Tessaiga when a pair of two angry golden eyes pinned him down like a fly!

Standing on that ledge was his friend!

'' **WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!** '' his hand touched his sore cheek, rubbing it back and forth, trying to ease the pain!

'' **DO YOU WISH TO GET YOURSELF KILLED, IS THAT IT?!!** '' his friend rowred with an utter fury!!

That was defenetly a sight to be seen!! A dark red aura was surrounding the man's tall, menacing form!

'' **YOU'RE ANGRY?!!! WELL SO AM I!!!!!** '' he screamed with fury just as he drew his sword and attacked the man in front of him!

In less than a second, his friend had drawn his own sword as well and waited for what was to come.

Their sharp blades clashed together with great brutality!

'' **Stop this nonsense right away if you know what is good for you!** '' this time his friend did not scream, only spoke with great intensity!

'' **NOT...NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHY!!!** '' he tried to push back with great difficulty! One thing was certain, the warrior standing in front of him was stronger than him and he was showing him his teeth right now!

One thing he hated the most was to be patronized and right now, this man who stood before him, drawing his sword against him was doing exactly this thing making him feel angry beyond words!

The man pushed his blade forward so that their blades could unclutch!

He attacked again but he met with the man's blade once more!

They continued like this for a while.

Him trying to attack and the cloaked figured who was blocking his path trying to push him away.

By doing so, he was trying to make him blow off steam and gave up. The realization only infuriated him further. 

As he studied the man's movements and the way he defended himself he realized that there was no way of actually engaging in any sort of actual fight or even winning against him, so instead...

In one swift move, his right hand unhooked from Tessaiga's handle, letting it drop to the floor and shoot forward to the man's face where he tore the hoot away from his face!

The man obviously not expecting this kind of move, he momentarily lost his concentration as he ceased his attack and tried to move the hoot back over his head!

Using his other hand he grabbed the man's cloak trying to halt his movements!

As his eyes looked at the man standing in front of him he froze!

Something deep into his very soul clenched painfully...

The golden eyes of the man standing in front of him locked with his into an intense stare...

This man looked so...so familiar somehow... He felt like he knew him...

He was older than he was and there were undeniable power and wisdom emitting inside his gaze.

The man's face had two wide jagged purple-blue stripes on either side of his face and long, white hair that were tied into a high ponytail...

'Why does he seem so familiar...why does he look like... _me_...?' his thoughts took a dangerous turn...

The intensity in the man's eyes was not lost, instead, something foreign started to appear there, deep into those golden irises...

'Why...? Why are you looking at me like that...? Why does it seems like I know you...?' a deep frown formed between his thick eyebrows.

'' _Who are you, old man...?'_ '' he whispered, never removing his tight hold from the man's cloak as if he knew that the moment he did the man would certainly disappear like smoke.

''Someone...who doesn't want to see you get hurt...'' the man now stoped his struggles to get away from his tight hold.

'' _Why do you care..._?'' those dangerous questions were starting to beg to be answered...

The man remained silent, but that intensity in his gaze was quickly starting to melt...

This time he couldn't stop his mouth from saying the words...

'' _You saved me...'_ '' his knuckles started to become white from the pressure he was forcing on the man's cloak...

'' _You helped me_...'' his frown deepen even more...

'' _You abandoned me_...'' moisture was starting to blur his vision...

The man looked at him with despair in his eyes...

'' _Why...father_...?'' 

A moment of absolute silence filled the air...

This man, who stood before him was no stranger...he was not just a friend...He was his own flesh and blood! The man who had abandoned him since childbirth and had suddenly appeared like a dream by his side now!

''It was for your own safety that is all I can say to you!'' the man's voice cracked with absolute agony.

'' **BULLSHIT!!!** '' his hand instantly removed from the man's clothes as he turned his back to look away from his... _father_...

''There are things my boy that are way beyond your comprehension...'' the man said apologetically.

His tone only angered him more!

'' **THEN WHY DON'T YOU TRY TO EXPLAIN IT TO ME THEN?!! TELL ME!!** '' he turned around and yelled at the now frail figure of his father.

There was a moment of silence as angry eyes looked intensely into hurtful ones...

''I can't...'' he merely said as the man averted his gaze and looked at the ground.

'Is that how you want it? FINE!' He mentally said, feeling totally frustrated as he removed his gaze as well and looked at the Empire once again!

' **'Fine! Then don't get in my way!** '' he walked over towards that ledge again ready to jump!

An iron grip grabbed the collar of his shirt and pushed him backward making him trip in the process!

'' **WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU OLD MAN?!!** '' he screamed angrily as his hand was once again at the hilt of the Tessaiga!

'' **YOU ARE FORBIDDEN FROM ENTERING THAT BUILDING!** '' the man screamed with pure wrath! 

'' **Listen here! I don't care if you claim to be my father or not! All I care about is that a defenseless friend of mine is at the hands of that bastard named Sesshōmaru and is my responsibility to save her!** '' he started walking again towards the end of that rooftop!

The man's hand shoots to grab his collar yet again, halting his footsteps!

 **''** _ **YOU. STAY. AWAY. FROM. HIM**_ **!!''** this time the one that spoke was the man's demon. A powerful and terrified voise unwillingly sends shivers down his spine!

Slowly the man's eyes began to change color and his purple stripes to elongate, making him look feral!

'' _Why...? Why do you protect him_?'' he whispered as his eyes tried to seek the truth behind those crimson reds.

'' ** _I AM PROTECTING YOU BOTH!_** '' the voise even though it had lowered quite a few octaves now, it still sounded deadly!

Before he could say something more, the man frowned deeply as he suddenly concentrated hard on something else!

His eyes immediately turned instantly bright gold as they opened wide! 

''What's the matter?!'' his ears did not pick on any weird sound neither did his keen smell felt any danger closed by.

The man released his collar and in a blink of an eye, he turned around and jumped from the rooftop! 

'' **DO AS YOU TOLD**!!!'' he yelled before he disappeared once again from his line of vision!

'What just happened...?' he looked at the dark figure of his father quickly disappear into the horizon.

....

Her body was in pain. Her limbs felt heavy and her vision was blurry. 

She was tired...

All the agony and then using so much of her inner power had left her feeling totally exhausted...

She had instantly felt dizzy the moment she got up from that floor. At least having Jūrōmaru by her side made her feel a little relieved that she wasn't totally alone inside that dark maze. 

Just when she was about to ask Jūrōmaru for instructions on where to go, a faint gold light suddenly appeared somewhere in the distant darkness...

'What is that...?' she looked at that light intensely as it slowly started to move away from them.

Somewhere deep inside her, she felt that she needed to follow that faint light...

Slowly her hand reached for Jūrōmaru's jacket. She moved forward dragging him along with her so he wouldn't get lost in the dark.

They moved around with easiness as they followed that gold orb that was slowly floating in the air...

They moved around from corridor to corridor safely.

'It's showing us the way out!' she realized quickly!

After several minutes the orb suddenly came to a stop in front of them! 

Immediatly she stoped as well without averting her eyes away from the light.

'Strange...'

Now that she was standing closer to that orb, she was certain that she was feeling a familiar warm energy surrounding that faint light...

She continued to look at it with great curiosity...

' _Loving him will cost you more than you can bear_...' a faint distant voice said...

''Who are you...?'' she asked as the light slowly began to disappear...

'' _Go home._..'' the voise said before it completely disappeared...

'Who had just spoken to her...? It sounded like a woman but she couldn't be certain. 

'' **There's the exit!!** '' Jūrōmaru broke her train of thoughts when he moved from behind her and in one swift move pushed the door in front of them open!

Blinding light washed them, making her feel relieved that they had finally found their way out from there!

''Let's get out of here! I need to get you to safety!'' his hand was about to reach for hers but she took a step back.

Jūrōmaru's eyes widened, surely thinking that she was crazy not wanting to leave this place.

''Sesshōmaru?'' she needed to get to him!

Jūrōmaru closed his eyes and took a deep breath, obviously trying to coll his temper.

''What is your name?'' he asked just as he opened his eyes to look at her intensely.

'' _Rin_...'' she whispered back.

'' _Rin_...'' he said as he was testing the name on his tongue. ''Listen to me carefully, Rin.'' he took a step closer to her.

''Right now I don't know what's going on. Stopping on this floor certainly was not a coincidence.'' he took another step closer...

''My orders were very specific and that was to keep you safe whatever the cost.'' another step...

''Obviously, I did a poor job and for that alone reason I must pay the consequences.'' he stopped right in front of her and raised his hand towards her face.

Instantly she stepped further back and away from his touch!

Her eyes looked at him curiously as a faint smirk appeared on his lips before closing his eyes again and sighing.

''I need to get you to safety. Wondering around inside this building can turn out to be extremely risky at the moment. Let's go,'' he said as he turned around ready to step outside the door.

"Where are you taking me?" She couldn't help but sound a litle anxious as she looked at Jūrōmaru with concern.

He slightly turned his head to the side and watched with the corner of his eye. 

"Somewhere safe." He only said and walked away.

She didin't have a choice in the matter.

Staying inside that room or go search for Sesshōmaru obviously was out of the question...

She could only continue trusting Jūrōmaru.

....

This was getting ridiculous!! His ears were beginning to bleed from all the unnecessary blabbering!!! 

All he heard for the past two hours now were the same annoying bullshit coming from Naraku's mouth concerning the future projects that the Empire had already signed to participate in and how those new collaborations should be handled.

'What a pretentious asshole!' Like he had any saying in how he was about to deal with his **own** fucking company!

He had enough! Becides, he had already said to Rin that this meeting was going to last only an hour and here he was already wasting two hours away from his little angel! 

Without a second more to waste, he stood up, ready to leave this farce that Naraku called an 'emergency meeting'.

''Where do you think you are going me son?'' the strict tone of his mother halted his departure.

''I sat and listen to both of you about matters that you assume that concern you.'' his mother's eyes narrowed down like a vicious predator. 

''This is **MY** company and the one that deals with everything is **ME** and **ME** alone,'' he said with an icy, strict tone, leaving nothing further for discussion.

He started to walk away when Naraku finally spoke.

''But I highly disagree my boy.'' 

'' **WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!!** '' he froze to his spot and turned his head to the side to look at the face of the soon to be dead Naraku!

Naraku's eyes had been closed since then apparently. Only when his golden ones landed on him did he opened them to stare at him with a most unsettling stare he had ever receive from someone.

''I don't remember our great Inu no Taishō stepping away from his Throne yet and allowing someone such as _yourself_ to play boss around here!'' 

His nostrils flared and his claws elongated! 

''If you really were in your position as your duties demanded these days, you would have known that Taigen Kondo from Kondo Intel had been murdered last night and that our future collaboration has been postponed indefinitely until they get to the bottom of this!'' He froze as he heard this...he knew nothing about it...

''Or you would have also known if you were informed by that worthless assistant of yours that you left in charge around here, that Aki Yamazaki from Yamazaki International Banking has been accused of money laundering and has been taken into custody and that his bank is been thoroughly investigated by the federal police as we speak!''

He didn't know what to think... Jūrōmaru hadn't said a word this morning...

Taigen Kondo and Aki Yamazaki were two of the oldest supporters of his father. Their contribution and continuous support all those years have been a great asset to the Empire. Their removal from their leading places would only cause great losses for them.

''You, my boy are still in **no** position to take over the reins from your honorable father.'' Naraku got up and stood up into his full height, challenging him openly!

''It seems that you will only destroy what your father build in a blink of an eye...'' he said with a huge smirk on his face.

'' **HOW DARE YOU?** _ **!!**_ ' _ **''**_ he said with an animalistic voise as he took a step forward!

 _ **''** **THAT IS ENOUGH!**_! _ **''**_ the demon of his mother growled menacingly as she moved to stand in front of Naraku!

 _ **''YOU DARE YOU TO BLOCK MY PATH?!!** **''**_ his own demon now was beginning to take charge over the situation!

''My dear Empress, your son knows that if it seems that I am a little harsh with my words it is only for his own good. Becides, reminding him what his place is, will only bring him back on the correct path, don't you agree?'' Naraku spoke again as he moved to stand by his mother's side.

It was at that moment when none of them moved...

He was trying to evaluate the current situation before making a decision that would probably cost him more than he could deal with right now.

Naraku's time would come. Soon, the asshole would get what he deserved! 

His mother, on the other hand, needed to deal with privately. 

''Matters would be handled **only** by the Taishō Familly and not from someone that works in the shadows with the sole purpose of spreading discord in **our** Empire!'' his words seemed to strike a nerve as he saw Naraku's body tense.

Just as the man was about to say something he spoke again!

'' **Leave us**!'' he said in his most authoritative voise.

Finally, the repulsive face of his enemy slowly walked away from his line of vision and so did his repulsive stench!

"Care to explain what was that?" His mother asked him in a much calmer voise now.

"I could ask you the same, teaming up with that bastard!" He couldn't stop feeling angry and frustrated.

In a blink of an eye, his mother stepped closer to him grabbing his upper arm with force!

" _Do you know who you are dealing with_?!" Her voise barely a whisper now, not wanting to be heard by any treacherous ears.

" _I am fully aware! That snake needs to be cut down by the head now before it unleashes its venom_!" he kept his voice low as well but his tone remained strict!

" _Do you think that you are strong enough to deal with the responsibilities of being an Emperor? You are greatly mistaken! Snakes such as Naraku are everywhere inside the Kingdom! Cut one and more will come_!" His mother spoke as something foreign appeared in her eyes...something that he had never seen before... _fear_... 

" _Naraku had been working in the shadows for so long that it is unknown how much damage he has created for us. If I had left you to deal with him today, only troubles would have found you_."

He paused his rebellious thoughts and let the words sink in...

" _The fronts are many and your father's shoulders will not shield you for much longer! Act accordingly if you wish for our bloodline to survive!_ " He knew what she was implying. 

Kagura.

Forming an alliance with Kagura apparently was the only way to grand him the Throne.

' _I cannot take her as my mate_...' even the thought made him to want to rip his own heart out and burn it!

" _I will find a way_." He said confidently.

Kagura was **not** an option! He would **never** , **ever** accept another woman as his mate except for Rin!

His mother's eyes narrowed down dangerously as if she could sense his inner turmoil...

" _You cannot mean that you...have found someone._.." 

Immediatly he pushed himself outside of her reach and walked away.

"I have matters to attend to mother." And with that, he was out the door.

His personal guards immediatly followed him as he headed towards the elevator.

As soon as the doors safely closed he removed his cellphone from the inside of his jacket.

" _There has been an emergency. I will wait back at your penthouse_."

His heart froze! He read the message again and again! What kind of emergency?! Why had Jūrōmaru taken Rin away from the Empire and back into his home?!

He thought everything was alright!

With great difficulty, trying to regain his temper he put his cell back into his pocket.

He needed to calm down! There were cameras everywhere inside his building.

Something had happened but thankfully his angel was back into the safety of his house according to Jūrōmaru.

'Think about her! Don't draw any unnecessary attention until you get to her.'

Saying it was the easy part. Doing it was something that defenetly surpassed his strengths.

....

Finally, she felt like she was able to breathe again as she found herself back in the safety of Sesshōmaru's bedroom. The moment the doors closed behind her she felt like a huge weight had been lifted from above her shoulders.

Jūrōmaru as soon as he brought her back to Sesshōmaru's house he said that he needed to take care of a few things before he disappeared inside one of the rooms. 

With slow, tiring steps she moved closer to his bed and sat down.

Her eyes felt so heavy and her body so exhausted...

'I need to close my eyes for just a little bit... just until Sesshōmaru comes home...'

With that final thought, her eyes slowly closed, and a dreamless sleep took over her body.

....

'' **My Empress, you don't need to wait outside**!! MY **EMPRESS, YOU WILL GET WET! WAIT!''** one of her personal guards yelled for her to wait for her limo inside the building.

No... She couldn't wait. She needed fresh air!

'How ironic...' she instantly thought. 

She was a demon, after all. She was accustomed to the constant darkness and the everlasting presence of miasma in their Lands.

But why were there times that she felt that she desperately needed to feel the fresh air touch her face...?

The first drops of rain hit her face and she instantly felt relieved...

She had prevented a crisis that would have certainly led to the death of her son...

Maybe not today but soon enough...

Sesshōmaru was playing with fire...

Naraku was getting restless and stronger by the day...

Time was certainly not by her side... 

Tōga had abandoned them... 

She was left to fight on her own...

Her eyes closed as her face turned towards the cloudy sky...

' _Tōga...where are you_...?' her heart was aching from missing him so much...

Suddenly something that she never expected to scent again struck like electricity her entire body!

She immediately opened her eyes and looked towards the building behind her!

' _ **IT CAN'T BE**_!!!' her demon growled with a fury!!

....

As soon as the doors opened, he took a deep breath, locating where Jūrōmaru was waiting for him inside his apartment! 

'' _ **THE OFFICE!**_ '' his demon growled!

Irritation was the lightest term he could use to describe how he was feeling right now!

Not knowing what had happened to Rin, not been informed about what occurred during his absence that made them return home.... doubting his most loyal friend was just too much for him to be able to handle the situation logically!

In a blink of an eye, his hands bust the doors to his office open in one swift move!

His eyes scanned the room quickly but found only Jūrōmaru standing in front of the fire gazing at the wild flames in front of him!

His keen smell could not mistake him!

Jūrōmaru's scent was slightly altered! There was a mixture of both confusion and excitement that seeped from his pores!

Small drops of poison had started to drip from the tips of his claws to the floor...

Immediatly Jūrōmaru's body turned around and looked at him! Immediately his scent altered to that of worry!

'' **Where is she?!** '' his voice was dripping with venom.

''My Lord, she said she needed to rest so she went to your personal quarters as soon as we arrived.'' there was truth behind Jūrōmaru's voice... 

His eyes scanned his friend like a hawk.

'' **Speak!** '' he commanded.

''My guesses are that it was an ambush.'' hearing those words made his blood ran cold!

' **'Impossible!** '' he was certain about the safety of the Tower!

''Apparently, Lady Kagura was also familiar about with the existence of that particular room that you _claimed_ that was known only by the members of the Royal Familly.'' Jūrōmaru's tone did not go unnoticed and neither did his 'polite' accusation.

'' **You dare to question this Sesshōmaru?!** '' he was beyond furious now!

''No my Lord. I only look at the facts and the situation that we dealt with was certainly not accidental.'' Jūrōmaru's eyes never averted away from his as spoke only the truth. He was now openly accusing him that in a moment of passion he had shared with that loathsome woman in the past, he had unintentionally revealed the existence and the password code of that room.

So that meant that Rin had met with Kagura... 

The thought sent a shiver down his spine!

'Had something happened between Rin and Kagura?! Had she said something to upset his little angel?!'

His eyes then looked at Jūrōmaru's attire. 

His suit was dirty and ripped in several places...

'What could possibly have caused this?!' 

If Jūrōmaru was like this, did that meant that Rin had been injured...?!

His eyes turned red and like a wild predator, his hand reached for Jūrōmaru's neck lifting him above the ground with one swift move!

Doubt had slowly started to crip deep inside his mind and that was something that he never thought that he would experience with someone like his childhood friend.

The words he had heard back in that damn meeting, Jūrōmaru's strange change of smell, his now accusatory words had made him so angry and so confused!

Not a single hint of fear came from his friend's eyes as he remain unmoving even if the oxygen was slowly been reduced in his lungs...

He needed time!!

He needed to find Rin!!

In one swift move, he tossed his friend several feet away from him!

'' **You are dismissed! Return back at the Empire and wait for further instructions!** '' he commanded and without even waiting for an answer he was out the door!

It wasn't long before he quickly came to stand outside his bedroom door.

He took a deep breath trying to control his temper because right now, all he needed was the actual truth and the only one that could give him that was his angel. 

Slowly his hand reached for the doorknob and gently open it.

As soon as his eyes found his little angel lying on his bed sleeping he let out a deep breath that he didn't know he was holding...

He stepped further inside the room and moved closer to the bed... his eyes never averting from her beautiful form.

'You're really here...' he sighed happily...

Slowly he began pealing away his jacket throwing it to the floor. He moved towards her as his fingers untied his necktie and the first buttons of his shirt.

But as soon as he came to stop at the foot of his bed he froze!

The old familiar anger began to appear once again! 

Rin's clothes were completely torn and small cuts were scattered all over her face and hands!

The anger very soon turned to wrath just as his nostrils picked up Jūrōmaru's scent on Rin's clothes...

 _ **'THE BASTARD HAD DARED TO LAY HIS HANDS ON HER?!!'**_ his demon yelled with a fury!!

All his rational thoughts quickly evaporated just as his demon took control!

Jealousy and possessiveness immediately took a hold of his soul!

Like a wild predator, he slowly moved on top of the bed and crawl on top of her sleeping body...

His claw elongated, becoming sharp razors and gently he started to rip her clothes to shreds!

' _ **MUST...REMOVE HIS STENCH!!!**_ '' his demon was feeling frantic!!

He firstly peeled away her heavy coat, discarding it to the floor, and then he turned his attention to her heavy jumper!

Slowly Rin's body began to stir...

' **NO MAN WOULD EVER TOUCH YOU AGAIN!!!** ' he was in a frenzy!

Her sleepy eyes slowly began to open...

In one swift move, he tore her entire jumper to pieces, making her eyes fully open to look at him!

'' _Sesshōmaru_...?'' she whispered with concern in her voice!

His attention was now drawn to the pair of long pants she wore. 

Without any difficulty, those too were torn to shreds without any difficulty!

 _'_ ''Sesshōmaru, please!! What are you doing?!'' she was scared now as her gentle hands started to push him away from her body!

His red eyes landed on her naked body that was now covered only by a pair of black underwear and a lacy black bra.

Her tiny fists hit his shoulders, trying to stop him!

In one swift move, his left hand grabbed both of her wrists and place them on top of her head, immobilizing her in the process!

With his right hand, he tore that neckless from her neck to throw it away to the floor!

Her divine honey-sweet scent had now changed! He could smell her fear and he hated it!

'' **Please Sesshōmaru! Please wake up!!** '' her body was moving repeatedly trying to break free from his hold making him excited in the process.

' _ **MUST CLAIM HER!!!**_ '' the demon demanded him to place his mark on her, make _her_ his, so he could show it to everyone who dared to think that they could have _her_!!

He lowered his body and using his strong legs he parted her thighs in the process, settling himself between her center.

Tears started to pour down her cheeks as a pleading expression carved on her face...

 _ **''YOU ARE MINE!!!''**_ his demon spoke to her making her eyes widen and her body cease all her movements in the process!

'' _Sesshōmaru_...?'' she whispered...

He lowered his pelvis and slowly pushed himself to where her core was...

Her eyes never blinked as she looked at him completely puzzled!

He was so hard!! So ready for _her_...

'' _ **ALL MINE**_...'' he pulled himself back and slowly pushed himself again forward hitting her soft spot...

Her eyes blinked a couple of times just us the last of her tears fell from the corners of her eyes...

'' _ **YOUR BODY**_...'' once again he pushed himself just a little harder against the thin fabric that covered what he most desired...

Her eyes shut and the frown between her eyebrows eased...

'' _ **YOUR MIND**_...'' his voice lowered quite a few octaves now as he moved back only to push the bulge that had formed on his pants harder against her core...

Her rosy lips slowly parted...

'' _ **YOUR HEART**_...'' his free hand reached for her porcelain, wet face...

He continued grinding himself into a steady rhythm now... back...forth...

She bit her lower lip hard trying to stop herself from moaning...

'' _ **YOUR SOUL.**_..'' he lowered his head to hide his face to the hollow of her neck...

Her scent was starting to change... all the fear she had momentarily felt was now slowly beginning to change into a desire...

'' _ **ALL OF YOU BELONGS TO ME!!**_ ''' his tongue slowly licked the spot where he was going to place his mark...

A soft moan that came from her juicy lips made the rest of his blood travel south right away, making him grind himself against her center harder!

He lifted his head wanting to savor every single expression she was going to make...

His hand moved away from her cheek and traveled lower down her body...

Carefully his fingers traced her flawless white skin and landed just between the valley of her sinful, covered breasts of hers...

His eyes never retracted from hers as the tip of his sharp claw cut in one single move her bra right in the middle, freeing her juicy breasts in the process...

She instantly gasped, worrying about the state of her nakedness...

Quickly she tried to remove her hands away from his grasp so she could cover herself up.

His grip tightened, just as a deep growl made her cease her moves!

His hand slowly descended on top of her right milky breast giving it a very gentle squeeze...

Her eyes opened wide, unable to utter a single word from the shock!

She fitted so perfectly into his palm like her body was made especially for him...

His thump slowly circled that small pearly pink nipple making it come to life with each stroke.

 _''Sesshōmaru...''_ she looked at him shyly and bitten her lips again harder trying to restrain herself from moaning loudly...

His eyes narrowed down into tiny slits!

He **demanded** to hear her pleasure!!

Determine to achieve his goal he pinched her now erect nipple!

Instantly her teeth released her almost bloody lip moaning loudly with this new feeling!

He immediately lowered his mouth to captured her lips into his, savoring her pleasure!

The moment their lips connected, both of them battled into a passionate game using their tongues for dominance!

' _ **MORE!!!!**_ '' his demon screamed!!

His hand moved to the next breast that was demanding the same attention and without warning, he pinched just a little harder that left a nipple! 

A deep moan tried to escape her lips but he was there to silence her with his passionate kisses!

' _ **I NEED MORE!!!**_ ' his demon rowred with untamed lust!

Reluctantly his hand moved away from her breasts.

Even though he was nowhere near done with exploring those divine perfectly, mouth-watering breasts of hers, he needed to draw his attention elsewhere...

He used his claw for one final time to rip the last barrier that was keeping her treasure shielded from him!

'' _Please...no!_ '' she begged him breathlessly as she removed her mouth away from his.

Slowly his claws retracted and without further delay, he found what kept him in constant agony day and night since the moment he laid his eyes on her!

The source of his entire personal torment...

Slowly he moved his hand up and down from her untouched entrance...

 _''Sesshōmaru...?''_ she looked at him pleadingly, surelly not able to fully process every new feeling her body was experiencing right this moment.

Her entrance was starting to become wet as his palm continued to rub her up and down without mercy with very slow moves...

Just as the first juices started to moist his skin he lost all control...

He removed his hand and brought it straight to his mouth. His tongue slowly licked each and every digit slowly, savoring her heavenly taste...

'Pure nectar!' The perfect combination of sweetness and saltiness that made him frantic with need!

Her eyes looked at him in pure confusion...

"You taste heavenly..." he said just as he removed the last digit from his mouth giving her a wolfish smile...

"But...but..." she was about to say something but he hushed her yet again as he drove his tongue deep inside her mouth!

After a long passionate kiss, he slowly retracted his lips away from hers and placed his forehead on top of hers...

"I will not allow another man scent on you!" he warned her but all she did was looking at him puzzled.

She had no idea what was he telling her.

But of course. He had clearly smelled Jūrōmaru scent on top of her clothes and on her right hand but nowhere near the rest of her body. It was only his insanely jealousy and possessiveness that had made him act the way he did right now.

To all this, his Rin was completely oblivious. 

'My sweet...innocent angel...' 

His demon purred just as he only began to think of the endless possibilities of how he would claim _her_ as his...

....

Her mind was spinning...

Her body was working against her will, feeling things that she had never even imagined before...

The familiar fire that her body was experiencing every time that Sesshōmaru touched her had now spread to her lower belly and shamelessly down to where her private parts were located...

She was beginning to feel moist down there for some unknown reason since the moment that he had trapped her below his body.

His wicked fingers had begun playing a dangerous game that had left her totally exposed underneath him! 

It was only when his fingers touched her breasts in the most sinful kinda way that she began losing her mind.

She wanted more...more of his touches...more of his attention...

Everything was so new and exciting...

His fingers set her body on fire everywhere he touched and when his fingers gave a little pinch to her sensitive nipples she couldn't help but moan loudly. 

What was he doing to her?! Why was he making her body feel these kinds of things...?

His kisses had become so demanding and her mouth seemed to have a mind of its own as she competed with his tongue to see who would win in this new private litle game of theirs.

His touch burned and made her body down there drip with moisture...

It was only when he touched her down 'there' that she felt like she had forgotten her own name...

And then he did something that made left her speechless...

He brought his now human hands to his face to taste...her own moisture...

You taste heavenly..." he said without any kind of a shame as he licked the last of his fingers.

"But...but..." she wanted to say so many things to him but not a single thought came to mind...

Kissing her surely wasn't helping her think clearly as well. Suddenly he stopped breathlessly and pressed his temple on top of hers to speak in a completely different tone than he had done so far.

"I will not allow another man scent on you!'' his words this time sounded like a command! 

She didin't understand what he meant. She wanted to ask but it seemed her mouth had lost its ability to speak. All it wanted was to continue kissing him again and again.

As if sensing her desire Sesshōmaru began kissing her but slower this time...

His hot lips slowly tasted her without any rush just as his hand traveled once again towards her face. Gently he pushed back her long bangs that shielded her temples.

His mouth removed from her lips and slowly planted a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth and then to her cheek...

Slowly he kissed the side of her temple where one of her wounds was located.

Suddenly she felt the tip of his gracious tongue gently lick her cut!

She was about to ask him what was he doing when the pain she had been feeling in that particular spot started to ease quickly until it completely disappeared. He moved to her forehead, spreading small kisses there until he found another cut and proceed to do the same as in the previous wound.

Immediatly the sting of the cut disappeared and a warm numbing feeling appeared in its stead. 

It took her mind a moment to realize that Sesshōmaru was actually using his saliva to heal her!

He continued like that to every corner of her face until all cuts were healed and then brought each hand that was still injured to his lips to do the same but without removing his strong grip away from her wrists.

She didin't like that...She wanted to feel him too...

His natural addictive scent was making her feel dizzy and her hands were begging to be freed.

" _Please Sesshōmaru_..." his eyes once again returned to hers making her cheeks flame with shyness.

There was so much intensity behind those crimson eyes of his that made her heart beat like crazy with excitement.

" _Please...what Rin_...?" His deep voise sent electrifying signals straight into her lower body.

'Say it! Say what you need!' Her body screamed with lust...

She finally sounds the courage to say it!

" _Let me touch you._.." she felt like the moment the words left her mouth that she was going to die from embarrassment!

Not believing that he would actually do it, his grip eased, slowly releasing her hands as he continued watching her intensely.

With very slow, hesitantly moves her hands reached for his face...

She gently touched the corners of his cheeks, just where her magenta stripes were located, and looked deep into his eyes.

Unbelievably the red color slowly began to fade just as his natural golden one that she so much loved started to appear.

" _Did you heal me_?" she asked him even though she already knew the answer to that.

He slowly nodded without losing eye contact.

" _Thank you._..'' she whispered and moved slightly to kiss him on the lips...

It was supposed to be a small kiss so she could show him her gratitude but soon, not fully aware who started it, the kiss changed and became passionate and fiery!

They continued kissing like this until they were both out of breath...

His mouth began his attack once again to the hollow of her neck, nibbling gently, making her feel...happy...

She felt happy that his lips were kissing her body...

It was something new and welcoming...

Never would she imagine that a kiss was supposed to feel like this, or make her body burn with need...

His mouth continued towards her torso and instinctively she felt once again exposed, placing her hands on top of her breasts to cover herself up.

'' _I want to see you_...'' she heard him say without stoping his little journey of planting soft kisses all over her torso. His hands this time didn't make a move to cease her moves. Instead, he slightly moved his body to bring his face next to her head.

'' _I want to see all of you_...'' he turned his attention to her right ear and sucked on her earlobe making her moan loudly from the pleasure...

This was such a sensitive spot where he was kissing her...

Without even realizing she was doing it her hands slowly freed her sensitive breasts and moved to touch Sesshōmaru's biceps.

'His body is so strong...' she thought as her fingers traced his strong muscles up and down...

Suddenly her ears picked up the cutest sound... 

'He is purring again...' she couldn't help but giggle as a growl rumbled deep in the bottom of his chest, echoing through his throat.

His head moved to look at her.

''Does your demon enjoying my presence?'' she asked him teasingly.

He looked at her curiously.

'' _Isn't that obvious_...?'' he said as a wolfish smile appeared on his lips and he slowly pushed his pelvis forward to touch her again...down there...

Her mouth formed a silent 'o' the moment of friction...

His hand gently reached for hers and moved it south to...

'What is that?!' her mind froze!

He had placed her hand towards his lower body where a big bulge was formed between his legs!

Gently he pushed her palm up and down that part, growling in the process...

'He likes that? Touching him there...?' she wondered...

Sesshōmaru slowly released her hand away, letting her experiment on her own...

She slowly rubbed that big bump just like he showed her. His beautiful face was so relaxed and his eyes slowly closed wanting to savor the feeling...

Suddenly her hand began to feel slight moisture right on top of his pants and a deep frown to form between his eyebrows.

Her eyes averted from his face to look down there where she was touching him.

He was still fully dressed whereas she was lying completely naked. 

'Maybe if I...' a wild thought crossed her mind...

Her hand slowly retracted its self from down there making him immediately open his eyes to look at her heatedly!

'He doesn't want me to stop...'

Never having done anything like that before, her hands slowly unbegotten the remaining buttons of his shirt open, pushing the material away from his shoulders, leaving him naked from the waist up.

Her hand gently touched his strong sternum...

He was like a fine marble, so fair and strong...

He was so beautiful...

His long white hair had been pushed to the side of his neck, revealing a long neck that was begging her to taste it...

She slowly lifted herself a little bid, resting on her elbows just as she hidden her head to the hollow of his neck, just like he had done countless times before, and took a deep breath. The familiar scent of sandalwood and wildflowers invaded her scenes...

'Mmmm, he does smell heavenly...' 

And then without even thinking about it her tongue moved forward and licked his neck...

An audible moan finally escaped his mouth...

'' _Rin_...'' he said beggingly.

She too continued to spread small kisses on top of his sternum making him pant heavily. 

Her body moved a bit so she could use her hands to touch the rest of his body...

His skin was so flawless and cold to the touch...

Touching him had suddenly become so addictive that she felt unable to stop.

Even when her hands reached his waist, just where his pants were starting she didin't want to stop. She needed to touch him everywhere just as he had done to her before...

This time with shaking hands she slowly unbuttoned his pants and pushed down that small metallic thing that was shielding that big bulge of his...

Immediatly something long and large pushed forward, scaring her in the process and making her close her eyes out of instinct!

Pushing away her initial startle, she slowly opened one of her eyes and gave a little pick at that 'thing'.

'What was that...?' slowly she opened her other eye and looked at it curiously...

It was really long and thick. From its tip, a clear liquid started to emerge. She curiously let her index finger touch that spot.

At the moment of contact, a loud gasp made her immediately retract her finger to look at him!

''I am sorry! Did I hurt you?!'' she asked panickily!

A deep frown formed on his beautiful face as he looked at her straight in the eyes.

''More!! Touch me more...'' he begged as his hand quickly took her hand and quickly placed her palm on top of him!!

She froze as her entire palm tried to envelop him. He was so big that her hand couldn't;t close around him...

He was so warm and so smooth and it felt like it throbbed as she touched him.

'' **THIS**! _This is what you make me feel_! _This is my desire for you_!!'' he said as he guided her hand up and down his length at a slow torturous pace...

'' _Since the moment I laid my eyes on you...my mind and my body had desired you...day and night..._ '' he said panting heavily as he increased the pace and the pressure with each stock!

Her heart was beating frantically by hearing those words...

'' _Every night...I...mmmm_...'' he bit his lower lip from the pleasure he was receiving... '' _Every night I was thinking of you...dreaming of what would be like having you beneath me, totally at my mercy...making you mine_...''

Her heart was beating erratically and the wetness between her legs had now started to leak uncontrollably!

'' _I want you to become mine_...'' he said as he opened his eyes to look at her intensely.

'' _Let me claim you_...'' she couldn't think straight... everything was so new...her body was demanding things that she **knew** that only **he** could give her...

She gave a small nod and that reworded her with a big, genuine smile of his...

It wasn't long before the smile disappeared and a fiery look arose into those golden orbs of his...

His hand slowly retracted, alongside with her own hand away from his member, when he lowered his head to her chest. The tips of his bangs as they softly grazed her skin felt like they burned her flesh...

Without any kind of warning his mouth opened and took one of her nipples into his mouth!

''Aaaaa....'' she shut her eyes, unable to think any longer.

His fiery tongue licked without any mercy her sensitive nipple making her back arch upwards...

His hand touched her other breast and began to massage it before pinching the nipple hard...

'OH my God!' What was happening?! 

She felt the tip of his hot member now grind into her exposed, licking core...

This time the sensation she received from the flesh to flesh contact made her delirious with need!

He removed his mouth and immediately wasted no time before he sucked her other nipple into his hungry mouth...

Her hands had reached the back of his head wanting him to stay there and continue tormenting her with his hungry mouth...

Sesshōmaru without warning stopped his kisses and moved further down her body.

Immediatly she opened her eyes as she felt confused by his sudden stop.

Just when she was about to ask him what was wrong she gasped out loud!

His head positioned right between her legs and his hands held her thighs apart.

She saw him give her a wolfish smile before his head disappeared down there!

'' _ **Sesshōmaru**_!!!'' she moaned loudly as she felt his long tongue plunge deep within her dripping core and move the tip a couple of times inside her!

A minute later he removed his head to look at her center with an animalistic hunger on his face!

'' _You taste heavenly._..'' he moaned as he continued to stare at her down there...

'How embarrassing...' she was leaking and on top of that he had...he had tasted her! Just as she tried to shut her legs so she could hide her shame he growled dangerously as his hands gripped her legs with a little more force to keep them apart!

'' **You will _never_ deny me your self**!'' His eyes locked together with hers eyeing her dangerously!

''But...but...'' she couldn't say it out loud...

''I want to taste all of you...'' he said this time seductively.

She only nodded hesitantly, giving him the right to return to his 'assault'...

This time though, his tongue began to lick slowly her folds up and down. 

She loved the way his tongue moved but somehow it felt like it wasn't enough making her crazy with despair! 

Her body demanded something _more_...it was just that she didn't know what it was...

He continued to torture her like that for several minutes, never licking her as he did in the beginning...

'' _Please_...'' she whispered pleadingly...

This time he gave her a long lick right to her center making her moan deeply!

'' _Please what Rin_...?'' he asked before he gave her another long lick and then stop!

'' _Sesshōmaru...please...I need_...'' she didn't even know what she wanted at that point...

Another long lick...

'' _All you have to do is ask_...'' only this time the tip of his tongue momentarily touched something that sent a bolt of electricity in her entire body making her entire body shake!

''Aaaaaa!!!'' she gasped out loud!

He licked again that same spot making her hands pull down his white hair towards her core!

She needed him there! She needed his tongue there to make her...his...

'' _Please...don't stop...loving me_...'' those were the words to describe what she wanted from him...

Immediatly his eyes looked at her seriously...

Inside his eyes, there was a fire and a sincerity that she had never seen before...

'' **NEVER**!'' he said and very gently he lowered his head and gave her exactly what she needed!

Long, deep licks made her lose herself completely to the euphoria that he was giving her!

Something strange began to grow deep inside her lower body...

Something was building and it was begging to be released...

His tongue as if sensing that he increased his speed making frantic with need!

'' **I need...I need**...!!'' she tightened her grip on his hair!

'' **Come for me Rin**!'' he said and continued licking her mercilessly!

And just as suddenly, an explosion that shook her entire body left her spasming without control!!

The feeling was electrifying that spread from her core down to her entire body leaving her satisfied beyond words!

He continued licking now at her folds wanting to clean her from her own juices...

He rose his head with a dreamy expression on his face and moved his body once again on top of hers...

She couldn't speak...she only continued to look at him happily as he gave her a long, passionate kiss.

His taste this time felt different, probably from her own juices down there she thought. I was salty and a little sweet...

''I am sorry that...'' she began to say as her fingers slowly traced his lower lip that was glistening with wetness.

''Your taste is my own personal Paradise...'' he said as he gave her another long kiss.

He then positioned his body lower towards her entrance once again just as his head disappeared to her neck again to kiss her. She could feel the tip of his member right where her core was... 

_'Loving him will cost you more than you can bear_.' suddenly the words of that golden orb appeared to her mind!

Her eyes opened and looked at the black ceiling above her...

Why had those words appeared just now?!

Why did they make her think twice before...

Her hands gently touched the top of his torso and pushed him slightly.

He looked at her curiously, halting his moves.

"Sesshōmaru, wait..." she whispered...


	14. Fury

Rain fell in crazy chaotic drops...

It was running down his face as a thin layer, making him feel cold...

He had been wandering aimlessly in the dark corners of the city trying to gain some clarity about the events that occurred this morning.

His demon had been begging him to go seek Kagome but his mind kept refusing.

He wasn't ready to talk about it yet and Kagome had already a lot on her mind.

Just yesterday he had overheard one of her calls where she was informed by one of her closest colleagues that the board inside the hospital was considering suspending her from her job due to the vague explanations she had given about the lost patient and the damages that were created inside that room. 

Kagome had tried really hard to keep the identity of both the angel and _his_ hidden from the humans that worked in the hospital. Unfortunately, her inability to properly lie had been the reason that she most probably was going to lose her job now...

He couldn't stop feeling guilty about that.

His mate loved her job more than anything in the world and this time _his_ world and everything surrounding it was the sole reason behind her pain...

Kagome had decided to keep that particular phone call a secret, surely so she could protect him from feeling the way he did now.

No. This time he needed to act differently.

He needed to protect his mate from all this turmoil.

Becides, things right now did not concern just the safety of the angel. His old man was very specific about staying away from Sesshōmaru. There was something that escaped his knowledge and he needed to get to the bottom of this. 

He jumped from rooftop to rooftop locating Miroku's temple in the distance.

Miroku was the only person that he could trust right now that he wouldn't say a single word to the girls.

Even though he was a little pervert at times, Miroku was exceptionally skilled at his work. He was a cunning warrior and a trusted friend that had helped him on more than one occasion.

If it was one person that he could help him right now, it was him.

He jumped down from the wall that guarded the Temple and walked inside the courtyard.

Thankfully the Temple was completely desert from all humans due to the late hour and the fact that the rain continued purring from the sky above nonstop.

He spotted the cloaked figure of his friend just as he was locking the main gate. He was getting ready to head home to Sango.

'' **Still here**?'' he asked Miroku as he approached him from behind.

His friend turned around instantly to look at him. Immediatly his expression changed. 

''Inuyasha! What happened?!'' His friend was beside him in a blink of an eye with a serious expression on his face. He placed the umbrella he was holding above his head to shield him from the pouring rain.

''Are you injured?! What's wrong?!'' He touched his shoulder trying to get a closer look at his face.

He merely sighed as his eyes looked at the eyes of the only person that was going to solve all the mysteries for him.

''I need your help...'' 

''Anything! Just come inside we can talk there!'' he said as he placed his hand on his back, guiding him inside the Temple.

....

Her heart was beating frantically inside her chest.

She still felt so nervous about that cursed scent she had come across outside the Empire this morning.

It was that exact same scent that was the mere reason behind all of her nightmares.

'No...surely it was a mistake...' her mind kept repeating the words to make her calm down.

Not only had she spot that cursed scent a few hours ago, but it was also her husband's scent that had appeared so suddenly, making her tremble with fear...

She had followed his trail which was the exact same one she had followed as well, which eventually had led her here.

Now her soul was trembling with dread just as the doors of the elevator opened and she entered the Tower. 

Immediately her nostrils picked up the heavy stench of sake, making her insides turn in disgust.

Her eyes adjusted to the darkness inside that room and quickly found the form of her husband, sitting on the floor, drinking sake out of a large ceramic bottle.

At least a dozen empty or shattered bottles lay all around the floor.

Her heart ached to see her powerful and mighty Lord in this kind of humiliating state.

Painful memories returned to her mind as this was not the first time she had witnessed her husband in this kind of state.

'Could it be that he _too_ had scented....?' Her mind screamed with terror...

Slowly she approached the form of her husband...

''You're here my dearest wife...'' he chuckled as he raised his drink high in the air to salute her.

He wasn't looking at her, all she saw was his back as he continued drinking his sake like there was no tomorrow.

She felt her temper rise as she watched her husband raise his glass once again to his lips to take a large sip out of his sake.

Slowly she moved around the seated form of the man she had put on a pedestal ever since she had laid her eyes on him.

Instead of the powerful and respected warrior that was both loved and feared by everyone inside their Kingdom, her eyes looked at the drunk and completely broken form of the man she adored.

Hair in disarray, fallen down from his main bow, flushed cheeks, cuts here and there all over his hands...

 _Her_ man was having a complete breakdown...

Fury irrupted deep inside her soul!!

'' **This is not how an Emperor should behaving**!'' she said in her most authoritative voice as she tried to contain her demon from unleashing to protect her mate!

What if someone else saw her husband in this kind of state?! What if Naraku witnessed something like that and decided to strike him down now that Tōga was at his most vulnerable state?!

Just the thought made her vision blur and her demon ready to act!

The one time she had seen him in this kind of state was shortly when Sesshōmaru had become an adult. She vividly remembered that eventful night.

She had found him in a similar state, but as soon as she had tried to approach him, he had immediately transformed back into his true form and had disappeared away from her and their Kingdom for more than a decade!

This time he wasn't fleeing away from her and that at least gave her some kind of comfort...

Tōga only chuckled again as he took another large gulp from the ceramic bottle in his hand making it empty in no time!

''Oh...that went down faster than the last one...'' he inspected the ceramic container like it was the strangest thing he had ever witnessed.

As soon as he tossed the empty bottle behind him, he grabbed another one and began drinking without a second thought.

''You shouldn't drink so much my Lord.'' She took a step forward trying to take the damn container away from his hands but he moved the hand that was holding the bottle away at such a great speed, throwing it behind him with force!

With a loud bang, the ceramic bottle as it touched the surface of the wall, broke into countless pieces, pouring the remaining of the sake on the floor!

Her eyes dilated just as the mighty form of her Lord started to rise.

His golden eyes had an unreadable expression that sent shivers down her spine. He began to approach her with slow, calculative steps like a starved predator that had already spotted its prey.

Out of instinct, she took a small step backward.

Tōga continued to walk towards her side with a faint smirk on his lips.

'' _As always you are so right my lovely wife_...'' his voise had suddenly descended a few octaves.

He continued to walk towards her and she began to move slowly backward without averting her eyes away from him...

''I am just looking out for you my Lord...'' she said truthfully.

Even when Tōga was the right hand of their previous Master, he had been known to be ruthless and extremely feral.

These two traits only intensified once he became the Emperor of Hell and he no longer had to be controlled by the laws of Heaven and the wrath of their Deity.

Still, even though he was so powerful, as his mate it was her duty to be there beside him, always showing her constant support and her love to him.

That meant that if the time ever came to sacrificed her life in exchange for her husband's life she would willingly do it. 

She feared nothing and no one!

She had never taken a step back in her entire existence...

Never... until now...

He took another step and suddenly her back touched the wall behind her.

That was it... there was no escape...

Tōga's hands shot forward, banging the wall on either side of her head blocking her way out!

She closed her eyes... 

Having him in such close proximity had made her legs shake and her heart flutter. 

She felt him move closer to her face making her entire body shiver.

'' _I know that you **still** care about me_...'' he whispered to her ear making her heartbeat accelerate.

'' _I know that you **still** love me_...'' he said just when his index finger slowly traced her bottom lip...

Her head began to spin...

She had missed him so much that it physically hurt...

'' _You are **all** that I think of_...'' his hand moved to her face, tracing the outline of her jaw...

His lips gently kissed both her cheeks...

'' _I missed your beautiful eyes_..'' he said as he moved and gave a soft kiss on both her eyelids...

Her heartbeat accelerated...

'' _I missed your smile_...'' he said as he gave her a tender kiss on her lips...

Her body slowly began to wake...

It had been so long...

'' _I missed your laughter_...'' he moved his face closer to her neck as he began nibbling on her mark, making her legs got weaker with each kiss...

She wanted him!

'' _I missed your warmth_...'' she felt his hard groin slowly starting to rub against her core...

She needed him!!

Tōga's right hand traveled from her face down to her anticipating body. 

She pressed her core closer to his large groin, wanting to feel more of his desire.

His left hand now was placed behind her head keeping her face steady and without warning his lips crashed hard against her own.

She didin't need to wait any longer. Her mouth immediatly opened, invading him in. His tongue slowly began a wild dance with her own. 

'' _How much I missed your kisses, my love..._ '' her ears picked up the gentle words coming from her husband's mouth as he moved to give another passionate kiss to her sensitive neck...

Her blood was boiling...she needed him **here** and **now**!

'' _There is no rush my beautiful beloved._..'' he said just as he placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

Her heart accelerated even more if that was even possible.

Being apart from his arms for so long had made her feel like a part of her soul was missing...

Finally, finding him, even in such a state had been a gift.

In the time they had been apart, he rarely visited Hell and when he did so, he was always too busy dealing with matters of their Kingdom, leaving her alone and neglected.

Her pride had forbidden her from reaching out to him but her very soul was screaming in utter despair every single moment of the day for him to seek her out, to claim her one again...

Usually, demons that were abandoned or neglected by their mates had limited time to live.

Initially, the first sign that someone was experiencing from the unexpected loss was extreme agony. 

With the separation and the need to make sure that the absent mate was alright, the neglected mate lost the will to hunt and feed, feeling stressed and becoming weak and vulnerable over time. Usually, in that period, those demons were becoming easy prey to their enemies.

Then slowly came the madness...

The complete detachment and unfulfillment that came from the damaged bond were making the abandoned mate slowly lose their mind unable to believe that their mate had left them alone...

Once the soul was ultimately broken, the devastated mate plummeted into total grief and despair with the ultimate result which was death... 

Her body and her mind had gone through all of these stages over the years...

She had wished of death countless times over the centuries but it never came...

She had begged her husband silently to return to her arms, to give her life once again...

Maybe some higher power had finally shown pity on her and had granted her one and only wish...

Elegant long fingers reached for her hair.

She felt Tōga's skilled fingers slowly work on the golden hair ornament that he had given to her as a present the night he had first claimed her as his mate.

Her long silken hair suddenly freed from the elegant knot and fell over her shoulders. 

'' _How much I missed playing with your hair._..'' His long fingers traced her long hair with such a gentleness...

' _My love...how much I missed you_...' she began purring from feeling so happy...

Another kiss on her already parted lips...

How long had it been since he was so gentle with her...?

By now, usually, he would have ripped her clothes apart and taken her roughly against the wall. Instead in one swift move, he had lifted her in his strong arms in bridal style and carried her over to the couch lying her body gently there.

'' _Please open your eyes, my love_... _I want to see your lovely eyes_...'' he whispered just as he pushed her long hair behind her pointy ears.

She was afraid to look somehow... like if she did, she would suddenly discover him gone...

'' _Please._..'' his voice was so gentle and pleading...

Slowly her long lashes moved upwards and she found the eyes of the man she adored looking at her with adoration...

Her heart constricted when she saw the beautiful eyes of her husband fill with unfalling tears.

A warm smile, sad smile appeared on his lips making her shiver from joy...

How much she missed him...

How much she adored him...

If she wasn't a Daiyōkai then she probably wouldn't have made it to this day alive.

Maybe it was the hope that one day her mate would finally look at her with the way he did right now that kept her from dying.

Her mind drifted back to the days when he had first claimed her as a mate...

These were dark times. 

Tōga needed to find his place in the world and establish a whole new Empire from scratch.

He needed to become powerful and respected by everyone around him so he could establish a powerful Kingdom that would be able to go against their enemies and win!

It was during those dark times that he had decided to claim her as his.

Her affections and her care had always been obvious. 

She had cared for and protected him ever since she could remember, even before they had descended from Heaven.

But even when she had become his, even in their most heated moments as mates he had never been so gentle...

He had never looked at her with so much adoration and softness as he did at that moment.

He had always been an amazing lover.

With just a single touch he had been able to make her body explode into million pieces with indescribable pleasure.

Her mind still remembers every single one of those intimate moments that they shared. 

He had taken her in every position imaginable and he had always left her hunger satisfied without a question.

He had been rough...he had been passionate... he had been spontaneous or even on some rare occasions loving but never had been tender...

She watched him as he slowly moved his body and hovered just above her body.

His eyes looked like liquid pools of bright golden color.

He was looking at her with so much adoration that it made her entire mind numb.

" _Do you have any idea how much I missed you_...?" He asked her so tenderly. 

Relief finally started to spread to her wounded soul.

Finally, he was here, with her, feeling exactly the same way that she did all this time...

A hundred and fifty years of pure torture and agony...

A hundred and fifty years of longing and despair...

A torturous hundred and fifty years waiting patiently for his return...

Finally...

He was here...

Her arms slowly wrapped around his neck bringing him closer to her body...

The moment his weight pressed against her body she felt whole...

" _My beautiful mate_..." he said just as he slowly traced her face with his fingers just as he continued to look at her with pure love.

She felt so relieved and slowly pushed his head a little lower so she could kiss him...

He obediently complied, kissing her thoroughly and leaving her breathless...

Her core pulsed just as she felt him begin to rub himself right at her center.

She couldn't help but moan loudly in between kisses from all those forgotten feelings that started to resurface.

Her body was starting to come alive, slowly beginning to remember the pleasures that came from mating.

She pushed her pelvis a little harder against the enlarged groin of her husband wanting to savor as much pleasure as possible.

That caused Tōga's first moan, making her whole body excited with anticipation.

He slowly removed his lips away from her and pushed his forehead against hers, using both his hands to look at her face.

" _Would you please let me have you again my love_...?" he asked her with a desperation that shocked her.

Her mind and body screamed with excitement.

All she was able to do was give a little nod as she continued to look him straight in the eyes, not wanting to waste a single second away from admiring this whole new image of her mate.

The moment she nodded, giving her consent, a pure relief painted on Toga's beautiful features.

He gave her another breathtaking kiss before his right hand moved south towards her skirt, lifting it higher until her underwear was shown.

Her thighs felt like they had caught fire just as gracious fingers slowly pushed the lacy, black underwear down her legs leaving her leaking core exposed and ready for him.

Long fingers slowly traced her folds and without a second to waste, he plunged them deep inside her, making her shut her eyes from the intense pleasure.

He spared not a single minute before his elegant fingers moved in and out of her core, preparing for what was to come.

She wasn't going to last long...

He showed no mercy before he increased the pace and made her come hard against his fingers!

Her whole body shook with her intense orgasm!!

" _Your body was made for me_..." he purred just as her eyes slowly opened to look at the satisfactory face of her husband.

She felt his fingers slowly remove from her still constricted walls just as he brought them to his mouth to lick them clean.

" _Delicious, my goddess._.." he said before he gave her a wolfish smile leaving her breathless.

" _Please._.." she had finally found the courage to speak...

Her body wasn't even near to finding her total satisfaction. That would only come after she would be fully claimed and bitten again to where Tōga had originally placed his mark on her the moment of their joined release.

" _With pleasure my beautiful angel_..." 

She had heard the term but in that moment of passion, she let it go not giving so much attention to it...

With quick movements from his fingers, he unzipped his pants and finally freed his massive length. 

He took hold of his member and without a second to waste he positioned himself at her entrance.

He moved his body a little and after giving her another long, passionate kiss to her lips, he pushed himself slowly inside her.

They both moaned simultaneously just as he sank deep inside her.

He pulled back and once again slowly moved forward.

The pace was slow...too slow...making her crazy with need.

He had never taken her like this...

Usually, their mating was rough and passionate...

Somehow, this felt...different...

This time it seemed that...that they were making love...

She had heard about this particular term. Humans used the term when their lovemaking was so sweet and tender that the two people were not only connected physically but also spiritually.

This was how she felt right now.

She felt connected to him, body, and soul...

Her heart was beating at the exact samè pace as Tōga's!

She could hear it!

She could feel it!

She was close just like he was!

Their bodies both work in toral synchronization for the first time EVER!

Tōga was not the one taking control like usual.

He wasn't the dominant one.

He was exactly on the same level as her, making love to her tenderly and graciously.

She felt her walls clench!

She was going to come again!

Her eyes shut!

" _My love...my love...I._.." she was so close! She felt Tōga push harder, deeper inside of her!

He was also close!

She turned her neck to the side, ready for him to mark her again...

He wrapped his arms around her upper body bringing her even closer to his body! 

He pressed in that special spot deep inside her where there was no turning back from utter bliss making her walls constrict once again making her ready to come! 

" **Izayoi!**!!!" He loudly moaned before pushing one more time deep inside her, as he released his seed! 

Her foggy mind immediatly cleared just when her orgasm evaporated!

She blinked a couple of times rapidly just when she felt the fangs of Toga's fangs begin to pierce her flesh! 

Anger and pain fueled her body and like lightning, she pushed the body of her husband away from her!

Tōga fell to the ground clumsily!

'No...it couldn't be...clearly she had heard wrong...' her mind was racing like crazy trying to find a reasonable explanation behind Tōga's words!

Tōga looked at her one final time and gave her another half-smile, only this time the smile looked like nothing to the ones he had given her minutes ago.

It was pained, defeated...making her heart begin to break into tiny little pieces...

He averted his eyes looking at the floor instead of her this time...

He began to chuckle...

'How could you...?! How could you do this to me, you bastard...?!' Her eyesight changed as she looked at the face of her husband! 

How could he dare say the name of that damn woman the moment he was making love to her...??!!

All rational thoughts quickly disappeared just as she pushed her underwear upwards and proceed to get up from the couch, adjusting her skirt in the process!

" **You dare to speak the name of HER when you are MY mate and you making love to ME!!''** She screamed with pure rage!!!

He never averted his eyes away from the floor just as his hand slowly reached for the bottle of sake that was closer to him without answering her!

His silence added more oil to her fury making her shake with wrath!

She was starting to feel unable to control her demon from breaking loose!

She felt humiliated! She felt disgusted with herself!!

Her nails elongated and her fangs sharpened!! 

She wanted to punish him!

Make him pay for what he did to her!!!

**He had bedded her, thinking that she was someone else!!**

**He believed that she was that cursed woman!!!**

But that woman was long gone!

Forgotten!! 

Tōga had accepted that a long time ago!

'Or maybe that was what you told yourself all this time to trick yourself!' The little voise inside her head that she thought was long gone suddenly resurfaced making her doubt everything once again...

Could the scent that she had smelled earlier had anything to do with Toga's current breakdown?!

Had he also smelled that scent...? 

Her red eyes looked Tōga taking another long gulp from the bottle.

It wasn't possible...

It was just a hallucination...

But the fact remained that her husband had believed that he was bedding **HER**!!!

 **" _AAAAAHHHH!!!_ "** Her demon rowred and without bearing to keep herself under control any longer she let go!

Her body began to change shape making her humanoid form disappear and a massive black dog to appear in its stead!

Her massive head looked down on the floor seeing the form of her husband not even bothering to look at her.

She growled loudly and without bearing to stay in the same room as _him_ , she charged towards the nearest wall, destroying it with ease!

A huge hole appeared making enough room for her to escape!

Without caring about anything she charged into the night!

She wasn't thinking! All she felt was fury!

Her mate...the husband...the man that she had accepted to follow to the depths of Hell and abandoned everything she once held dear in her existence had betrayed her in the cruelest way...

'It's your fault...' the little voise said.

She had seen the signs...

Deep down she knew...it was just that she still hadn't accepted the reality...

If she wasn't certain that that damn woman was long dead, then she would have made sure that it would be **HER** that she would kill her yet again with her bare hands!!!

Insane jealousy clouded her mind!!

She needed to act!!

She needed to restore things to the way they were!

That was the only way that things were going to go from now on! 

No one would stand in her way!

 **Not** Naraku! **Not** the faint memory of Izayoy and most defenetly **NOT** her son and his rebellious behavior!

He would accept Kagura whether he liked it or not!

He would make Tōga forget about that woman in one way or another!

Without another second to waste she flew fast, towards the house of her son!

....

Slowly his mind started to work once again...

Even though all his instincts were screaming for him to simply claim the woman below him he controlled himself!

The frustration he momentarily felt the moment she halted him, a minute before he could shed her virginal blood, fear started creeping deep inside his soul...

What had made her change her mind?

He wasn't mistaken! She had desired him! Everything from the way her body responded to him, to her scent, and finally her vocal expressions, had convinced him that she desired him just as strongly as he desired her!

There was no mistake but then something occurred that changed her mind.

Lust and need had changed to a most despised emotion.

Doubt...

She had second thoughts...

Something had made her change her mind and most importantly her own emotions...

Fear started creeping deep inside his heart...

'Did she not want him anymore? Did she have second thoughts? Would she leave him...? Would she return back in Heaven...?' 

The fear quickly changed to terror! No! He couldn't let her leave! He couldn't survive being apart from her!

He slowly moved away from her body and got himself away from the bed. 

Right before he turned around he saw her giving him a stolen glance before covering her body awkwardly with the black sheet from his bed.

He hated that! Angrily he grabbed his pants and shirt away from the floor and got dressed really quickly!

He gave her another glance but was disappointed yet again as he found her looking away from him with a deep frown on her face!

Once again his mind started to create wild scenarios in his mind.

There must be a strong reason for her rapid change...

She must have heard something, seen something that had upset her and created those doubts in her mind.

Everything had been fine between them right before they separated this morning.

So they were two possibilities.

Either she had heard something from Jūrōmaru, hence the change in his emotions this afternoon, or that bitch Kagura had dared to say something to upset his little mate! 

He felt his blood once again begin to boil!

Either way whoever had dared to cause that frown on his mate's beautiful face would surely pay the consequences!!

" _Are you angry_...?" Her words broke his upcoming plans about punishing those who had destroyed their precious moment.

He turned to look at her.

His heart constricted with the most tempting scene he had ever seen in front of him.

The sinful body of his angel was barely covered by his black silken sheets.

Her cheeks had a pitch red rose, still flustered from their previous activities and the deep scent of their mutual arouse was making his head spin...

He could feel his already semi-hard member begin to throb once again.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to gain some control.

First of all, if he needed to get to the bottom of the story so he could figure out the truth.

Then all he needed to do was to help her understand that there was no need for her to be worried, that he was here for her and that he loved her. She didin't need to doubt his love and his affections towards her.

"Yes." The moment the word left his mouth he regretted it because immediatly the frown deepened even more and her deep sadness crushed him like a tidal wave.

She had misunderstood.

"Not with you." He quickly said but not quickly enough since wetness had already formed in her beautiful brown eyes.

She looked at him puzzled.

He needed to fix that!

"Did Kagura said something to upset you in any way?" He began his questioning with the most probable person that might have caused the damage.

She looked at him with an expression that he couldn't understand.

He was about to say something when...

**BAAAAANG!!!!!!!!!!!**

A huge blast coming from outside his chambers shook the entire building.

Immediatly he froze and turned around and run to the door of his bedroom.

A loud growl made the foundations of the entire building to shake again!

He could distinguish this growl upon millions! 

His mother was here and she was furious in her true form!!

" ** _MUST PROTECT HER!!!_** " his demon commanded him with fury!!!!

His instincts immediately took action!!

His nails elongated and his fangs became sharp as razors!

" **STAY HERE!!!** " He said loudly, giving her a warning glare before walking outside his room and locking the door in the process before walking down the aisle to find his angry mother!

Broken glasses and loud banging were heard from inside the living room!

As soon as he entered the main room he stopped in his tracks!

The gigantic demon form of his mother had broken the entire ceiling and had landed inside what used to be the center of the living room. Debris was still falling from the broken rooftop destroying everything below.

He growled loudly, feeling completely furious by the sudden and most unpredictable invasion!

He had never seen his mother in this kind of state before.

The fact that she had appeared so suddenly at his home, destroying everything in her path angered him beyond words!

Rin was inside the next room! He had to protect her whatever the cost!!

He needed his mother to be gone as soon as possible!!!

" **CALM DOWN!!** " He commanded loudly so he could draw her attention!

Instead of obeying his orders, the giant dog growled louder, breaking another part of the wall behind her with a flip of her long tail!

" _ **YOU WILL CEASE YOUR TANTRUM RIGHT THIS INSTANT!**_ " His demon this time commanded her!

He only hoped that she would obey his orders!

He was stronger than her in size and in power and he hated to transform and do something irreversible!

She gave another threatening growl before deciding to transform back into her humanoid form!

In front of him now stood the form of the woman that looked like nothing with the woman he once knew.

Her long white hair was loose and completely misplaced.

Her eyes still remained bloody red and her nails still sharp and ready to attack!!

Well if she was angry so was he!

" **What is the meaning of this?!** " He asked her without averting his eyes away from her!

Instead of replying she looked at him curiously with her crimson red eyes, tilting her head to the side as she sniffed the air around her...

'' ** _LIKE FATHER...LIKE SON_.**..'' her demon said dangerously.
    
    
      
    
    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year Everyone!!  
> I wish you all health and happiness!


	15. Love

''LIKE FATHER...LIKE SON...'' he heard her demon say.

A frown formed on his face. He didn't know what she meant by that comment but he _knew_ that things were starting to take a dangerous turn.

Obviously, her current, unstable situation definitely had something to do with his father's behavior.

He wasn't worried about the destruction of his penthouse, or the fact that already he could hear the police sirens begin to approach the area.

A terrible feeling of unease was starting to rise in his soul as he noticed the dangerous fire that was starting to build deep inside his mother's eyes.

There was a murderous look that sent shivers down his spine.

His poisonous claws were ready to act if necessary.

Rin's safety was his number one priority and he was willing to do anything in his power to achieve that!

He wouldn't let anyone, not even his own mother take another step and do something to harm in any way his mate.

He saw her taking another deep breath...

Suddenly her facial expression changed and a disgusted grimace formed on her face!

Without any warning, a dark red aura surrounded her entire frame!

 **''DID YOU HONESTLY BELIEVE THAT YOU COULD FOUL ME JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER DID?!!** '' She screamed at him like a madwoman!

She took a threatening step towards him and he immediately raised his hand high in the air ready to strike her!

She closed her eyes and began laughing hysterically...

What the hell was going on...?!

Suddenly she stopped laughing and slowly opened her red eyes to gave him a deathly glare!

A sinister, evil smile formed on her alabaster face as she continued to look at him with an unreadable expression on her face!

''By the next moon, you will merry Kagura!'' this time she didn't yell, only commanded him in an icy tone!

'What does Kagura have to do with all this?!'

He felt confused.

Had she met with Kagura or Naraku?

His mother had no other trace of scent on her body except his father's...

The realization only confused him.

Knowing his mother's obsessive love for his father and the fact that she was soaked in his scent, he would have guessed that she would be thrilled to have him once again in her arms but from what he just witnessed, this wasen't the case.

Either way, that was not his business, nor did he wished to know any details!

The only thing that concerned him right now was to find a way and put the necessary boundaries to his mother before losing his patience with her and do something irreversible!

''I will never make Kagura my Empress mother!'' he said in a low, authoritative voice.

She chuckled again!

He was beginning to lose his temper!

''Is it because of your little whore?'' An icy feeling spread all over his heart!

'' _What did you just say?_ '' his voice dropped dangerously!

 **'IMPOSSIBLE!'** He immediately shivered, unable to control his own emotions of panic and wrath from showing for a split second!

**''I can smell her all over you!! YOU STINK OF HER!!''**

**'FUCK! THE NECKLESS!'** In a moment of passion, he had ripped the damn thing apart! Now Rin's scent was everywhere! 

_**'PROTECT OUR MATE!!'**_ His demon commanded and prepared to attack!

Before his mother took another step, the forms of Jūrōmaru and his personal guards descended from the rainy sky above!

All of them, fully armed, landed in a blink of an eye around his mother, creating a wall, protecting him from her!

For the first time in his existence, he felt relieved that his guards had appeared to defend him. If they didn't, things would have gotten out of control and his mother would have surely met her doom!

Even though he held special feelings for his mother, he knew for a fact, that if she had taken another step towards him or had threatened Rin in any way, he wouldn't have hesitated to strike her down!

His mother's eyes looked at the armed men around her, ready to defend the sole heir of the Throne!

'' **IS THAT HOW YOU BEHAVE TOWARDS YOUR EMPRESS?!!!** '' she screamed with total fury!

''My Empress, please, calm down...'' Jūrōmaru was the first one to speak, as he took a closer step towards her.

'' **YOU DARE ACT AGAINST YOUR EMPRESS?!!** '' she yelled again as she also took another threatening step towards Jūrōmaru! 

''My Empress, I would never dare to harm you in any way, but it is my duty also to protect your son from any harm.''

She chuckled loudly before she turned her eyes once again on him!

**''My son...my precious foolish son that has forgotten his place and needs to be taught a lesson!!''**

That was the last thing she said before she charged without warning towards him!

Before he could act himself, everyone inside that room moved in total synchronization against her!

Jūrōmaru was the first one to reach her form, wrapping his arms around her back trying to detain her! 

Sharp nails immediately began attacking Jūrōmaru without any mercy!

He too, took a step forward, trying to help with the situation but he was immediately halted by Jūrōmaru's words!

 **''NO MY LORD! PLEASE GO! LEAVE IT TO US!''** he yelled as he gave him one final look, reassuring him that he needed to keep his distance!

For the first time, he agreed with his... _friend_.

He turned around and began walking back to his bedroom.

Before exiting the already destroyed living room his mother's words halted him in his tracks.

'' **YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN SAVE YOUR PRECIOUS LITTLE ANGEL?! NO!!! AS LONG AS AM I ALIVE, SHE WILL NEVER FIND PEACE! YOU HEAR ME?! I WILL FIND HER AND I WILL END HER!!!'** ' the blood inside his veins run cold hearing her say those threads!

His nostrils flared and he was ready to turn around and end his mother on the spot!

 **' _GO, FIND OUR MATE_!!'** his demon commanded him before he had a chance to turn around and act!

It took him several minutes to shut all the yellings and the threats away from his mind and continue walking forward!

In less than a second, he took a left turn and headed towards his bedroom.

His poor little angel would surely be scared to death after all this turmoil!

Hopefully, she hadn't heard the idiotic words of his mother!

As soon as he approached the doors of his bedroom he froze!

One of the doors was slightly ajar and the door handle was completely melted!!

He immediately banged the doors open and entered the room!

'' **RIN?!!** '' He called for her!

He panicked as he scanned the room to find it empty!

Immediately he ran towards his bathroom!

'' **RIN!!!** '' he screamed as he entered the bathroom!

NO! SHE WASEN'T THERE EITHER!

He looked around and his eyes landed at the slightly open window...

His heart stopped...

He ran outside on the balcony and looked around!

She was nowhere to be found!!

He quickly sniffed the air trying to locate her scent but it was impossible! 

The heavy rain had covered her tracks completely!

 **'** _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!**_ **''** His demon screamed in total agony!!! 

He was about to transform into his true form and fly into the night to track her down when Jūrōmaru burst inside the room!

**''NO MY LORD! THE POLICE HAVE ALREADY SURROUNDED THE BUILDING! THERE ARE HUMANS EVERYWHERE!''**

He cared about nothing and no one!!!

He needed to find his mate!!!!

Not bothering to listen to any further nonsense, he transformed into his true form and flew away!

....

What was going on?!

She could hear the yellings and the breaking from outside the bedroom but she couldn't do anything about it.

Sesshōmaru had locked the bedroom door before leaving.

Even though he had specifically told her not to move away from the safety of his bedroom, she just couldn't stay still... 

Her heart was pounding like crazy!

She was scared about Sesshōmaru's safety...

For some inexplicable reason, she was able to feel his emotions...

He was nervous and he was angry...

She needed to calm him down, make sure he was alright!

She tried to break the handle and when that didn't work, she threw herself against the door frame using her full weight to break it down!

After several futile attempts and with her shoulder aking, she lost hope.

There was no use, the door was really heavy! 

The growlings intensified making her tremble with terror! Those growls surely sounded beasty!

Whoever was outside that door was extremely angry!

She tried once again the handle and it was then that a miracle happened!

 _ **''RIN?! ARE YOU IN THERE?!''**_ The squeaky voice of Master Jaken was heard from outside the door!

 **''MASTER JAKEN?! IS THAT REALLY YOU?!!''** She pressed her ear next to the door trying to hear him!

_**''YES! WHAT-''** _

Before he even had time to say anything, she quickly spoke again!

 **''MASTER JAKEN!! PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR FOR ME!!!''** She screamed with all her might!

She watched the door handle move.

Nothing!

Master Jaken tried again! 

Still nothing!

**''MASTER JAKEN?! WHAT IS GOING ON?!''**

_**''IT'S LOCKED! I CAN'T OPEN IT! MY LORD PROBABLY TOOK THE KEY WITH HIM!''**_

**''OH NO!!! PLEASE MASTER JAKEN YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!!''**

**_''ALRIGHT! GIVE ME A MINUTE I AM COMING BACK!''_ **

Dread immediately filled her soul! She was trapped with no way of helping her... _friend_...

'Friend...'

She always felt weird calling him that...

Somehow, it felt...wrong...

He wasen't a friend...

He was...

**_''RIN!!! MOVE AWAY FROM THE DOOR, I AM COMING IN!!''_ **

She quickly followed Master Jaken's commands with no questions asked.

 _ **''STAFF OF TWO HEADS!!!''**_ Master Jaken yelled from outside the door!

She watched the door handle quickly begin to melt away...

'Oh thank God!' 

Master Jaken quickly pushed the door open and entered the room!

''Rin! Are you alright?! Wait...!! **WAIT!!!!** ''

Without even thinking anything else, she quickly left the room and ran towards the source of the chaos!

Before entering the room where Sesshōmaru was, the words of an unknown woman made her stop dead in her tracks!

_''By the next moon, you will merry Kagura!''_

It felt like a fiery dagger had pierced her heart...

That name again...

That woman named Kagura...

The one she had met at the Tower, the one with the red eyes...

The one that Sesshōmaru had mentioned to her once they were still in his bedroom...

'Merry...?'

She took a step back...

What did that woman mean...?

She knew what married meant. It was the holy union between two people who loved each other dearly and stood before God asking for His blessings for their union...

But...but...

She took another step back before she felt something standing behind her...

Immediately she turned around and was surprised to find once again that golden orb twirl in the air, not too far away from her...

'' _You shouldn't be here_...'' that distant voise spoke again...

She felt perplexed...

She was supposed to go inside! She was supposed to defend Sesshōmaru in any way that she could, but instead, her feet seemed to be stuck on the floor!

'' _Please...follow me_...'' the voise pleaded and began slowly to move away from her...

Something deep inside her told her that she _needed_ to follow those words for her own good...

Her eyes looked once again to her front and it was then she realized that the yellings had stopped...

She could vaguely hear Sesshōmaru and that woman now talking.

Things had calmed down...

Maybe she needed to give him some privacy, now that everything seemed to be under control...

Maybe if she would follow that light she could get some answers...

She turned around and quickly followed the golden orb...

The golden light quickly entered Sesshōmaru's bedroom and headed towards the window!

**''RIN! I TOLD YOU TO STAY HERE! IT'S NOT SAFE FOR YOU TO BE OUTSIDE OF THIS ROOM...RIN?!! RIN!!! WHERE ARE YOU GOING AGAIN??!!! WAIT!!!!''**

She heard the yellings of Master Jaken but she had already opened the window and without a second thought, she opened her wings and flew away!!

It felt good to be able to stretch her wings once again and feel the air kiss her face...

Oh how much she had missed that...

It felt like it had been ages since she last flew freely into the sky...

Without averting her eyes away from the orb she savored the feeling of complete freedom as a big smile appeared on her face...

She had no idea where she was going...

All she knew deep inside her soul was that she could trust that flying orb...

....

''You're kidding...'' Miroku said as he looked at him with wide eyes.

He had just confessed the entire story about how the mysterious man that had helped him all those years had turned out to be his lost father.

''Yeah...'' he said as he looked at the fire that was burning in front of them. 

''Unbelievable...Who would have thought! I mean...it did feel weird to all of us how this demon had suddenly appeared in your life, not to mention how he always shown up at the right place at the right time...''

'How could I be so stupid?! I should have known!' he castigated himself for not trusting his instincts...

''I mean how strange is that?! He's a demon...you're a demon...well half-demon, but still you were not able to scent him, right?''

That was so true. The old man apparently had gone through a lot of trouble to cover his tracks and keep his identity a secret.

''Why do you think that is?'' Miroku asked him curiously.

''I don't know, but that's what I am trying to find out.''

A moment of silence passed between them when Miroku was the first one to speak again.

''You said it yourself that he was stronger than you, right?''

He turned his head to look at Miroku.

''Yeah...?'' 

''You said that he was the strongest out of all the demons you had ever encountered, right?''

''Yes...?''

''And you also said that during your fights against the demons, you believed that he had never shown his full strength, right...?

''Where exactly are you getting at?'' 

''I am saying that _maybe,_ he is someone very important or _maybe,_ someone really powerful, that was why he wanted to hide his identity,'' Miroku said just as he turned his head to look at him.

He blinked a couple of times as he processed this new idea.

''I mean, on one hand, it would make some sense as to why you are so powerful for someone who has half-human and half-demon blood running through your veins.''

''You know what? The one thing I don't understand is why would he want me away from that Sesshōmaru prick?''

'' _Maybe_ , because he would try to kill you?'' Miroku chuckled.

''Keh! Like I would let a tight asshole ever to intimidate me! By the way, did you see the way he was dressed on the TV the other day? Pompous prick! Trying to pass as a human!''

''Well, he is a High-class demon after all. He's got high connections and that my friend means that he's dangerous.'' Miroku said as a matter a fact.

''I am not scared of bastards like him!''

''Well, may I remind you that this so-called bastard, has your little friend in his hands?''

''Don't remind me! It still doesn't make any sense to me how these two actually met and what kind of bullshit has the creep said to an innocent angel such as herself to make her believe that he was worth saving.''

''Well, the button line is that every one of you guys seemed to be connected somehow if you want my opinion.''

He turned his head to stare at the flames in front of him once again. 

Miroku was right.

There was some kind of link between his father, that asshole, himself, and Rin.

If only he knew what it was, that would have made things a lot easier...

''Look, don't worry about it. I will look into that Sesshōmaru fellow first thing in the morning, just like you asked me alright? All I ask of you in return is not to do anything foolish. Whether you like it or not, do as your father told you and keep your distance, at least for the time being away from the Empire until we get to the bottom of this.''

Miroku was right. 

Just as he took a deep breath trying to calm himself down, something unexpected caught his attention...

A scent...

It was very faint, but there was also something very familiar about it...

He took another breath...

'What is that...? Why do I feel like I have come across that scent before...?'

He slowly stood up.

''What's the matter?'' Miroku said as he watched him get up.

He turned around and walked outside the Temple quickly! 

The scent was getting closer!

A warm, gentle feeling started to spread all over his soul like a soft breeze...

His eyes scanned the area around him...

'Where is it coming from?!'

Just as his eyes moved towards the sky, he found a faint golden orb beginning to approach the Temple.

He began to feel...emotional...

His eyes began to fill with hot tears...

'Why...?'

His hand moved towards his sword but even before he touched the hilt he removed his hand right away...

There was no threat...

On the contrary! 

He felt safe...

He felt love and warmth...

The golden orb suddenly stopped not very far away from them...

'' _Be safe._..'' he heard a distant voise...one that seemed to spoke directly to his very soul...

Tears escaped from the corners of his eyes...

His hand reached for one of them.

He caught a fallen tear and brought it closer to his face to inspect it...

Why was he crying?

Why was he affected so much...?

'' _Protect the girl._..'' the voise said again...

His eyes looked at the sky once again!

'' _I_ _love you so much_...'' the voise said before it began to disappear...

 **''NO WAIT!!! WAIT!!!** ' **'** He screamed, begging for that golden light to return!

His heart constricted painfully! 

He fell on his knees and touched the spot where his heart was located!

His breathing was uncontrollable and his tears continued to fall down his cheeks nonstop!

'' **Inuyasha!! Are you alright?! What's wrong?! Talk to me!!'** ' Miroku was by his side, also on his knees trying to understand what has happened to him.

It was several minutes before his heartbeat slowly began to return to normal.

''Are you alright?!!'' He let Miroku help him to get up. 

''What was that light...?'' 

''What light?!'' 

He turned around to look at Miroku perplexed.

''That golden orb...'' he said as a matter a fact...

''I didn't see anything...'' Miroku said truthfully.

''You didn't see a golden orb that flew just above our heads just a minute ago?!''

''Inuyasha, are you sure you're alright?'' 

He was about to answer when...

'' **INUYASHA?!** ''

Both his and Miroku's eyes looked up in the sky to find Rin flying above them!

'' **RIN?!!** '' Both of them asked shocked simultaneously!

The angel was back!! 

Unbelievable!!!

She quickly flew down and landed next to them!

''Rin, is that really you?!!'' Miroku asked her concerned!

The angel looked at them and gave them a warm smile before nodding happily!

Her smile though quickly evaporated just as she noticed his face.

She came to stand closer to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder trying to inspect whether he was hurt or not.

''Are you alright Inuyasha? What's the matter?'' she asked him concerned. 

Once again, the angel surprised him.

She had been caught in the hands of one of the most dangerous demons. She had risked her own existence to save the prick and _still,_ she felt anxious about his wellbeing!

Unbelievable!

She truly **WAS** an angel...

He began to laugh, whereas Rin simply stared at him curiously, unable to understand his behavior.

''Are you alright?'' that was all that mattered right now.

She looked at both, him and Miroku and then gave them a warm smile.

''That's all that matters.'' He felt relieved to see her been back and unharmed.

Suddenly a light breeze blew carrying to his nostrils a peculiar scent...

It felt...familiar somehow...

He sniffed the air and quickly realized that the scent was coming from Rin...

His eyes landed on her as he continued sniffing.

It wasen't just Rin's scent, it was a mixture between her smell and someone else...someone that felt familiar...

'What was happening today?!'

Just in one single day, he was bombarded by new and yet very familiar scents.

He just shook his head trying to push all the troubling thoughts away from his mind!

''I think you have some explaining to do young lady,'' he said as he gave a crooked smile to the angel.

She looked at him even more perplexed now.

''Kagome and Sango had been worrying sick about you disappearing.''

Suddenly her eyes opened like small, round plates, as she realized the gravity of her actions!

''Come on. The girls would be waiting for us home.''

....

''I think you've put enough...''

She blinked and turned her head to look at Sango who stood beside her on the kitchen counter.

Sango was now pointing at the large pan she had placed in front of her.

'' **OH MY!** '' She immediately removed the liquid chocolate away from the fish-shaped cakes that she was stuffing, but the damage was already done.

The little fishes were now all drowned in a pool of chocolate! 

''You know...I don't think Inuyasha would mind...'' Sango said as she looked at the ruined Taiyaki deserts that now we're starting to melt to the bottom of the large baking pan.

''They are all ruined...'' she said feeling completely defeated.

She knew what Sango meant. Inuyasha would never castigate her about something like that and he would gladly just take a spoon and eat everything out of the pan but still...

She needed to do something for him...show him she cared...

Even though she hadn't heard from him since this morning, she could feel that something major had happened.

She could feel it through their bond. 

Still, it was already nightfall and he was not home... 

''Please, stop worrying Kagome. I am sure Miroku is together with him.'' she felt Sango's hand slowly give her back a comforting rub.

All she could do right now was wait, wait for her mate to return home...

They both continued cleaning the mess she had created in silence, both lost in their own thoughts.

Poor Sango was still worrying about what happened to Rin. She wasen't saying much, but she knew her best friend better than anyone else. She felt responsible and neither what she said nor what Miroku said had made any difference, unfortunately.

They continued preparing the foods and set the table ready when...

'' **WE'RE HOME!!!!'** ' Inuyasha's voise was heard from outside their house!

Immediately her soul calmed and the painful constriction she had been feeling all day long finally began to ease!

Without a second to waste she ran towards the door and opened it quickly!

She saw nothing else!

Just him!

She quickly ran and in one swift move, she jumped on top of him, wrapping both her arms and legs around him, giving him a tight hug!

Inuyasha's hands immediately also wrapped around her to keep her glued to his body!

'' _Welcome home_...'' she whispered from somewhere behind his long white hair.

'' _Kagome_...'' he said desperately as his arms tighten even more around her.

' **'RIN!!!** '' Sango screamed from behind her!

She raised her head and looked at Sango running towards Rin!

**RIN WAS HERE!!**

She also moved away from Inuyasha's hug and moved quickly towards the girl!!

Both she and Sango wrapped their arms around the little angel!

 **''RIN, OH MY GOD!!! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!!''** She asked her as he moved her head to the side to look at the form of the young girl up and down, to make sure she was unharmed!

Sango's arms remained tightly wrapped around the girl as she began to cry silently.

''Where have you've been?! We've been worried sick about you!'' Sango finally moved away from the girl but still kept both her hands on top of Rin's.

Rin looked at both of them curiously.

''You were all worried about me...?'' 

'' **YES!!!** '' Both her, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku said in unison.

She blinked a couple of times before a wide smile spread all over her face!

Without any warning, she gave them a warm hug!

'' _Thank you_...'' she heard Rin.

Being so close to her, touched by an actual angel once again made her entire body being bombarded with a warm, loving feeling. 

''Girls, girls...we are _all_ very happy that little Rin is back...but there no need for crying...'' Miroku suddenly squeezed his body right between them, placing his right hand on top of Rin's shoulder and his left one on Sango's.

'' **YOU PERVERT!** '' Sango immediately smacked Miroku on the head!

'' **I DIN'T DO ANYTHING!** '' Miroku said to his defense as he rubbed his head to ease the sting.

'' **I SAW YOUR HAND TRAVELLING LOWER!** ''

''Sweety... your lovely rear-end compares no other...''

All she heard was a second smack on the head of Miroku!

Immediatly moved Rin away from the heated couple, guiding her inside.

''Let's go, me and Sango have prepared a lovely dinner. Are you hungry?'' She asked the young angel before she placed her arms around her shoulders, guiding her inside the house.

Once inside everyone took their regular seats around the living room.

Inuyasha already took his regular seat on the table, eating small snacks here and there. Sango and Miroku took their seats opposite Inuyasha, still arguing and with Miroku's hand already dropping lower and lower to caress Sngo's bottoms.

She took the hand of Rin and made her sit next to her.

As they all began to eat she couldn't help but steal a few sideways glances to look if Rin was alright.

The image though made her stop and stare at her. 

Her beautiful smile had faded and a sad expression was carved on her face...

....

**''I AM SORRY!!''** She couldn't help but panic the moment she saw that plate fall from her hands and break on the floor!

Immediately she fell to her knees and started to pick up on the broken pieces.

 **''NO, NO IT'S FINE RIN!''** Kagome was beside her, dropping on her knees also to take the pieces away from her hands!

' **'ARE YOU GIRLS, ALRIGHT?!!** '' Inuyasha came to the kitchen running to make sure that everything was alright!

''We are fine, it's alright! It was just a plate that broke.'' Kagome smiled at Inuyasha to reassure him that there was no danger!

''Here! Let me do it!'' He moved Kagome's hands away from the broken pieces so she wouldn't get hurt!

She looked at the couple who sat in front of her...

They both looked so in love...so perfect for each other.

Even if she had interacted only a little with both of them, she knew how much they both deeply cared for and loved one another...

They were truly were mates...

'' _By the next moon, you will merry Kagura!_ '' The words of that woman came back to her mind...

Suddenly the image of Inuyasha and Kagome changed and altered to one of Sesshōmaru and Kagura...

 _He_ was the one who was looking at the woman beside him with love...

 _He_ was the one to pick up the broken shards of glass from the floor, to make sure that Kagura wasen't hurt in any way...

Her heart started to constrict painfully...

Now the image began to blur, as fresh tears without warning began to gather in the corners of her eyes...

"Rin...are you alright?" Kagome asked with concern in her voise.

Her inability to lie though made her remain silent. Even though she desperately wanted to say that she wasen't alright, she also didn't need to make everyone around her feeling uncomfortable or worried about her concerns.

"Inuyasha, can you please finish this for me? I need to take Rin upstairs for a while," Kagome asked her mate as she rose and gently helped her to rise from the floor.

"Sure... Take your time." Inuyasha had already felt the heavy atmosphere but decided to not comment on it.

"Thank you." Kagome gave a chaste kiss to his lips before guiding her upstairs.

Once inside the room she had previously visited upstairs, Kagome gently closed the door behind her.

"I believed that it was better if we could have some time away from everyone so you could calm down," Kagome said before taking a seat at the foot of the bed.

The gurl was so right. Her emotions right now felt like they were all over the place...

She was experiencing emotions that she had never felt before and she wasen't sure how to handle them.

"First of all, I will ask you one more time, now that we are again alone. Are you alright?" There was no judgemental tone behind her question and that actually helped her a lot.

Even from the previous time she had been in this house, with these people, she knew that she didin't need to be concerned about anything.

These people had taken care of her and the only thing they wished was to help her in any way that they could.

Especially Kagome, she didin't know what it was about this girl, but she felt connected to her.

Maybe it was the fact that the girl had such a strong, warm, soothing, spiritual energy that rèsembled the one that angels had...

Besides if there was one that she could understand what she was going through, that person would have been Kagome being mated to a half-demon.

"Well...I don't know..." she said truthfully. Her body wasen't hurt in any way, only her heart was playing games with her.

She continued to look at Kagome, but the girl waited patiently for her to talk.

"May I ask you something?" 

"Anything."

"How...how did you know that Inuyasha was your mate?" Probably the question took the girl by surprise but it wasn't long before she gave her a warm smile and began talking.

"From the first moment, I saw him.''

''Really?!'' 

''Yes, it was my fate to meet with Inuyasha,'' Kagome said with certainty.

"Your fate...?" She looked at her confused.

Kagome gave her another smile before speaking again.

"I can't explain it differently but...I know that I was born to meet Inuyasha.''

She looked at the girl who sat next to her as she closed her eyes and a warm smile spread on her lips. 

''When I first met him I didn't believe that angels and demons really existed in this word. To tell you the truth I didin't even believe in love. Inuyasha was completely different from what I was also. He was cold and indifferent, short-tempered and rude...'' the gild chuckled before continuing her story.

''Still, there was kindness and righteousness inside him. Even behind his arrogant comments, somehow I saw his true self and how good and gentle he was...''

Kagome's words only brought Sesshōmaru's image to her mind...

He was all those things but he was also so much more...

She had seen how kind he was, how merciful and loving he was with her...

''But...how...how were you certain that he was the _one_...?'' she asked her and waited anxiously for her reply.

Kagome opened her eyes and turned her head to look at her.

''From the first moment.'' she blinked as she heard the words.

''The first moment...'' she repeated...

''I felt it deep into my very soul and he did too.''

Now her gaze fell to her hands...

She had felt it too when she had first met him in the borders...

She had felt a deep connection with him, one she couldn't explain...

It was that same connection that had led her to risk everything for him...

''I became his mate the first night we met.''

Her eyes shout up to look at Kagome in awe!

''So soon?!'' Before she couldn't stop herself she had utter those words! 

''I am so sorry Kagome, I didin't mean to...''

''It's alright,'' Kagome said and gave her a big smile. ''I know it's really soon to give your heart and your body to someone on the first day you just met but...things are different for mates. Mates are destined to love, respect, and protect one another until the day they die.''

Kagome word's somehow seemed to strike a very hidden part inside her heart, one that she had discovered that existed quite recently...

She _too_ had...almost...gave herself to Sesshōmaru. 

''Humans describe it as soulmates. Demons on the other hand as mates... 

She took a moment to process the words...

'Soulmates...'

Was Sesshōmaru her soulmate...? 

Did she love him...?

**BAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

A loud explosion startled both of them, making them jump on their feet!!

'' **INUYASHA??!!** '' Kagome screamed in complete agony!!

'' **STAY INSIDE!!!!** '' Inuyasha screamed from downstairs!!

An angry roar made the foundations of the entire house to shake!!!

She recognized that roar...

It was...Sesshōmaru!!!

Like lightning, she ran out of the room!!

**''RIN WAIT!!!''**

She ran downstairs as fast as she could!

 **''RIN! NO!! INUYASHA TOLD US TO STAY INSIDE!!''** Sango's and Miroku's hands tried to stop her but she couldn't stay put! 

Sesshōmaru was outside the house!!!

In one swift move, she opened the door of the house and stepped outside!

Her heart constricted painfully as she watched Sesshōmaru stand just outside the barrier, having raised his blade high in the air, ready to attack Inuyasha!

Inuyasha was standing in front of the house with his own blade ready to defend!

Her eyes locked in a heated glance with Sesshōmarus!

Her heart fluttered immediately and her breath accelerated!

He was here...

He had come for her...

 **''RIN!!! GET INSIDE!!!''** Inuyasha screamed panickily as he stepped in front of her!

Immediately an angry, loud growl was heard from Sesshōmaru!!

 ** _''STEP. AWAY. FROM. HER!!''_** His demon was speaking now!!

She watched as his eyes slowly started to become red and his fangs became visible...

'He is ready to transform!!' she panicked!

With one. single step, he crossed the barrier!

Immediately countless bolds of lightning hit his body mercilessly!!

 **''NOOOO!!!!!''** She screamed in total agony and ran towards him!!

A pair of two strong arms grabbed her by the waist, trying to halt her moves!!!

The mere action only infuriated, even more, Sesshōmaru, as he let out a non-human scream of pure wrath!!!

 **''** _ **NO, INUYASHA LET ME GO!! HE IS NOT GOING TO HURT ME!!!**_ ' **''** She begged her friend, as tried to break free from his stronghold!

And then a terrible explosion shattered the entire barrier apart, creating deep cracks in the ground!!

Sesshomaru had destroyed it without even an effort...

She couldn't believe her eyes...

The magnitude of his strength astonished her!

If he were to go against Inuyasha and the rest, he would have defenetly hurt them badly or worst kill them!

Her heart froze!!!

No! She needed to protect her friends! She needed to calm Sesshōmaru down and make him understand that these people were no threat to her!

She tried to break free once again from Inuyasha's hands!!!

**''RIN, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!!! HE IS-''**

**''HE IS MY MATE!!!!''** The words left her mouth without any effort...

The shoving ceased and she felt at peace...

Sesshōmaru's eyes were locked together with hers and at that moment something extraordinary happened...

Deep inside her soul, something changed...

An unknown, warm feeling started to spread, making her feel...whole...

Her heart was beating like crazy...

Her feet, like they had a mind of their own began to move forward...

As she took the first step, so did Sesshōmaru...

Slowly the distance became shorter and the noises around her faded...

There was nothing she heard but the beating of her own heart...

Seeing him in front of her only made her realize how much she had missed him...

She just needed to be closely held within his arms once again...to feel safe...to feel...loved...

And just then, without any warning, unable to hold her own feelings any longer...she ran to him.

Before she took the final step, Sesshōmaru opened his arms.

With more force than needed, she found herself engulfed in a very tight embrace...

Closing her eyes and baring her face in the hollow of his neck she whispered those three little words that felt so... _natural_...

 _"I love you..."_ she whispered in a faint voice for his ears only...

She had denied herself the pleasure to utter those three beautiful, little words that had started to root deep inside her heart ever since she met him...

She had thought about them...she had felt them and because of her very nature, she had castigated herself for even daring to believe that they ever existed...

Not anymore...

She couldn't hide from what she was feeling...

It didin't feel forbidden...

It didin't feel shameful...

It didin't feel wrong...

On the contrary, she felt that her love for him was right...that it was the most beautiful thing in Heaven and Earth...

It felt...right...

This...is where she belonged...

Sesshōmaru tightened his grip on her waist and nuzzled his nose to her own neck.

His heart was beating so quick...

He was calm...

He was feeling happy...

She could feel his emotions...

"Now, this is something you don't see every day..." Her ears heard Miroku's voice in the background...

Slowly she retracted herself away from Sesshōmaru body but her hands still held his left one.

Before anyone spoke another word, she felt her mate's feelings begin to change...

Anger, hatred started flowing from deep within him.

She was about to ask him the reason when the man who stood beside her bore his fangs once again as he pushed her roughly to stand behind him in one swift move!

'' _What...?_ '' she didn't have time to finish her sentence when Sesshōmaru's raised his blade once again ready to attack!

 _**''GET READY TO DIE HALF-BREED!!!''** _


	16. One

He had never felt so lost before...

His mind was in turmoil, his heart was constricting painfully and his soul seemed that it had split in two.

 _ **'RIN!!!!!!'**_ His demon was screaming in pure agony...

He couldn't sense her...

Their bond was still incomplete. He hadn't claimed her yet, which made the situation even more difficult for him to track her down.

What if she had abandoned him?! What if she had decided to return to Heaven?!

The same questions kept repeating in his mind over and over again...

As the minutes passed, his despair deepened even more...

The heavy rain thankfully had changed to a slight drizzle which gave him some hope.

He flew all around the city trying to track her down in his true form.

Thankfully the heavy clouds that still covered the nightly sky, gave him the perfect cover-up from been detected by those pathetic humans. 

Not that he particularly cared to be discovered.

He would have gladly killed anyone who dared to step on his path right now, it was just that he didn't want to spend even a second away from tracking his mate down.

Just before he was about to change direction, his sensitive nostrils picked up a very faint familiar scent.

 _ **'IT'S HER!!!'**_ His demon screamed! 

His eyes scanned the area. 

Somewhere not very far away from him, his eyes located a large Temple.

'Maybe she was looking for some holy ground to protect herself.'

Without a second to waste, he headed towards the Temple. 

Just as his paws touched the ground, his demon red eyes scanned the area like a hawk.

Strangely the Temple seemed to be completely dessert and Rin's scent was still very faint. 

Along with her faint scent, there was also the scent of two other people... A human's and a filthy Hanyō's stench was also present...

His nostrils flared and his teeth tighten!

**'WHAT WAS SHE DOING WITH THESE PEOPLE?!!'**

Had she been captured?! 

Had they injured her?!

All of their scents were very faint. Surely they hadn't stayed in this place very long.

A burning sound suddenly made his eyes look at the ground.

Smoke was escaping from below his paws.

'Holy ground...' he mentally said as he watched his feet begin to burn.

He averted his eyes, not even caring about that. As if some purified dirt would ever cause **HIM** any real damage.

In one swift movement, he ascended again and began to fly towards the source of the mixed scents.

 **'I AM COMING FOR YOU RIN!'** His mind screamed with determination!

He continued tracking all three scents.

Thankfully his predatory instincts helped him to track them down easily.

Not too far away from the Temple, his eyes located a large barrier! 

_**'THERE!!!'**_ His demon growled!

He quickly began his descent!

Momentarily he felt surprised!

The only thing that the barrier was protecting was a single house.

The scents stopped just before the appearance of the barrier.

Whoever had built that, surely was a very skilled person that had created the perfect protection barrier.

Everything was just an illusion from the outside.

Human eyes could only see a completely abandoned hut in the middle of nowhere.

The second that his paws touched the ground outside the barrier, the front door suddenly opened and a white-hair boy exited!

With an angry expression on his face and an old katana on his hands, he stood menacingly in front of the house ready to strike him!

He would have laughed and engaged in the fight if he wasn't afraid about Rin's safety.

Clearly, the half-breed was keeping her a prisoner!

 _ **'KILL HIM!!'**_ His demon commanded!

No longer able to contain his fury, he roared with all his might!

That only seemed to make the Hanyō even more nervous, making him shake with obvious fear!

Obviously, the half-breed had never met another powerful Daiyōkai such as himself before.

That terror that he sensed coming from his opponent only fed his ego even more!

He could have ended him right there, with just a simple attack in his true form.

Nevertheless, he changed into his humanoid form wanting to fight honorably as the true warrior he was! 

His hand raised high in the air and made Tōkijin materialized in his palm.

Before he was about to take a step forward, the main door of the house opened and Rin stepped outside!

His heart constricted nervously!!

She was here!!! 

**''RIN!!! GET INSIDE!!!''** the bastard screamed and stepped in front of her to block her path!

He growled dangerously!!

'Who was this scam that dared to forbade his mate from coming to him?!

 ** _''STEP. AWAY. FROM. HER!!''_** His demon commanded in a dangerous voise!

Just the image of another man standing so close to his mate infuriate him beyond anything else!

Slowly his eyes changed color and his claws sharpened!

He was ready to transform once again!

 _ **'LET ME KILL HIM!!!'**_ His demon begged him to be unleashed once again!

It would have been too easy, but he didn't want her innocent eyes to witness such a bloodbath!

He needed to act differently.

Without any more delays, he crossed the barrier!

Immediately countless bolds of lightning hit his body non-stop. 

_**'PATHETIC'**_ As if something like this could ever hurt him.

 **''NOOOO!!!!!''** His mate screamed panickily!

Suddenly the filthy hands of the Hanyō grabbed Rin by the waist trying to stop her from running to him!!

The action was like a fiery dagger had plunged deep into his heart!

Not been able to remain his composure any longer, he let out an almost inhuman scream!

He was feeling beyond angry! 

_**'KILL HIM!!!!'**_ His demon roared in total fury!!!

 **''** _ **NO, INUYASHA LET ME GO!! HE IS NOT GOING TO HURT ME!!!**_ ' **''** He heard her pleading the half-breed to let her go!

The moment he saw that even then, the bastard did not comply with her desperate pleas, he decided that he had enough!

Without another minute to waste, he sent a terrible bold of energy towards the barrier, destroying it completely!

The entire thing broke apart like it was made out of thin glass.

The half-breed looked at the whole scene in awe.

 ** _'WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!'_** He would take his mate away and then come back to finish him! 

Yes! That was the plan!

He watched, that after the initial shock, Rin quickly composed herself and tried once again to run to him!

 **AGAIN** , the hands of that filth wrapped around her, trying to restrain her!

**''RIN, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!!! HE IS-''**

**''HE IS MY MATE!!!!''**

His heart stopped!

She...

She had said...

 _Mate_...

She had said that she was his mate...

He couldn't believe it...

At that moment something extraordinary happened...

Instead of wrath, he felt calmness...

The icy feeling of uncertainty that was always present in his heart since the moment he met her, had slowly begun to disappear...

Something warm and the light started to spread all over his heart, sending away everything negative and dark that had always been present inside his soul...

Both of them took a step together towards each other...

His heart was beating at a frantic pace...

He needed to hold her...

They moved closer to each other and closer...

And then...

 _ **'FINALLY...'**_ His demon purred in total calmness just as his arms finally embraced her tightly...

She had finally understood where she belonged...

He hadn't lost her...

She was still here...with him...

And then his ears picked up the three little words that he never imagined hearing from her mouth...

 _"I love you..."_ she whispered in a faint voice for his ears only...

His heart skipped a bit...

His mind went blank and his soul finally found peace...

She...loved him...

She really did love him...just as he loved her!!

He simply couldn't believe how lucky he had been to have someone so precious such as his Rin, being able to love him...

He needed to show her...Needed to tell her everything that he was feeling for her deep inside him but before that, he needed to punish!

'They were keeping _his_ woman away from him!!' 

'They were keeping her against her will!!'

Right now the idea of punishing them on the spot instead of returning lured him...

Anger and hatred started to flow from deep within him.

'' _What...?_ '' he heard her say but he stopped her mid-sentence!

 _ **''GET READY TO DIE HALF-BREED!!!''** _ He pushed Rin behind him, using his body as a shield.

 **''INUYASHA?!''** A woman's voice screamed from behind the white hair half-breed!

 **''KAGOME, GET INSIDE!!!''**

_**''NO!!''**_ The woman refused to comply with the orders of the Hanyō and instead came to stand right next to him!

Strangely enough, the woman smelled nothing like a Hanyō or a demon.

No...

She was human...

From the way, they both stood next to each other, each wanting to protect the other, immediately he figured out that they were mates...

A human and a Hanyō...

'The disgrace...' he mentally cursed...

Either way, both those two and the filthy humans who stood behind them, would soon meet their doom for keeping Rin a prisoner! 

He took a step forward but was immediately stopped by Rin's body!

She had moved to stand in front of him, pressing her hands to his sternum to stop him from attacking! 

''Rin.'' He said in a low voise.

 **''NO! THESE ARE MY FRIENDS AND I WILL NOT LET YOU, OR ANYONE ELSE HURT THEM!'** ' He had never heard her use that tone before. Her emotions radiated annoyance and determination. 

Golden eyes landed on light brown ones and for a minute time seemed to stop.

A secret fire burned behind those lovely eyes of her.

Even though she was an angel, which technically was still his enemy and untrained in the ways of fighting, she pressed her foot down in front of him to protect her new friends.

This woman's bravery knew no limits.

 _ **'THE PERFECT MATE!'**_ His demon felt a glow of pride!

He expected nothing less from his destined mate.

With great difficulty, he removed his eyes and looked at the people who were still standing in defense mode behind them.

What he didn't expect was to find the eyes of the half-breed being fully dilated and a shocked expression written on his face as he seemed to sniff the air around him.

He refrained himself from showing any kind of puzzlement and interest regarding the matter. Besides, he had more important things to do.

 **''Consider yourself lucky half-breed!'** ' He said in his most authoritative voice as he lowered Tōkijin.

Without sparing a second glance at those inferior beings, his left arm reached for Rin.

His hand wrapped around his mate's waist and without another word he pressed her body hard against his own...

'' _Sesshōmaru.._.?'' 

''We are leaving!'' He declared just as he opened his long, black wings and flew into the sky holding his mate in a tight grip!

.....

They did not exchange a single word. 

The fact that he had come for her overjoyed her but there was something else...

She was feeling...annoyed.

Annoyed that he had taken her away from her friends so soon...

Thankfully before leaving she had tried to do something that she believed Kagome would be able to understand.

Right before leaving with Sesshōmaru, she had projected her thoughts right into Kagome's head.

' _Thank you for everything, my friends..._ ' she had mentally said, hopeful that the woman with the high spiritual power would be able to 'hear' her.

Thankfully, right before she averted her eyes, Kagome gave her a subtle little nod, indicating that she had indeed heard her.

But now, she was feeling even more annoyed than before, just as the image of the beautiful demoness returned to her mind.

There were still matters that needed to be discussed that both of them had pushed behind for so long.

Her eyes did not avert away from the horizon in front of her as she tried to calm herself.

She didn't like feeling this way...

Thankfully the rain had finally ceased and the thick clouds that were surrounding them were starting to clear.

Even though the air was still very cold, her body felt like it was burning.

She was surrounded by Sesshōmaru's thick, silken fur that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere and had wrapped around her body gracefully.

Slowly, the first faint rays of sunlight began to appear in the sky.

The morning was approaching.

Realizing it as well, Sesshōmaru began his descend.

Still, she had no idea where they were heading but she did not need to know. She trusted him.

As the last clouds began to disappear around them and the ground to become visible, she realized that they were no longer in the city.

Below them, they were no tall building, or streets or humans.

Tall trees seemed to surround the entire area. 

No wonder the air felt fresher...

She took a deep breath...

'Ah...that feels nice...' 

She had missed the quietness. Being in that jungle which was full of angry humans and loud noises all the time felt unbearable to her.

It was at that moment that she felt that she truly had missed home.

Her eyes traveled to the ground when she noticed a small lake begin to appear just below them.

Sesshōmaru descended a little more.

Somewhere in the middle of the small lake, her eyes noticed a small pavilion being built on a small piece of land.

That was where they were headed.

Sesshōmaru gracefully landed in front of the porch.

His fur quickly unwrapped from around her body just as he let her feet touch the ground.

This place was beautiful...

All she could hear was the song of birds and the light breeze that was passing through the old branches.

''What is this place?'' she asked him without averting her eyes away from the beautiful scenery.

''It belongs to my father.'' she heard him say from behind her back.

The idea that something so beautiful belonged to the Emperor of Hell himself surprised her. This place was really peaceful and serene.

'How odd...'

"Surprised?" He suddenly asked her.

She turned around to look at him, only this time he wasen't looking at her.

His eyes were fixed high in the sky, looking at something which escaped her knowledge.

"Honestly, I never expected-''

"A demon owning a place like his?'' he almost spat the words with an annoyed tone. 

She continued looking at him puzzled.

'Had she offended him?'

Instead of the calm expression that he usually had, there was clear displeasure written on his face. 

As she concentrated harder, she also began to feel the clear irritation coming from inside him.

Not wanting to create any more turmoil, she averted her eyes away from him and continued looking at the beautiful lake in front of her.

They continued both being quite like this for quite some time...

She clearly didn't know what she could say or how to even begin a conversation with him.

The silence once being most welcoming, now was quickly starting to be more and more unbearable.

It was almost like a veil had been suddenly lifted from between them and their true nature had finally appeared.

Not even an hour ago she had claimed in front of everyone that she was his mate...

**'Mate...'**

Such a simple word that held such a heavy burden.

Her nature didn't even recognize this particular term and yet she had believed it to be true...

Angels were not supposed to love someone in the way she loved Sesshōmaru.

They weren't supposed to feel the things that her heart was feeling when she looked at him...

Their soul was not supposed to be tied with a demon's...

**'Love...'**

The most natural word to her that now was holding such a different meaning from the one she was taught to recognize.

How could they be together...?

She knew that time was working against her now...

Kohaku would have surely noticed her absence by now...

The entire Heaven would be in total turmoil for losing an angel...

She hadn't _fallen_ to be proclaimed as a human and she hadn't converted to be entitled as a demon...

So what was she...?

One thing she knew was that she didn't like both options.

She could never live as a human in a place where violence and hatred were roaming and she also hated the idea of forsaking everything she held dear and precious to her heart and live in a place like Hell.

'But I can't even imagine myself being away from Sesshōmaru...'

The thought of never seeing him again frighten her...

The mere idea of not being able to touch him again only felt unbearable...

What was she supposed to do...?

'Return to Heaven and accept your punishment...'

These words were the harsh reality that kept coming to her mind. 

_This_ is what awaited her the moment she was going to step foot back in Heaven. 

'And then what...?' What will happen to _them_?

If they were lucky, maybe, they could meet once again behind the thread...

Her heart constricted painfully...

'I would never be able to touch him again...'

'I would never be able to kiss him again...'

'I would never be able to...show him how much...I love him...'

Sesshōmaru didn't deserve that...

It would have been selfish on her part to condemn him in a cruel fate such as this...

He deserved all the happiness...

He deserved to find someone that would truly love and care for him...

He deserved to be with someone that would stay by his side forever...

And the harsh reality was that she wasen't that person...

She wasen't a demoness...

She was an angel which typically was his enemy...

Fresh tears began to form in her eyes...

There was no future between them...

Since the beginning, it all had been a... mistake...

Her childish behavior, her original plan and her escape from Paradise had all been for nothing...

As for the only thing that she was certain was the way she was feeling about him...

All she had left was now...

Maybe this was their time...

Their time to say goodbye...

....

What was this feeling...?!

He could feel her frustration the entire time they flew. 

His mate was annoyed at something...

'But why...?'

He hadn't killed anyone...

He hadn't even touched a single hair out of her friend's hair!

'Then what was it?!'

He had brought her away from all the craziness of the city and the possible dangers to a place that he believed that she would love.

Still, he could feel her annoyance...

''What is this place?'' she asked him as she admired the scenery.

''It belongs to my father,'' he responded as he too continued to look at their surroundings. 

His father had made an excellent choice when he constructed this small pavilion, in honor of his mother.

It was the present he had given her the first time they had first descended on Earth to begin building their Empire here.

He had personally supervised the construction of the pavilion as well as the gardens.

This place was truly spectacular.

With the corner of his eye, he gave her a chaste glance.

She looked so astounded.

"Surprised?"

"Honestly, I never expected-'' he heard her say, but he didn't let her finish that sentence! 

He already knew what she was about to say and he didn't like it!

"A demon owning a place like his?'' he said angrily.

This was the first time he had felt irritated with her way of thinking.

But this was the truth, whether he liked it or not...

Their differences had always been there...

It was just their choice that they hadn't discussed before.

He didn't want to.

He was afraid to even utter the words out loud in fear that the truth would end everything.

Once again he left the silence to fill the void.

He let his eyes wander and enjoy the peaceful scenery and let his mind clear...

Time seemed to pass so easily...

Having her by his side gave him a sense of peace.

They were both calm now, lost in their own thoughts.

That annoyance she had momentarily felt had now disappeared and that sense of inner peace was also gone.

Feelings of deep sorrow and despair began to bombard him...

He immediately turned back to look at her and ask her the reason behind this sudden change of emotions when a pair of strong arms wrapped around his neck, bringing his face lower.

Her lips locked together with his in a desperate kiss that blew his breath away...

His body remained frozen as he blinked a couple of times trying to understand what exactly had happened.

The smell of fresh tears quickly invaded his scenes and immediately he was the first one to break the contact!

''Rin...?'' For the first time in his life, he sounded so lost...

Her actions meant something else when her image indicated that he needed to be alert!

Something or someone had upset his mate and he needed to take action!

'' _Sesshōmaru...please_...'' his mate begged him as she pressed her temple to his...

''Anything for you...'' he said as his arms wrapped around her to hold her body tight to his.

'' _Make me yours.._.'' his heart froze as he heard those words...

His mate was begging him to finally claim her...

He couldn't believe it...!

With trembling fingers, he gently reached for either side of her beautiful face.

Golden eyes locked together with light brown...

He sought the truth behind her sudden wish...

More tears started to pour down her face, wetting his fingers...

He slowly closed his eyes and brought his face even closer to hers and with a gentleness that surprised even himself, he lightly kissed her tears away...

Without any more words, his mate moved once again closer to his face and captured his lips once more.

He reciprocated the kiss with the same passion.

Quickly the kiss became heated and his rational mind lost control.

With one swift move and without breaking away from the kiss, he lifted his mate in his arms.

She was so petite compare to his huge build.

Effortlessly he carried her inside as her legs quickly wrapped around his waist to keep her body as close to him as possible.

He didn't even know where he was going, bumping from door frame to door frame as he tried to reach for the master bedroom.

Her moans sent tingles of electricity straight down his groin, making him rub himself to where her core was.

Finally, his calves muscles bumped with the corner of the bed.

Without even breaking their kiss, he let his body fall on top of the mattress, bringing his mate along with him.

He had never allowed a female to be on top of him, especially in such a vulnerable position.

He was always in control, inside the bedroom as well as outside.

As an alpha-male, his instincts dictate him to have the woman always facing the other way around, down on all fours, showing him her submission.

 _ **'NOT WITH HER...'**_ His demon stated...

 _ **'NEVER WITH OUR MATE'**_ He said as he began to purr...

His hands continued their sinful journey as they roamed all over her backside.

Without warning, her legs which had spread on either side of his waist, suddenly moved a little forward, making her core come to direct contact with his very much erect member.

It was so sudden and so unexpected that before he could hold himself back, a little moan escaped his lips.

His mate suddenly stopped. 

His own eyes finally opened as well unwillingly.

As a Daiyōkai, showing the slightest form of vulnerability in front of another, immediately meant mockery.

Instead, what he found in front of his eyes were love and adoration.

'' _I love you so much_...'' she whispered and his heart immediately swelled with so many emotions that felt that they couldn't longer be contained inside.

Love was only one of the things he felt as he looked at his mate...

He _loved_ her with all his soul...

He _admired_ her with all his might...

He _respected_ her with all his will...

He _desired_ her with every fiber of his body...

Now was the time for him to show her how much she meant to him...

His right hand reached for the few loose strands of hair that had escaped from behind her back and covered her face.

Careful with his claws, his fingers pushed her silky hair behind her ear.

It took him a moment to fully appreciate her breathtaking beauty. 

Porcelain complexion, rosy cheeks, plump lips, and two innocent brown eyes that looked straight into his soul...

There were so many things he wanted to say to her...

So many things he wanted to show to her...

His upper body moved slowly as he lifted himself a little, bringing her body to sit on his lap.

One hand continued to stay on her face and the other wrapped around her waist, keeping her locked on his lap.

 _''I would give everything your heart desires and more...''_ he vowed to her...

A faint smile formed on her beautiful lips as a single tear fell from the corner of her eye.

He felt so confused...

He could feel her love for him. 

He could feel her desire...

But there was still something that bothered him...

There was still sadness and grief inside her...

No! He couldn't allow that!

He wouldn't deny her what she desired!

He would erase every negative feeling that seemed to falsely bother her.

His right hand traveled south and locked together with his other one, holding her body tightly to his own.

His lips locked together with hers in a tender kiss...

As before, gentleness turned to fire...

Her mouth opened to welcome him in...

His tongue tasted hers and all he felt was bliss...

Slowly her body began to grind against his own and the sweet scent of her arousal invited his nostrils...

Not wanting to scare her with his eagerness, he gently moved her body to the side, pressing her below him.

They kissed with the same intensity as before as he rubbed himself on her still-covered core even harder.

He wanted to feel more...

Her legs were spread wide and slowly moved to wrap behind his waist, trying to hold his body as close to her body as possible.

'Too many layers!' his mind screamed!

He needed to feel her naked body again!

Taste once again every hidden part of her still unclaimed body...

He would make her his...

From today, she would become his mate and his Empress...

As if she could read his mind they both started to remove each other's clothes simultaneously.

Like a virgin pup, his fingers trembled and his heart raced...

'Oh, the things you making me feel...'

With her, he felt once again like he was a virgin. 

He had fucked countless demonesses in his past but he had never made love before and that made him feel nervous...

Would he be enough...?

Would he hurt her as he claimed her...?

One thing was certain!

He would never let his demon hurt her in any way!

Rin was still a virgin and very much inexperienced.

He would suppress all his demon instincts and cherish her body tenderly and affectionately as he had never done before.

Once the final piece of undergarment was removed, they both remained still. 

His body was still positioned between her thighs and his heart was beating like crazy.

He didn't know what to say...

He was so drawn to her magic spell that he felt helpless...

She gave him another smile before she moved her head a little to capture his lips.

Her arms wrapped around his neck bringing his body closer.

His entire body was now locked with hers...

Both their heartbeats synchronized together making his demon purr in pure bliss...

Hot moisture began to leak on the head of his hard member...

The surprise made him break the contact to instinctively look down, below where both their bodies were touching.

His mate was wet and she was licking with arousal...

His eyes shoot once again up to look his mate in the eyes but she wasen't looking at him.

Her eyes were closed and the rosiness that was always present in her cheeks had now only intensified!

'You are going to be the death of me...' he almost growled out loud...

She looked so pure...

So ravishing...

Without a second to waste, he moved his body down and his mouth found his target.

A loud moan filled the silence of the room just as his tongue began its attack!

He licked her without mercy, wanting to drive her mad with pleasure!

''Don't hold back my love...'' he said in between licks ''Let me hear your screams...'' He said as he continued his assaults!

**''Sesshōmaru...AAAAA!!!!!''**

_**'YES!!!'**_ His demon was ecstatic!

He continued in a merciless rhythm making his angel crazy with need!

 _ **'MORE!!!'**_ His demon loved to hear her moans!!

He licked and sucked like there was no tomorrow...

Just as her walls began to constrict around his tongue he knew it was time!

'' **Come for me!!!!** '' he commanded her as he shot the tip of his long tongue as deep as it could get, making his mate explode!

'' **AAAAAaaaaaa!!** ''

The most erotic, breathless scream made his ego spring to life as he lavished all the sweet juices that escaped from her hot core!

Her body was still shaking from the powerful orgasm he had just given her and her legs were trying to close, pushing his mouth away, unable to withstand any more, but he was nowhere near, from pleasuring her...

He felt the need to indulge himself once again to her sweet nectar but a pair of arms quickly moved him away from her entrance!

His body moved once again to positioned between her still shaking legs...

Her mouth opened to capture his mouth again and his shaft pressed against her center, wanting nothing more but to plunged deep inside her!

'' _Sesshōmaru...please_...'' she begged him once again making him lose control...

His eyes found hers and with the last of his resolve, he asked her.

'' _Are you sure...?_ '' his voice barely a whisper now...

She gave him a warm smile and then she uttered the three little words that from that moment on sealed their fate...

''Yes, my mate...'' her voise now audible and full of confidence.

He waited no more.

His right hand reached for his member and without further delays be positioned the head right at the entrance of her core.

He gave her another passionate kiss and slowly pushed himself forward.

'So tight...' A frown formed between his eyes as he used all his resolve to go slow...

He could feel her discomfort but she was brave.

The tip finally found the last barrier before tearing her virginal barrier.

His fingers entangled with hers and their eyes locked together...

He waited until she was ready...

She gave him a little nod, encouraging him that she trusted him to move...

With one final push, he finally broke the hymen!

His lips immediately covered her cry of pain!

His body never moved, giving her the time for her body to accept his large member.

The kisses continued not only to her lips but also to her beautiful face, trying to remove all the frowns that he had formed a minute ago.

Only when he felt that she was ready again, he slowly pushed back...

He did not exit completely from her opening but instead with very slow, gentle moves he pushed himself inside her once more, this time reaching the hilt.

As before he stilled, making sure he wasen't hurting her.

Her gentle fingers pressed at his back giving him enough encouragement not to stop his movements.

He continued in a steady rhythm and for the first time in his existence, he put the needs of another before his own...

Not been able to openly express how he truly felt about her, he let his body show her...

'I love you...'

'I need you...'

'I desire you...'

His body moved slowly inside her, appreciating everything about their lovemaking...

Every moan...every touch...every kiss was like what he imagined Paradise would be like...

They were making love and it was sweet and tender...

Their bodies were not only connected physically but also spiritually...

An invisible force started to engulf both their bodies...

His entire body felt like it was bombarded with an enormous surge of energy.

An energy so strong and pure that he had never felt before...

It was welcoming and addictive...

For the first time in his life, he felt stronger than before, like he could accomplish anything he wanted.

Only what he wanted this time was not to destroy...

What he really felt right now was the strength to create... to love... to protect...

Their bodies moved now in total synchronization! 

Rin was created to be with him and him also to meet her...

One thing was certain.

Their union was predestined...

Their fate from now on decided!

They were mates from now on until eternity!

His body was starting to betray him...

Being inside her was like the sweetest torture...

He was feeling himself begin to lose control just as his mate's muscles were starting to contract dangerously around his member!

She was close...

He was close...

Unable to hold back any longer, he increased the pace making his angel lose control as well...

'So close...'

His eyes opened and looked at his panting mate below him, just as a frown began to form between her eyebrows...

'' _Let...go._..'' he said to her before his eyes locked with the side of her collarbone...

Like she had known what was expected of her, his angel slightly turned her head to the side, giving him enough space to place his head...

 _ **''MAKE HER OURS!!!''**_ His demon commanded!

His fangs elongated and he moved his head only but a breath away from her delicate skin!

Her walls constricted dangerously, making him moan out loud!

'' _Come for me._..'' he begged her...

As if on command, with one final thrust her wall began constricting repeatedly making him lose control as well!

They both came together hard!

This was the most powerful orgasm he had ever experience in his life!

He let his seed pour deep within his mate's womb and slowly open his mouth to press his fangs deep into her skin!

Right before the moment of contact through something made him freeze!

 _ **''WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!! CLAIM HER!!!''** _His demon screamed in total fury!

 _'If you claim her now, it would seem as if you are ashamed of her...'_ Thoughts out of nowhere appeared in his mind...

He had claimed her body as his in the pavilion of _his_ father, in a Realm that was _not_ theirs in total secrecy...

What he wanted was to make this angel, **HIS** woman, **HIS** Empress, **HIS** equal in every way!

He wanted her to rule beside him and be respected and feared by every single one of his followers for the rest of all Eternity!

Claiming her as his mate needed to happen back in Hell like it was proper...

Not here...

Not like this!

He was not ashamed of her!

He was most definitely feeling proud and honored to finally be accepted by a treasure such as herself!

Plans about their mutual future began to form just as he slowly removed himself away from the bloody entrance.

'' _Did I hurt you_. _.._?'' he asked her as he placed a gentle kiss on top of her forehead.

She gave him a faint smile before slightly shaking her head negatively.

'' _I am glad_...''

It was when their bodies seemed to cool from their heated activities that he began to feel the chilliness of the air.

His thick, black Mokomoko quickly appeared out of thin air, gently wrapping around the body of his mate...

He could see now how tired she actually looked...

All this was something so new for her...

Her body was not used to these kinds of activities...

'This was just the beginning...'

A cheeky smile appeared in the corner of his lips.

There will be countless times where he would be able to enjoy her body...

Time was all they had in front of them.

'' _Sleep_...'' he whispered before giving her another tender kiss on the lips.

He watched as his mate became more comfortable around his Mokomoko, just as his arm reached around her waist to bring her body even closer to his.

'Soon my mate...soon...' he vowed.


	17. Vengeance

**''GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO I AM YOU PIECE OF TRASH?!!''**

He watched as his guards tried to detain the angry woman who was now been chained by detention bracelets on her neck and wrists back to her personal quarters.

The image in front of him reminded him very little of their once glorious Empress that was highly praised for her gracious nature and her rare beauty.

As soon as he and the rest of his teammates managed to capture her back at his Lord's Penthouse, he immediately sent an urgent message to the Emperor himself, wanting to know what he was supposed to do about this unexpected turn of events. 

Unfortunately, both father and son were nowhere to be found, leading him to make the decision himself and deciding that the safest solution was to bring the Empress back to their Kingdom.

The plan was to keep her temporarily confined in her own personal chambers.

He figured that it was the best choice. Leading her to the Castles Dungeons would not only be humiliating but also very dangerous if someone who was working for Naraku was to discover her there.

Just as the guards led her inside her chambers, her body moved violently, trying to break free from the guard's hold. The collars around her neck and wrists glowed intensely, as she tried to fight against them.

They had placed the restraints on her body so she couldn't transform into her demon form and hurt herself or those around her.

 **''LET HER GO!''** He commanded his men!

In an instant, all four of his guards released her at once and moved outside the room! Immediately, a strong protection barrier formed at the entrance, confining her inside!

Like a wild animal, she immediately banged her entire body on top of the surface of the barrier, making it flicker uncontrollable as she tried to break free!

Bolts of lightning began hitting her entire body, burning her flawless skin wherever they touched! 

**''NO! PLEASE, MY EMPRESS! STOP''** Akagane, one of his guards screamed!

Bolds of lighting began attacking her with mania, opening holes to her alabaster skin as she continued to try!

 **''PLEASE MY EMPRESS! CEASE THIS MADNESS!!''** One of her personal maids screamed from the background with tears in her eyes!

A deep frown formed between his eyebrows...

Nothing they said to her made stop! Instead, she banged the barrier with even more fury!

'' _Jūrōmaru!! What are we going to do?!!_ '' Kagerōmaru, his right-hand man asked him in a low voise.

Honestly, he had no idea what he was supposed to do...

This was not a simple matter that concerned a random prisoner. This regarded the Empress herself and only a single wrong move could be considered as high treason from their part.

Not only his status was a stake here, but also his own existence.

Inhuman screams were making the hair at the back of his neck stand...

'She is not going to last long at this rate...'

The smell of burning flesh and the image of fresh blood pouring down on the floor made his heart to ache!

He couldn't allowed his Empress such a fate...

He owed it to his Lord...

Without wanting to seem that he was about to attack her, he took a small, steady step towards the barrier, locking his eyes with hers.

Being in a frenzy, she didn't even realize who she had in front of her, instead, she only centred her attacks towards him this time!

''Please, my Empress...Calm down. No one is going to hurt you.'' he spoke slowly and in a steady voise.

 **''HAHAHAHA!!! NO ONE IS GOING TO HURT ME?!!''** She began laughing hysterically like a madwoman!

 **''TRAITOR!!!''** She screamed as she punched the wall again trying to attack him!

''My Empress, this, is for your own good,'' he said calmly trying to reassure her that this was the safest solution.

**''FOR MY OWN GOOD YOU SAY?! THAT IS WHY I AM LOCKED INSIDE MY OWN ROOM LIKE A PRISONER?!!''**

''My Empress please...'' why couldn't she see that this was the only way?

Suddenly her demeanour changed just as her eyes turned crimson red and her voice dropped dangerously.

 _''Did Tōga gave the order to be chained like an animal?!''_ her voice was barely a whisper, meant to be heard by his ears only.

He blinked a couple of times unable to process what she had just uttered.

''No, no my Lady...''

'' _I am sure **HE** was the one that made my own son turn against me!_ **HE WANTS TO KILL ME!! HE WANTS ME TO DISAPPEAR SO HE CAN HAVE-''**

**''WHAT IS THE MEANING OF ALL THIS?!''**

'Shit...' he mentally cursed just as he heard Naraku's voice from behind him.

Slowly he turned around to see Naraku and at least twenty of his personal guards stand behind his own troops.

'When the Hell did they arrived here?!' 

''Well, well what do we have here...?'' The bastard gave a sly smile as his eyes inspected the scene in front of him, forming a winning expression on his face.

This was not good...

His right hand moved to touch the hilt of his sword. 

He could feel the tension around him building! One sudden movement and all Hell will break loose...

He needed to act smart to calm the spirits down.

Naraku finally looked at him and a big, evil smile formed on his face.

''Jūrōmaru... To tell you the truth, I never had _you_ as a traitor. You really put a shame to your father's name!'' 

The comment earned quite a few angry growls from the rest of his teammates.

His guards began to move slowly backwards in total synchronization creating a wall, so he and the Empress behind him were protected.

''The Empress is currently not feeling herself.'' He explained calmly, not wanting to put any more oil to the fire. 

''Yeah, I can see that! Because she is chained and locked against her own will!'' he said as his eyes locked together with his!

''This measure is simply temporary and for her own protection.'' 

''Apparently, all traitors do tend to think alike...'' Naraku's eyes sparkled with a dangerous glint. ''Let me ask you something Jūrōmaru. **Has your precious Lord, had any part of this?** **Has HE ordered you to capture our beloved Empress...?!''** he said loudly enough to be heard by everyone!

He immediately tensed!

**'FUCK!'**

Naraku was claiming a mutiny!

''You bastard...'' he snarled menacingly!

All swords were immediately drawn, ready to strike!

Naraku began to laugh before his eyes locked once again together with his in a deadly stare!

 **''Jūrōmaru! I order _you_ and the rest of your men to immediately lower your weapons and hand them over!''** Naraku said in his most authoritative voice making everyone around them ready to battle!

''Naraku, I would advise you _,_ once again, not to interfere with the matter any longer,'' he said as he tried one final time to calm the situation down.

''Is that a threat my boy?!'' Naraku's eyes glowed dangerously!

This time his demon began scratching the surface of his conscious mind demanding to be unleashed and punish the man in front of him!

 **''Naraku!''** The voice of the Empress made everyone cease what they were doing! 

With the corner of his eye, he looked at the now much calmer Empress, who stood with an unreadable expression on her face in front of the barrier totally still.

''I am waiting for your orders, my Empress,'' Naraku said in a calm voice without averting his eyes away from his.

 **''Release me, at once!''** She commanded in a stern voice!

From that moment on, everything became a blur...

Before he was about to attack, Kagerōmaru moved to stand in front of him acting as his personal shield!

 **''FIND OUR LORD!!''** The man commanded him!

He was about to protest and fight back but Kagerōmaru screamed once again as he fought two guards simultaneously as they tried to attack him!

**''GO!!!''**

He wanted to stay by his brother's side! Kill all the ones that wanted to overthrow the Emperor, but he knew that he needed to escape and notify Sesshōmaru at all cost!!

Like a coward, he did the only thing he could.

He ran!

 ** _''GET HIM!!! HE IS GETTING AWAY!!!''_ **He heard someone yell from behind him, but there was no time to look back!!

Quickly he ran down the stairs and headed towards the lower grounds of the Palace!

If he could make it there and disappear inside the maze where the dungeons were located, then it would be possible for him to have a chance!

His father, when he was still alive had shared with him the secret about the existence of a secret passageway that led directly outside the Palace Walls which was created by him, in case of an evacuation.

That was his plan!

His ears could hear the yellings from behind him but he never stopped running!

**BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**'FUCK!** He mentally cursed as he felt shards of broken rock pierce through his thick armour, as the wall next to him shattered completely!

The fucking traitors were shooting energy blasts against him!

Thankfully the staircase which led to the dungeons finally appeared in his line of vision!

Quickly he ran and descended the stairs as quickly as possible!

The total darkness, as well as the corpses deteriorating stench, provided him with the perfect cover-up to gain some distance away from Naraku's men!

For the first time, he felt relieved that he knew this place like the back of his palm. Besides he had spent most of his time inside those dungeons as he was in charge of the interrogations or the punishments of the prisoners.

'Just a little longer!'

After several minutes of continuous running, the yellings from behind him seemed to faint.

They had lost him!

Finally, he stepped foot inside the corridor he was looking for.

At the end of the path, he needed to turn right and from there he would find a smaller corridor that would lead to a dead-end! Hidden inside a stony wall there was a switch! That was what he was looking for!

The long-awaited exit that would lead him to freedom!

Just as he turner to the right he froze!

**'KAGURA!!'**

**'WHAT WAS SHE DOING HERE??!!'**

The woman was waiting still and very calm, waving one of her fans gracefully in front of her face.

He moved his sword in front of him ready to attack!

''You raise your sword against me when all I want to do is to help you... ''

The woman said and gave him a pitiful, fake expression as she pouted.

''Just when I thought we were friends...'' continued as she fakely pushing a single tear from the corner of her eye.

''You dare to play games with me woman?! Don't you think I know what you and your father have done?!'' he spat the words to her, feeling disgusted with her mere presence!

In one swift move, the fan closed shut and held it in her hand.

''Now...I was wondering Jūrōmaru...'' Slowly, like a predator, she moved towards his side.

The tip of his sword was close to her sternum now but the woman showed no fear!

Her red eyes sparkled like diamonds as she inspected him carefully.

''Did you honestly think that _you_ could have fooled _me_? Your emotions were pretty obvious about...your little...friend that day at the Tower...''

His heart skipped a bit as he gulped unintentionally!

''Or was it Sesshōmaru's friend...?''

Instinctively he took a step back. 

'What was going on...?'

Kagura's piercing red eyes seemed to see straight into his soul making him unable to shield his own emotions...

''I must say, I am quite surprised by both your behaviours...'' she faked an almost disinterested attitude as her eyes travelled away from his, looking at the lighted torch to her right.

 ** _'This is your chance!! STIKE HER DOWN!!'_** His demon commanded him angrily!

His grip tightened on his hilt but for some inexplicable reason, he felt unable to give the fatal blow!

''Both infatuated by a mere angel whore...At least I thought _you_ were better than that,'' she said almost displeased.

 _ **''You know nothing woman!''**_ his demon growled angrily but even _he_ had no idea where had this comment come from...

Was he defending both his Lord and himself at that point? Or was it simply Rin's honour...?

His heart constricted painfully.

''But I am curious... What could it be so special about her...hmm...?'' Her eyes landed once again on his own.

Without wanting to, he took another step back...

''Do you honestly believe that I would let some worthless harlot destroy everything I worked so hard to accomplish all these centuries?'' she said almost melodically as she was speaking to a child.

''Tell me Jūrōmaru. You, who had dedicated your entire existence to fighting all who are against our noble Empire, could you honestly accept someone who is our enemy?''

She took a step closer, making him take another step backwards...

''But I guess...maybe you could...judging by your attitude...'' she moved towards him, making the tip of his blade to touch her sternum.

''But there is something that still bothers me Jūrōmaru...'' she said as a frown appeared on her face.

''What is so special about her...?'' She said as if she was asking that question to herself...

She took another step towards him, pushing the tip of his blade back with her body.

''Well, it can't be because she is untouched...no...because from the urges I am well aware that your Lord has, I am certain that he has already spilled her innocent, virginal blood already...''

The comment made him growl at her menacingly without wanting to...

''No...It must be something else...Or else he wouldn't get to so much trouble to protect her...'' she said as she took another step towards him.

A sinister smile appeared on her lips as she approached her body even closer to his.

'' _But what could it be...? Do you know._..?'' her voice now dropped as she cornered him dangerously.

 **''** _ **You, leave HER out of this!**_ ''' His demon snarled dangerously as he spoke for the first time!

 _ **''So you do know!!!!''**_ Her demon said excitedly as her eyes sparkled dangerously!

Before he had time to react, her hand shout forward, and without warning, she grabbed his wrist!

A surge of pure evil energy flowed deep inside his body, making his mind fog...

 ** _'FIGHTtttt....'_** He heard his demon scream alarmed...but very quicky the voise faded and finally silenced...

His body felt numb...

His eyes continue to look at her with now a frightened expression on his face as he felt unable to react against her...

What hidden powers did that woman possess...?

What...was she doing to him...?

And then the face of the evilest demon he has ever known, lighten up in pure bliss!

Her hand freed his wrist and the fog began to slowly disappear!

'' _So that's why_...'' she whispered as a deep frown appeared on her face...

'What had she seen...? Did she know of Rin's special powers...?' His blood ran cold upon the realization!

Immediate shame and terror began to consume him!

''Well...I must say, I am glad I held myself back from killing you on the spot...BUT...I am afraid you're no longer useful to me my dear Jūrōmaru.'' With a swift move, her trademark fan opened suddenly as she raised it high in the air ready to attack!

 _ **''NOW!''**_ His demon yelled menacingly, finally making him snap out of his trance!

Immediately he raised his sword once again high in the air and stroke her!

The tip pierced her shoulder but she was fast, waving her fan towards him, sending a terrible gust of wind against him! His body hit the wall hard behind him, making a couple of his bones break.

He felt no pain! Only the need to survive!

He needed to get behind her and push that secret switch that led to freedom!

Quickly, he rose his sword once again high in front of him, ready to strike her once more!

 _ **''YOU FACKING TRAITOR! YOU DARE TO ATTACK ME?!!''**_ Her demon screamed furiously just as she prepared her fan, ready to attack again!

There was no other choice! He needed to let his demon free if there was a slight chance for him to escape from that place!

Without wasting another second, his teeth elongated and his eyes redden!

His entire body enlarged, making Kagura step back away from him!

He felt his body starting to be entrapped inside that narrow corridor as he grew in size!

With a loud growl and a swift shake of his large tail, a large hole opened in the old, thick wall behind him! He gave another blow and then the entire wall fell apart!

He lowered his head and turned his attention to the woman still standing in front of him!

 _ **''YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!''**_ His large mouth opened and was about to cut the woman in half when a huge blast of energy hit him right in the face!

_**''PROTECT LADY KAGURA!!!''** _

_**''KILL THE TRAITOR!!!''** _

Naraku's men had found him!

His body was hit repeatedly by their strong energy blast making him growl in pain!!!!

It was in that moment that a single rational thought appeared into his mind...

_Rin..._

He could have stayed and fight and lose his life honourably like a true fighter he was, or leave this place and notify his Lord...

Sesshōmaru was the one that could end all this...

He was the one to avenge all these traitors and protect... _his_ mate against all those beasts...

With one final growl, he pushed his large body away from the scene as he flew away in his true demon form into the night!

....

''Can you fix it?'' Inuyasha was standing just outside their house alongside Miroku to inspect what sort of damage Sesshōmaru had done to the barrier.

Miroku gave a deep sign...

''The damage it's total. I never believed that someone so powerful even existed, no offence my friend.''

''Not taken...'' He really wasn't offended. That display of power was really astonishing and equally frightening. 

For the first time in his life, he had felt uncertain about being able to defend his mate and friends against someone so powerful...

He had felt so surprised that someone such as a mere angel had managed to stop a terrible beast such as Sesshōmaru.

Sesshōmaru...

His appearance had joined unexpectedly some pieces of the mystery together.

That demon's scent was what triggered all his memories and made them resurfaced.

Right, when Sesshōmaru stepped foot inside the barrier, his keen nose was bombarded by something familiar...

The bastard had not even tried to conceal his natural scent. Instead, being dominant and overly possessive in front of other males, he unleashed his natural scent all over the area, wanting to prove who the alfa male really was.

That ''mistake'' had allowed him to remember...

One of the first memories he had ever had was when he was abandoned in the footsteps of a church by someone...

Last night the scent he had come across when that flying orb had talked to him combined with Sesshōmaru's natural scent had only proved to him that somehow everything was mysterious linked...

Him, his father, that prick, and... _someone else_...

''How soon would you be able to create a new one?''

Miroku was looking around the area as he gave another sign.

''I will try to do my best, but I don't think that I will have it ready before the end of the week.''

' **DAMN IT!** ' That was too long to leave his mate unprotected like this!

''I can help you with that if you like.''

Immediately both he and Miroku turned around to face the sudden intruder!

Completely undetected, a young man stood behind them, wearing a long, dark cloak that covered most of his face.

**'FUCK! HOW THE HELL HAD HE NOT BEEN ABLE TO FEEL THAT SOMEONE HAD APPROACHED HIS HOUSE OR THEM?!'**

Immediately he drew his sword ready to strike!

''Why would you want to strike down someone who merely wants to help you?'' The man said completely calmly, without the slightest move to defend himself.

''And why would you sneak behind someone's back? Don't you think you're a bit reckless?'' he said without moving away from an attack mode.

The man gave them a warm smile and remained unmoving.

''I am saying this for your own good man, why don't you run along?'' Miroku was the one to speak now, giving the stranger one of the best pieces of advice he had ever heard. He really had zero patience now regarding total weirdos that apparently were looking to kill some time.

''But from what I heard so far, you seem like you really need some help.''

That boy was seriously looking for trouble...

The man's expression suddenly changed to a more serious one and without any more delays, he closed his eyes and mouthed something under his breath.

In a matter of seconds, the ground shook and slowly another barrier began to appear, surrounding them and the entire house inside.

 **''WHAT...? HOW...?''** Miroku looked at the scene in awe!

'Impossible!!!' He couldn't believe it! The old familiar discomfort began to rise deep inside him, notify him that he was now standing on holy ground.

He lowered his weapon but not entirely. 

''Who are you?'' he asked in a stern voise.

''The real question is who are you?''

''Do you honestly think that I am in a mood for games? Think again!''

"Yet, you are in the middle of a much bigger game, one that is far more dangerous than you may think."

He was getting even more annoyed now! The boy obviously knew something more and clearly, he was no ordinary man.

Even so, he could smell nothing from him.

"What are you?"

"He is an angel." Immediately he turned around to find Kagome standing behind him.

"Kagome?"He asked her curiously. 

"Isn't that right?" Kagome's eyes never averted from the young boy as she asked him.

He turned around to see the stranger this time nodding with a smile on his face.

"I would not expect anything less from someone like you."

"Someone like me?" she asked curiously.

"Someone who has fallen."

 **'WHAT?!'** his heart froze as he heard the words!

"You were once an angel," the boy said as he gave her another warm smile.

" _Impossible.._." Kagome whispered, unable to believe what she had just heard!

"Is it?"

A moment of silence passed between them...

"Your love for the human race was what drove you to decide to fall and experience what being human really meant." Kagome's initial shock slowly turned to calmness...

"You were born human, but inside of you many traits still remained." Even though he still felt unable to accept what he had just heard, deep inside his heart he knew...

All those things that couldn't make sense all this time, we're slowly starting to sound logical...

That was why Kagome always felt so comfortable around Rin...

Now he knew what sometimes he felt so obsessively drawn by her light and her warmth...

That was why Kagome was immediately loved by everyone she ever met...

That was why she had been able to raise Tesaiga all those years back...

Only someone with supernatural powers would have been able to raise a sword like that...

Kagome was able to do it because Kagome was special...

She was a fallen angel, born as a human...

A frown formed between his eyebrows...

How could he be so blind not to notice the signs...?

Even though his mate was human in every way she was still very different in so many ways when it came to humans...

She loved with all her heart and forgave everyone, even if they had treated her poorly...

Her inability to tell lies and act unethically were only a few traits that he knew angels possessed.

"Is that why you are here? To find Rin?" 

"Yes. She is danger."

"I doubt that," Kagome replied determinedly.

"Choosing to spend the rest of your time with a demon may have been _your_ choice but it isn't hers!"

Suddenly a stir of negative emotions coming from the boy began to surface.

"But Rin has already made her choice!" Kagome said proudly. 

" **You are wrong!** " For the first time, the boy's voise rose as he felt his anger rise as he took a threatening step towards her.

In a blink of an eye, he was already in front of his mate with Tessaiga high in the air, ready to strike!

**''So you are willing to kill the only person who can help you find the answers you are looking for, simply because I have a different opinion than you?''**

He immediately froze!

'' _What did you just say_?'' his voice barely audible now. This boy knew what was going on? How...?

''Help me kill Sesshōmaru and bring Rin back together with me and I will give you the answers you so desperately seek.''

''Are you trying to manipulate me?'' the anger in his voice more audible now.

''Why would you need Inuyasha's help to do something so horrible?'' Kagome asked him exasperated!

''Killing a monster sounds so horrible to you?'' The boy asked angrily in return.

 **''If he is with Rin, then he is not a monster!''** she yelled defensively!

 **''IF RIN KNEW, THEN...''** He began to say but then balled his hands into tight fists and decided to turn around.

Something was not right...

''What do you mean? Is Rin in danger?'' He spoke for the first time.

''I wouldn't be here if that wasen't the case.'' 

He looked at the man and felt his despair.

The boy wasen't lying...

''The situation is far more dangerous than you can imagine.''

A moment passed where he weighed all of his options.

''What do you need from me?''

''Inuyasha?!'' Kagome wrapped her hands around his upper arm. He could feel her fear seeping through their bond.

''Follow me.'' The boy said and continued moving away from the group.

'' **No, Inuyasha! No! You can't go up against Sesshōmaru! He is-** ''

 _'_ ''I know. I will never do something that is against my conscience or my strength Kagome.'' he said calmly as he tried to reassure her of his intentions.

Kagome's hands wrapped around his torso to hold him tight!

''Please Inuyasha, I don't feel right about this!'' he could smell her fresh tears...

He turned around and his arms wrapped around her shaking body cocooning her, trying to ease her fears...

 _''I need to know the truth...''_ he whispered to her ear. 

He completely understood how his mate felt. Even _he_ knew that following the boy seemed like a reckless move on his part, he still needed to know the truth! 

_''I promise you that I will return to you very soon.''_ He said and his hands reached out and held his mate's face delicately.

More tears started to pour down her beautiful face, making his chest tighten painfully with agony.

She slowly nodded and just then, he pressed his lips to her own in a desperate kiss!

He let himself savour everything...

 _''I love you...''_ she whispered just as she removed her lips away from his, bringing her temple to rest against his.

_''I love you more...my angel...''_

His remark earned him a faint smile, finally giving his soul some ease...

Fighting against all his instincts, he detached his body away from his other half...

" **Miroku!** " He simply said as he gave a side glance to his friend.

"Consider it done!" Miroku simply stated, mentally vowing that he would protect Kagome with his own life in need be.

Without sparing a second glance he turned around and followed the angel who had already stepped outside the barrier.

As he took the first step outside the barrier himself, he felt his strength return back to him and the pain quickly disappear.

'Boy, this is one strong barrier!' He had to admit that the current one was indeed much stronger than the one Miroku had created.

At least for now, he felt calm that Kagome was going to be safe inside there.

"Don't you believe it time for you to tell me your name?" He asked the boy as he caught up with him.

"You may call me Kohaku."

....

'Is that what it means to be happy...?'

The body of his angel was still safely wrapped around his arms and his Mokomoko.

The feel of her naked body was something that he was certain that he would never get enough of.

Their union only hours ago, still felt like a dream...

The most unbelievable, the most wonderful and satisfactory dream he had ever had...

His nose nuzzled the hollow of her neck for what felt like the thousand times since they lay down on that bed.

Their time to be tied officially was close...

The relaxed, steady heartbeat of his mate southed him, making him purr in pure bliss...

Her scent and the warmth of her body was something that drove him mad...

His need for her was something that he couldn't control...

'What I am going to do with you...?' he thought as a small, genuine smile appeared on his lips...

His body was awake and his demon ready to claim her once again...

He was about to give a little teasing lick to her neck when his sensitive nostrils picked up the scent of another demon nearby!

In less than a second, he placed the bedsheet around his mate's body, covering her naked body completely, and got up, dressing his naked body with fresh clothes! 

As soon as his footstep touched the porch, his hand waved quickly behind him, creating a strong, protective barrier behind him to shield all traces of his angel.

His eyes scan the area and his nostrils soon picked up the scent of someone familiar.

Jūrōmaru!

'What is he doing here?' 

Very soon the form of his friend appeared on the horizon.

Surprisingly though his nostrils picked up the scent of fresh blood.

His demon who was already tense upon the unwelcome disturbance was now fully alert!

Jūrōmaru landed a little ungracefully and gave him a courteous bow.

''What happened?'' he demanded to know.

Was it his mother who had done this to him in her attempt to break free?

Could it be someone else?

''My Lord. I have taken the liberty to escort the Empress back to our Kingdom safely.''

So it wasen't his mother's doing then...

'Then who?'

''Naraku has declared a mutiny.''

 _ **'WHAT?!!'**_ His demon roared angrily!

 **''Speak of what you know!''** he said, trying to sound as calm as possible.

''The Empress was not acting like herself and I took it as my responsibility to detain her in her personal quarters until the Emperor or yourself would be notified about the current situation and give me direct orders. Unfortunately, Naraku, along with the rest of his followers witness the event and ordered our capture.''

**'The facking bastard!!'**

''I had no other means to contact you as I looked everywhere and this was the last place on my mind.''

''And my father?'' 

''I was unable to get a hold of him.''

This was really serious. With his father absent and his mother's unstable state, their Kingdom was completely unprotected. That was what he long feared. Naraku finding the chance to strike them down!

He needed to return immediately! 

If his own father had decided to abandon them now, it certainly was not what he planned to do!

He needed to strike down without mercy everyone that dared to work in the shadows against the Royal Familly!

Naraku would pay!! And he would pay with his own life! Him and everyone else that had dared to betray them!

 **NOW** was the time to clean all the filth that still existed in their Kingdom!

He needed to re-build a clean Empire where it would be safe for him to bring Rin.

If his father didn't longer care about the future of their Kingdom, then he certainly did!

He would burn the entire Land down if necessary so that they were no threats to his mate!

His eyes narrowed down as he inspected the man in front of him...

The man that made him doubt his true intentions regarding his mate...

Maybe it was all his possessive nature that trusted no other male near his angel, but it was also a fact that Jūrōmaru! had indeed acted strangely since meeting with Rin.

He had trusted him with the safety of his mate once and the man had failed him.

Fate had brought him once again in his path to serve the same purpose.

There was no way around it... 

Bringing Rin back together with him right now would have been the most senseless thing to do.

Naraku surely had sent words to all of his allies that the Kingdom was under his control. His mother was currently in no position to give any kind of strategic or fighting support and his father was gone!

He needed to contact his newly founded allies and return to fight for what was rightfully his!!

His demon surfaced consciously.

 _' **'I will say it this once.''**_ A frightening, threatening voise that came from deep within his chest spoke to the man who stood in front of him!

_' **'I am entrusting you with Rin's life.''**_

Jūrōmaru looked at him straight in the eyes without even blinking.

 ** _''She is to remain inside the barrier until all this is over.''_ **Jūrōmaru head nodded in agreement.

 ** _''Her life for yours, is that understood?''_** he stated, living nothing further for discussion!

''I will not fail you, my Lord!'' Jūrōmaru said as he gave a respectful bow.

He gave him a warning growl before a blinding light surrounded him and he flew high above the ground and back to Hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Sesshōmaru's age: physically 25  
> Rin's age: physically 18


End file.
